El verano verde
by Helena Dax
Summary: Tras la guerra, Draco es sentenciado a muerte y ejecutado. Pero cuando despierta descubre que no ha muerto. Está con la Agencia y debe hacer una elección: si quiere seguir vivo tendrá que trabajar para ellos como asesino. DRARRY SLASH EWE
1. Prólogo

**NdA:¡Hoy es un día especial! Pensaba dedicarle este fic a mi amiga Olguchi alias Kureka, porque hoy es su cumpleaños, pero hoy también ha sido instaurado el día del Drarry, porque hablaron de ello con Tom en un programa de tv en EEUU y conseguimos que "Drarry" fuera TT en el twitter. Así que nada, para celebrar ambas cosas os traigo esta historia.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, guapa! Eres la más mejor amiga del mundo ^^ ¡Besos!**

**El planteamiento del está basado en la película "Nikita", pero no sigue la misma trama hasta el final. El fic no está terminado, le falta un poco, así que no sé cuándo subiré el capi siguiente. Quería que al menos estuviera estrenado hoy.**

**Espero que os guste, ya me contaréis ^^**

**Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rowling y el planteamiento de la historia... pues a los que se inventaron Nikita, ni idea XD ¿Luc Besson?**

**Prólogo**

Las celdas de los condenados a muerte estaban abarrotadas. Azkaban era grande, pero ni siquiera ella podía albergar las oleadas de detenidos que se habían producido por la guerra.

Draco estaba sentado en una esquina, pegado a su padre. Se sentía tan aturdido que no podía pensar. Su mente se estrellaba una vez más contra un hecho incapaz de asimilar: aquella era su última noche de vida. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo era posible que fueran a matarle a sangre fría, cuando sólo tenía dieciocho años cumplidos en Azkaban, cuando no había matado a nadie? ¿Cómo era posible que fueran a matar a su padre o que hubieran condenado a su madre a cadena perpetua? No, no podía ser, aquello no podía estar pasándoles. Se despertaría y descubriría que todo era una pesadilla.

Un atisbo de luz sucia y gris se coló por la pequeña abertura en la pared de piedra que hacía las veces de ventana y su padre le estrechó la mano.

-Deber ser fuerte –dijo, con voz ronca, ahogada.

Una oleada de angustia asaltó a Draco con tanta fuerza que por un momento no pudo ni respirar. No, no, ¿por qué no se despertaba? ¿Por qué? Quería despertarse ya.

Se oyeron ruidos de pasos y las pocas conversaciones de la celda cesaron al instante. La puerta se abrió y tres guardias, todos con las varitas listas, aparecieron ante ellos.

-Lucius Malfoy y Draco Malfoy.

Draco notó cómo su padre lo instaba a ponerse en pie y le obedeció aunque las piernas parecían incapaces de sostenerle, aunque todo lo que quería era salir huyendo de allí.

-No, no…

Pero caminó junto a él y salió de la celda. Había más aurores fuera. Dos le sujetaron por los brazos, otros dos hicieron lo mismo con su padre, y todos echaron a caminar por el largo pasillo de piedra. La mente de Draco había salido de su estupor y ahora parecía encontrarse en el extremo opuesto; tenía la sensación de que había un millón de pensamientos agolpándose en su cabeza: se vio a sí mismo correteando cuando era pequeño tras los pavos, celebrando un cumpleaños, colocándose orgullosamente su corbata de Slytherin, besando a Pansy tras el Baile de Navidad de cuarto y a un chico de Drumstrang pocos días después, recibiendo la Marca, llorando de terror al comprender que Voldemort era un monstruo y que quería matarlos a todos, a Harry Potter defendiéndole enérgicamente en el juicio, a él y a su madre, mientras medio Wizengamot protestaba.

¿Eso era todo? Eso no podía ser todo. No había descubierto una poción que le haría inmensamente famoso, no había visitado los países que quería visitar, ni se había enamorado. Ni siquiera había follado de verdad. Su vida no podía acabar así, entre aquellos muros fríos y húmedos, con dieciocho años. No podía ser, no podía ser…

Se detuvieron en una puerta.

-Espera aquí.

Pero los guardias que llevaban a su padre abrieron la puerta y Draco comprendió que iban a separarlos.

-No… No…

Su padre le dirigió una mirada que suplicaba perdón y exigía fortaleza a la vez.

-Nos vemos pronto, hijo.

Los guardias le hicieron pasar al interior de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

-¡No! ¡No! –exclamó, empezando a forcejear-. ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡No!

Uno de los guardias que se había quedado con él le pegó una dura bofetada y entre los dos lo sujetaron con más fuerza.

-¡Cállate y estate quieto, mortífago!

-Seguro que no lloraba tanto cuando él y su papaíto mataban muggles, ¿verdad?

-Yo no he matado a nadie –gimió Draco.

Oh, Merlín, Merlín, no era una pesadilla… Estaba pasando de verdad, iban a matar a su padre y luego iban a matarlo a él. Un sudor frío le empapó las axilas y la espalda y el corazón empezó a latirle con un ritmo irregular y enloquecido. Las piernas se le doblaron; iba a desmayarse.

_-¡Ennervate!_ –dijo uno de los guardias, antes de darle una buena sacudida-. Puto llorón, aguanta como un hombre.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció uno de los guardias que había entrado con su padre.

-Ya podéis pasar.

-No, no…

Pero le obligaron a caminar, llevándolo casi a rastras, y Draco entró en una habitación. A su derecha, tras un cristal, un montón de magos lo miraban con asco, odio y una oscura satisfacción. Al fondo, un hombre grande, cuya cabeza estaba oculta con una capucha negra, le aguardaba.

-¡Vamos! –exclamó uno de los guardias.

Incapaz de reaccionar, miró estúpidamente a la gente del cristal. No los reconocía, sólo veía caras distorsionadas por el odio. De pronto reconoció una mata alborotada de pelo negro y unas ridículas gafas. Potter, era Potter. Estaba llorando y el movimiento de sus labios indicaba que estaba diciendo "lo siento".

Porque iban a matarlo.

Draco dio una sacudida y mordió con fuerza la mano de uno de los aurores, que le tenía agarrado por el hombro. El hombre dio un grito y le soltó, pillado por sorpresa. Por un instante fue libre y corrió desesperadamente hacia la puerta, pero un hechizo le dio entre los hombros y le hizo caer al suelo.

-¡No! –Unas manos le arrastraron de nuevo hacia el verdugo-. ¡NOOOO!

Forcejó, pataleó, creyó que podría soltarse de nuevo. Le dieron con un Desmaius, pero la adrenalina y el Ennervate le mantuvieron despierto. Vio a la gente gritando con rabia, exigiendo su cabeza, excitados como fieras por su resistencia, y vio a Potter con las palmas de la mano apoyadas en el cristal y una expresión devastada en la cara.

Cuando le pusieron una capucha negra en la cabeza, dejó de ver nada. Pensó que iba a volverse loco. Y mientras todo se volvía oscuro también en su mente, escuchó unas últimas palabras.

Avada Kedavra.

_Continuará_


	2. Chapter 1

**NdA:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! Aunque no salgas en este capi, lo publico en tu honor ^^

¡Gracias a todos por leer y comentar!

**Capítulo 1**

Luz blanca.

_¡No respira!_

_Vamos, vamos, sincronizad los Rennervates._

Inconsciencia.

Un líquido amargo en su garganta. Tos. Un hombre de piel oscura. ¿Es Blaise?

_¿Estoy vivo?_

Pesadillas, dementores acercándose, helados como la muerte, nacidos del horror. Sus manos viscosas se acercan a él, le agarran el cuello y aprietan mientras sus bocas fétidas absorben su alma poco a poco. Voldemort ríe, rayos verdes de la Maldición mortal naciendo de él como un sol enfermo. Su padre, pálido y con sombras oscuras bajo los ojos, es un guiñapo sin vida en el suelo. Frías paredes de una celda. Ojos verdes llenos de compasión, enturbiados por las lágrimas. Draco grita y nadie le escucha.

_¿Sobrevivirá?_

_Es duro de pelar._

_No estoy seguro de que sea la clase de material que necesitamos._

_Confía en mí._

Más líquidos amargos violando su boca, más oscuridad. Está vivo, comprende al fin, no es un castigo del Más Allá. Su cuerpo, inconscientemente, se aferra con fuerza a esa posibilidad.

* * *

><p>Cuando Draco despertó, entreabrió los ojos y se encontró en una borrosa penumbra. Unos segundos más tarde, a medida que su vista y su cerebro se iban aclarando, registró un techo de apariencia extraña, comprendió que estaba en una cama. Vivo.<p>

¿Cómo podía estar vivo? Lo habían matado. Le habían lanzado el Avada Kedavra. No debería estar vivo. La ligera esperanza de haber sido rescatado contra todo pronóstico se desvaneció muy poco tiempo después, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación de una casa ni en un hospital. Era un cuarto pequeño, con una cama, un aseo; la única venta era sólo una pequeña rendija con barrotes, de un palmo de ancho, por el que se filtraba algo de luz solar. La puerta frente a él estaba cerrada. No había nadie a su lado.

Draco permaneció allí tumbado durante varios minutos, dolorido, confundido, incapaz de reaccionar. No podía ir más allá del hecho de que estaba vivo. Terminó durmiéndose sin darse cuenta.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a despertar se encontraba un poco mejor físicamente, pero igual de desorientado. La luz había disminuido. Seguía solo. Draco miró su cuerpo y trató de flexionar brazos y piernas. Se sentía como lleno de agujetas, pero en general no parecía pasarle nada grave. Entonces se incorporó un poco, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que le estaba pasando. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de que Potter estuviera detrás de todo eso, recordando que había intentado ayudarle durante el juicio, que lo último que había visto antes de que le pusieran la capucha negra en la cabeza eran las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, pero desechó la idea rápidamente, sabiendo por instinto que si ese hubiera sido el caso, no habría despertado solo y encerrado.<p>

Pero, si no había sido Potter, ¿quién había sido? Ninguno de sus amigos estaba en condiciones de orquestar algo así, no digamos sus propios padres. ¿Le habrían conmutado la pena de muerte por la perpetua en el último segundo? ¿Sería aquella una parte de Azkaban que no conocía? Pero después de casi tres meses como huésped involuntario de la prisión mágica se hallaba lo bastante familiarizado con ella como para dudarlo. La pequeña luz naranja que brillaba sobre la puerta era indudablemente muggle. Muggle. Draco estaba estupefacto. No conseguía entender qué hacía vivo y encerrado en un sitio muggle.

Sin embargo, su parálisis terminó abruptamente en cuanto fue consciente de la molesta presión en su vejiga. Había un water allí mismo, así que con sumo cuidado, preguntándose si no sería un sueño, después de todo, se levantó de la cama. Sus piernas estaban muy débiles y protestaron, pero el water estaba sólo a unos pasos de distancia y Draco consiguió llegar hasta allí sin caerse. Aun así, se sentó en la taza para orinar, temiendo que las fuerzas fueran a fallarle. Era humillante, quizás, pero no tanto como darse de bruces en el suelo en un charco de meados. Llevaba puesto un pantalón del pijama y una camiseta blanca sin ningún tipo de distintivo. Iba descalzo. Cuando terminó de mear se lavó las manos en un pequeño lavabo contiguo y volvió a la cama, totalmente exhausto.

Sólo unos segundos después, oyó ruidos al otro lado de la puerta y se incorporó ligeramente curioso, pero muy, muy asustado. ¿Quiénes serían? ¿Qué querrían de él?

No tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo. La puerta se abrió y entraron un hombre y una mujer, los dos vestidos al estilo muggle. Ella era de raza blanca, tenía unos cincuenta años y el pelo corto, y aunque Draco no era ningún experto en ese tipo de ropa, tuvo la sensación de que se la podía definir como elegantemente vestida. Él era algo más joven, quizás cuarenta años, y de raza negra. A Draco le resultó familiar y necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que le había visto en sus breves momentos de consciencia. Su ropa era algo más informal, pero también le quedaba bien.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó el hombre, con acento estadounidense.

Draco carraspeó, intentando hablar.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-A salvo, de momento. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

Draco asintió con emociones mezcladas. "A salvo" sonaba bien, pero el horror de lo que había sufrido hacía que quisiera echarse a llorar.

-Bien, muchacho, no tengo mucho tiempo que perder contigo –dijo la mujer, también con acento estadounidense-. A todos los efectos, estás muerto. Draco Malfoy ya no existe. Pero si te hemos traído aquí es porque aún podríamos tener algún uso para ti. O al menos eso cree Lucas. Yo pienso que sólo eres una mierdecilla cobarde y racista.

Su voz había sonado lisa y sin inflexiones. Draco se sintió herido y más perdido que nunca y agradeció la minúscula sonrisa de simpatía que ese tal Lucas le dirigió.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hará bien.

¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? ¿Qué planes tenían para él? Tenía miedo de preguntar, convencido de que no iba a gustarle la respuesta.

-¿Qué… qué queréis de mí?

-Tienes dos opciones, chico –dijo ella-. Puedes trabajar para nosotros. Te convertiremos en un arma y harás lo que te digamos.

No, no podía haberla entendido bien.

-¿Queréis… que mate… gente?

-Para eso son las armas.

Draco la miró con incredulidad y recordó a Dumbledore, debilitado frente a él, recordó el asco que le había dado el dolor, la muerte, las torturas.

-No puedo… No puedo hacer eso. -No tenía sentido. Lo habían condenado a muerte aunque nunca había matado a nadie. ¿Y ahora le habían salvado la vida para convertirlo en un asesino? Era una locura, tenía que haber otra salida-. ¿Cuál es…cuál es la otra opción?

La expresión de fría indiferencia de aquella mujer no vaciló ni un segundo.

-Como te he dicho, ya estás muerto. Y si no trabajas para nosotros, no eres de ninguna utilidad.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Iban a matarlo? No, no, no podía ser. Draco se sintió invadido por el mismo pánico que había sentido al escuchar su sentencia. Él no podía morir, su cerebro protestaba a gritos ante aquella posibilidad. No le quedaba nada, se lo habían quitado todo, pero aun así su instinto de supervivencia todavía resistía. Quería volver a ver la luz del sol, quería escuchar música, quería llegar hasta el final con un chico. No podía morir ya, sólo con dieciocho años, y virgen, y con tantas cosas por hacer. Necesitaba más tiempo.

-Por favor… No soy… Quiero vivir, pero intenté matar a Dumbledore y no pude… -Las lágrimas le traicionaron y rodaron por sus mejillas-. Quiero vivir…

-Si quieres vivir, sólo hay una manera.

Desesperado, Draco bajó la vista. Oh, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Todo su ser se rebelaba ante la idea de matar a alguien. Todo su ser se rebelaba ante la idea de morir.

Pero la muerte era definitiva. Y mientras siguiera vivo, el juego continuaba y el final era incierto. Forzándose a sí mismo, Draco asintió.

-Acepto… -se obligó a decir-. Acepto.

La expresión de ella no varió, pero el hombre, Lucas, sonrió de nuevo, más abiertamente.

-Has elegido bien –dijo-. Ahora descansa. Mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

Con eso, los dos dieron media vuelta y abrieron la puerta.

-Esperad…

-Hablaremos mañana –dijo Lucas con firmeza.

Los dos se marcharon, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Draco se la quedó mirando y de repente, sin poderlo controlar, se echó a llorar, hecho un ovillo en su cama. ¿Cómo podía haber acabado así? Se suponía que los Malfoy eran poderosos. Se suponía que tendrían que haber estado reinando en la alta sociedad del mundo mágico, dando fiestas, bebiendo champán, alternando con otros sangrepuras, felices y orgullosos y seguros en su posición. Pero ahora su padre había muerto y su madre iba a estar encerrada de por vida y él se había convertido en prisionero de aquella gente, incapaz de controlar su propio destino, obligado a convertirse en un asesino o morir. Draco lloraba y lloraba, convulsionándose, sintiendo las lágrimas ácidas en sus ojos, la nariz llena de mocos, su alma hecha añicos. Aquello nunca debería haber pasado.

* * *

><p>Draco se durmió de nuevo y cuando despertó, a juzgar por la luz del sol que entraba por la pequeña ventana de su habitación, era de día. Sin embargo, estaba desorientado y no habría sabido decir qué hora era, ni siquiera si era mañana o tarde.<p>

Se sentía deprimido y vacío, pero físicamente su cuerpo estaba más fuerte. Y hambriento, tan hambriento que el estómago le dolía como si le hubieran golpeado con fuerza. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer adecuadamente, considerando que la comida de Azkaban era mala e insuficiente. Entonces, casi mientras lo estaba pensando, una bandeja apareció a los pies de la cama, sobresaltándole un segundo. Sobre la bandeja se veía una taza humeante, dos tostadas de pan con mantequilla y mermelada y un huevo duro. Draco se abalanzó hacia la comida y se obligó a no devorarla como un perro hambriento. Tenía tanta, tanta hambre… La taza contenía café, dulce y cargado. Él prefería el té, pero lo último que tenía en mente era quejarse. Todo le sabía delicioso. En menos de cinco minutos se lo había terminado hasta la última partícula. Tenía la sensación de que se habría podido comer una segunda ración de todo.

No mucho tiempo después, la bandeja desapareció. Y al poco rato, oyó de nuevo ruido tras la puerta y Lucas entró en la habitación con aire animado.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Mejor.

-Perfecto. –Se sentó con familiaridad a los pies de la cama-. Te queremos fuerte y saludable. No negaré que el entrenamiento es duro, pero está pensado para hacerte fuerte y efectivo, no para destrozarte.

-¿Entrenamiento?

-Bueno, tú mismo lo dijiste ayer, no es que hasta ahora hayas demostrado mucho talento en estas actividades, ¿no es cierto? Pero nosotros vamos a enseñarte. Creo que tienes mucho potencial. Cualquiera puede practicar puntería o combate, pero pocos tienen la resistencia mental necesaria para este tipo de trabajo, a no ser que sean psicópatas y esos no nos interesan. Y quiero que entiendas una cosa: no vamos a pedirte que elimines honrados padres de familia que sólo quieren trabajar y disfrutar de su mujer y de sus hijos, ni niños inocentes, ni ancianitas que se dedican a cuidar de sus gatos. No hacemos esa clase de cosas. Nuestros clientes son personas poderosas que quieren librarse de otras personas poderosas. Nosotros somos sólo herramientas.

Había algo erróneo en aquel planteamiento, pero Draco todavía estaba asustado y aquel hombre tenía algo tranquilizador, hipnótico. Le estaba ofreciendo una salida a su dilema, le estaba diciendo que él no sería más responsable de esos hipotéticos asesinatos que la varita que empuñara para cometerlos.

-Entiendo –dijo, con voz débil.

Lucas pareció complacido con su respuesta.

-Tu nombre en clave será Mercurio. El enviado de los dioses, el regente de tu signo zodiacal y, como observó una de nuestras enfermeras, el color de tus ojos. -Lucas puso los ojos en blanco al decir eso-. Ya te buscaremos un nombre más… normal cuando llegue el momento.

-Pero… yo me llamo Draco.

-Es el nombre de un hombre muerto. Y tú estás vivo, así que no puedes ser ese hombre. -Draco se mordió los labios, absurdamente disgustado ante la idea de usar otro nombre. Lucas ignoró su reacción y para sorpresa de Draco, sacó un vial de pociones de su bolsillo y se lo tendió-. Necesito que te tomes esto.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Draco, cogiéndolo con cautela.

-No es la clase de preguntas que debes hacer, Mercurio. Bébetelo.

A Draco no le hacía mucha gracia, pero después de dudar unos segundos, lo destapó y se lo bebió, suponiendo que no tenía ningún sentido que trataran de envenenarlo. En cuanto notó el sabor, supo que era una clase de poción anestesiante.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué queréis que me… tome… esto?

Los efectos eran rápidos, notaba ya como la mente se le nublaba, cómo se le cerraban los ojos.

-Confía en mí –oyó, como en sus sueños.

No le quedaba otra opción, la inconsciencia ya había caído sobre él.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que notó cuando despertó fue que le dolían terriblemente los brazos, sobre todo el izquierdo. El dolor le hizo gemir. Alguien le tomó el pulso y le murmuró unas palabras tranquilizadoras, y al momento notó cómo le daban de beber una poción dulce y refrescante que alivió un poco su dolor y le hizo dormir de nuevo. Tuvo pesadillas sobre el momento en el que Voldemort lo había Marcado, causándole un dolor que sólo podía compararse a la Cruciatus. El dolor le acompañó cuando despertó, y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que tenía el brazo izquierdo completamente vendado e inmovilizado. La mano derecha también estaba vendada, aunque sólo hasta la muñeca. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Qué le habían hecho? Tragando saliva, la boca seca y amarga, miró a su alrededor. No era la habitación en la que le habían tenido antes, esta vez parecía más un hospital. Podía ver un armario de cristal con medicinas, una cama similar a la suya, vacía, a un par de metros de distancia.Y un momento después, una mujer de unos treinta años de nariz prominente y expresión bastante amable se acercó a él. Vestía una bata blanca y al cuello llevaba un estetoscopio más moderno y estilizado que los que Draco había visto por el mundo mágico.<p>

-Ya estás despierto… -Ella también tenía acento americano; ya estaba claro que se encontraba en los Estados Unidos-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-… duele…

-Ten, tómate esto –dijo ella con simpatía, mientras le acercaba una cucharada a la boca.

Draco se lo tragó y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, derrengado por el esfuerzo que había supuesto un movimiento tan simple.

-¿Qué… me habéis… hecho?

-No te preocupes, en un par de días estarás como nuevo.

-Mi brazo…

Ella le echó un hechizo y pareció satisfecha con el resultado.

-Está bien. O estará bien en un par de días. Lo que te duele tanto es la poción Crecehuesos. Hemos tenido que amputarte ese brazo, y un dedo de la otra mano, pero te los estamos regenerando de nuevo.

Al oír lo de la amputación Draco se llevó un sobresalto y miró su brazo, dándose cuenta de la forma amorfa de su mano bajo los vendajes, como si no estuviera formada del todo.

-¿Por qué? –exclamó, bordeando el pánico-. ¿Por qué?

-Tenías la Marca. Y no podíamos quitarte ese anillo que llevabas. Pero ahora no hay nada que te identifique.

-Oh, Merlín… -dijo, llorando de nuevo ante su propio desamparo, ante el simple horror de saber lo que habían hecho.

Pero ella seguía tan tranquila.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿a qué vienen esas lágrimas? Cualquiera diría que el brazo no te está creciendo de nuevo. ¿Y no te alegras de librarte de ese horrible tatuaje? Mira el lado bueno y deja de llorar. Dentro de dos días estarás fuera de aquí y listo para comenzar tu entrenamiento.

Draco no dejó de sentirse desconsolado, pero ella tenía razón, y al cabo de dos días de descanso y continuas bandejas de comida estaba de vuelta en su habitación con el brazo recuperado por completo, limpio de cualquier rasgo de la Marca Tenebrosa. En cierto modo, eso resultó ser un alivio, pues había odiado ese tatuaje casi desde el primer momento en el que había mancillado su piel. Sin embargo, ver su dedo anular sin el anillo con el sello de los Malfoy era casi obsceno. Como mandaba la tradición, le había acompañado desde su primer estallido de magia, creciendo con él. No podría habérselo quitado nunca sin llegar a los extremos a los que había llegado esa gente. Y ahora sentía claramente que había perdido una parte importante de él, algo que le ataba al pasado, a su identidad. Era un poco menos él.

Lucas, que no se había dejado ver por la sala del hospital o lo que fuera, le hizo una visita aquel día para preguntarle cómo estaba y anunciarle que al día siguiente comenzaría su entrenamiento. También le hizo algunas preguntas, como cuáles habían sido sus asignaturas favoritas en Hogwarts y cuántos idiomas hablaba. Draco contestó con sinceridad y después se atrevió a hacer unas cuantas preguntas por su cuenta.

-¿Puedes contarme cómo conseguisteis salvarme la vida? Me dieron con un Avada Kedavra.

Y él no era Harry Potter, no había razón alguna para que eso no le matara al instante, como a cualquier otro mago.

-Él dijo Avada Kedavra, pero en realidad era otro hechizo inofensivo. Si pareció que estabas muerto es porque un momento antes te había inyectado una poción paralizante que dejó tus latidos y tu respiración prácticamente indetectables.

-¿Era uno de vuestros agentes?

-De _nuestros_ agentes –corrigió-. Sí, era uno de los nuestros con multijugos.

Draco pensó en aquello y de repente un pensamiento cruzó por su mente y le hizo sentir algo de esperanza.

-¿Y mi padre? ¿A él también lo habéis salvado?

-No. Nosotros no salvamos vidas, Mercurio, nosotros reclutamos posibles agentes. Y Lucius Malfoy no habría sido un buen agente.

-¡Sí lo habría sido! –protestó Draco, sin entender cómo Lucas estaba tan equivocado-. ¡Él era capaz de… de hacer cosas que yo no soy capaz de hacer!

-Era demasiado mayor y demasiado rígido –replicó Lucas-. Tú eres el único condenado a muerte de esa guerra que nos interesaba.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-No estás loco. No tienes ya a nadie en Inglaterra. Eres adaptable y capaz de cualquier cosa por sobrevivir. Estoy bastante seguro de que entre misión y misión te mantendrás dentro de la ley. Eras el mejor candidato y quiero que me prometas que te tomarás el entrenamiento en serio. Nadie quiere que ocurra, pero sabes lo que te pasará si no consigues superarlo.

Draco asintió, algo amedrentado. ¿Y si fallaba? No tenía ni idea de lo que iban a pedirle. Y estaba convencido de que no podría matar a nadie, mucho menos a sangre fría.

-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Pero… pero sí que tengo a alguien. Mi madre… -Tuvo que tragar saliva para deshacer el repentino nudo en la garganta-. Está viva. ¿No podríamos…? Si supero el entrenamiento y hago todo lo que me digáis, ¿no podríamos intentar rescatarla? Seguro que vosotros sois capaces de hacer algo así, si tenéis gente en Azkaban. Podríamos traerla aquí, a los Estados Unidos, y ella viviría en algún sitio, donde vosotros digáis. Si sólo estuviera fuera de la cárcel y yo pudiera verla a veces…

Estaba balbuceando, lo sabía. Pero tenía que intentar salvarla, sacarla de allí. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que dejarla en esa celda de Azkaban, pensando que su marido y su hijo estaban muertos.

-Mira… No tiene sentido que discutamos esto ahora –dijo, en tono razonable. Que no se hubiera enfadado o reído de él parecía una buena señal-. Primero has de pasar el entrenamiento. Cuando te conviertas en un agente ya hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Quizás se pueda hacer algo.

Draco sintió el primer ramalazo de verdadera alegría en mucho tiempo.

-¿De verdad?

Lucas asintió.

-Tú cumple con tu parte y ya veremos.

Sí, cumpliría con su parte. Tenía que hacerlo. Si eso suponía una posibilidad de sacarla de Azkaban y darle una vida digna… Sus intentos por hacer lo correcto, negándose a matar a Dumbledore y a delatar a Potter y sus amigos no habían servido de nada, al contrario. Si hubiera matado al viejo, Voldemort les habría perdonado y probablemente Potter nunca habría conseguido el dominio de las Reliquias de la Muerte y habría sido derrotado. Y ahora ellos estarían en Malfoy manor, sanos y salvos, o al menos todo lo sanos y salvos que podrían estar en un mundo gobernando por ese loco.

-Lo haré.

_Continuará_

**Cindy, Saku Flo, Jeimi, Danvers, Rastel, Blltrx2608,** muchas gracias por comentar. Como podéis ver, Draco ha sido reclutado por una misteriosa organización estadounidense. Veremos qué tal le va.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente, Draco despertó al oír unos golpes en la puerta.

-Dentro de media hora empieza el entrenamiento –dijo alguien.

Sobre la cama había ropa limpia; una camiseta blanca como la que llevaba para dormir, unos pantalones largos de deporte, zapatillas de deporte y ropa interior. Todo era de su talla. En el suelo había una bandeja con un buen desayuno –café, tostadas, revuelto de huevos y una manzana-. Draco se lo comió con apetito, todavía podía saborear el hecho de estar de nuevo bien alimentado. Pero también estaba nervioso, inseguro respecto a lo que le esperaba. No le habían dicho nada sobre la clase de entrenamiento que tenía por delante.

Poco después de terminar con el desayuno, la puerta se abrió y entró Lucas.

-¿Listo?

-Sí –dijo, mintiendo.

-Ven conmigo.

Draco ya había visto el exterior de su celda al volver de la enfermería. Se encontraba en un pasillo con tres celdas más, aparentemente desocupadas, que daba a unas pesadas puertas dobles. Al cruzarlas, uno se encontraba en un vestíbulo de aspecto agradable, con ventanas que dejaban ver un exterior ajardinado –Draco no sabía si eran reales o una ilusión mágica-. La enfermería se encontraba al otro lado del vestíbulo, cruzando otras puertas dobles. Pero esta vez, Lucas no le condujo hasta allí, sino hasta otro pasillo situado a la izquierda en el que se veían varias puertas cerradas. Al pasar por delante de una de ellas, Draco escuchó algunos ruidos identificables, como pequeñas explosiones. Sin saber qué era, continuó tras Lucas hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo; cuando éste la abrió, dejó ver una amplia sala llena de aparatos raros en la que había un hombre vestido también con pantalones de deporte y zapatillas. Draco necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que era un gimnasio; los aparatos que él conocía no se parecían mucho a primera vista a aquellas cosas.

-Haz todo lo que tu instructor te diga.

Lucas se marchó sin más explicaciones y Draco se giró vacilantemente hacia el otro hombre. No creía que fuera mucho mayor que él, diez años como mucho. Tenía tantas pecas como un Weasley, pero su pelo era castaño, no pelirrojo. Le miraba como si fuera un chicle en sus mejores zapatos.

-Empieza con la cinta de correr.

Draco la identificó rápidamente y se subió a ella. Era muggle, electrónica, con un montón de botones que no terminaba de entender. ¿Y si apretaba el que no era y aquella cosa explotaba o le electrocutaba? Su instructor se acercó aél.

-Todos los sangrepuras sois igual de inútiles. Con ese botón la pones en marcha, con esas flechas subes y bajas la velocidad y con ese otro botón la paras. Empieza con velocidad tres, tienes aspecto de estar flojo.

Su hostilidad era desagradable, pero Draco había aprendido a morderse la lengua entre Voldemort y los guardias de Azkaban y se limitó a hacer lo que le mandaban, apretando los botones con cautela. En cuanto la cinta empezó a moverse, él se encontró adoptando un ligero trote. El instructor le dijo que no parara hasta que hubieran pasado diez minutos.

La cinta no iba muy rápido y Draco pudo aguantar los diez minutos, aunque al final ya sentía que le faltaba el aliento y que las piernas le flojeaban. Sin darle tiempo a descansar, el instructor lo mandó a otro aparato para trabajar los músculos de los brazos y de la espalda y le ordenó que hiciera cinco series de diez. Draco obedeció de nuevo hasta que los brazos le ardían y le pesaban como si fueran de plomo.

Durante la siguiente hora, Draco fue trabajando en gran parte de los aparatos mientras hacía oídos sordos a los insultos de su instructor, que se iban haciendo más frecuentes a medida que él tenía más problemas para mantener el ritmo que él le pedía. Había pasado tres meses en Azkaban y sólo tres días antes su brazo derecho estaba desaparecido. No podía estar en peor forma. Pero aquel hombre no mostró la menor compasión y le obligó a seguir hasta el final. Para cuando le dijo que habían terminado, Draco ya le odiaba.

-Bébete esto y sígueme –dijo, tendiéndole una botella de plástico.

Draco obedeció, notando que tenía un agradable sabor a limón, y el instructor le llevó a una parte de la sala donde no había aparatos, sólo unos tatamis. Draco se preguntó qué irían a hacer ahora, sobre todo porque apenas se tenía en pie. El líquido le había refrescado un poco, pero no le había hecho sentirse menos cansado.

-Intenta atacarme –dijo el instructor.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres sordo o idiota? Que me ataques.

-No tengo varita –le espetó, malhumorado.

-Por el amor de Dios, en vez de Mercurio tendrían que haberte llamado Estúpido. Tienes puños, úsalos.

Bien mirado, la idea de darle un puñetazo en la cara resultaba muy apetecible. Draco cargó contra él, apuntando a su nariz, y de repente se encontró dando una vuelta en el aire y cayendo pesadamente sobre los tatamis, de espalda. Aturdido y resentido, observó cómo el instructor se reía en su cara.

-Oh, no me extraña que perdierais la guerra, si todos erais tan inútiles como tú. Levántate y vuelve a intentarlo, princesa.

Draco apretó los dientes y se levantó. Quería machacarlo. Pero su siguiente intento terminó como el primero, y la rutina no varió durante un buen rato. Le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había caído al suelo. Pero al final se dio cuenta de que tenía que fijarse en los movimientos que hacía ese cabrón para tirarle al suelo. Le costó dos porrazos más, pero creyó descubrir el truco. A la vez siguiente, aguardó a que él le pusiera la mano en la cadera y trató de darle un golpe al brazo para impedir que usara su impulso para voltearlo en el aire. Durante un segundo creyó que lo había conseguido, pero después se encontró de nuevo en el tatami.

-Bueno, al menos has conseguido algo. Se ve que todo ese incesto no te ha hecho imbécil del todo. Vete a la ducha, es esa puerta de allí. Encontrarás una taquilla con tu nombre y ropa limpia. Dentro de quince minutos te esperan en tu siguiente clase.

Draco se puso en pie como pudo, realmente dolorido, incluso mareado. Sacó fuerzas de las ganas que tenía de perder de vista a ese hijo de puta y darse una ducha. Tal y como le habían dicho allí había una taquilla con su nombre. No, con su apodo. Dentro había una muda de ropa como la que llevaba puesta, una toalla y dos botellas de jabón, una para el pelo y otra para el cuerpo.

Mientras se duchaba, intentando disfrutar del agua caliente todo lo que le permitían esos quince minutos, se sintió tan desgraciado que los ojos se le llenaron una vez más de lágrimas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cómo podía estar pasando? Pero estaba harto de llorar y se obligó a no hacerlo. No era así como iba a salvar su vida y la de su madre. Tenía que seguir adelante, perseverar. Aquello no era más difícil que reconstruir aquel maldito armario.

Cuando terminó y se vistió, salió del vestuario. El instructor todavía estaba allí.

-Es la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Draco salió de allí sin despedirse, cosa que aquel imbécil tampoco parecía esperar, a juzgar por cómo había dejado de mirarlo nada más decirle eso, y fue a la clase que le indicaban, rezando para que no siguieran machacándolo físicamente. Nada más entrar, sintió cierto alivio. Era un aula muy pequeña, con una mesa grande y tres sillas. En la pared había una pizarra y en otra, una estantería con libros. Una mujer le esperaba, vestida con una blusa azul y unos pantalones grises. Su pelo, canoso, estaba recogido en un moño y sus rasgos parecían árabes.

-Mercurio, ¿verdad? –dijo en tono un poco distante, pero educado-. Yo soy la profesora Benali. Siéntate, por favor. –Draco lo hizo, agradeciendo el descanso de sus piernas-. Según me han dicho, hablas cinco idiomas.

-Sí. Inglés, francés, italiano, español y ruso.

-Perfecto. Si tienes facilidad para los idiomas todo será más fácil. Yo voy a enseñarte farsi. Es el idioma que se habla en Irán.

Aunque nunca había tenido un interés especial en aprender ese idioma, recibió aquel anuncio de buen grado. Estudiar idiomas era entretenido y sería un descanso comparado con su experiencia anterior. La profesora Benali empezó su lección explicándole el alfabeto árabe y Draco pasó la primera sesión de esa clase memorizándolo. Después de una hora, la profesora le dijo que esperara allí y se marchó, dejándolo solo. Draco pensó fugazmente en escapar, pero la idea se fue con la misma rapidez con la que había venido. No conocía bien el lugar y era posible que aquello fuera una prueba para observar su reacción. Bien, no iba a darles motivos para que lo mataran. En vez de eso se levantó para curiosear la estantería. Había gramáticas y diccionarios de varios idiomas, pero también algunas novelas, todas en su lenguaje original. Casi todos los autores le resultaban desconocidos –Tolstoi, Zola, Shakespeare- y supuso que eran muggles. Unos pocos eran clásicos del mundo mágico.

Estaba ojeando uno de ellos cuando oyó la puerta tras él y se giró para contemplar a su nuevo instructor. Era un hombre negro, mucho más negro que Lucas, y le explicó que iba a enseñarle swahili. Draco, que ni siquiera había oído hablar de ese idioma, se quedó un poco perplejo, pero después se encogió mentalmente de hombros y se dispuso a dar su primera lección. El hombre, que se presentó simplemente como Red, comenzó la clase. Era de temperamento un poco volátil, presto a enfadarse si cometía algún error, pero no le insultaba con la mala leche de su primer instructor y le felicitó un par de veces cuando dio respuestas correctas.

Cuando terminó la clase, él mismo lo guió hasta el comedor. Allí, Draco se llevó una sorpresa. Había dos personas más vestidas como él, un chico y una chica, cada uno comiendo en una mesa distinta. El chico era asiático, quizás de unos veinticinco años. Ella era un poco más joven y tenía el pelo negro y rizado y una expresión ligeramente belicosa. Draco los observó con curiosidad, preguntándose cómo habrían terminado allí, qué pensarían de todo aquello, pero sabía leer bien el ambiente y no dudaba que intentar acercarse a ellos, al menos en ese momento, sería un gesto recibido con desprecio y rechazo. Entonces fue a por una bandeja y se acercó a las bandejas de comida: había macarrones con salchichas, puré de guisantes y algo que debía ser pudding de chocolate o quizás de café. Draco se sirvió de todo sin escatimar, pues estaba famélico, y se sentó en una de las mesas libres sin prestar atención a sus compañeros más allá de alguna mirada de reojo.

Por la tarde le esperaban cuatro clases más. La primera era de cultura muggle y la segunda, electrónica. Draco se quedó estupefacto al darse cuenta de que pretendían enseñarle a toquitear todas esas maquinarias extrañas, pero tuvo que asimilar el hecho pronto y prestar atención. Sin embargo, las sorpresas aún no habían terminado. En su siguiente clase descubrió que tenía que aprender a disparar armas muggles. Draco observó la pistola que tenía en la mano sin poder dar crédito. El instructor la desmontó y le enseñó las piezas que tenía y Draco memorizó sus nombres mientras aprendía a montarla y desmontarla. Empezaba a preocuparle no ser capaz de retener tanta información nueva, pero lo hizo lo mejor posible.

La última clase del día le puso un nudo en la garganta. Un mago de unos cincuenta años, largo y flaco como un pincel, le esperaba con dos varitas en la mano. Draco no había esperado volver a tocar una en mucho tiempo y cuando sus dedos la asieron con firmeza y una ligera vibración mágica recorrió su brazo notó otra vez lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Voy a hacer magia?

-¿Para qué están los magos? –replicó su instructor, llamado Olson.

Con él iba a aprender todo tipo de magia, desde Encantamientos hasta Artes Oscuras. Draco estaba ya absolutamente reventado, pero disfrutó practicando el hechizo que Olson le había enseñado, uno que volvía las paredes penetrables. Era un mago de nuevo, haciendo uso de su derecho de nacimiento a hacer magia. Ni siquiera los comentarios secos de Olson arruinaron su momento de buen humor; tampoco eran muy malintencionados y le recordaban un poco a Snape.

-Bien, para estar usando una varita que no te pertenece realmente tu ejecución no resulta del todo lamentable. Seguiremos en la próxima clase.

Draco tuvo que devolver la varita antes de marcharse, pero le gustó saber que volvería a utilizarla más adelante. Después, el propio Olson le acompañó de vuelta a su habitación. Su profesor abrió la puerta simplemente girando la manivela y le hizo pasar. Cuando Draco estuvo dentro, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y quedó solo de nuevo. La cena le esperaba ya en una bandeja – asado de cerdo con puré de patatas, zanahorias hervidas, un trozo de queso fresco y pastel de melocotón-. Draco, que estaba hambriento, se metió una cucharada de asado en la boca antes de mirar los papeles que tenía sobre la cama. Deberes. Tenía que hacer deberes.

Era difícil saber cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando puso el punto final a su último ejercicio de farsi. Para entonces, estaba tan cansado que las letras bailaban ante sus ojos, fuera cual fuera el alfabeto. Se desnudó, quedándose en calzoncillos, y aunque todavía no habían apagado la luz de la celda, bastó que cerrara los ojos diez segundos para quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco, Draco se fue acostumbrando a su nueva rutina. Normalmente tenía cuatro horas de clases por las mañanas y cuatro horas después del almuerzo. Además de las materias que había dado el primer día, cada dos o tres días tenía duelos con Olson, le enseñaron a Aparecerse y un día, un comentario de su profesora del mundo muggle le hizo saber que también aprendería a conducir coches y motos. Los fines de semana sólo asistía a clase los sábados por la mañana, pero tenía tanto que estudiar que pasaba esas tardes y los domingos memorizando vocabulario de sus nuevos idiomas y leyendo libros de literatura e historia muggle.<p>

Toda esa actividad no le dejaba demasiado tiempo libre para reflexionar sobre lo que le estaba pasando. El ejercicio y la buena alimentación le habían devuelto la fuerza que había perdido no sólo en Azkaban, sino desde el sexto año, cuando la angustia por el destino de su familia le había hecho comer y dormir poco. Estaba en forma, mucho más de lo que había estado nunca, y ni siquiera las lesiones que le causaban algunos de los entrenamientos cambiaban eso, pues le curaban cualquier cosa seria con hechizos y pociones. Su instructor físico podía ser un cabrón desalmado, pero sabía lo que se hacía. No quería convertirlo en una masa de músculos como Greg, sino afinar y fortalecer su cuerpo, convertirlo en un mecanismo de precisión, y Draco sólo tenía que mirarse a sí mismo para saber que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Pero por otro lado, también se sentía como si estuviera desapareciendo. Todo el mundo le llamaba Mercurio y a veces Draco Malfoy y su vida en Wiltshire, en Inglaterra, parecía sólo un sueño. A veces se miraba el dedo anular, imaginando que todavía conservaba su anillo. A veces se encontraba pensando en sí mismo como Mercurio. No era raro que tuviera pesadillas que no recordaba al despertar, excepto por una sensación de agobio en el estómago, ni que en más de una ocasión se levantara con arañazos en la cara que no sabía cómo se había hecho. Pero pensar en todo aquello le angustiaba y aprendió a relegarlo al fondo de su mente, a concentrarse sólo en la tarea que tenía por delante. No necesitaba las burlas y comentarios crueles de su instructor físico para saber que las únicas calificaciones que se podían obtener al final de ese entrenamiento eran vivo o muerto.

De vez en cuando, Lucas le hacía una visita para ver qué tal estaba. Draco apreciaba esos momentos en su compañía. Algunos de sus profesores eran correctos con él, pero Lucas era la única persona allí que lo trataba con algo parecido al afecto. De tanto en tanto le llevaba novelas muggles y mágicas para que se entretuviera o jugaban juntos una partida de ajedrez o incluso daban un paseo por los jardines de aquel sitio, al que todo el mundo llamaba simplemente la Agencia. Draco adoraba esos momentos al aire libre, disfrutando de la hierba bajo sus pies y la caricia del sol y el aire. Él y Lucas hablaban de cosas intrascendentes, de las clases, de libros y películas. Los muggles tenían una cantidad asombrosa de referentes culturales que él debía conocer para pasar desapercibido entre ellos; los Corleone, Titanic, Hamlet, Drácula, el monstruo de Frankenstein, los Beatles, Walt Disney, Superman… Era entretenido, en realidad, pero a veces mezclaba las cosas y terminaba hablando de Rambo y Julieta, cosas que hacían que Lucas soltara una carcajada antes de advertirle que no podía seguir cometiendo esos errores.

Era una vida extraña, pero no era una mala vida, si olvidaba para qué lo estaban entrenando, si olvidaba quién había sido y lo que había tenido. Era mejor que estar muerto o en Azkaban, desde luego. Adáptate, persevera, parecía decir una voz en su cabeza. Y Draco, escuchándola, estaba dispuesto a seguir su consejo.

* * *

><p>Una tarde de sábado, Lucas se acercó a su habitación e hizo aparecer unas prendas de ropa que no eran los pantalones de deporte y la camiseta de siempre.<p>

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

Draco lo miró sin dar crédito.

-¿En serio?

-Claro –contestó Lucas, sonriendo un poco-. Necesitas acostumbrarte también al mundo muggle. Vamos, cámbiate de ropa y nos iremos a cenar y a tomar algo.

Lucas no hizo ademán de salir de la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad, pero a Draco no le importó demasiado. Estaba acostumbrado a cambiarse de ropa delante de sus compañeros de Slytherin. Y aunque Lucas era un hombre atractivo y el único sexo que había tenido había sido con su mano derecha –y no mucho, porque normalmente acababa el día reventado-, en ese momento todo lo que tenía en la cabeza era salir de allí.

Como siempre, la ropa era de su talla. Llevaba unos vaqueros, un suéter negro de lana y unas botas de cordones también negras. También había un abrigo, pero en la habitación hacía demasiado calor como para llevarlo puesto. Draco se atusó el pelo y sonrió.

-Listo.

Lucas le hizo un ademán para que saliera de la habitación con él y echaron a andar juntos por el pasillo.

-Si preguntan, que no creo, tienes que decir que te llamas Mark, Mark Jacobson, y que yo soy tío tuyo porque estoy casado con una hermana de tu madre. Ten, guárdate este documento en el bolsillo. Estás estudiando Idiomas en la UCLA y has venido de visita.

-¿Qué es la UCLA? –preguntó Draco, observando su documento plastificado con su nuevo nombre. Le habían cambiado la fecha de nacimiento y según eso, tenía veintiún años.

-La Universidad de California.

-¿Y dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está este sitio?

-No importa ahora. Nosotros iremos a Washington. Allí no hay ninguna colonia mágica y es prácticamente imposible que te encuentres a alguien que pueda reconocerte.

Cuando salieron del edificio, ya en el jardín, Lucas sacó su varita y con un movimiento, los Apareció a ambos en un callejón un poco sucio. Draco se sintió invadido por el olor, por el ruido del tráfico y de la gran ciudad. Lucas le puso un momento la mano en el brazo para hacerlo caminar hacia la salida del callejón y Draco se encontró en una calle no muy concurrida, llena de tiendas cerradas.

-Vamos a buscar un taxi.

Lucas usó su teléfono móvil para llamar a uno y Draco se subió por primera vez en su vida en uno de esos coches. La sensación, como descubrió, no era muy diferente al tren, quizás más suave. El taxista estaba escuchando música, rap. A Draco no le gustaba demasiado, pero se alegró de ser capaz de identificar el estilo.

Unos minutos después se detuvieron en una calle mucho más concurrida y animada, llena de restaurantes de todo tipo y sitios que debían de ser esas discotecas de las que le habían hablado. Draco se sintió ligeramente abrumado por el ruido y la multitud, pues se había acostumbrado a la soledad. Que fueran muggles tampoco ayudaba mucho, aunque estaba seguro que algunos de sus profesores lo eran. Lucas le hizo meterse por una calle lateral en la que había un poco menos de gente y le condujo hasta un restaurante que tenía la entrada adornada con madera blanca. Se llamaba La Riviera y tenía una pequeña Torre Eiffel en la entrada.

-No te he preguntado si te gusta la comida francesa, pero algo me dice que sí.

Draco sonrió y asintió. El menú de la Agencia incluía comida italiana, china e incluso de vez en cuando habían servido pastel de riñones, pero no había probado nada de cocina francesa y la echaba de menos, pues la había comido a menudo de pequeño. El maître les condujo a una mesa para dos bien situadas y les ofreció las cartas.

-Pide lo que quieras –dijo Lucas.

Había un montón de cosas deliciosas para pedir, y al final se decidió por una ensalada de langosta y un complicado plato con pato que no había probado nunca, pero sonaba exquisito. Lucas le preguntó si quería elegir también el vino, pero Draco sólo entendía de vinos mágicos, y no mucho. El maître les recomendó uno tinto y cuando Draco lo probó tentativamente dio su aprobación con un murmullo de placer. La comida era igual de buena y le recordaba un poco a casa. Durante los primeros minutos no hizo nada excepto saborear cada bocado. Después observó a Lucas con curiosidad. Aunque hubieran hablado bastante, sabía muy poco sobre él.

-¿Vienes mucho a este sitio?

-Alguna que otra vez.

-¿Has traído alguna vez a otros… como yo?

-Normalmente la gente que acaba con nosotros no tiene unos gustos tan refinados como los tuyos.

-¿Como el chico y la chica que veo a veces en la cafetería? –No coincidía siempre con ellos, pero llevaba casi medio año allí y aún no había cruzado una palabra con ninguno de los dos. Una vez se había aproximado a la chica, pero ella le había dirigido una mirada de pocos amigos y él se había vuelto por donde había venido. Después, había ido perdiendo el interés por ellos.

-Por ejemplo.

-¿Por qué están aquí?

-No es asunto tuyo –contestó, sin aspereza.

-¿Y por qué estás tú aquí? –preguntó, sintiéndose un poco arriesgado.

Lucas sonrió.

-Eso tampoco es asunto tuyo.

-Tú sabes muchas cosas sobre mí, pero yo no sé nada sobre ti.

-Eso es porque no necesitas saber nada sobre mí –replicó Lucas, sin perder el buen humor-. Estoy aquí para guiarte, Mercurio. Quiero ayudarte a pasar el entrenamiento y convertirte en uno de nuestros agentes. Es lo único que debe importarte.

-Me lo tomo en serio.

-Lo sé. Todos están muy satisfechos contigo. No bajes el ritmo y todo irá bien.

Draco se sintió aliviado al escucharlo y se olvidó de las preguntas personales, ya que Lucas no parecía dispuesto a contestarle. La cena terminó con más charla sobre libros y un magnífico soufflé de chocolate y después Lucas propuso que se fueran a tomar una copa. Draco no tenía ningún interés en volver tan pronto a su celda y aceptó la sugerencia encantado. Lucas y él caminaron hasta la calle amplia en la que les había dejado el taxi y entraron en un local donde servían alcohol. Draco nunca había probado tampoco ese estilo de bebidas y no supo qué pedir. Terminó con un vodka con naranja, sugerencia de Lucas. Estaba bueno, dulce. Lo bebió poco a poco, consciente de que no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol. A su alrededor, la gente bailaba y se divertía como si fuera un concierto de rock. Draco no se sentía precisamente en su salsa, todo le resultaba muy extraño, pero seguía siendo algo diferente a la habitación y los deberes y agradecía estar allí, el cambio en la rutina.

Al cabo de una hora, Lucas le dijo que quería llevarlo a otro sitio, darle una sorpresa. Draco, intrigado, lo siguió fuera de la discoteca. Una pequeña parte de él le gritó que debía tener cuidado con esa gente, pero Draco la aplastó sin miedo. Confiaba en Lucas, que siempre había sido bueno con él. Y no tenía sentido que fueran a matarlo en medio del entrenamiento, que debía ser una inversión costosa. Lucas paró un taxi y fueron a otra zona de la ciudad bastante más tranquila. Se detuvieron delante de un alto edificio y Lucas llamó a un timbre.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó una voz de hombre.

-Soy yo, Klaus.

-¡Lucas! Subid, subid…

Lucas no había querido contarle nada sobre el sitio al que iban y Draco se moría de curiosidad. Después de subir tres pisos en ascensor se encontraron frente a una puerta de sólida madera que se abrió antes de que ellos llegaran a llamar. Tras ella había un hombre de unos cincuenta años con la cabeza rapada y un algo peligroso en su apariencia que la cordialidad con la que saludó a Lucas no logró disipar del todo. Después el hombre miró a Draco con expresión aprobadora.

-Este es Mark –dijo Lucas-. Mark, te presento a Klaus.

-Encantado.

-Ese acento va a encantarle a mis chicos. Y no tienes mala planta.

-Gracias –contestó Draco, halagado, pero un poco extrañado por su comentario.

Klaus les hizo pasar a una habitación y Draco no pudo quedarse más sorprendido. Allí dentro, repantigados en diversos sillones color crema, había cinco chicos: tres blancos, uno negro y otro asiático. Uno de los chicos blancos debía de ser más o menos de su edad, pero los demás parecían unos años mayores. Todos eran francamente guapos e iban vestidos con simples shorts de deporte que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Draco no pudo evitarlo y ante tanto despliegue de carne masculina empezó a notar cómo su polla empezaba a hincharse dentro de sus pantalones. Draco supuso que eran los hijos de ese tal Klaus, pero no pudo entender cómo permitía que recibieran a desconocidos vestidos de esa manera. Sus padres no se lo habrían permitido, desde luego, si él hubiera sido tan ordinario como para hacer intentar algo así.

-Chicos, este es Mark. Mark, te presento a Johnny, Sam, LeRoy, Zach y Jing.

-Es un placer –dijo, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, mientras intentaba que su voz sonara firme y sus ojos no se desviaran hacia donde no debían.

-Hola, Mark –dijeron ellos, en tonos un poco juguetones.

-Inglés, adoro a los ingleses.

-Vaya, eres un chico muy guapo…

Algunas de esas voces sonaban afeminadas.

-¿No crees que son guapos? –dijo Klaus.

Draco lo miró con incredulidad y tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Algunas madres pescaban cumplidos para sus hijas de esa manera, pero nunca había oído que los padres hicieran lo mismo con sus hijos. Su padre nunca había ido por ahí preguntándole a la gente si no pensaban que su hijo era guapo. Pero después de una fracción de segundo, Draco decidió adaptar la respuesta que debía darse si en vez de chicos hubieran sido chicas.

-Sí, desde luego, tiene unos hijos muy guapos.

Por alguna razón, aquello hizo que todas estallaran en carcajadas y Lucas sonrió del modo en el que lo hacía cuando él decía algo involuntariamente hilarante hablando del mundo muggle.

-Pero ¿de dónde has sacado a este niño tan inocente? –le preguntó Klaus a Lucas-. Necesita pasar un rato con uno de mis protegidos ahora mismo.

-¿Cuál te gusta más, Mark? Ya has visto que todos tienen ganas de divertirse un rato contigo.

-Elígeme a mí, rubito –dijo el tal Sam, lanzándole una mirada provocativa.

-No, me lo pido yo, zorra –replicó otro.

Draco no entendía nada excepto una cosa. Sexo. Aquellos chicos querían acostarse con él. Los cinco. Era todo muy extraño y sabía que había algo que se le estaba escapando, pero sólo podía pensar en la posibilidad de practicar sexo. Aunque fuera con un completo desconocido. ¿Qué más daba, si los cinco estaban buenos?

-Vamos, vamos, chicos, Mark se irá con quien él quiera. ¿Qué me dices, guapo? ¿A cuál prefieres?

Draco paseó la mirada con ellos, y sus ojos se detuvieron en uno. ¿Zach? Tenía el pelo castaño y rizado y parecía algo más masculino que los otros.

-A él –dijo, con un poco de vergüenza.

-Zach… -dijo Klaus, mientras el chico se levantaba e iba hacia él con sonrisa gatuna-. Atiende a nuestro amigo Mark como se merece.

-Será un placer –replicó Zach, mirando a Draco de arriba abajo-. ¿Te vienes?

Oh, Merlín, estaba pasando de verdad… Iba a… ¿follar? Sí, claro que iba a follar. Zach querría llegar hasta el final. Él quería llegar hasta el final. Draco se dejó llevar dócilmente hacia una de las habitaciones y se encontró junto a una cama. Zach no perdió el tiempo y, apretándose contra su cuerpo, le empezó a mordisquear el cuello. Draco gimió y notó cómo se ponía duro del todo en pocos segundos.

-No doy besos en la boca –dijo el chico-. Pero podemos hacer todo lo demás. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Sus manos habían empezado a desnudarle y sus labios y dientes seguían atareados en su cuello, con besos y mordiscos que le estaban mareando. Cuando contestó, su voz le sonó extraña, ronca.

-Quiero follarte.

Zach le colocó sin más la mano entre las piernas, haciéndole gemir de nuevo, y sopesó su erección con aprobación.

-Mmmm, creo que es una gran idea… Veamos cómo de grande…

Draco se encontró desnudo en pocos segundos, los dos lo estaban. Zach tenía un cuerpo increíble, una polla respetable, sólo medio dura, y un buen culo, carnoso y respingón. Esa especie de parálisis que le había invadido desde que había comprendido a qué había ido allí desapareció de pronto y Draco atacó también su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza y aferrándole el culo con ambas manos. Merlín, era perfecto… Piel con piel, el calor, sus ruidos… Mil veces mejor que machacársela a solas en su celda. Un millón de veces mejor. Cayeron sobre la cama, hechos un ovillo de brazos, piernas y gruñidos. Draco besó toda la carne que encontró a su alcance, hambriento de contacto, más excitado de lo que había estado nunca.

-Quiero follarte… Quiero follarte –repitió, sin poder pensar en otra cosa.

-Sí… Sí, quiero que me folles, Mark. Quiero que me metas esa polla gorda por el culo y me folles hasta reventarme. –Draco sintiendo que escapaban sus últimas briznas de control le abrió las piernas, pero Zach las cerró a toda prisa-. Sin lubricante, no, cariño.

Por un momento, Draco no supo de qué le estaba hablando, pero Zach señaló un bote que había en una mesita al lado de la cama y cayó en la cuenta. Claro, por supuesto, lubricante. Draco lo cogió, lo abrió y se extendió una buena porción por la polla, una caricia involuntaria que le obligó a respirar hondo.

-Ponme un poco a mí también. –Draco se quedó de nuevo un poco descolocado, pero se untó los dedos con aquel líquido resbaladizo y aromático. Zach había abierto las piernas por propia iniciativa esta vez y Draco podía ver su pequeño agujero del culo, donde parecía imposible que pudiera caberle la polla. Sintiéndose inseguro, acercó los dedos y le acarició ahí. Zach se estremeció con los ojos cerrados-. Oh, sí… Méteme un par de dedos, Mark. Prepárame para ti.

Esa boca… Estaba claro que le ponía caliente que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas durante el sexo, algo que sus breves experiencias en Hogwarts no le habían enseñado. Atento a cualquier gesto de dolor en la cara de Zach, introdujo lentamente un dedo en su culo. Él se había estimulado a sí mismo de esa manera alguna vez que otra vez, pero nunca lo había hecho con otra persona. Era tan íntimo… Durante un segundo pensó que preferiría estar haciendo algo así con alguien que significara un poco más, pero se olvidó de aquello cuando Zach lanzó un ronquido gutural y le dijo que le metiera otro dedo. Draco hizo lo que le mandaba, moviendo los dedos para relajar su agujero.

-Sí… Sí… -dijo, retorciéndose sobre las sábanas-. Qué bien… No puedo esperar, méteme la polla, quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Draco tuvo un fugaz pensamiento sobre condones, cuya existencia había descubierto en las clases de cultura muggle que recibía en la Agencia. Según su profesora, a los muggles no les gustaba follar con ellos, por algunas enfermedades que tenían y esas cosas. Pero Zach no dijo nada sobre el tema y Draco lo olvidó al instante, mucho más ocupado en colocarse entre sus piernas y presionar contra ese pasaje estrecho y cálido.

-Oh, Merlín… No puedo… Oh…

-Sí, sí, no pares…

No habría podido parar. Era estrecho, increíblemente estrecho, tanto que seguía dudando que fuera posible que su polla fuera a caber ahí dentro, pero en ese momento habría sido capaz de morir intentando averiguarlo. Respiró con fuerza, tratando de mantener el control, de no correrse porque aquello era demasiado bueno, mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginar desde que se había empezado a interesar por el sexo. Y finalmente quedó enterrado en él, absorbido, atrapado en un éxtasis perfecto.

-Vamos,Mark –le instó Zach, moviendo las caderas hacia él-. Fóllame. Fóllame duro.

Draco empezó a moverse casi por instinto, sacándola, metiéndola. Al principio costaba un poco, pero pronto se deslizó con más facilidad y cayó en un ritmo brutal, insaciable. Sabía que Zach se lo pasaría mejor si le estimulaba la próstata, lo había descubierto explorándose a sí mismo, pero no pudo conseguir que eso le importara. Sus propias sensaciones le dominaban por completo, el calor, las oleadas de placer incontrolable que le sacudían. Se corrió pronto, con un grito ronco, gutural y se desplomó sobre Zach.

-Lo siento –farfulló sin aliento, dándose cuenta de que el otro chico no se había corrido-. Demasiado… demasiado bueno.

Zach no protestó, y hasta le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda.

-No te preocupes… Nunca habías hecho esto antes, ¿verdad? –Draco negó con la cabeza, un poco avergonzado. Si le estaba preguntando eso significaba que su inexperiencia se había notado-. Me lo he imaginado porque Klaus ha dicho que contigo no hacía falta usar condón. No ha estado nada mal para ser tu primera vez.

-Puedo… puedo ayudarte a acabar.

Zach sonrió y se puso las manos tras la nuca.

-Todo tuyo.

* * *

><p>Draco salió de allí con una sonrisa en los labios y absolutamente relajado, aunque no pudo evitar sentir algo de bochorno cuando se reencontró con Lucas, que estaba tomándose una copa con Klaus en otra salita, y comprendió que él sabía exactamente qué había estado haciendo en esa habitación.<p>

-Si en Inglaterra todos son como éste dan ganas de irse a vivir allí –dijo Zach, bromeando.

Aun sabiendo que no había sido el mejor amante del mundo, Draco se sintió un poco halagado.

-Fantástico –dijo Klaus-. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado de nuestra hospitalidad.

Lucas se puso en pie.

-Ahora tenemos que marcharnos. Se nos hace tarde. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Klaus.

-Estamos aquí para lo que quieras. Adiós, Mark, espero verte por aquí.

-Yo también –replicó Draco, lanzándole una mirada a Zach. No le importaría repetir. Para nada.

Lucas le hizo una seña para que se pusieran en marcha y en cuanto entraron en el ascensor le dijo a Draco que iban a usar la Aparición para volver. Sin esperar a que llegara abajo del todo, Lucas sacó su varita y Draco, tras notar el familiar tirón en el estómago, se encontró de vuelta en los jardines de la Agencia.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? –le preguntó Lucas, con un deje de humor.

-Sí. Ha sido… Pero esos chicos… ¿quiénes eran?

-Realmente no tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué?

-¿Sabes lo que son las putas?

-Sí, mujeres muggles que trabajan acostándose con hombres a cambio de dinero.

-No sólo las mujeres pueden trabajar en eso.

Draco frenó en seco en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué?

Lucas se rió suavemente y le hizo caminar de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, Klaus cuida bien de sus chicos. Y tú ya tendrás ocasión de conseguir amantes por tus propios méritos, cuando pases el entrenamiento y salgas de aquí.

Sus últimas palabras hicieron que Draco se olvidara de su shock y aprensión.

-¿Voy a salir de aquí?

-Claro. Nuestros agentes no viven aquí. Te buscaremos un apartamento y vivirás allí. Cuando no estés ocupado con alguna misión podrás hacer lo que quieras: tomar clases de algo, practicar algún hobby… Aunque por supuesto, también debes encargarte de mantenerte en forma.

Era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

-¿Podría… podría mi madre vivir conmigo?

-Mientras no le hables de nosotros… Pero, tienes que entender una cosa. –Su expresión se volvió más seria-. El entrenamiento va a volverse más duro. Ya sabes lo que esperamos de ti, lo que necesitamos que hagas. Tienes que ser fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió, notando algunas nubes en su alegría.

-De acuerdo.

Lucas le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Lo harás bien, sé que lo harás bien. No dejes que esto te amargue la diversión de esta noche.

Quizás tenía razón. Draco sabía que tendría que sacar fuerzas de algún sitio para hacer lo que le pidieran. Quería vivir. Quería sacar a su madre de Azkaban. Y definitivamente, definitivamente, quería volver a follar. Mortífagos y ministerio habían buscado su muerte. La gente de la Agencia, al menos, le trataba bien. Tenía una oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla.

-Gracias –le dijo a Lucas, cuando entró en su celda-. Gracias por todo.

Lucas esbozó una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Draco se desvistió, se tumbó en la cama y se durmió imaginando su futuro.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><span>Blltrx2608,<span> no puedo contestarte a ninguna de tus dudas, poco a poco lo irás viendo. No entro en detalles sobre cómo consiguieron sacar a Draco de Azkaban, pero una vez el medimago lo dio por muerto –la poción que le inyectó el supuesto verdugo servía para eso-, hay que entender que los guardias no se quedan vigilando el supuesto cadáver. Se supone que es entonces cuando la Agencia da el cambiazo. Y bueno, respecto a lo de matar, puede pasar de todo. Draco no es tampoco el mismo que en HBP, la ejecución ha sido un nuevo trauma para él, con consecuencias. Y en la Agencia no hacen las cosas a lo bruto como Voldemort, saben manipular psicológicamente a la gente. Lo de Amy Winehouse me dio mucha pena, sí. Tenía muchísimo talento y es una pena que haya acabado así.

Lizbeth, me alegra que te haya gustado, ya veremos qué pasa.

Anónimo, muchas gracias!

Quintsabes, muchas gracias, a ver cuándo subo el siguiente.


	4. Chapter 3

**NdA**: Muchas gracias a los que habéis comentado, sois unos soles.

**Capítulo 3**

Al lunes siguiente, Draco fue a su primera clase con el Manchas preguntándose qué le esperaría, qué habría querido decir Lucas con eso de que el entrenamiento iba a ser más duro. La parte física siempre era demoledora; se alargaban los minutos corriendo, se añadía peso en los aparatos, los golpes del combate se hacían más dolorosos. Los insultos difícilmente habrían podido empeorar y además, había aprendido a hacer oídos sordos. A veces se imaginaba que se encontraba a ese tipo por la calle y le hacía pagar por todas y cada una de sus ofensas, pero por lo general no provocaba ninguna reacción en él.

Tampoco en los idiomas notó demasiado cambio. Ahora era capaz de mantener conversaciones trabajosas en farsi y swahili, y de entender casi todo lo que le decían.

Pero supo a qué se había referido Lucas cuando entró a la galería de tiro y en lugar de los cartones con dianas habituales se encontró colgado un cadáver humano. Draco no pudo evitar que su rostro se contrajera en una mueca de horror y aprensión.

-¿Qué…?

Su instructor de tiro, alto, fuerte y severo como una montaña, torció ligeramente los labios.

-Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, Mercurio. Cabeza y corazón.

Draco tragó saliva y miró al cadáver, que estaba a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, barrigón, medio calvo. Estaba desnudo y su cuerpo no mostraba señales de violencia. Draco levantó el brazo en el que llevaba el arma y se dio cuenta de que le temblaba la mano. Lo que le pedían era repugnante, aunque aquel hombre ya no pudiera sufrir daño alguno. Pero una ojeada a Paxton, su instructor, le recordó que si no disparaba pronto a ese cadáver podría ser su propio cuerpo el que utilizaran para las prácticas de tiro. Draco respiró con fuerza, intentando calmarse. Tenía que hacerlo. Sólo tenía que apretar un poco más el gatillo. Si lo hacía, estaría salvado. Y al cadáver no iba a importarle.

El disparo le sorprendió a sí mismo y le hizo dar un salto, como si fuera un maldito novato. Tembloroso, se obligó a mirar.

-Ni siquiera le has dado –le señaló Paxton-. Vuelve a hacerlo.

Draco apretó los dientes y apuntó de nuevo al cadáver. Esta vez, apretar el gatillo fue un poco más fácil. Un agujero de bala apareció en la mejilla de aquel tipo. Draco lo observó un par de segundos, notando un extraño zumbido en los oídos, y de repente se dobló en dos y vomitó todo el almuerzo.

-Lo siento… -balbuceó.

-No seas maricón –dijo con desprecio Paxton, acercándose a un intercomunicador-. Necesitamos una fregona o una varita. Tú, vamos, levántate y vuelve a disparar. No es más que un trozo de carne.

No había opción. No había opción. Draco trató de recuperar la compostura y tras un par de segundos, disparó una tercera vez. La bala le abrió un boquete en el ojo y Draco notó más arcadas sacudiéndole el estómago.

-Mejor. Pero estabas intentando darle entre ceja y ceja, ¿no? –Draco asintió-. Pues apunta mejor y dispara otra vez.

Y Draco lo hizo, una y otra vez, sobreponiéndose al asco, a la parte de él que estaba gritando de horror. Se podía sentir cada vez más insensible, más lejos de allí. Para cuando terminó la hora, su puntería era tan certera como cuando apuntaba a dianas de papel.

A pesar de todo, estaba conmocionado y abrumado. Y peor aún, sabía que eso no había hecho más que empezar. Estaban entrenándolo para ser un asesino, lo había sabido desde el principio. Y ahora llegaba la parte más difícil.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron en la clase de Olson, su instructor de magia. Sobre una mesa había varios botes de cristal con bichos dentro: una araña, un escarabajo, una pequeña tortuga de agua, una lagartija. No era algo inusual porque a veces le tocaba practicar hechizos de magia negra con esa clase de animales. Una vez incluso había tenido que lanzarle la Cruciatus a un perro, para que vieran que la dominaba. Sus aullidos de dolor aún le atormentaban algunas noches. Pero esta vez, Olson dio un paso más y le dijo que tenía que practicar la maldición mortal.

-A veces nuestros clientes quieren que nos deshagamos de sus problemas al estilo muggle, pero otros desean una muerte más discreta. Para los muggles, es fácil confundir los efectos de un Avada Kedavra con los de un derrame cardiovascular masivo.

Matar a aquellos animales no resultaba una perspectiva tan dura como disparar al cadáver. No era la primera vez que mataba insectos o lagartijas, en parte porque algunos eran ingredientes para pociones. Pero usar la maldición mortal sí le ponía nervioso. Lo había intentado varias veces con animales durante la guerra, obligado por su tía Bellatrix, y jamás lo había conseguido del todo. La sensación que producía al ejecutarla era aún peor que la que producían la Cruciatus o la Imperius, grasienta y fría como el limo en el fondo de un lago. Necesitó varios segundos para poder pronunciar las palabras, su varita apuntando a la araña.

_-Avada Kedavra._

El insecto se desplomó, pero un par de segundos después sus patas se movieron, indicando que seguía vivo. Draco tuvo que repetir la maldición tres veces más antes de conseguir que la araña muriera. Y cada vez se sentía más sucio y más enfermo.

-Bien, por fin. Toma, cómete esto.

Era una chocolatina. Draco se la comió, aunque tenía el estómago revuelto, y se sintió ligeramente mejor. Olson le hizo intentarlo después con el escarabajo y esta vez, sólo hicieron falta dos intentos. Todos los animales fueron cayendo uno a uno, lo cual pareció dejar a Olson bastante complacido, pero Draco se sentía como una mierda a pesar del chocolate, que ahora era sólo una bola pesada en su estómago.

-Puedes irte directo a tu habitación, si quieres. Si más adelante tienes hambre, enciende la luz de tu cuarto y te enviaremos una bandeja con algo de comer.

No, Draco no creía que fuera a tener hambre en mucho tiempo. Sólo quería meterse en la cama y dormir y olvidar.

* * *

><p>Cadáveres humanos y animales de todo tipo. Eso era lo que poblaba su realidad de día y sus sueños de noche. Perros, gatos, conejos, gallinas, monos, ratones… incluso animales más grandes un par de veces, allí en los jardines. Cadáveres de hombres y mujeres adultos, de todas las razas, gordos y flacos, altos y bajos. Nunca niños, gracias a Merlín. Draco recordaba que Lucas le había dicho que ellos sólo se encargaban de determinado tipo de gente y si no iba a matar niños –no habría podido, eso habría sido demasiado- no había razón para acostumbrarlo a ello.<p>

Porque eso era lo peor, que se estaba acostumbrando. La sensación de asco y miseria de los primeros días se estaba desvaneciendo. Adaptación, perseverancia. Pero Draco Malfoy, el chico que no había sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore o de entregar al Trío a una muerte segura estaba cada vez más lejos. Era Mercurio, capaz de mandar su mente a un lugar muy lejano mientras hacía lo que tenía que hacer, capaz de correr diez kilómetros en poco más de treinta minutos y hacer doscientas abdominales del tirón, capaz de identificar medio centenar de armas muggles. No había pasado aún un año desde el final de la guerra, pero a Draco su anterior vida le sonaba tan lejana y ajena a él como si le perteneciera a otra persona.

Dumbledore había dicho que él no era un asesino. Potter lo había declarado así ante el Wizengamot, tratando de evitarle una dura condena. Ambos habían tenido buena intención, pero ¿de qué servía eso ahora? Al menos aquella gente no estaba tan loca como la mayoría de los mortífagos. Podrían ser unos asesinos, sí, pero no eran unos sádicos, no disfrutaban haciendo daño como los Carrow o su tía Bellatrix. Sólo tenía un camino posible, el único que le habían dejado. Y debía caminar por él.

* * *

><p>Un día, Draco dejó de ver al chico asiático en la cafetería. Le preguntó a Lucas qué había sido de él y éste le dijo que había terminado el entrenamiento. Nada en su expresión indicaba si el chico lo había terminado con éxito o con fracaso y Draco ni siquiera se molestó en preguntárselo, sabiendo que era casi imposible que recibiera una respuesta. Unas semanas más tarde se encontró con un chico nuevo en la cafetería. Debía tener veintipocos años y tenía una expresión agresiva y oscura en los ojos. Menos de quince días después, dejó de verlo y notó que los profesores parecían un poco más tensos en las clases que antes. Draco comprendió que o había escapado o, más seguramente, había hecho lo que no debía y se habían deshecho de él.<p>

No había completado el entrenamiento.

El suyo, sin embargo, continuaba, y no siempre adoptaba las formas más desagradables. Lucas no volvió a llevarlo a casa de Klaus, pero una mañana de primavera fueron a un supermercado y le hizo pagar con una tarjeta de crédito, algo que nunca había hecho. Después almorzaron en un sitio donde servían bocadillos de ostras fritas con salsa y sonaba música jazz y Lucas le estuvo haciendo un montón de preguntas sobre el mundo muggle: qué era la Coca-Cola, qué era el McDonalds, cómo llamaban los muggles a los medimagos y a los aurores, qué eran la cocaína y el crack, dónde vivía el presidente de los Estados Unidos, qué era un OVNI, dónde vivía la Reina de Inglaterra y cómo se llamaba… Draco contestó bien a casi todas las preguntas. Eso era infinitamente más sencillo que lanzarle un Avada Kedavra a un perro. Y mucho más agradable que estar encerrado en su habitación en la Agencia.

-Lucas…

-Dime.

-¿Cuánto tiempo suele durar el entrenamiento?

-Entre doce y dieciocho meses, depende del recluta. Tú vas muy bien.

-¿Estamos en marzo?

-Hoy ya es dos de abril.

Había llegado allí a finales de agosto.

-Llevo siete meses con vosotros.

-Así es. –Le dirigió su sonrisa habitual, breve y amable-. Dentro de unos días te enseñarán a conducir. No es que tengamos que enseñar esa habilidad muy a menudo, pero a la gente suele gustarle, cuando les pasa el primer susto.

Draco sonrió también, aunque tuvo que menear la cabeza.

-Aún tengo la impresión de que esas cosas van a explotar en cualquier momento.

Lucas se echó a reír.

-Ya me contarás cuando te atrevas a poner la moto a doscientos por hora.

* * *

><p>Como siempre, Lucas tenía razón. Draco afrontó aquella parte de su aprendizaje con cierta cautela, pero siempre le había gustado la velocidad y cuando fue cogiendo confianza empezó a disfrutar conduciendo más de lo que nunca habría imaginado. Le gustaba más la moto que el coche, el viento contra él le recordaba al vuelo sobre escoba, algo que no había practicado en la Agencia. El circuito estaba allí mismo, una amplia zona de unos cinco kilómetros cuadrados lleno de curvas y pendientes, pero también rectas en las que uno podía apretar el acelerador a fondo. Se volvió incluso demasiado temerario para el gusto de su instructor, quien le prohibió intentar determinadas acrobacias.<p>

-Si llega el momento, haz lo que tengas que hacer para escapar, pero mientras estés aquí olvídate de esas burradas.

Aun así, se convirtió rápidamente en su clase favorita, más incluso que la de magia y duelos, ahora que siempre estaba usando magia negra y matando animales. Cuando su instructor le decía que era hora de terminar no podía evitar una protesta mental.

Uno de esos días, mientras apuraba los últimos minutos de clase, observó a Lucas acercándose. Era la primera vez que lo veía por allí y tuvo que dominarse para no empezar a hacerle una exhibición de sus habilidades. Su alegría por la visita disminuyó un poco cuando vio la expresión seria de Lucas. Inquieto, redujo la marcha y se acercó hasta los dos hombres, sin parar del todo el motor.

-Si el profe me deja puedo hacerte una buena demostración.

Lucas sonrió, pero no era su sonrisa de siempre, había un toque de tristeza en ella.

-Ya me han dicho que se te da muy bien. No me sorprende, ya te dije que te gustaría.

Draco decidió ir directo al grano.

-¿Pasa algo, Lucas?

Este suspiró.

-¿Por qué no apagas el motor? Tenemos que hablar, Mercurio.

Draco hizo lo que le decían con una sensación de peso en el pecho. No había hecho nada mal, ¿verdad? Su rendimiento era bueno. Había cometido algunos errores tontos en su última traducción, pero eso no era razón suficiente como para sacarlo del entrenamiento.

-¿Qué pasa? –volvió a preguntar.

-Ven, es mejor que hablemos en otro sitio.

Lucas le hizo caminar de vuelta al edificio principal –o al menos lo era para Draco, ya que ahí pasaba la gran mayoría del tiempo-. El silencio era ominoso, cargado de amenazas.

-¿He hecho algo mal?

Su pregunta pareció sorprender a Lucas.

-No, no, claro que no. Si empezaras a fallar en tu entrenamiento te daríamos un par de avisos antes de considerar… nuestro trato cancelado.

-¿Entonces qué…?

-Hablaremos en mi despacho –le interrumpió, con firmeza.

Draco se quedó un poco más tranquilo, pero sólo un poco, porque estaba claro que algo iba mal. ¿Habrían descubierto en Inglaterra que seguía vivo? Si alguien había exhumado su tumba sin duda se debía de haber llevado una sorpresa. Pero una nueva posibilidad le dejó tan asustado como antes. ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo a su madre?

Lucas le hizo entrar en una pequeña oficina amueblada con un escritorio, dos sillas cómodas y un sofá a juego. En la pared había un cuadro pop de una lata de sopa. Warhol, apuntó una parte del cerebro de Draco. Pero apenas fue consciente de sus conocimientos sobre arte muggle. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando.

-Siéntate, Mercurio.

-Dímelo ya. Sé que es algo malo. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está mi madre bien?

Cuando Lucas apartó la vista una fracción de segundo al oír la última pregunta, Draco sintió como si le hubieran clavado en el corazón una astilla de hielo.

-Lo siento mucho, Mercurio. Tu madre se puso muy enferma, parece ser una neumonía. Cuando los medimagos de la prisión la trataron, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Está… está…? –No podía decirlo. No podía pronunciar esas palabras. Pero Lucas asintió con expresión seria, compasiva-. No… No… No puede ser.

-Lo siento, chaval.

Draco tenía la sensación de que todo su mundo se estaba derrumbando de nuevo, de que estaba escuchando otra vez las palabras de su sentencia.

-Yo iba a salvarla…

Lucas le sujetó repentinamente del brazo, apretando con fuerza.

-Esto no es culpa tuya. Tú has hecho lo que debías.

Draco se desasió con un movimiento brusco.

-¿Por qué no fuisteis antes a por ella? ¡Podríais haberla sacado de allí!

-Tampoco es culpa nuestra. No somos una ONG. Estábamos dispuestos a hacerte el favor de sacarla de Azkaban si llegabas a convertirte en uno de nuestros agentes, pero sabes muy bien que nosotros no nos dedicamos a rescatar gente y mantenerla de por vida.

No, no, no… Draco meneó la cabeza porque no podía aceptarlo, no podía aceptar que su madre estuviera muerta. Ya había sido bastante duro imaginarla en esa horrible prisión, convencida de que él también estaba muerto, comiendo bazofia, siempre con el frío presente, calándole los huesos. Pero se había consolando imaginando el momento del reencuentro, el modo en el que la conduciría a su nuevo hogar, una casa bonita, donde podría cuidar de ella. Ahora no quedaba ningún consuelo. No quedaba nada. Se había muerto, su madre, su consuelo en la niñez, bella y valiente, exigente, pero cariñosa. No volvería a verla nunca más.

Quiso llorar, por dentro estaba aullando de dolor, pero las lágrimas no acudieron a sus ojos.

-Ten, toma esto. –Era una taza de té, caliente y dulce, mejor que el que solían darle para desayunar ahora-. Esté donde esté, ahora tu madre sabe que estás vivo y que estabas tratando de salvarla. Pero ahora tienes que pensar en ti mismo. Eso es lo que ella habría querido.

-¿Para qué? –musitó, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Para qué? –repitió Lucas-. ¿Es que ellos tenían razón, Mercurio? ¿Merecías morir?

-No, pero… -Se detuvo, sin saber qué decir, cómo expresar lo devastado y perdido que se sentía.

_Ella me habría llamado Draco._

-Sé que este es un golpe muy duro para ti. La jefa quería ocultártelo hasta que terminara el entrenamiento para que no te afectara y tuvieras más posibilidades de pasártelo con éxito. Pero yo te conozco, Mercurio. Sé que puedes superar esto. Te he observado durante todo el entrenamiento y sé que no me equivoqué al apostar por ti. No te rindas ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Conviértete en un agente, vive tu vida. Si te rindes, ellos habrán ganado.

* * *

><p>Fue duro. Draco tenía la sensación de que se había cortado el último lazo que le unía a su antigua vida. Sus padres estaban muertos, Greg estaba muerto, Pansy había desaparecido y Blaise le había dado la espalda. Ni siquiera conservaba su nombre. En la Agencia era Mercurio. En el mundo muggle era Mark Jacobson. No se sentía siquiera un Malfoy sin su anillo.<p>

Pero continuó el entrenamiento. Vacío, sin identidad. Adaptándose, perseverando. Sí, se convertiría en un agente. Y cuando ya fuera un veterano, cuando se hubiera ganado el respeto de sus superiores y un poco de margen, pediría permiso para hacer unos cuantos trabajos por cuenta propia en Inglaterra. El presidente del tribunal que les había condenado sería el primero. Y el alcaide de Azkaban, que debería haber cuidado mejor de la gente que tenía a su cargo. Así que siguió estudiando, siguió disparando, siguió aprendiendo. Arrinconó su pena en un lugar recóndito de su alma. Disparar cadáveres dejó de resultar repugnante, sólo sentía indiferencia hacia ellos. La idea de asesinar a alguien ya no parecía tan terrible como antes. ¿Por qué iba a serlo? La gente moría, tanto si se lo merecían como si no. A nadie le había temblado el pulso al asesinar a su padre, al intentar asesinarlo a él, al dejar morir a su madre. ¿Por qué debía mostrar más compasión por un puñado de desconocidos del que habían mostrado por su familia?

La chica que también se estaba entrenando desapareció. Unos días más tarde llegó un chico nuevo. Tenía veintipocos años, como el otro, pero su expresión era la de un conejo asustado. El chico hizo ademán de ir a hablar con él y Draco le alejó con un par de insultos. No tenía ganas de hablar con él y escuchar estúpidos comentarios sobre la Agencia. Ese idiota no podía decirle nada que él no supiera.

Entonces, un tardío día de verano, Lucas fue a verlo a su habitación antes de que saliera hacia su primera clase.

-Esta noche es la noche.

Draco lo miró con curiosidad un segundo hasta que comprendió lo que quería decir.

-¿Es el examen?

-Sí, puedes decirlo así. –Lucas lo miró seriamente-. Iremos a un restaurante, donde estará uno de nuestros objetivos. Te daré la pistola cuando estemos allí. Te levantarás, irás hacia su mesa y le dispararás en la cabeza. Después irás al cuarto de baño para hombres. Sobre la cisterna del segundo water encontrarás un Traslador que te traerá directamente a este edificio. Mátalo y vuelve; si lo consigues serás oficialmente uno de nuestros agentes y mañana mismo podrás instalarte en tu nuevo apartamento.

El corazón le latía muy rápido. Había llegado el momento. Su convicción de que podía matar a quien fuera sin pestañear se tambaleó ligeramente. Pero reprimió sus dudas con saña. No, lo haría. Lucas no se lo había dicho, pero sabía lo que pasaría si no pasaba el examen. Y no iba a darles a esos bastardos del Wizengamot la satisfacción de morir.

-Lo haré.

Lucas asintió.

-Estás listo. Confía en ti mismo y en nosotros y todo saldrá bien.

* * *

><p>A pesar de su máscara de tranquilidad y todos los ánimos que se había dado a sí mismo a lo largo del día, cuando llegó el momento de marchar al restaurante Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso. Normalmente no se ponía nervioso en los exámenes, pero los de Hogwarts nunca habían sido a vida o muerte. Recordaba más a la misión de Voldemort; el mismo peso en el estómago, el mismo deseo de huir, el mismo desespero de saber que la huida era imposible. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión estaba preparado. El crío de diecisiete años que había aceptado esa misión era blando e inexperto comparado con él.<p>

Lucas parecía tan tranquilo como siempre, como si sólo hubieran ido a cenar. Draco se forzó a probar un par de bocados, pero no pudo tragar más. De vez en cuando miraba a su objetivo, un tipo gordinflón con el pelo muy negro y la cara muy roja. No tenía ni idea de quién era, pero no podía decir que le importara. Fuera quien fuera, tenía que morir. O ese hombre o él. Draco sabía qué iba a elegir.

-Ahora sería un buen momento –dijo Lucas, pasándole la pistola por debajo de la mesa.

Su peso, que había llegado a resultar reconfortante, tenía ahora un matiz de amenaza. Draco se lamió los labios. Ya estaba, no había más tiempo. El corazón parecía a punto de salirle disparado por la boca. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, le lanzó una mirada implorante a Lucas. Era el último acto desesperado del chiquillo que quedaba dentro de él. Pero Lucas frunció ligeramente las cejas, advirtiendo que no toleraría tonterías, y Draco dejó ir aquella última e inesperada esperanza. Asesino o víctima.

Había sido ya víctima y no le había gustado.

Comería en restaurantes, se repitió, como en un mantra. Vería películas de cine, follaría con chicos guapos que no le pidieran dinero, volaría en escoba y correría en moto. Ese hombre gordo no le había hecho nunca nada, pero no iba a morir por él. No era un Gryffindor, era un Slytherin. Y los Slytherin sólo tenían una regla: sobrevive.

Las piernas le temblaban un poco, pero Draco tomó aire, se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa de aquel hombre. Cuando estaba a dos metros de él, sin detenerse, sin pensar, se sacó la pistola del bolsillo y le pegó dos tiros rápidos, amortiguados por el silenciador. La gente chilló, tras él todo eran gritos y ruidos de muebles arrastrándose, cayendo al suelo. Pero Draco no se detuvo, siguió adelante, casi corriendo hacia el baño. Merlín, lo había hecho. Había matado a ese hombre. Era un asesino. Era un agente. Viviría.

Draco abrió la puerta de un violento empujón y corrió hacia la segunda puerta del baño. Tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes, en pocos segundos alguien entraría tras él, haciéndose el héroe, tratando de detenerlo. O quizás llegaría la policía. La cisterna del water estaba alta y Draco se subió a la taza., palpando ansiosamente en busca del Traslador. Vamos, vamos, tenía que irse de allí.

No había ningún Traslador, sólo una nota.

_"Reúnete conmigo frente a la tienda Tiffany de la Quinta Avenida. Buena suerte. L."_

Draco la miró con incredulidad. ¿Qué quería decir aquello? ¿Por qué no había ningún Traslador? ¿Era una trampa? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Cómo podían haberlo entrenado durante un año para mandarlo a morir en aquel cuarto de baño?

De pronto oyó gritos al otro lado de la puerta y todas sus preguntas se desvanecieron. Tenía que salir de allí. Ya. Draco salió del excusado y miró a su alrededor. Si tuviera su varita…

La ventana, había una ventana. Estaba cerrada, a dos metros del suelo. Era una de esas ventanas que se abrían subiendo la parte inferior, de cristal esmerilado. Draco le apuntó al medio, a la parte en la que se unían las dos láminas de cristal y disparó. El cristal se partió en tres trozos que cayeron al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Draco retrocedió unos pasos, preparándose para tomar carrerilla y saltar, pero oyó la puerta abriéndose tras él. Sin pensar, se giró, ya con la pistola preparada. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, armado con un bate de béisbol. Draco se agachó ágilmente para evitar el golpe en la cabeza y le disparó a la rodilla derecha. El hombre lanzó un alarido de dolor mientras el bate caía al suelo; también se oyeron más gritos de miedo y alarma al otro lado. No estaban pegados a la puerta, pero desde luego algunos idiotas seguían por ahí.

Secándose el sudor y las salpicaduras de sangre de la cara, Draco miró al hombre, que seguía gritando, las dos manos sobre la herida. ¿Debía usarlo como rehén para salir de allí? No, no, demasiado peligroso. Sería una carga y en cualquier momento podía volverse contra él.

-No me mates, por favor… -suplicó el tipo-. Por favor…

-¿Qué? –gritó Draco, blandiendo la pistola contra su cara-. ¿Ya no quieres ser un héroe?

-Por favor, no me mates…

Draco estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo sólo para hacerlo callar. La adrenalina bombeaba por sus venas, era un animal acorralado, agresivo. Pero no quería matar a ese estúpido, quería huir. El tiempo se agotaba. Comprendiendo que era mejor seguir con su primer plan, salió corriendo hacia la pared de la ventana y se impulsó con los pies para llegar de un salto a su única ruta de escape. Trozos de cristal se clavaron en sus manos, pero apenas se dio cuenta. Estaba muerto si no salía de allí, estaba muerto.

Draco cayó al otro lado y se encontró en un callejón con cubos de basura. Se había golpeado en la cadera al caer, pero no le dio más importancia que a los cortes de sus manos. A lo lejos se empezaban a escuchar las sirenas de los coches de policía. La calle en la que desembocaba el callejón no era una buena ruta de huída. Corría el riesgo de cruzarse con los policías y su aspecto, manchado de sangre, llamaría la atención. Entonces vio una escalera de incendios a unos tres metros de altura sobre su cabeza. Draco apuntó a la pieza que mantenía levantado el último tramo de escalera y este cayó con estrépito, quedando ya a su alcance. Sin perder más tiempo, empezó a subir lo más rápido que las heridas de las manos, resbaladizas por la sangre, le permitían. Había disparado cuatro balas; le quedaban tres. Si le habían cargado la pistola del todo, claro.

Al llegar a la segunda ventana le dio un codazo fuerte al cristal y lo reventó. Alguien exclamó algo dentro de la casa, pero Draco ya estaba dentro y con la pistola lista. Un hombre negro de unos cincuenta años, con bigote y camiseta de tirantes blancos que dejaba ver su espalda cargada, entró en la habitación y al verlo, abrió los ojos en una mueca de pánico. Draco le apuntó sin vacilar.

-Dame todo el dinero que tengas. Ahora. –El hombre balbuceó algo y alzó las manos-. ¡Ahora!

-Sí, sí…

El hombre corrió hacia una habitación y Draco le siguió sin dejar de apuntarle mientras empezaba a formular un plan en su cabeza. Necesitaba dinero y algo de ropa. Una gorra. Todos le habrían descrito como un hombre rubio vestido con un suéter azul y unos pantalones grises. El hombre le tendió un billete de cien dólares y algunos dólares sueltos, arrugados.

-No tengo más… No me… no me mates, por favor.

-Si haces todo lo que te digo no te pasará nada. ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio? Tráeme una camisa ahora mismo. Y una gorra. ¿Tienes una gorra? Cuento hasta diez. Uno. Dos.

El hombre salió corriendo de nuevo y Draco le siguió, por si acaso, todavía contando en voz alta. Unos segundos después el hombre le tendió una camisa blanca y una gorra de los Knicks.

-Al lavabo, vamos, vamos…

Draco quería ver si estaba demasiado manchado de sangre y cuando pudo mirarse al espejo vio que, efectivamente, tenía algunas salpicaduras en la cara y en la ropa. Además, la sangre le chorreaba por las manos y los brazos, empapando las mangas de su suéter. Draco le preguntó al hombre si tenía vendas y éste le señaló un cajón bajo el lavabo.

-Métete en la bañera y túmbate boca abajo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Haz lo que te digo!

El hombre obedeció y Draco observó con satisfacción que le costaba mucho tumbarse allí dentro. Eso quería decir que no podría salir con facilidad y atacarle. Necesitaba soltar la pistola un par de minutos para lavarse y vendarse las manos. Sin dejar de vigilar al hombre, se frotó la cara y se vendó las heridas de las manos torpe y rápidamente. Después se quitó el suéter, se colocó la camisa y se cubrió el pelo con la gorra. Las sirenas de la policía sonaban como si ya estuvieran en la puerta del restaurante. Iba a necesitar suerte. Mucha suerte.

Por un momento, se planteó matar a aquel tipo. ¿Y si le contaba a los policías cómo iba vestido antes de que pudiera poner tierra de por medio? Pero aún tenía menos ganas de asesinarlo que al imbécil que le había seguido al cuarto de baño, así que se limitó a atarle las manos a la espalda con el cinturón de un albornoz que colgaba de un gancho en la puerta.

-Si le cuentas a los policías algo de mí, volveré y te mataré.

Él prometió que no lo haría, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Draco se largó de allí sin dirigirle un pensamiento más y salió del apartamento. No había gente en el rellano, no se oía ruido de gente subiendo al trote las escaleras. Draco bajó por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, se acercó a la puerta del edificio y con el corazón a mil por hora, asomó la cabeza. Justo en ese momento, un coche de la policía aparcaba frente al restaurante haciendo chirriar las ruedas. Había gente fuera, clientes que hablaban entre ellos. Habían sacado al tipo del baño a la calle y alguien trataba de atender su herida en la rodilla.

Cinco segundos más y los testigos le contarían a la policía que había huido hacia el callejón, pero que no lo habían visto salir. Cinco segundos más y todos los policías estarían dirigiendo su atención hacia el edificio en el que estaba.

Ahora o nunca.

Draco cruzó la puerta y salió a la calle, tomando la dirección opuesta al restaurante. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros caídos; iba rápido, pero no tanto como para dar la impresión de estar huyendo. Todos los músculos del cuerpo le dolían de la tensión. Esperaba que en cualquier momento los policías le dieran el alto. Si eso ocurría, no le quedaría más remedio que tomar como rehén a la persona que tuviera más a mano, pero entonces sus posibilidades de éxito se desplomarían. Tenía que huir limpiamente. Un taxi… ¿Por qué no encontraba un taxi? La esquina estaba sólo a treinta metros ya. Draco tenía la impresión de que si llegaba a la esquina, estaría salvado. Veinte metros. Por favor, por favor… El sudor nervioso le estaba empapando la camisa. Una mujer lo miró al cruzarse con él como si le viera algo extraño y se desvió un poco para no pasar cerca de él. Quizás parecía uno de esos drogadictos de los que le habían hablado, pálido, sudoroso, con los ojos brillantes. Diez metros. Oyó otra sirena acercándose, era una ambulancia. Sus piernas se sentían extrañas, flojas; nunca había sido tan consciente de la mecánica que conllevaba caminar, cada paso. Pero sabía que eran simples nervios. Sólo cinco pasos y llegaría a la esquina. Aún no había nadie corriendo tras él. Dos pasos…

Lo había conseguido.

Draco se apoyó un segundo en la pared y luego siguió caminando, apretando el paso sin tanto disimulo. Un taxi, vamos, vamos… Caminó hasta el final de la calle, cruzó, y vio una parada de metro. Pero no, esos sitios tenían cámaras de seguridad. Torció por otra calle. Nadie le seguía, pero era consciente de que el peligro no había pasado. En absoluto. Oh, maldita sea, ¿por qué no encontraba ningún taxi?

¡Ahí!

-¡Taxi!

El automóvil se detuvo, conducido por un hombre con turbante.

-¿Dónde lo llevo, amigo? –preguntó, con un fuerte acento.

-Al Empire State.

El taxi se puso en marcha y Draco, por fin, se permitió un momento de descanso.

* * *

><p>Después de vagar una hora por la Quinta Avenida, Draco tomó una resolución y se encaminó hacia el edificio Tiffany. Cuando el taxi le había dejado en el Empire State había tenido un ligero ataque de pánico. Había pensado que la Agencia le había traicionado, le había tendido una trampa para matarlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer, si ellos también le querían muerto? Tenía un arma y aún le quedaban balas, eso era cierto. Podía atracar a alguien, comprarse más munición, volver a atracar a alguien, pagarse una pensión… Pero ¿y luego? Sin contactos, sin varita, sin documento alguno que le permitiera identificarse. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir así?<p>

Pero poco a poco, a medida que se había ido calmando, había empezado a ver las cosas bajo otra luz. Era muy improbable que la Agencia le hubiera entrenado tan intensamente durante todo un año para mandarlo en una misión suicida. ¿Para qué enseñarle a conducir, para qué enseñarle idiomas? Y estaba la nota de Lucas, que aún llevaba en el bolsillo. "Buena suerte". ¿Era ironía, una broma cruel? ¿O lo habría dicho en serio? ¿Estaban esperándole allí para llevarlo a casa o sólo era una trampa más e iba a encontrarse a un montón de policías de paisano que le pegarían un tiro en la cabeza?

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Draco se acercó con cautela al lugar de encuentro, vigilando cualquier gesto extraño entre los transeúntes. Había tanta gente… Pero eso le tranquilizó un poco. ¿Participarían los policías en una emboscada en una calle donde había literalmente miles de personas recorriéndola arriba y abajo? ¿Pondrían a los civiles en peligro de esa manera? No lo creía.

Desde su posición no podía ver a Lucas, pero era difícil saberlo, con tanta gente obstruyendo la vista. Se acercó un poco más, aferrando la pistola dentro del bolsillo.

-Mercurio... -Draco se giró de un salto y estuvo a punto de pegarle un tiro de puro pánico. Pero Lucas quizás se lo imaginaba porque le sujetó con fuerza el brazo derecho, impidiendo que sacara la pistola de su bolsillo-. Tranquilo, tranquilo… Ven, ya estás a salvo. Nos vamos a casa.

Aturdido, sin saber qué pensar, Draco se dejó llevar hasta la calle 57, tan abarrotada de gente como la Quinta Avenida, y allí le hizo entrar en el restaurante más cercano.

-Una mesa para dos –le dijo al camarero que se les acercó-. Y si es tan amable de indicarnos dónde está el baño…

El camarero les dijo dónde encontrarlo y Lucas le llevó hacia allí. Draco le siguió sin oponer resistencia, pero ya había recuperado la capacidad de habla y empezaba a notar un cabreo de proporciones épicas formándose en su interior.

-No había nada –acusó-. ¿Por qué…?

-Ahora hablamos.

Lucas empujó la puerta del baño y un segundo después Draco notó el tirón en las tripas que provocaba la Aparición. Todo se volvió borroso por un momento y a continuación se encontró en el familiar vestíbulo de la agencia. Sin pensárselo, le dio a Lucas un fuerte empujón.

-¡No había ningún jodido Traslador! –chilló, sorprendido de lo histérico que sonaba-. ¡No había nada, sólo una puta nota! ¿Queríais matarme? ¿QUERÍAIS MATARME VOSOTROS TAMBIÉN?

Un ruido a su derecha le hizo girarse con tanta fuerza que notó un crack en el cuello. El Manchas estaba allí. También Olson, con la varita en la mano.

-Mercurio, esa era la prueba –dijo Lucas, con voz calmada-. No nos bastaba con saber que eras capaz de matar a alguien a sangre fría. Teníamos que saber si tenías recursos, si pensabas rápido, si eras capaz de reaccionar ante los imprevistos. Por mucho que planees una misión, lo más habitual es que algo se salga del guión. Teníamos que estar seguros de que estarás a la altura de las circunstancias cuando eso pase.

-Esa era la prueba –dijo, con incredulidad. Tenía que repetírselo a sí mismo para convencerse de que no se lo estaba imaginando-. Ver qué hacía si no encontraba el Traslador…

Lucas esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí. Y lo has conseguido. Lo has hecho muy bien. Encontraste un modo de superar ese imprevisto. Eliminaste a tu objetivo limpiamente. Sabía que lo conseguirías., estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Y ahora ya eres un agente. ¿Lo entiendes? Mañana te conseguiremos una varita y te mudarás a tu nuevo apartamento. Mañana empieza tu nueva vida.

Draco quería gritar. Quería decirles que él no era un asesino. Que había confiado en ellos. Pero se sintió cansado, muy cansado. Y no le habían engañado realmente, ¿verdad? Siempre había sabido que su vida correría peligro durante la prueba. Siempre había sabido que si se negaba a matar a esos animales en clase, si trataba de huir, si planteaba demasiados problemas, lo matarían. Ese había sido el trato. Así que al final, sólo asintió débilmente.

La sonrisa de Lucas se volvió más amplia, más comprensiva.

-Ahora estás un poco conmocionado. Y herido –añadió, arqueando las cejas-. Ven, vamos a la enfermería a que te miren esas manos. Después podrás irte a dormir, si quieres. Te has ganado un descanso.

_Continuará._


	5. Chapter 4

**NdA**: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 4

El coche oficial se detuvo frente a las puertas de la ONU. Primero salió un tipo grandote, calvo, que miró a todas partes. A una señal suya, otro hombre bajó del coche. Vestía una chilaba blanca hasta los pies y un gorro con aspecto de taza roja en la cabeza. Draco esperó en tensión a tenerlo en el centro de su mira telescópica y dos segundos después, apretó el gatillo. El hombre se derrumbó como si lo hubiera aplastado una mano gigante y todo a su alrededor se volvió el consabido caos. Draco no se quedó a verlo, nunca se quedaba. Sin perder tiempo, apretó un botón de su móvil, hizo desaparecer el arma y la manta en la que se había tumbado y después se Desapareció del edificio. Nunca iba directo a casa, eso habría sido una tontería. Primero se Apareció en un punto seguro de Miami, cerca de una concurrida playa, y pasó diez minutos allí, caminando entre el gentío, hasta asegurarse de que no tenía a nadie pisándole los talones. Habría sido casi imposible, tratándose de un asunto muggle, pero era mejor no darlo por sentado, pues a veces había magos colaborando clandestinamente con los muggles.

Después, como casi siempre, se marchó a un lugar recóndito en un punto de las Rocosas que había encontrado durante una excursión. El aire era frío y el paisaje, inconmensurable. Draco trató de dejarse limpiar por el aire puro, la ausencia de huellas humanas, la calma de la Naturaleza. Podría haber sido el único hombre sobre la Tierra. A veces pensaba que eso habría estado bien.

Esa eliminación iba a salir en los medios de comunicación, sin duda. Estaba claro que se había cargado a un pez gordo. Pero no siempre tenían esa clase de objetivos. Draco había aprendido mucho en los últimos seis años, atando cabos y leyendo entre líneas. A veces eliminaban jefes mafiosos por encargo de sus rivales, y esos trabajos solían pasar inadvertidos. Otras veces, sus clientes les encargaban trabajos mucho más discretos; entonces Draco tenía que lanzarle a su objetivo alguna maldición, una que imitaría los efectos de un cáncer virulento, o que le iría consumiendo poco a poco sin que médicos o medimagos, dependiendo del caso, pudieran hacer nada para detenerlo.

Después de un par de horas, Draco regresó a su casa, en San Francisco. Vivía en un apartamento muggle de dos habitaciones, con baño completo, cocina y una pequeña terraza que tenía llena de plantas. Diez años atrás, ese piso de setenta metros cuadrados le habría parecido una covacha inmunda, pero después de pasar por Azkaban y la celda de la Agencia, su percepción de esas cosas había cambiado mucho. Allí se sentía en casa, era su hogar. Tenía novelas muggles en las estanterías, una foto suya de un viaje a México, una estatua india que había comprado básicamente porque representaba a un tipo que le recordaba a Snape, con esa nariz ganchuda. Sobre la mesita de café descansaba su portátil; la televisión panorámica estaba ahora apagada, pero a Draco le encantaba ver la televisión, hicieran lo que hicieran. Había empezado a hacerlo porque Lucas le había dicho que era una buena manera de ir ampliando sus conocimientos sobre el mundo muggle; ahora ya no lo necesitaba, pero le encantaban las series, las películas, los documentales… Incluso esos programas en los que un montón de gente iba a contar sus intimidades más abyectas en público. Nunca echaba tanto de menos a sus padres y a sus amigos como cuando estaba viendo uno de esos testimonios, sabría que habría sido hilarante verlo con ellos. Lo único que no veía nunca eran las noticias. No quería encontrarse con el relato de alguna de sus misiones.

Draco dejó su chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada y fue directo al cuarto de baño a darse una larga ducha. Sus duchas eran siempre largas e implicaban mucho jabón y el agua más caliente que podía soportar. Después fue a su dormitorio, se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta, cogió una cerveza del frigorífico y se tumbó a ver Los Vigilantes de la Playa, su último descubrimiento. Era la serie más estúpida que había visto nunca, pero tenía la virtud de adormecer su cerebro después de una misión, de hacerle olvidar. Leer un buen libro, estudiar farsi o ver una película o serie de mejor calidad no le funcionaba tan bien.

Ver la playa por la tele le hizo pensar en su inminente cumpleaños, pues siempre iba allí para celebrarlo. Tomaba un poco el sol, se bebía una cerveza mientras contemplaba el atardecer, siempre impresionante, y por la noche se iba a alguna discoteca gay a ligar con alguien. Además, ese año cumplía veinticinco años, un cuarto de siglo. Era una cifra con cierto peso. Si hubiera seguido en su antigua vida, se habría esperado de él que ya estuviera casado y con un heredero en camino, al menos. Eso, desde luego, era ahora una expectativa sumamente irreal. Podría haber hecho algún trato con una mujer muggle, pero si el objetivo de aquello era continuar el linaje familiar, ¿qué sentido tenía convertir a los Malfoy en mestizos? Además, un hijo suyo no tendría mucho que heredar, no se sentía nada inclinado a traer niños al mundo y encima tendría que cuidarlo solo o dejar que lo cuidara su hipotética madre, porque a él se le daba fatal mantener relaciones largas, no había más que mirar su historial. Al principio había pensado que se debía a la necesidad de mentir continuamente, pero varios ex amantes habían tenido el detalle de comunicarle que había algo en él que les daba miedo. "Tú no estás bien" solía ser lo último que escuchaba de ellos antes del portazo de despedida.

Aun así, se sentía impelido a hacer balance de su vida. Primer dato a favor: estaba vivo. Considerando la de gente que deseaba verlo muerto y que había sobrevivido a su propia ejecución, era algo que podía valorar en su justa medida. La Agencia le daba dos mil dólares al mes, libres de impuestos; también se hacía cargo de los gastos del apartamento. No llevaba una vida de millonario, desde luego; su padre lo habría considerado totalmente indigno de un Malfoy. Pero lo que no era bastante bueno para Draco Malfoy era perfectamente aceptable para Mark Jacobson, alias Mercurio. Si quería algún capricho tenía dinero para comprárselo, así que ¿para qué necesitaba baúles llenos de galeones en Gringotts USA?

Habría preferido otro trabajo, pero eso era algo que no podía evitar. Y al menos era realmente bueno en lo que hacía. En seis años, sólo había fallado una de sus misiones y la culpa había sido de la gente que le había proporcionado la información. Oh, sí, Voldemort se habría sentido orgulloso de su eficiencia como asesino; era un pensamiento amargo, pero ¿de qué servía lamentarse?

No era la vida que había soñado cuando crecía, desde luego. Pero era la única vida que le habían dejado. Y mientras estaba allí tumbado en su cómodo sofá, disfrutando del sol que entraba por la ventana entreabierta y de su cerveza fresca, le hizo un corte de mangas mental al Wizengamot.

* * *

><p>Lucas solía visitarlo una vez al mes. A Draco le ponían ligeramente nervioso esas visitas. En parte era agradable, por supuesto, ya que era la única persona con la que podía hablar con honestidad, el único que sabía de dónde venía, qué hacía para vivir. Pero por otro lado, siempre se sentía un poco… crío, con él. Vulnerable. Era un mentor, una figura paterna, pero también un hombre atractivo. Draco se había preguntado más de una vez si tendría alguna posibilidad de seducirlo. Sin embargo, nunca lo había intentado. Estaba bastante seguro de que a Lucas no le interesaban los hombres y además, en el fondo, sabía que sería un error espantoso. Lucas debía apreciarlo un poco, sin duda, pero también estaba realizando un papel, manipulándolo. Llegado el caso, le pegaría un tiro en la cabeza sin pensárselo demasiado. Y si aun sabiendo que parte de su amabilidad con él era sólo un trabajo no podía mantener la distancia emocional, añadirle el peso de una relación sentimental habría terminado por joder su cabeza del todo.<p>

-¿Ya has decidido dónde vas a irte de vacaciones?

Vacaciones. Quince días en los que podría estar absolutamente seguro de que no iban a necesitar sus servicios. Aunque a veces pasaba semanas sin que lo llamaran para trabajar, siempre estaba la tensión de estar pendiente de los mensajes.

-China, quizás. O Tailandia. –Podía ir donde quisiera, con algunas restricciones. Tenía prohibido ir a Europa o acercarse a los barrios mágicos. Muy de tanto en tanto, se tomaba una dosis de poción multijugos y daba una vuelta con Lucas por el barrio mágico de Boston, pero no podía ir solo-. ¿Has estado allí?

-No. Pero Tailandia siempre me ha sonado muy bien.

-Te diría que te mandaré una postal desde la playa, pero aún no sé dónde vives.

-Por tu propia seguridad, Mercurio.

Sí, en realidad era una suerte que Lucas fuera hetero y él no tuviera ninguna posibilidad de lograr algo con él. Ya estaba en una posición de suficiente desventaja y no hacía falta que le diera a Lucas aún más poder sobre él. Aunque tenía que admitir que su mentor no había intentado utilizar eso, no había coqueteado con él dándole falsas esperanzas. Se portaba como siempre, una mezcla muy suya de amabilidad y distancia.

-Podrías sacarte un apartado de correos.

Lucas consideró su sugerencia.

-Quizás lo haga. Venga, vamos a cenar. Me muero de hambre.

En esa misma calle había un restaurante asiático que volvía loco a Lucas y no era nada raro que sus visitas terminaran con una cena allí. Cuando iban a salir del edificio se cruzaron con un vecino de Draco, un tipo de unos treinta años, de aspecto agradable y cara redonda.

-Buenas noches…

Draco se fijó disimuladamente en Lucas porque estaba seguro de que su vecino era, de hecho, un espía de la Agencia. Lo tenían controlado, incluso sospechaba que llevaba encima un hechizo de seguimiento. Lucas siempre sabía cosas que no tendría por qué saber y además era capaz de encontrarlo estuviera donde estuviera. Por si escapaba. Pero no tenía intención de escapar. No quería pasarse el resto de su vida temiendo que algún agente de la Agencia le pegara un tiro en el momento menos pensado. No quería volver a inventarse a sí mismo. Y en cierta manera, tampoco quería pagar a Lucas y a la Agencia con su traición. A pesar de todo, le habían salvado la vida, le habían dado una oportunidad.

En el restaurante se pidieron el menú de degustación, pues al cocinero le gustaba sorprenderles. La ternera lechal lacada con salsa de naranja estaba deliciosa y los pastelillos de dim sum eran ligeros y sabrosos.

-Necesito más aceite para pulir la escoba –dijo, mientras partía en dos un delicado rollito de primavera.

-¿No puedes usar aceite normal?

Draco lo miró con horror.

-¿Estás loco?

Lucas se echó a reír.

-Dios, nunca te había visto esa expresión. Está bien, siento la blasfemia. Te lo llevaré pronto.

-¿Mark? –dijo de pronto un chico, acercándose a su mesa.

-Hola, Finn.

Era un chico de veintitrés años, recién salido de la Universidad. Lo había conocido en una discoteca gay cinco meses atrás, se habían acostado y habían descubierto que vivían por la misma zona. Era obvio, cada vez que se encontraban, que a Finn no le habría importado nada repetir, incluso salir juntos. Pero Draco ya estaba escarmentado después de su media docena de relaciones fallidas. Además, Finn era un buen chico, realmente. Quería salvar a los delfines y luchar por un mundo más sano. Llamaba a sus padres todas las semanas. No se merecía acabar enamorado de un asesino a sueldo.

-He venido a por algo de cena para llevar.

-¿No nos presentas, Mark? –dijo Lucas.

Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina y disimuló rápidamente.

-Finn, este es mi tío Lucas. Está casado con una hermana de mi madre. Tío, este es Finn, un amigo.

-Encantado de conocerte –dijo Lucas, estrechándole la mano-. ¿Vas a cenar tú solo en casa, Finn? ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?

-Oh, no sé si… -balbuceó el chico.

Pero Draco ya había tenido bastante.

-No le hagas caso, Finn. Mi tío y yo tenemos que hablar aún de un par de cosas muy serias. Ya nos tomamos algo otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico era lo bastante listo como para captar que no era un buen momento y tras asentir, se despidió rápidamente y se fue hacia la barra. Lucas, impertérrito, pescó un langostino con los palillos.

-No sabes disfrutar de la vida, Mark. Está claro que ese chaval está deseando meterse en tu cama.

-No necesito que me organices mi vida sentimental –replicó Draco, irritado-. Y no deberías haberle invitado a sentarse con nosotros. Quiere salir conmigo y todo esto es darle esperanzas para nada.

-¿Por qué para nada? No es que yo entienda mucho de hombres, pero parece un chico guapo y educado.

-Oh, sí, podría salir con él, ¿verdad? Y contarle una mentira tras otra. Oprah comentó el otro día en su programa que eso es perfecto para mantener una relación saludable con alguien.

Lucas se encogió de hombros.

-Hay más personas de las que tú crees en esa situación.

-Ya, como tú, Ahora vas a decirme que tienes mujer e hijos en algún sitio.

-No. Ya sabes que nunca te digo nada de mi vida personal. Pero hay magos y brujas casados con muggles que nunca les han contado a sus parejas nada sobre la magia ni el mundo mágico. No es tan inusual.

Draco decidió terminar con aquel tema. Siempre perdía la paciencia cuando Lucas se mostraba deliberadamente obtuso, negándose a reconocer la seriedad de las cosas, y además, a una parte de él le dolía verlo tan ansioso por emparejarlo con otro chico.

-¿Podrás traerme el aceite pronto? No quiero encontrarme con que debo utilizarla en el próximo encargo y no la tengo al cien por cien.

Lucas asintió, sin insistir más en novios.

-¿Quieres algo más de allí?

-Un par de barriles de zumo de calabaza –contestó, aprovechando la oferta sin pensárselo dos veces-. Y un frasco de suero fertilizante para las plantas.

Los muggles tenían cosas parecidas, pero no funcionaban tan bien.

-De acuerdo. A ver si te lo consigo antes del fin de semana.

-Puedo ir yo, si estás muy ocupado –aventuró, aun sabiendo que sus posibilidades de éxito eran minúsculas.

-No es una buena idea.

-¿De verdad no os fiáis de mí todavía?

-No se trata de confianza, se trata de minimizar riesgos. Si sucediera algo y por algún motivo se te pasaran los efectos de la multijugos allí, podríamos tener problemas muy serios. ¿Tienes idea de las preguntas que se harían los aurores si se supiera que estás vivo? No hagas ninguna tontería, Mark. Ni aquí ni en Tailandia ni en ningún sitio.

-Vale, vale…

Lo más raro era que no echaba realmente de menos vivir en el mundo mágico. Lo habría hecho, quizás, si sus amigos y su familia hubieran estado allí, pero sin ellos, lo más importante había desaparecido. Además, seguramente la inmensa mayoría de los magos británicos le escupiría a la cara, si lo vieran por allí. Sus charlas con otros magos como Lucas o la medibruja que le atendía de vez en cuando en una pequeña clínica clandestina bastaban para hacerle sentir conectado todavía a ese mundo. Curiosamente, añoraba más Inglaterra, las suaves colinas verdes de Wiltshire, la pausa del té, el acento seco y preciso. Después de seis años en los Estados Unidos se encontraba a menudo cayendo en el sonsonete típico de San Francisco y había pillado algunos modismos que habrían hecho que a su madre le sangraran las orejas. Pero trataba de no pensar demasiado en eso, porque sabía que si alguna vez regresaba allí, sería dentro de mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegara el momento de la venganza.

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones le sentaron bien y regresó a San Francisco relajado, satisfecho y bastante bronceado. Había hecho submarinismo en mares de color topacio, había paseado por la jungla y había follado todo lo que había querido, con nativos y turistas. Y sobre todo, había dormido bastante mejor de lo que solía dormir en los Estados Unidos. Apenas había tenido pesadillas y no se había levantado ningún día con arañazos en la cara.<p>

Draco tuvo otra semana más libre de obligaciones en la ciudad antes de que le encargaran su siguiente objetivo. Esta vez era un hombre chino residente en Los Ángeles. Le dieron su dirección y un plano de la casa: debía matarlo en su cama, de dos tiros en la cabeza. Su mujer estaría durmiendo a su lado, seguramente; a ella debía lanzarle un Desmaius para que no se despertara con los disparos. En la casa también vivían sus dos hijos pequeños y tres miembros del servicio. Debía de tener cuidado de que ninguno de ellos lo viera tampoco.

La casa estaba muy bien protegida, tanto por medios muggles como, sorprendentemente, algunas barreras mágicas. Algunos muggles poderosos estaban al corriente de la existencia de la magia y tomaban precauciones al respecto. Pero esas barreras no supusieron demasiado problema para Draco. Las protecciones de un hogar siempre hundían sus raíces en el tiempo que una misma familia llevara ocupándolo y los Estados Unidos eran un país muy joven y de gente dada a las mudanzas. La diferencia entre las barreras de aquella casa y las de Malfoy manor eran las mismas que había entre una caja de cartón y una celda de máxima seguridad en una prisión federal.

En cuestión de segundos, Draco deshizo las protecciones sin activar alarma alguna y se Apareció en el interior del dormitorio. Allí estaban los dos, apaciblemente dormidos. Draco apuntó a la mujer con su varita y la dejó inconsciente. Después sacó su pistola, apuntó al hombre y, tras un segundo –ese segundo de duda, de recordar por qué tenía que hacerlo-, le disparó dos tiros, ensordecidos por el silenciador. Las sábanas y la almohada se tiñeron de sangre y salpicaron a la mujer inconsciente, a quien sin duda le esperaba la peor mañana de su vida. Por último, depositó un lirio blanco sobre las sábanas, como le habían ordenado que hiciera. Era algún tipo de mensaje; Draco suponía que todo aquello tenía relación con la mafia china.

Allí ya había terminado y no quería permanecer en presencia de ese cadáver más tiempo del necesario. Se Apareció en su refugio de las montañas Rocosas y se quedó allí hasta el impresionante amanecer. Después regresó a casa, a darse una ducha, pensando que ahora tenía tres o cuatro semanas por delante sin misiones.

Pero menos de una semana después, a las once pasadas de la noche, le llamaron por teléfono desde la Agencia. Draco contestó a la llamada sin entender a qué venía.

-Introduzca el código –dijo una voz robotizada.

Draco escribió "Mercurio" en el móvil y a continuación oyó una voz humana conocida.

-Mercurio, te necesitamos en el Hotel Veela de Plata. Habitación 15, maldición Putridus.

Ugh, había confiado no tener que usar jamás eso contra un ser humano. Los órganos internos se le pudrirían poco a poco y moriría al cabo de seis meses en un tormento inenarrable. No había forma de contrarrestarlo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Tienes hasta las seis de la mañana.

A Draco casi se le cayó el móvil al suelo.

-¿Qué? No se puede llevar a cabo un trabajo con ese margen de tiempo.

-Tendrás que apañarte como sea, es una emergencia. –Aquella voz femenina no pertenecía a alguien tan avaro con la información como Lucas-. Ha habido un problema con nuestro agente original.

-¿Lo han pillado? ¿Va a estar el hotel lleno de aurores?

-Lo han pillado, pero no en el hotel. El muy estúpido se ha ido a cenar a un restaurante muggke que había cerca del barrio mágico y se ha metido en una pelea. Había un par de aurores allí, cenando, y se lo han llevado detenido. No te preocupes por él, nos estamos ocupando del problema, pero esta noche es nuestra única oportunidad de hacer nuestro trabajo. Ve allí, lánzale la maldición y desaparece. Te enviamos un plano del hotel y un informe sobre las protecciones. Buena suerte.

Apenas se había cortado la conexión cuando un sobre apareció encima de la mesa. Draco fue a leerlo, mitad perplejo, mitad irritado. Era la primera vez que pasaba algo así; normalmente tenía, como mínimo, un par de días para prepararse. No le hacía ninguna gracia verse envuelto en un trabajo tan apresurado. Y ese agente… Se estaban ocupando del problema, había dicho la chica. ¿Planeaban sacarlo de allí? ¿O simplemente lo eliminarían para que no pudiera hablar sobre la Agencia? Tenía la sensación de que se trataría de lo segundo. Si se hubiera tratado de otro tipo de error… Pero ¿meterse en una pelea absurda en medio de una misión? Aquello era imperdonable.

¿Quién habría sido? Draco sólo conocía a otros dos agentes, un chico y una chica. Al chico, que tenía treinta y tantos años, lo había conocido en la clínica clandestina, que aunque bien equipada, no era más grande que la enfermería de Hogwarts. Él había ido a curarse un balazo en el hombro y el chico había estado allí, recuperándose de unas heridas provocadas por unas protecciones mágicas. Se llamaba Bosco, y era latino, bajito y de pelo muy negro. Hablaba un inglés salpicado de palabras españolas. Bosco y él hablaron de lo jodidas que eran algunas misiones y poco más, ninguno de los dos contó por qué habían acabado en la Agencia. El chico sí mencionó a otro agente sin llegar a dar su nombre, pero comentó que debía de tener unos cuarenta años y que parecía no estar del todo en sus cabales.

A la chica, Valeria, la había conocido en una misión, habían sido compañeros. Entre los dos se habían cargado a veintidós miembros de la mafia rusa en Moscú. Valeria era una chica muggle un poco más joven que él, rubia, realmente guapa. También era dura como un marine y rabiosamente paranoica; poco después de contactar con ella, Valeria le había dicho que si trataba de ligar con ella le arrancaría las pelotas a mano y le asfixiaría metiéndoselas en la garganta. Cuando Draco le había dicho que era gay, ella se había calmado un poco.

-Lo intentaron otra vez –murmuró poco después, con voz peligrosa-. Lo intentaron, pero yo no iba a consentirlo. Y después me condenaron a muerte, ¿puedes creerlo? Todo está podrido.

A pesar de sus coqueteos con la locura, no muy difíciles de manejar cuando uno ya había lidiado con ejemplares de la talla de Bellatrix Lestrange, Valeria era una buena agente y la misión había ido como la seda. Ella no era la agente detenida, eso estaba claro: había sido un hombre. ¿Bosco? ¿El tipo medio loco? ¿El chico asiático con el que había coincidido en el entrenamiento? Algunas veces se preguntaba cuántos agentes tendría la Agencia. Valeria le había dicho que en Estados Unidos no debían de ser más de tres o cuatro.

Después de darle vueltas a eso un rato, Draco se concentró en los planos del hotel y se leyó a fondo las descripciones de las defensas de las habitaciones, muy flojas. El informe avisaba de que esa habitación podía presentar protecciones extras, pero no sabría a qué iba a enfrentarse hasta que no estuviera allí.

Sobre la una, Draco decidió que había llegado la hora, se vistió de oscuro, se tapó el pelo con una gorra oscura, agarró su escoba y se Apareció a cincuenta metros del hotel. Estaba situado en pleno barrio mágico; al final había hecho la visita a solas que deseaba, aunque no era así como la había imaginado. Todos los comercios estaban cerrados y el silencio era absoluto, ni siquiera se oían los ruidos del tráfico. Draco se echó encima un hechizo que le permitiría pasar inadvertido, pero que no activaría ninguna alarma, cosa que podía pasar con los hechizos de invisibilidad. Sus suelas de goma evitaban que sus pasos resonaran por toda la calle.

El hotel estaba junto a una tienda de artículos de quadpot. Había una pequeña luz en la planta baja, donde estaba el recepcionista. La Veela Plateada no se parecía en nada al Caldero Chorreante; tenía cuatro plantas y estaba construida de sólido ladrillo rojizo, con un estilo bastante muggle. A la entrada, sobre un pedestal de piedra negra, había una estatua plateada de una veela, brillando débilmente con una luz lechosa.

Draco ascendió suavemente con la escoba hasta quedar a la altura de la ventana de la habitación de su objetivo y, sacando su varita, empezó a examinar cuidadosamente las protecciones mágicas. Tal y como avisaba el informe, el problema no eran las del hotel, sino las que el objetivo había colocado alrededor de su habitación. Hacía tiempo que Draco no se enfrentaba a nada tan complicado, pero sabía que no era imposible y trabajó pacientemente, murmurando hechizos por lo bajo. Era como deshacer un nudo lleno de campanillas sin causar sonido alguno.

Después de más de una hora lo logró y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo. Le gustaba ese tipo de cosas; desde luego, le gustaba mucho más que lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Draco se dirigió hacia la ventana para abrirla con un Alohomora, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el hechizo notó un ligero temblor azul en los cristales. Otra medida de seguridad. Draco suspiró para sus adentros y volvió a examinarla. Era poderosa, pero ese tipo de escudos mágicos tenían un punto débil y si se sabía encontrarlo, resultaba bastante fácil inutilizarla. Draco sabía y tras unos cuantos pases de varita, lanzó el Alohomora y la ventana se abrió sin provocar la más mínima reacción.

La ventana era lo bastante grande para dejarle pasar con comodidad y entró a la habitación, que se encontraba en penumbra. El bulto del objetivo se perfilaba sobre la cama; podía oírlo respirar suave y profundamente. Estaba tumbado de costado y lo único que podía ver era el pelo oscuro y alborotado; sería capaz de verle el rostro si iba hacia ese lado de la cama, pero ¿por qué hacerlo? Una cara menos que le perseguiría en sueños. Además, en la Agencia se lo habían repetido una y otra vez. No pienses en ellos. No te preguntes quiénes son, si tienen familia, si son buena gente. Sólo son tus objetivos. Y eso era un buen consejo. Hacerse esas preguntas sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Draco tomó aire y apuntó al bulto en la cama con su varita. La maldición no asomaba fácilmente a sus labios. Un Avada Kedavra habría sido una cosa, al menos era una muerte limpia. Ese pobre bastardo nunca sabría por qué de pronto se encontraba en el otro barrio. Pero la Putridus… Por Merlín, ¿quién odiaba tanto a ese tipo como para condenarlo a una agonía semejante?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanto rechazo a actuar en una misión. No estaba orgulloso de las cosas que había hecho para sobrevivir, pero causarle ese dolor a un hombre que no le había hecho nada… Y sin embargo, pensó con un desespero que también no sentía desde hacia tiempo, no tenía otra opción. Si no cumplía su misión, acabaría asesinado.

_Lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento…_

Draco respiró hondo de nuevo, se mordió los labios y abrió la boca para susurrar la maldición. Justo cuando iba a hablar, sus ojos se desviaron una fracción de segundo hacia la mesita de noche y entonces las vio.

Las gafas. Las gafas redondas. Inconfundibles.

El hombre en la cama era Harry Potter.

_Continuará_


	6. Chapter 5

**NdA:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

**Capítulo 5**

Draco estuvo a punto de dejar caer la varita al suelo de la impresión.

No podía ser, no podía ser. Su primer impulso fue salir de allí pitando. Tenía que huir antes de que Potter despertara y lo viera y comprendiera que estuviera vivo. Eso sería un error muy grave, la clase de error que hacía que la Agencia tomara medidas.

Pero justo cuando daba el primer paso hacia la ventana comprendió que el peor error sería, sin duda, marcharse de allí sin hacer el trabajo. Ya le habían explicado que sólo disponían de aquella noche para cumplir con su misión. Esperaban que le lanzara la maldición, fuera quien fuera. Si no lo hacía, las consecuencias podían ser espantosas.

De pronto pensó que quizás no era Potter. Puede que se hubiera vuelto tan famoso en Inglaterra que todos los idiotas cuatro-ojos del país iban ahora con el mismo modelo de gafas. Manteniendo esa esperanza, Draco le dio la vuelta a la cama para poder verle la cara. Era él. Maldita sea, era él. Más mayor de lo que recordaba, pero sin duda era Potter. No podría confundirlo nunca con nadie y no necesitaba verle la cicatriz en la frente para ello.

Draco seguía sin saber qué hacer y tenía la impresión de que el tiempo se le acababa. Cuanto más permaneciera en esa habitación más peligro corría de ser descubierto. Y si la Agencia le estaba vigilando… Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que lanzarle esa maldición a Potter e irse de allí cuanto antes. Draco le apuntó con la varita una vez más: por primera vez en años, le temblaba.

Era de nuevo un muchacho de dieciséis años frente a Dumbledore, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si no hubiera matado ya a decenas de personas. Pero todo lo que podía ver eran los ojos verdes de Potter llenos de lágrimas y de piedad cuando lo arrastraban hacia el verdugo, el modo en que sus labios habían pronunciado una y otra vez las palabras "lo siento". Potter había tratado de salvarlo. Potter había lamentado su supuesta muerte. ¿Cómo iba a pagarle esos gestos con la maldición Putridus? ¿Cómo?

No podía hacerlo. Estaba allí de pie, mirando aquel trozo de su infancia y supo que no iba a hacerlo. Si lo hacía, antes de un año estaría tirándose de una azotea, consumido por la culpa.

-¿Draco?

El corazón se le heló en el pecho. De repente, Potter estaba despierto, muy despierto, y con la varita en la mano. Pero no era sólo eso lo que le había dejado paralizado. Era su nombre. Era la primera vez en siete años que escuchaba su nombre. Casi había olvidado que se llamaba así realmente, no Mark ni Mercurio. Fue como si le hubiera arrasado una avalancha de pasado.

Si Potter no había intentado desarmarlo con un hechizo era probablemente porque estaba tan conmocionado como él. No había más que verle la cara, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, todo él era pura sorpresa. Con un gesto de la mano izquierda hizo que se encendiera la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Draco cerró los ojos un momento, cegado, y cuando los abrió vio que Potter se había incorporado, ya con las gafas puestas, y seguía observándole con el mismo asombro.

-¿Estás vivo? ¿Cómo puede ser? Vi cómo te daba la maldición mortal. Estaba delante cuando el medimago certificó tu muerte.

Draco seguía paralizado, horrorizado. Potter le había visto. Le había identificado. Merlín, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaba jodido. Estaba tan jodido que bien podía pegarse un tiro en la cabeza y acabar con todo de una vez. Pero no, no, debía lanzarle un Obliviate a Potter y huir. Huir bien lejos.

En ese momento, captó un resplandor blanquecino proveniente de la ventana. Todas sus dudas desaparecieron y lanzó un fuerte Protego. Una oleada de chispas que olían a huevos podridos cayó sobre su escudo, protegiéndoles a él y a Potter.

Les estaban atacando.

-¿Qué está pasando? –exclamó Potter-. ¡Draco!

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Draco lo agarró del brazo y le dio un estirón para dirigirlo hacia la puerta. Si intentaban huir por la ventana morirían, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio una nueva maldición acercándose desde allí. La habitación estalló en llamaradas y Draco cerró la puerta tras ellos en el último segundo.

-¡Vamos!

Pero se oían pasos de gente subiendo a toda prisa por las escaleras. Draco no sabía si eran aurores o gente de la Agencia, pero no pensaba quedarse para averiguarlo. Sin dudarlo un momento abrió la puerta de la habitación de enfrente de una patada. Debía de haber alguien dentro porque Draco oyó un grito de alarma, pero ni tan solo se giró para ver quién lo emitía. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en la ventana de la habitación. Draco la hizo desaparecer de la pared con un hechizo y después lanzó otro hechizo al suelo de la calle para colocarle un invisible y mullido colchón.

-Si quieres vivir, salta –le dijo a Potter.

Sin esperar su reacción, se tiró por la ventana. La caída fue un poco dolorosa, pero las había tenido mucho peores. Potter cayó un par de segundos después de él. Draco se puso en pie rápidamente y le hizo una seña a Potter para que le siguiera. Tal y como esperaba, en ese lado de la calle no había nadie. La Agencia podía haber enviado a dos o tres limpiadores tras él, pero desde luego no había mandado un ejército. Pensando con rapidez, pues era cuestión de segundos que les atacaran, abrió violentamente un boquete en la parte trasera de la tienda de quadopt.

-¡_Accio_ Firebolt 3000!

Mientras todas las alarmas de la tienda saltaban como locas, media docena de Firebolts 3000 salieron disparadas hacia su mano. Draco atrapó la primera mientras detenía uno de los ataques de las barreras con un rápido hechizo. En ese momento, sonó una explosión sobre su cabeza. Potter había detenido un ataque con un escudo.

-¡Vamos! –exclamó Draco, subiéndose a la escoba.

Potter estaba sentado tras él al segundo siguiente y Draco puso la escoba a volar lo más rápido que pudo. Notaba explosiones mágicas a sus espaldas, el vaivén de la escoba producido por las ondas de fuerza de algunos conjuros y maldiciones. Un hormigueo fugaz en el cuerpo le indicó que Potter había echado sobre ambos un hechizo de invisibilidad, pero Draco sabía que eso no serviría de nada.

-¡Potter! ¿Cuántos son? ¿A cuánta distancia están?

-¡Son tres, pero he desarmado a uno! ¡Los tenemos a unos doscientos metros! ¡Intenta despistarlos en ese banco de nubes!

-¡Creo que tengo un hechizo localizador encima! ¡Debes quitármelo o nos encontrarán estemos donde estemos!

Draco lo oyó mascullar un "joder" por lo bajo y no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Después escuchó un encantamiento que le sorprendió: Potter estaba volviendo la escoba ilocalizable. Era parecido al encantamiento Fidelius, pero podía usarse con cosas, no sólo con lugares. Draco hizo un cambio de dirección con la escoba y se dio cuenta de que los hechizos de sus atacantes se volvían desviados, como si no supieran hacia dónde apuntar. Draco se metió entre las nubes que había señalado Potter y se quedó rondando entre ellas durante unos minutos, esperando despistarlos.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es esa gente? ¿Son hombres de Madison? -Draco descendió sin contestarle y aterrizó en la azotea de un edificio-. Si tienes uno de los hechizos localizadores más potentes, lo que he hecho no impedirá que te encuentren.

Sí, y además, esa protección imperfecta sólo funcionaría mientras estuviera tocando la escoba.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Ven conmigo.

Potter le siguió y se dejó llevar con la Aparición lejos de allí. Draco se encontró en el cañón del Colorado, bajo un impresionante cielo estrellado al que no prestó atención, y se puso a levantar protecciones como un loco a su alrededor. Potter le ayudó en bendito silencio, pero en cuanto las defensas estuvieron listas, volvió a las andadas.

-Draco, ¿qué coño está pasando aquí?

-Nunca he tratado de ver qué clase de hechizo localizador tenía –murmuró Draco, empezando a examinarse con la varita-. No sé si es muy complicado.

-¿No vas a contestarme? –masculló Potter, echándole una mano.

-No es momento de charlas. Si nos encuentran estamos jodidos. –No era ningún experto en el tema y el conjuro que se echó sobre sí mismo no reveló nada-. Mierda, no sé que…

-Espera, lo tengo. Es uno parecido al que usan los aurores. Estate quieto. Tardaré un poco.

Draco obedeció mientras Potter trabajaba en el hechizo, moviendo la varita con florituras y murmurando encantamientos entre dientes. Tenía que pensar algo y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Quizás si le lanzaba ese Obliviate a Potter y trataba de razonar con la Agencia… No creía que esa anciana del hotel le hubiera reconocido y la existencia de la Agencia seguía siendo un secreto. ¿No podían correr todos un tupido velo sobre el asunto y seguir como siempre?

-Date prisa… -murmuró entre dientes, sintiendo que el tiempo se le acababa otra vez. ¿Qué debían de estar pensando Lucas y los demás? ¿Que les había traicionado? Él no era ningún traidor, no lo era. Sabía todo lo que les debía.

-No puedo ir más rápido –replicó Potter, sin apartar la vista del patrón creado por el hechizo-. Sólo un poco más… Llevas encima un hechizo bien jodido, Malfoy. Si lo hago mal, te asfixiará igual que si estuvieras rompiendo un Juramento Inquebrantable. ¿Quién te ha puesto esto?

-No es asunto tuyo –dijo, sintiendo que sus perspectivas se oscurecían aún más. Unas personas que condenaban a muerte a cualquiera que intentara quitarse ese hechizo localizador no serían muy proclives a correr tupidos velos sobre algo como lo que había pasado esa noche. Pero trató de mantener la esperanza. Lucas le apreciaba. Lucas se daría cuenta de que sólo había sido un error y le ayudaría a seguir vivo.

-No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero si estás bajo la vigilancia de los aurores estadounidenses, quiero saberlo.

A Draco casi se le escapó una carcajada irónica.

-No, los aurores no saben que existo.

-Listo.-El alivio duró sólo una fracción de segundo, el tiempo que tardó Potter en retroceder y apuntarle con su varita. Pero Draco era rápido ahora, muy rápido, e hizo lo mismo antes de que Potter pudiera lanzarle un solo hechizo. Ninguno llegó a atacar, se quedaron simplemente frente a frente, listos para un duelo-. Quiero saber qué está pasando aquí, Malfoy. Ahora.

-No voy a contarte una mierda, Potter.

-¿Trabajas para Madison?

-No conozco a ningún Madison.

-¿Por qué estabas en mi dormitorio? ¿Sabías que iban a atacarme? –Draco no contestó, estaba concentrado en buscar la manera de lanzarle un Desmaius antes de que pudiera reaccionar-. Oh, Dios mío… No estabas ahí para protegerme. Estabas ahí para _atacarme_. ¡Trabajas para ellos!

-Cállate, Potter, ¡cállate! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

Potter parecía furioso.

-¡Claro que no entiendo nada! ¿Cómo quieres que entienda que estás trabajando para Madison? ¿Es que ni siquiera te importa tu madre?

Draco sintió una oleada de frío recorriéndole.

-¿Por qué hablas de mi madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese Madison con ella?

-Si conseguimos sacar del poder a él y a su camarilla podremos darle el indulto a todos los presos que fueron condenados injustamente tras la guerra.

-Demasiado tarde, Potter –dijo, controlando a duras penas su odio-. Mi madre murió hace más de seis años.

Potter lo miró como si pensara que se había vuelto loco.

-¿Qué dices? Tu madre está viva.

El mundo pareció temblar bajo sus pies.

* * *

><p>Era imposible.<p>

-Estás mintiendo –dijo débilmente.

-Claro que no –replicó Potter, ofendido-. ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?

Draco se lamió los labios.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

Por alguna razón, Potter pareció un poco tímido al contestarle.

-Hace tres semanas. Voy a verla todas las visitas. Ella me ayudó a ganar la guerra… Y bueno… está bien, o sea… Yo le llevo comida, cuando me lo permiten, y hablamos un rato. Bueno, hablo yo, porque ella no ha vuelto a decir una sola palabra desde que te… mataron.

Estaba viva… Estaba viva… Draco gimió al sentir una bola ardiente subiéndole por el pecho, un gemido ronco y angustiado de animal herido, y se inclinó sobre su estómago, convertido en un nudo apretado. Los ojos le picaban con ganas de llorar, pero estaban secos como el desierto que les rodeaba. Su madre estaba viva, había estado viva todo ese tiempo. Lucas y los demás le habían engañado.

De pronto, Potter estaba inclinado a su lado, pasándole el brazo por la espalda.

-Oh, Dios mío, Draco… Lo siento… ¿No lo sabías? ¿Por qué creías que había muerto?

-Me lo dijeron –contestó como pudo-. Ellos… Me mintieron.

-¿Quién?

Draco no se lo dijo, sólo respiró hondo, intentado calmarse, intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba pasando. Quería concentrarse en el hecho de que ella estaba viva, viva, y no en la horrible, amarga traición, pero su alivio y su alegría se veían sacudidos por latigazos de rabia. Recordaba la expresión compasiva en los ojos de Lucas al darle la mala noticia… Cabrón, cabrón, cabrón… ¿Cómo había podido hacerle algo así?

Poco a poco, su respiración se fue tranquilizando, sus emociones quedaron arrinconadas… El trato estaba roto. Iría a Inglaterra como fuera y haría cualquier cosa por sacar a su madre de Azkaban. Después huirían los dos a algún lugar remoto. Y mataría a cualquiera que tratara de impedírselo.

-¿Estás mejor?

Draco asintió y clavó los ojos en él.

-Quiero que me hagas un Juramento Inquebrantable, que jures que no le dirás a nadie que me has visto y que estoy vivo. Si lo haces, me iré y no volverás a saber de mí. –Si se negaba lo Obliviatearía.

Potter le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

-Vas a intentar liberar a tu madre, ¿no es cierto?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Draco, no lo entiendes. No sé qué pintas en esta historia, pero si alguien ha intentado matarme, tiene que haber sido siguiendo órdenes de Madison. Si conseguimos pruebas de que él está detrás de todo esto, con tu testimonio, podremos mandarlo a la cárcel y liberar a los presos como tu madre.

-Me importa una mierda lo que pase en Inglaterra, Potter. Sólo quiero sacar a mi madre de allí.

-¿Y huir eternamente? Piensa, Draco. Si acabamos con Madison, podrías volver a Inglaterra. Anularíamos tu juicio, tu condena. Fue todo un fraude.

Draco soltó una carcajada fea.

-Tú no sabes lo que he hecho.

Era imposible que le dieran la amnistía por todos sus crímenes. Y se enterarían, acabarían enterándose de un modo u otro, si colaboraba con Potter.

-Este es el trato –dijo éste seriamente-. Me contarás qué está pasando aquí y vendrás conmigo a Inglaterra. Sacaremos a tu madre de Azkaban y tú colaborarás con nosotros para acabar con Madison. Y cuando lo hayamos conseguido, recibirás un indulto completo. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho.

-Si no eres el Jefe de Aurores o el ministro de magia, no tienes poder para ofrecerme un trato así.

-No soy ni una cosa ni la otra. Pero si triunfamos, Arthur Weasley será el sustituto de Madison. Y él te ofrecerá el indulto, si yo se lo pido. Te necesitamos.

Tenía que tomar una decisión. No podía volver a la Agencia, no después de lo que había descubierto. Su prioridad era sacar a su madre de Azkaban, sí, pero ¿no sería mejor hacerlo aceptando la propuesta de Potter? ¿Podría recuperar parte de su vida, usar su nombre, vivir en paz?

-Acepto.

* * *

><p>El siguiente paso fue buscar un sitio en el que refugiarse el resto de la noche. Potter, que iba descalzo y sólo llevaba unos pantalones del pijama y una camiseta, estaba tiritando a pesar de haberse echado encima un hechizo para entrar en calor. Draco sabía que no podían ir a su casa; estaría vigilada. Y no tenía intención alguna de refugiarse en la Oficina de Aurores, donde seguramente habría algún infiltrado de la Agencia. Potter propuso Aparecerse en una ciudad cercana y ocupar una casa cuyos habitantes estuvieran de vacaciones o algo por el estilo. Hasta sabía un hechizo concreto que ayudaba a localizar casas así. Dijo que Slughorn se lo había enseñado.<p>

Diez minutos después, estaban en una bonita casa de dos plantas, decorada con buen gusto. Potter había lanzado un hechizo que impediría que los vecinos pudieran ver las luces encendidas u oír ruidos; también había encontrado el mueble-bar y estaba preparando un par de copas para ambos.

-Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de una vez? –dijo, tendiéndole su vaso-. De verdad que tengo ganas de saber cómo es que estás vivo y dónde has estado todo este tiempo.

Draco le dio un trago a su vodka con limón.

-¿Has oído hablar de la Agencia? –Harry negó con la cabeza-. El verdugo era uno de ellos con multijugos. No me mató, sólo fingió que lo hacía mientras me dejaba medio muerto con una inyección. Cuando desperté, estaba en una especie de celda. Me dijeron que debía elegir: convertirme en uno de sus agentes o morir. Elegí vivir. Me entrenaron durante un año, pasé una prueba y me convertí en agente. Eso es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

Potter parpadeó.

-Guau. –Se quedó en silencio, asimilando sus palabras-. ¿Qué quiere decir ser un agente? ¿Qué tenías que hacer?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Potter se mordió los labios un segundo.

-¿Son ellos los que te pusieron el hechizo localizador?

-Sí.

-Y son los que nos han atacado a ti y a mí esta noche.

-Sí. Debían de sospechar que quizás no podría terminar el trabajo… O era una prueba, no lo sé. Supongo que mandaron a esa gente para que nos eliminaran a los dos si yo no cumplía el objetivo.

-Que era matarme.

Draco volvió a darle un trago a su vaso.

-Peor que eso. Tenía que echarte la Putridus. –Potter hizo una mueca-. Alguien te odia de verdad.

-¿Y no te suena el nombre de Madison?

-Yo nunca conozco el nombre de los clientes. Ni siquiera suelo conocer el nombre de los objetivos. Me dicen dónde están, me dan una foto si hace falta y esperan que haga lo que debe hacerse.

-¿Y quién está al mando?

-No lo sé.

-¿Tienes algún contacto? ¿Cómo se ponen en contacto contigo?

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me estás interrogando? No estoy detenido, que yo sepa.

-No te estoy interrogando, estoy intentando averiguar a qué nos enfrentamos.

-Bien, pues ahora eres tú el que tiene que contarme unas cuantas cosas. ¿Quién es ese Madison? ¿Es el nuevo ministro de Magia?-Potter asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, a Draco le sonó el móvil. Y era la melodía de la Agencia-. Son ellos.

Potter abrió mucho los ojos y asintió con firmeza, sentándose a su lado para oír mejor.

-Contesta.

Más nervioso de lo que le gustaría, Draco introdujo su código.

-¿Qué queréis?

-Mercurio, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Era Lucas.

-Me dijiste que mi madre había muerto.

-¿Qué? Claro que ha muerto. Murió de una neumonía, como te dije. ¿Quién te ha dicho que está viva? ¿Potter? ¿Está ahí contigo? Si te lo ha dicho él, miente.

-¿Por qué iba a mentir?

Potter negó solemnemente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Lucas-. Para confundirte, ¿por qué va a ser? Mark, no hagas ninguna tontería, ¿de acuerdo? Esto todavía tiene solución. Sé que no ha sido culpa tuya. No sé cómo esos subnormales han sido capaces de mandarte a eliminar a alguien que conocías. ¡Eso va en contra de las reglas! Deja a Potter inconsciente y dinos dónde estáis. Veremos qué se puede hacer. Eres uno de nuestros mejores agentes.

-Sí, seguro. En el hotel habéis intentado matarme.

-Eso ha sido un error. Está claro que esta noche nada está saliendo como toca.

Oh, cómo quería creerle. Así quizás no se sentiría tan idiota por haber confiado tanto en él. Pero a pesar de todo, una parte de él siempre había sabido que Lucas le estaba manipulando.

-Pues yo creo que estás intentando localizar la llamada.

Draco colgó sin esperar respuesta y después, por si acaso, hizo desaparecer el móvil. Quizás tenía algún emisor que la Agencia fuera capaz de rastrear, incluso con el móvil apagado. Ya no necesitaba hablar con ellos de nada más.

-No te he mentido, Draco. Te juro por mis padres que tu madre estaba viva hace tres semanas y que hasta donde yo sé, sigue viva a día de hoy.

Draco asintió.

-Será mejor que nos busquemos otra casa.

* * *

><p>Acabaron a las afueras de Las Vegas esta vez, en una casa que pertenecía a una familia negra con una hija que, a juzgar por las fotos, no debía tener más de cinco años. Eran ya las tres de la mañana y se habían preparado un par de bocadillos con lo que había encontrado en la nevera, muy bien provista.<p>

Draco estaba cansado, pero sabía que no podría dormir aún y ni tan solo lo intentó. Potter tampoco lo propuso. En vez de eso, le contó todo lo que había pasado en Inglaterra. Le dijo lo terriblemente mal que se había sentido viendo la terrible dureza de las condenas hacia gente como él o Greg, cómo había descubierto que era un tal Cosmo Madison, hasta el momento un discretísimo miembro del Wizengamot, quien había estado instigando las peores condenas.

-Madison quería que el Wizengamot aprobara una ley que convertía todas las propiedades de los mortífagos en propiedad del ministerio. Y cuando todo pasó, él terminó encargado de administrar esos bienes. Estamos seguros de que los usó para sobornar a toda una fracción del Wizengamot, y dos años después logró que pasaran una moción de censura contra Shacklebolt y que lo nombraran a él ministro de Magia. Ha conseguido expulsar a varios miembros del tribunal fabricando casos falsos contra ellos. Otros han muerto en accidentes o súbitas enfermedades.

Potter lo miró, haciendo una pausa, y Draco se encogió de hombros.

-A mí no me mires, nunca he trabajado en Europa.

-Básicamente, Madison y los suyos controlan ahora todo el Wizengamot. Todo el ministerio, en realidad. También controlan El Profeta y la radio, y han encerrado al padre de Luna en Azkaban por sus artículos en El Quisquilloso.

-¿Y la gente no protesta?

-No. No, Madison vendió el discurso del miedo con los juicios. Dijo que así el mundo mágico estaría seguro. La prensa dice ahora que el crimen ha descendido gracias a las medidas del nuevo gobierno. Cuando alguien protesta, lo acusan de trabajar para los mortífagos. Si protesta muy alto, desaparece o acaba en Azkaban.

-O intentan maldecirlo con la Putridus.

Los ojos de Potter se ensombrecieron.

-He recibido varias advertencias, pero hasta ahora me habían dejado en paz. Hermione piensa que tenían miedo de que atacarnos directamente podría ponerles en contra a una parte importante del mundo mágico. Está claro que ya no tienen miedo de eso.

-¿Y qué has venido a hacer aquí?

-Trabajo para Quidditch Today. Quería hacer un reportaje sobre el quadopt y he venido a ver el partido de hoy.

-¿No eres auror?

Potter se sorprendió un poco.

-No. No, ni hablar.

-Dijiste que el hechizo localizador que yo llevaba encima era uno que utilizan los aurores.

-¿Y? Que no sea auror no significa que no conozca aurores o que no sepa algunos trucos suyos.

Draco pensó sobre aquello.

-Creía que era lo que querías ser, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

-Eso fue hasta que vi a los aurores llevándote hacia tu verdugo –replicó Potter, frunciendo las cejas con desagrado-. A ti y a otros. No me importaría luchar contra los criminales, pero… los aurores trataron de apresar a Dumbledore durante la guerra, en quinto. Aquel verano estaban ayudando a ejecutar chavales que no habían matado a nadie. Me di cuenta de que no quería recibir esa clase de órdenes.

Draco se frotó la cara.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, entonces? No tienes pruebas de que Madison contratara a la Agencia. Si me planto ante el Wizengamot y digo que me contrataron para asesinarte, todo lo que conseguiré es otra visita con el verdugo.

-No, lo sé. Y tenemos que pensar todavía algo. Draco, compréndelo, hemos hecho muchos planes, pero ninguno contaba con que tú reaparecerías de entre los muertos como…

Se detuvo, buscando seguramente una manera diplomática de llamarlo.

-Asesino a sueldo. Dilo. Es lo que soy.

Potter desvió la vista un segundo.

-Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que no nos esperábamos esto. Podrías cambiar toda nuestra estrategia. –Se mordió los labios-. Mira, creo que debería mandar un patronus a la oficina de aurores. Sólo les diré que estoy bien y que pronto me pondré en contacto con ellos. Todo el mundo estará más tranquilo si saben que sigo vivo y en buen estado de salud.

-Mándalo delante de mí.

-¿No te fías de mí?

-Cada vez que me he fiado de alguien me han jodido.

Estaba claro que Potter se había ofendido un poco, pero a Draco no podía importarle menos. Por suerte, Potter tampoco malgastó energía discutiendo con él.

-Está bien.

Sacó su varita y conjuró su patronus, que seguía siendo su famoso ciervo astado. Potter le dio el mensaje prometido con dos breves frases y el patronus se marchó atravesando la ventana, rápido como una estrella fugaz. Draco lo observó alejarse; él no era capaz de hacerlo. Tampoco había visto a nadie de la Agencia ejecutándolo. Pero se olvidó de ese pensamiento mientras se giraba hacia Potter y le lanzaba un Incarcerus. Potter fue rápido, pero no lo suficiente.

-¿Qué haces? –exclamó, furioso, forcejeando inútilmente contra las ataduras.

-Lo siento, Potter, pero mañana tenemos bastante que hacer y necesitamos dormir un poco –dijo, yendo hacia él para quitarle la varita.

-¿Y tienes que atarme para eso?

Draco lo miró con perplejidad.

-¿Cómo quieres que duerma si podrías llamar a los aurores para que me atrapen?

-¿Qué? ¡Deja de hacer el imbécil y devuélveme la varita!

-Sí, seguro.

-Joder, Draco, estás paranoico. ¡Hemos hecho un trato! ¡No quiero que te atrapen, quiero que nos ayudes!

-No te preocupes, Potter, no va a pasarte nada.

Draco lo trasladó hasta una de los dormitorios, tapió las ventanas con un hechizo y le quitó las cuerdas un momento antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con un Fermaportus.

-¡Draco! ¡No seas idiota! -Potter le dio un golpe a la puerta,

-¿Te parece bien si pongo el despertador a las once? Con cinco horas tenemos suficiente.

-¡Draco! ¡Devuélveme mi varita!

-Espera, hemos de aprovechar el día. A las diez. Duerme un poco, Potter.

Ruido de golpes e insultos le acompañaron mientras se iba hacia el otro dormitorio. Apenas lo notó. Estaba abotargado con las sacudidas emocionales de las últimas horas. El suelo volvía a estar resbaladizo. Se tumbó en la cama como un náufrago se habría tumbado sobre una tabla. Potter, Lucas, el ataque… Su madre. Su madre…

_Aguanta, mamá. Voy a sacarte de ahí._

_Continuará. _


	7. Chapter 6

**NdA:** Gracias por leer y comentar ^^

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Draco sacó a Potter del dormitorio a la mañana siguiente, decir que este estaba furioso habría sido un eufemismo.

-¡Si vuelves a hacer algo así te parto la cara!

Draco esquivó fácilmente su ataque, que era todo rabia y nada de planificación.

-Vamos, Potter, no seas crío –dijo, tendiéndole su varita-. No puedo poner mi vida en tus manos de la noche a la mañana.

-Te recuerdo que eres tú quien intentó matarme anoche.

-No lo "intenté". Yo no "intento". O mato o no mato. Vamos a ver si en este sitio saben lo que es el té.

Pero no, no tenían. Leche y cacao, sí, así que Draco se calentó una taza en el microondas e hizo unas tostadas con queso. Potter estaba aún cabreado y frió unas lonchas de jamón con gestos bruscos. Por si acaso intentaba una revancha, Draco no le quitó el ojo de encima.

-No sé por qué estás tan enfadado. No te he hecho daño.

-Oh, entonces perfecto, puedes encerrarme todas las noches, no hay ningún problema –dijo Potter, dejando el plato con el jamón encima de la mesa con un golpe tan fuerte que a Draco le extrañó que no se partiera en dos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó, yendo al grano, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

Potter le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, pero contestó.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay una manera de encontrar el complejo en el que te entrenaron?

-Nunca supe dónde estaba. Aunque por el clima, debía de ser por el sur del país. Texas, Nevada… Un sitio de esos. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… primero creo que deberíamos informar a los aurores de aquí de la existencia de dicha Agencia. Si están ocupados esquivando a los aurores tendrán menos tiempo para buscarnos a nosotros.

Draco negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No, ni hablar. Nadie debe saber nada de esto hasta que hayamos rescatado a mi madre. ¿No te das cuenta? Ahora mismo no saben cuáles son mis planes, ni qué sabes tú. Y no creo que Madison sepa que yo estoy metido en esto. Estoy seguro de que la Agencia tratará de ocultarle mi identidad todo lo posible; ¡ellos no querrán que se sepa que van robando condenados a muerte por ahí! Pero si se lo contamos a los aurores, la Agencia y Madison acabarán enterándose y entonces podrían ir a por mi madre para tenerme controlado.

-Entonces, ¿qué propones?

-Deja que todos se pregunten qué está pasando. Volveremos a Inglaterra en avión, usando nombres falsos. No pueden tener todos los aeropuertos vigilados. Después rescataremos a mi madre y cuando ella esté a salvo, hablaremos con quien quieras. Pero no tiene sentido que les enseñemos nuestras cartas, sólo estaremos dándoles ventaja.

Potter parecía casi convencido.

-Pero tiene sentido que intentemos distraerlos con algo…

-Bueno, la Agencia no sabe que de momento hemos decidido no hablar sobre ellos, así que van a tener que estar pendientes de los aurores estadounidenses y de los periódicos igualmente.

Después de pensárselo un poco más, Potter asintió.

-Está bien, quizás tengas razón.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Potter fue a buscar algo de ropa y zapatos del dueño de la casa para dejar de ir descalzo y en pijama. Todo le venía algo grande, pero entre los dos y unos cuantos hechizos consiguieron dejar las prendas más o menos de su talla, incluso los zapatos. Potter parecía algo culpable.

-Esta pobre gente va a horrorizarse cuando vuelva a su casa y descubra que hemos estado viviendo así.

-Sí, se me parte el corazón. Venga, vámonos. Quiero pasar por una armería antes de ponernos en marcha.

-¿Una armería? ¿Para qué?

-Para conseguir algunas armas, obviamente. Si nos atacan en territorio muggle, tendremos que defendernos con ellas. Esta mañana he estado buscando una por Internet, aquí en Las Vegas.

Estaba claro que aquello tampoco le gustó mucho, así que aún iba a gustarle menos el resto de su plan. Pero no tenían tiempo para preocuparse por escrúpulos idiotas.

* * *

><p>En escoba, y ocultos bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad, sólo necesitaron quince minutos para llegar a la tiendecita que Draco había localizado.<p>

-¿Por qué no te quedas fuera vigilando? Avísame si ves algo raro.

Potter, que seguía siendo un ingenuo, asintió. Las posibilidades de que la Agencia fuera a atacarles allí eran prácticamente nulas, pero era un buen motivo para mantenerlo fuera de la tienda y evitar problemas. Con eso arreglado, Draco entró a la armería. Un hombre de unos sesenta años con algo de sangre india atendía en el mostrador a un tipo algo más joven que tenía pinta de cazador, con una camisa a cuadros y un chaleco lleno de bolsillos. Después de un par de minutos el cazador se marchó con munición para su rifle y Draco ocupó su sitio.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Hace un buen día, ¿eh? –comentó, dándole tiempo al anterior cliente a salir de la tienda.

-Sí, pero no nos vendría mal algo de lluvia.

Draco sacó su varita.

-_Imperius._ –La mirada del dependiente perdió foco-. Dame una…

-¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo? –exclamó la voz de Potter con incredulidad.

Vaya, no era tan ingenuo, después de todo. Draco se giró para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de que estaba cabreado de verdad, tanto que iba a hacerle un Finite al viejo.

-Potter, ya vale –dijo fríamente-. Necesitamos armas y no tenemos dinero para comprarlas.

-No puedes ir por ahí lanzándole Maldiciones Imperdonables a la gente.

Draco soltó una carcajada sin humor.

-¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todos estos años? –Se giró hacia el dependiente, que esperaba instrucciones pacientemente-. Dame una Beretta 92 y dos cajas de munición. Si tienes por ahí algún rifle de asalto automático, también lo quiero. Con munición. También quiero un cuchillo de caza, el modelo 81 de Glock, si lo tienes. Si no, cualquiera que se le parezca. Oh, y dame también dos mochilas resistente al agua. Y una cuerda de nylon.

-Sí, señor.

El hombre se fue al interior de la tienda.

-Has cambiado –dijo Potter, inexpresivamente.

Draco tuvo que esforzarse por no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Se llama adaptación. –Pero había algo en la expresión de Potter que le impulsó a justificarse. No quería que pensara que era un peligro para la sociedad y rescindiera el trato que tenían-. Mira, si me consigues el indulto, tienes mi palabra de honor de que me mantendré eternamente en los límites estrictos de la ley, ¿de acuerdo? Pero hasta entonces, tenemos que hacer lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir.

-Podríamos haber transfigurado dinero o haber usado un Confundus. ¿Tu primera opción es la Imperius?

-Un experto podría deshacer el Confundus y averiguar que hemos estado aquí. Y con o sin dinero transfigurado, tenemos que hacer que nos olvide. Vamos a tener que trastear en su cabeza de un modo u otro, ¿por qué no hacerlo lo más rápidamente posible?

-Porque la Imperius es magia negra. No puedes usar magia negra sin acabar pagando un precio.

-Yo ya lo pagué. Me ejecutaron, ¿recuerdas?

Una sombra pasó fugazmente por los ojos de Potter.

-No estoy hablando de eso. A partir de ahora, nos pondremos de acuerdo para estas cosas, ¿entendido? Si quieres usar magia negra lo consultarás conmigo. Ahora somos un equipo.

Potter sonaba bastante serio al respecto y Draco comprendió que era mejor llegar a un acuerdo. Total, cuando las cosas se pusieran feas de verdad, San Potter no tardaría mucho en empezar a lanzar Avada Kedavras.

-Está bien.

Un equipo… Draco pensó por primera vez en lo raro que era formar equipo con Potter. Habían discutido un poco, desde luego, pero no se habían insultado. A decir verdad, él apenas recordaba los años de Hogwarts, todo eso parecía muy lejano. Potter no era Potter, el chico al que tanto había odiado; ahora era como un símbolo de su pasado, de su verdadera identidad.

El vendedor regresó con todo lo que Draco le había pedido, rifle de asalto incluido. Perfecto. La Beretta, una vez cargada, se la guardó en la parte trasera de los pantalones; el rifle y la cuerda fueron a la mochila y el cuchillo, dentro de las botas de cordones que llevaba, tapado por el camal de los pantalones. A última hora se le ocurrió preguntar si tenían bombas de humo y terminó con dos, que también fueron a la mochila.

-¿Tienes cámaras de video-vigilancia en la tienda? Dime la verdad.

-No, señor.

-Perfecto. Ve al cuarto de baño y lávate la cara. Cuando regreses al mostrador te olvidarás por completo de nosotros y de todo lo que te hemos comprado.

-Sí, señor.

Draco le hizo una señal a Potter y salió con él de la tienda. Se sentía satisfecho, mucho más seguro. La varita era su principal defensa, por supuesto, pero nunca se sabía si tenían que repeler un ataque en medio de muggles. Curiosamente, a pesar de todo, le parecía todavía importante proteger el secreto de la existencia de la magia.

Unos metros más lejos había una tienda de ropa y Draco repitió la operación bajo la mirada de desaprobación de Potter. No necesitaba mucho, pero no podía ir a su casa ni a por calzoncillos limpios, así que pidió un par de mudas de ropa interior, un par de suéters y unos vaqueros. Aunque Potter no se lo merecía, también consiguió ropa para él; probablemente tampoco podría ir al hotel a por sus cosas, si es que la Agencia había dejado algo allí.

-Ya estamos listos. Vamos a ver qué tal están los aeropuertos.

* * *

><p>Primero fueron al aeropuerto JFK en Nueva York. Draco frunció el ceño en cuanto vio dos furgonetas de los SWAT aparcadas en la entrada. Las medidas de seguridad en los aeropuertos eran altísimas desde lo del 11-S, pero no era tan habitual ver esas furgonetas allí.<p>

-Esto es una ratonera, Potter. Tenemos que intentarlo en otro sitio.

Potter le hizo caso y usaron la Aparición para ir al Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles. Allí el panorama era el mismo o peor, porque había soldados por el vestíbulo. Cuando probaron en un aeropuerto más pequeño, en Chicago, se encontraron también unos cuantos SWAT.

-Esto no puede ser por nosotros –dijo Potter, en voz baja. Aún eran invisibles y estaban a unos cien metros de distancia, pero no querían arriesgarse a ser oídos-. La Agencia no puede tener este control sobre las fuerzas de seguridad muggles. ¿No?

-No, pero… ¿No es mucha casualidad que todos los aeropuertos estén más vigilados de lo normal justo cuando intentamos dejar el país? –Entonces se dio cuenta de que dentro de una de las furgonetas, en el asiento del conductor, había un SWAT hablando por la radio. Bien… Un policía aislado era un policía al que podrían interrogar sin armar demasiado escándalo-. Deberíamos saber qué está pasando y sé cómo averiguarlo, pero mi plan puede ofender tu delicada sensibilidad.

-Ya, Malfoy, alucina un poco menos, ¿vale? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Me acercaré al tipo de la furgoneta. Tú crea alguna distracción y yo aprovecharé para hacerle la Imperius y obligarle a contarme qué están haciendo allí.

-No sé si…

-Potter, por el amor de Dios, deja de poner pegas.

-¿Por el amor de Dios? –repitió Potter, sonando asombrado.

Draco torció el gesto.

-Sí, bueno, he tenido que acostumbrarme a usar expresiones muggles. Venga, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará en la furgoneta. Cuando haya terminado con él lo haré bajar de la furgoneta. Entonces nos reuniremos en el sitio del Gran Cañón, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

Draco se Apareció junto a la ventanilla en la que estaba aquel policía. Dos segundos después oyó bastante griterío a su derecha, pero ya tenía a su objetivo bajo la Imperius. Un vistazo fugaz le permitió ver que Potter había hecho aparecer unas cuantas ratas enormes que ahora correteaban por esa zona de la calle, causando una histeria considerable, y reprimiendo una sonrisilla, se dirigió hacia el hombre de la furgoneta.

-Dime por qué estáis aquí.

Dos minutos después, Draco se reunió con Potter bajo un sol de justicia.

-¿Qué has averiguado?

-Me ha dicho que les habían avisado de que una pareja de terroristas rusos podían intentar colar una bomba en algún avión. Según la descripción, se trata de dos chicos blancos, jóvenes; uno rubio de ojos grises y otro moreno de ojos verdes, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. -Potter bufó expresivamente-. Sí, eso mismo pienso yo. Sin multijugos, no hay manera de que podamos subirnos a ese avión.

Potter frunció el ceño y dio un par de paseos arriba y abajo. Draco también trató de pensar alguna manera de salir de los Estados Unidos. Quizás con algún velero… Él no sabía navegar y suponía que Potter tampoco, pero siempre podían usar la Imperius para obligar al dueño de alguno de esos barcos a llevarles hasta Gran Bretaña.

-Espera, tengo una idea… -dijo Potter, de pronto, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal-. Cogeremos ese avión en México.

-¿Y cómo esperas que entremos a México sin los pasaportes? No puedes cruzar la frontera con la Aparición o con las escobas, hay barreras para eso.

-Ya lo sé, Draco. Pero las defensas están levantadas a lo largo de la frontera terrestre, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Las bordearemos por mar. Saldremos de la playa en los Estados Unidos, volaremos cien millas mar adentro y luego bajaremos hacia el sur hasta llegar a la costa de México. Descenderemos, convertiremos algo en una balsa, cruzaremos los límites mágicos y luego volveremos a usar la escoba para aterrizar en México. No creo que allí tengan los aeropuertos tan vigilados como aquí, sobre todo si no ha habido aviso de bomba.

Draco consideró la idea un par de segundos y asintió lentamente.

-Buen plan.

* * *

><p>El viaje hasta la costa duró unas cuantas horas porque no podían aparecerse sin más en aquella zona. Ninguno de los dos había estado nunca allí ni tenía una idea mental clara de dónde Aparecerse, ni siquiera Draco, que había vivido al norte de California; habría sido un desastre encontrarse de pronto rodeados de surferos asombrados. Pero al final llegaron e hicieron el trayecto que Potter había propuesto, sobrevolando el océano Pacífico en dirección a México. Cuando llegaron eran ya las ocho de la tarde y el sol ya se había puesto sobre el horizonte. Los dos se volvieron visibles de nuevo y al ver a Potter, con el pelo totalmente caótico y levantado a causa del viento, Draco se peinó con la mano su propio cabello, imaginando que estaría igual de despeinado.<p>

-Si hubiera sabido que íbamos a terminar en México habría robado ropas más frescas –dijo, subiéndose las mangas del suéter.

Potter abrió mucho los ojos.

-No tienes la Marca… ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Draco se miró el brazo limpio.

-Tampoco llevo mi anillo familiar. –Hizo una pausa, sin saber si contárselo o no-. Me amputaron el brazo por medios muggles y me lo hicieron crecer otra vez. Siempre he pensado que la Marca no volvió a aparecer porque Voldemort había desaparecido del todo.

Potter tenía una expresión un poco rara.

-¿Te lo hicieron ellos?

-Sí, Sin la Marca y sin el anillo sería más difícil identificarme. Venga, vamos a mirar qué tal está el aeropuerto de Cancún. Creo que tiene más vuelos a Gran Bretaña que el Benito Juárez.

Había estado allí, además, así que pudieron Aparecerse directamente sin demasiada dificultad. De nuevo invisibles, efectuaron un reconocimiento sobre la escoba. Había algo de policía, desde luego, pero no más de lo normal. Eso quería decir que la policía mexicana no estaría buscando a dos terroristas gringos.

Entraron al aeropuerto con las varitas preparadas. Draco no podía sentir ninguna barrera mágica, ninguna tensión a su alrededor excepto la que recorría su cuerpo y el de Potter. Aunque sus ropas no eran excesivamente veraniegas, sus mochilas y su aspecto europeo ayudaban a pasar desapercibidos entre los centenares de turistas que andaban de un lado a otro con sus equipajes. Sin agentes por allí, el mayor peligro lo portaban las armas que llevaba encima, pero estaba acostumbrado a caminar sin parecer sospechoso aunque acabara de matar a alguien, y no tendrían que pasar por el detector de metales hasta que no fueran a embarcar.

La mujer que les atendió en el mostrador era bonita, aunque con el pelo de un rubio tintado que pegaba mal con el tono caramelo de su piel.

-Buenas noches –dijo en español-. Queríamos saber cuándo sale el siguiente vuelo para Londres.

Ella lo consultó en su ordenador.

-Hoy a las once y veinte hay uno, pero no nos quedan tickets. Puedo darles dos plazas para el vuelo de mañana a las ocho, aunque sólo me quedan asientos libres en primera clase.

-¿Hay algún vuelo esta noche a Madrid, París, Berlín… con plazas disponibles?

-Hay un asiento libre en el próximo vuelo a Madrid, pero todo lo demás está ocupado, lo siento.

Draco miró a Potter. No, no era buena idea que se separaran.

-Bien, entonces nos quedamos con los dos billetes a Londres en primera clase de mañana.

-Sí, señor. ¿Cómo va a pagar?

Draco le lanzó un Confundus discretamente.

-Ya hemos pagado.

-Claro, disculpe –dijo ella, sonriendo y entregándole los billetes-. Disfruten de su vuelo.

-Muchas gracias –contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Cuando dieron media vuelta, Draco intercambió una breve sonrisa con Potter. Con los billetes en la mano, Inglaterra parecía más cercana.

* * *

><p>Como el avión no salía hasta el día siguiente, buscaron un buen hotel en el que alojarse. La magia era maravillosa para esa clase de cosas. Eligieron una habitación doble; si les atacaban, al menos no tendrían que defenderse en solitario. La habitación tenía cuarto de baño y Draco corrió a darse una ducha.<p>

-¡Voy a pedir algo de cenar! –le dijo Potter desde el otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Tú quieres algo?

-¡Sí, lo que sea, menos judías!

La ducha le sentó fantásticamente bien y le dejó refrescado. Después se puso una camiseta limpia, unos calzoncillos y unos vaqueros y salió del cuarto de baño. La cena ya estaba allí y Potter mordisqueaba un palito de pan con expresión hambrienta.

-Creía que no ibas a salir nunca.

-¿Me estabas esperando?

Potter se encogió de hombros.

-Come antes de que se enfríe.

Había guacamole con chips de tortilla, ensalada de marisco y sandwitches de pollo con lechuga, salsa, cebolla y dos dedos de queso derretido. De postre, dos porciones de pastel de chocolate. Para beber, Potter había pedido suaves cervezas mexicanas con un leve gusto a limón. Draco se sentó en la silla y empezó a comer con buen apetito.

-Me encantan los hoteles que tienen abierta la cocina las veinticuatro horas del día. Son casi tan geniales como tener elfos domésticos. –Draco pescó con el tenedor un exquisito trozo de langosta entre la ensalada-. Oye, Potter, ¿qué ha pasado con mi casa?

-¿Malfoy manor?

-Recuerdo que el Wizengamot nos la robó, pero ¿qué han hecho con ella? ¿Vive alguna familia allí? ¿La han echado abajo?

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Qué quieres que sepa? No he pisado Inglaterra en siete años y aquí no llega El Profeta.

-No lo digo por eso. Ya sabes que los aurores estuvieron inspeccionando la casa y todo eso antes del juicio, reuniendo pruebas y buscando objetos de magia negra, pero cuando intentaron entrar a la mansión al día siguiente de tu ejecución, las protecciones de la mansión se les echaron encima. Estuvieron a punto de morir. Y han reaccionado igual desde entonces. Hay gente que cree que, como dueño de Malfoy manor, le hiciste algo a la casa antes de ser ejecutado.

Draco sonrió ligeramente. No sabía si le gustaría vivir en Malfoy manor de nuevo, con tantos malos recuerdos. Pero sí le gustó saber que el Wizengamot se había quedado con un palmo de narices.

-No, yo no hice nada. Quizás lo hizo mi padre por su cuenta.

-Interrogaron a tu madre para ver si ella sabía lo que pasaba, pero no les dijo nada.

La sonrisa se le convirtió en una mueca.

-¿Le hicieron daño?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Creo que no, al menos yo nunca la vi con señales de golpes o heridas. Ya te dije que tu madre no ha vuelto a decir nada desde que te ejecutaron… Supongo que los hombres de Madison se imaginaron que no estaba en sus cabales y la dejaron tranquila pronto.

Draco casi sintió miedo al preguntar.

-¿Lo está? ¿Está en sus cabales?

Potter se mordió los labios y lo miró con honestidad.

-No lo sé, Draco. Simplemente… está allí, callada. Pero creo que me reconoce y los guardias dicen que entiende todo lo que le dicen y no hace cosas raras. A veces pienso que está demasiado triste para hablar. Si te ve, es posible que mejore.

-Sí –dijo para convencerse a sí mismo tanto como a Potter-. Mi madre es dura como un diamante. Sea lo que sea lo que le pase, se recuperará en cuanto la saquemos de esa mierda de cárcel.

Potter asintió.

-Claro que sí. Nos pondremos manos a la obra en cuanto lleguemos a Inglaterra. Por suerte, hace tiempo que tenemos Azkaban vigilada. Podremos organizar el rescate con bastante rapidez.

-¿Por qué la tenéis vigilada desde hace tiempo?

-Porque estamos seguros de que antes o después alguno de nosotros acabará allí. Estuvimos a punto de ir al rescate del padre de Luna, pero él nos dijo que prefería quedarse en Azkaban antes que huir. Piensa que así la gente tendrá presente lo que le sucede a la gente honrada bajo el gobierno de Madison. Pero no le necesitábamos de ejemplo para eso, hay dos docenas de presos como él en la cárcel.

-¿Habéis tratado de matar a ese cabrón?

Potter apartó la vista un momento.

-Hay gente que empieza a pensar que quizás no haya otra opción –dijo, dejando claro que él no era uno de ellos, pero que entendía por qué otros lo creían-. Pero de momento nadie lo ha sugerido aún en voz alta. Si hay una posibilidad de desenmascararlo y enviarlo a Azkaban… No es como si estuviéramos hablando de otro Voldemort.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Draco se tumbó en la cama a ver la tele mientras Potter se iba a dar una ducha. Estaba cansado; tanta Aparición y el largo viaje en escoba le estaban pasando factura. La Agencia no tenía manera de saber que estaban allí, se habían registrado con nombres falsos, comunes; se sentía bastante seguro, más de lo que se había sentido en la casa en la que habían pasado la noche anterior, y confiaba en dormirse con facilidad y no despertarse hasta que fuera la hora de ir al aeropuerto. También se fiaba ya de Potter, que no había tenido un solo gesto sospechoso en todo el día. Era exasperante a veces, pero honesto.

Cuando Potter salió del baño en calzoncillos, Draco pudo constatar que también era inesperadamente atractivo. Había tenido otras cosas en la cabeza desde que se habían encontrado como para pensar en eso, pero en ese momento de calma y con tanta carne al descubierto, era difícil no notarlo. Lástima que fuera hetero, no le habría importado follar con él. Ese pensamiento, sin embargo, desapareció de su mente cuando comprendió que Potter iba a meterse así en la cama.

-Deberías vestirte, Potter. ¿Y si nos atacan a media noche?

-Nadie sabe que estamos aquí y he puesto protecciones en la habitación mientras te duchabas. No van a atacarnos a media noche.

-Bien, eres tú el que acabará huyendo en calzoncillos.

-Anda, apaga la tele. Estoy reventado.

Draco apagó la tele y se acomodó en la cama. No le entusiasmaba la idea de tener pesadillas en presencia de Potter, pero no era algo que pudiera controlar. Aunque raras veces se despertaba a causa de ellas o recordaba su contenido, sabía que las tenía, lo notaba en el miedo que aún revoloteaba en su estómago al despertar o a los arañazos que le daban los buenos días al mirarse en un espejo.

-Todavía no me termino de creer que realmente estés vivo –dijo Potter, de pronto.

-¿Me has echado de menos? –replicó Draco, burlón.

Potter tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-No… Tengo tus gritos resonando en mi cabeza a menudo. Te he visto varias veces a los pies de mi cama, preguntándome qué clase de héroe de mierda era, que había permitido que pasara todo esto.

Draco, que no se esperaba esa respuesta, lo miró sin entender nada, pero sólo podía ver su silueta en la oscuridad.

-Ya, Potter, bueno… Nunca he pensado que fueras omnipotente, ni nada de eso. Así que deja de decir tonterías antes de que sufra una regresión y empiece a llamarte San Potter.

Potter volvió a hacer una pausa antes de contestar.

-En cualquier caso, lo siento. –Su voz en la oscuridad sonaba queda-. Siento que te condenaran a muerte. Siento que cayeras en manos de esos cabrones.

Sus disculpas le estaban haciendo sentir mal. Draco restregó las manos contra las sábanas, limpiándoselas.

-Lo sé, Potter. Por eso no pude… Pero no son tan malos como crees. –Se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo, antes de oír la exclamación ahogada y escéptica proveniente de la otra cama-. Bueno, sí, supongo que sí lo son. Lo que quiero decir es que dejando a un lado que me mintieron sobre mi madre, siempre me trataron bien.

-¿Amenazarte con matarte si no cumplías sus órdenes es tratarte bien?

Su voz era lenta, incrédula. Draco seguía sin verle bien la cara, pero podía notar el peso de su mirada sobre él, la misma mirada que había terminado recibiendo de toda la gente normal que había conocido en los últimos seis años.

-No… No lo entiendes. Me salvaron la vida. Cuando Voldemort me encargó que matara a Dumbledore, esperaba verme fallar. Quería castigarme y castigar a mis padres. Igual que el Wizengamot. Pero la gente de la Agencia quería verme hacerlo bien. Me entrenaron para que fuera capaz de hacerlo bien. Y luego me dieron una casa, dinero para vivir holgadamente… No son perfectos, pero tienes que admitir que es el mejor trato que me han ofrecido desde que Voldemort volvió a la vida.

-Te convirtieron en un asesino, Draco.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay entre lo que yo hacía y lo que hacen los soldados? –exclamó, alzando un poco la voz-. Ahora mismo hay miles de soldados norteamericanos en Irak, matando hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños. ¿Por qué? ¿Les han hecho algo los irakíes? ¿Son malvados? No, los matan porque esas son sus órdenes. Y eso es lo que yo hacía. Recibía órdenes y las cumplía.

Potter se quedó callado esta vez. Draco quiso creer que había ganado esa conversación, pero la sensación de suciedad se hizo tan fuerte que, mascullando una maldición entre dientes, se levantó y se fue al cuarto de baño a darse otra ducha. Jodido Potter, ¿por qué tenía que hablar de esas cosas, compadecerlo? Él no necesitaba compasión. La Agencia lo había convertido en alguien peligroso, capaz de defenderse. Eran sus objetivos quienes merecían compasión. Y a veces ni eso.

Cuando salió del baño y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, pudo notar que Potter seguía despierto. Draco esperó en tensión a que hiciera algún comentario idiota, pero no dijo nada. Mejor, mucho mejor. Buscó una posición cómoda, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

_Continuará_


	8. Chapter 7

Gracias por leer y comentar ^^

**Capítulo 7**

Tal y como habían acordado en recepción, los llamaron por teléfono a las seis de la mañana para despertarlos. Draco abrió los ojos, parpadeando, y se encontró a Potter, ya vestido, mirándolo desde su cama con expresión circunspecta. Supo enseguida a qué se debía y se llevó la mano a la cara, notando la zona escocida. El hecho de que Potter pudiera imaginar qué clase de pesadillas había producido eso no lo volvía más fácil que cuando lo miraba así uno de sus desinformados amantes.

-No es nada –gruñó, saliendo disparado hacia el cuarto de baño para observar los desperfectos. Tenía un arañazo en el cuello y dos que le marcaban la mejilla de arriba abajo. También estaba sonrojado, posiblemente por la vergüenza. Draco se curó los arañazos con un hechizo, se aseó y salió del baño.

Potter había pedido el desayuno. Té, fruta fresca, bollos con mantequilla y mermelada, tortillas dulces, jamón…

-Te gusta, ¿no?

Draco asintió, evitando su mirada, y se puso a comer. Esperaba de nuevo un comentario de Potter intentando hablar de algo de lo que no le apetecía hablar, pero cuando éste dijo algo, fue para comentar que nunca había subido en avión. Olvidando su incomodidad, Draco lo miró con asombro.

-¿Bromeas?

-¿Por qué iba a bromear? Mis tíos nunca me llevaron a ningún sitio cuando vivía con ellos y ahora, si salgo del país, uso Trasladores o medios mágicos.

Por supuesto, tenía sentido. Pero era un poco raro darse cuenta de que ahora sabía más sobre el mundo muggle que alguien como Potter, que se había criado allí.

-No es nada del otro mundo –dijo-. Lo más importante es que recuerdes que no debes hacer nada de magia en el avión. Nunca. Pero tenemos que ser rápidos con los Confundus cuando vayamos a enseñar nuestros supuestos pasaportes.

-¿Qué hay de tus armas?

-No te preocupes, conozco un par de hechizos para que no puedan ser detectadas.

Después de desayunar, se marcharon de allí con la Aparición. Potter volvió a murmurar algo sobre enviarles el dinero de la cuenta del hotel, pero Draco le ignoró. Eran fugitivos, al menos él lo era, y los fugitivos no iban por ahí pagando alojamiento sin más. Un súbito recuerdo de su padre en Borgin y Burkes, diciendo que quizás él acabaría como bandolero o algo así si no conseguía buenas notas, hizo que una risita un poco histérica le burbujeara en la garganta. No, no era un bandolero, pero dudaba que a su padre su actual empleo le pareciera mucho mejor.

Habían transfigurado sus ropas para volverlas de colores claros, tropicales. Eran sólo dos turistas volviendo a casa. Draco, que ya había estado allí los llevó hasta la zona de embarque, atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No había más seguridad que la noche anterior, eso era buena señal. Ahora el mayor peligro era sortear la puerta de embarque. Por suerte Potter no parecía demasiado nervioso. Era un veterano también, al fin y al cabo, aunque fuera de otras guerras.

Cuando le llegó el turno de pasar por el detector de metales lo hizo con paso firme, aunque en su interior estaba calculando cómo podrían salir de allí si las cosas se torcían. El hechizo, de todos modos, no le había fallado nunca y tampoco lo hizo esta vez. Rubio, con acento inglés y conservando aún parte del moreno de su viaje a Tailandia, no era el típico sospechoso de terrorismo. Potter tampoco tuvo problemas.

Un cuarto de hora después, los dos subieron al avión. Potter miraba a su alrededor como un crío en su primer día de Hogwarts y Draco le cedió el asiento junto a la ventanilla. Como viajaban en primera tenían a su disposición todo un surtido de periódicos y revistas, y una azafata con acento ligeramente escocés se acercó a preguntarles si querían tomar algo antes del vuelo.

-Un zumo de naranja, por favor.

Los periódicos, británicos y mexicanos, mencionaban en sus páginas interiores la alarma de terrorismo que se había disparado en Estados Unidos el día anterior, pero no había descripciones ni fotos. Bien. Aunque Potter y él iban vestidos de manera muy informal para la primera clase, nadie parecía encontrarlos sospechosos. Sus compañeros de viaje estaban ocupados con sus cosas. Un tipo mexicano, gordote, hablaba en español por teléfono. Una pareja de ejecutivos, hombre y mujer, tecleaban algo en sus ordenadores. Un inglés de aspecto estirado leía el Financial Times mientras su mujer hablaba con su hija adolescente; esta, que debía tener diecisiete o dieciocho años, les había lanzado ya a Potter y él un par de miradas apreciativas. Una mexicana guapísima, quizás modelo, ojeaba el Vogue. Incluso había un par de niños viajando con sus padres; uno estaba concentrado ferozmente en su videoconsola y el otro jugaba con un muñeco. Todo resultaba tranquilizador.

El avión, por fin, se puso en marcha y después de avanzar a toda la velocidad por la pista, se elevó en el aire. Draco sintió cómo se aflojaba un nudo de tensión en su interior. Estaban a salvo. Hasta que llegaran a Inglaterra, al menos, estaban a salvo.

-¿A qué hora llegaremos allí? –preguntó Potter.

-Entre el tiempo del viaje y la diferencia horaria, ya será mañana por la mañana.

-Llamaremos a Ron y Hermione en cuanto lleguemos para que se reúnan con nosotros en Grimmauld Place.

-¿Crees que es seguro?

-Claro, confío en ellos totalmente.

-Bueno, yo no –dijo, bajando la voz-. Y no me gustaría que decidieran que mi sitio es Azkaban.

Potter lo miró como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

-Ellos nunca harían algo así.

-Recuerdo a Weasley en el juicio.

Había dicho que no creía que Draco hubiera negado a reconocerlos en Malfoy manor para ayudarlos, sino porque era un cobarde. A juzgar por su expresión, Potter se acordaba también de aquel detalle.

-Estaba enfadado. Echaba de menos a Fred. Pero cuando oyó que te habían condenado a muerte, fue a hablar con el juez que llevaba tu caso para ver si podía cambiar su declaración. Quizás quería verte castigado, como a todos los que habían estado cerca de Voldemort, pero no quería verte muerto. Y Ron odia lo que está haciendo Madison, odia que se condenara a muerte a gente como Goyle o tú.

Draco tenía aún serias dudas, pero no quiso seguir discutiendo. Observaría bien la reacción de la comadreja y si era necesario le haría tal Obliviate que no se acordaría ni de su propia polla. Y otro tanto sobre Granger. Ella no había cargado las tintas contra él en el juicio, pero seguramente tenía unas ideas muy precisas sobre los asesinos a sueldo. No esperaba mucha comprensión por ese frente.

-¿Qué hay de la chica Weasley? No llevas alianza, así que deduzco que todavía no te has casado con ella. ¿Vivís juntos?

-No. Ginny y yo rompimos poco después de la guerra. Ella está ahora jugando al quidditch en Australia.

Draco se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

-No eres un auror y no te has casado con la chica Weasley. A eso lo llamo yo salirse del camino prefijado.

-Te sorprenderías –murmuró para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>El viaje fue largo y tedioso, sin incidentes. Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra eran las cinco de la mañana. Estaba nublado, gris. Medio inclinado sobre Potter, Draco observó la tierra que se iba perfilando bajo el avión, los campos de cultivo, los ríos, las grandes ciudades… Londres. Draco siempre había afirmado odiar Londres, que al fin y al cabo era una ciudad muggle, pero cuando distinguió los grandes edificios alrededor del Támesis sintió una dulce punzada de nostalgia en el pecho. Siete años fuera de casa. Había llegado a creer que nunca volvería allí.<p>

-Bienvenido a casa –dijo Potter en voz baja.

Draco le sonrió y regresó a su asiento.

-He estado pensando… Puede que nos estén esperando allí fuera. Cuando el avión se detenga, nos iremos al cuarto de baño y nos Apareceremos en tu casa desde allí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como quieras.

Una azafata les lanzó una mirada suspicaz cuando los dos salieron disparados hacia el baño, pero aunque se acercara a husmear, ellos ya estarían lejos de allí. Potter no tardó tiempo y, sacando su varita, los hizo Aparecerse en el vestíbulo de una casa.

-Ah, el amo ya está aquí –dijo una voz quejumbrosa-. Ha tenido al viejo Kreacher muerto de preocupación, pero ¿por qué iba el amo a preocuparse por un miserable elfo tonto como Krea…?

El elfo doméstico que se había acercado a ellos mientras rezongaba, se detuvo en seco y miró a Draco con una expresión demudada, sorprendida.

-¿Has visto, Kreacher? –dijo Potter, sonriendo.

-El hijo de la señorita Narcissa… -musitó el elfo en un hilo de voz.

-Sí, yo también me he llevado una buena sorpresa. Draco ha estado vivo todo este tiempo, escondido entre los muggles.

-Claro, tú eres el viejo elfo de la tía Walburga –dijo Draco, cayendo al fin.

El elfo cayó de rodillas ante él.

-Kreacher no puede creer que el señorito Draco esté aquí, vivo, y que se acuerde del viejo Kreacher.

-Sí, están siendo unos días de muchas sorpresas. Potter, ¿seguro que no puede entrar nadie aquí?

-Está protegida por un Fidelius, ya te lo he dicho.

Era una buena defensa. Draco sabía que si hubiera una manera de romper el Fidelius, la Agencia se la habría enseñado. Allí estaban realmente a salvo.

-Bien, entonces, ¿llamamos a tus amigos? Quiero empezar a planear lo de Azkaban cuanto antes.

Potter asintió.

-Kreacher, prepáranos algo de desayunar, por favor. Ven –le dijo a Draco.

La Red Flú estaba en una pequeña salita con las paredes pintadas de azul claro y unos muebles color crema, bonitos. Draco, que guardaba un recuerdo mucho más lúgubre de aquella casa, supuso que Potter había hecho reformas. La decoración podría ser mejor, pero tampoco era atroz.

Potter se arrodilló delante de la chimenea y llamó a casa de sus amigos. Al momento, la cara de Weasley apareció entre las llamas.

-¡Harry! ¿Ya estás en casa? No te imaginas lo preocupados que estábamos. Ayer empezó a correr el rumor de que te habían secuestrado en Estados Unidos y hemos tenido hombres de Madison vigilándonos desde entonces. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Venid y os lo contaré. No podemos hablar de esto por Red Flú.

Weasley cerró la conexión tras asentir y Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones, haciendo recuento mental. El rifle de asalto estaba en la mochila, junto a él. Pistola, cuchillo y varita al alcance de su mano. Mejor para todos si Weasley no intentaba ninguna tontería.

-Van a llevarse un susto de muerte –comentó Potter-. ¿Por qué no esperas en la cocina y me dejas prepararles?

-Porque no soy la Cenicienta.

Potter puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, ella era mucho más agradable.

-Tú tampoco das la talla como hada madrina. Tienes una varita de más.

Potter se pasó la mano por su pelo.

-Vale, escucha… Si te quedas, mantengamos la calma, ¿de acuerdo? No sé cómo van a reaccionar cuando te vean, pero…

Draco se puso en pie, alarmado.

-¡Me has dicho que estarían de nuestro lado!

-Sí, claro que sí –dijo con exasperación-. Pero Draco, llevan siete años pensando que estás muerto. El susto no se lo va a quitar nadie.

En ese momento, la chimenea dejó escapar una llamarada verde y a continuación entraron Weasley y Granger con aspecto de haberse puesto lo primero que habían encontrado en el armario. Ella aún tenía una marca de sábanas en la cara. Weasley fue directo hacia Potter, preguntándole qué había pasado en Estados Unidos y fue Granger la que le vio primero. Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de horror y chilló, realmente chilló, retrocediendo un paso. Weasley se giró entonces hacia él y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo en su afán de sacar la varita.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, no pasa nada –dijo Potter a toda prisa, interponiéndose entre sus amigos y Draco-. Ron, guarda la varita. Vamos, no pasa nada, puedo explicarlo.

Los dos se habían calmado con bastante rapidez y estaban rodeando a Potter para poder acercarse a él.

-¿Es un fantasma? –preguntó Weasley, alargando el brazo y dándole con el dedo en el hombro.

Draco, disgustado, le apartó la mano.

-No se toca, Weasley.

-Oh, Dios mío, Harry… -Esa era Granger, las manos sobre la boca-. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es jugar con esas cosas?

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no he hecho nada –se defendió Potter, confundido.

Draco la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Es que te crees que me ha resucitado? Francamente, Potter, tus amigos te sobrevaloran _mucho_.

-Vale, vamos a calmarnos. Nadie ha resucitado a nadie, Draco nunca murió. Vamos a pasar todos al salón, a ver si Kreacher ya tiene el desayuno preparado y hablaremos.

Draco los siguió hasta el comedor donde, efectivamente, el elfo ya había empezado a preparar la mesa para el desayuno. Había chocolate caliente, té y zumo, y cuando se sentaron aparecieron platos con bacon, huevos revueltos y tostadas. Granger y Weasley aún lo miraban como si temieran que fuera un inferius disfrazado, pero Draco descubrió que no sentía nada de particular hacia ellos. Recordaba que siempre le habían caído mal y por qué, pero sus recuerdos no encontraban eco en sus emociones. Como mucho, le parecía un poco raro verlos; estar allí sentado, desayunando con el Trío al completo, era tan surrealista como para preguntarse si no estaría soñando.

-¿Puede alguien contarnos qué está pasando? –dijo Granger, ignorando la comida.

-No sé por dónde empezar… -Miró a Draco casi con una disculpa en los ojos y luego se giró hacia sus amigos-. Draco no murió. El verdugo que supuestamente lo ejecutó era un tipo con multijugos, alguien que trabaja para una Agencia que se dedica a… a los asesinatos selectivos. Draco fue trasladado a un sitio en Estados Unidos y allí le dieron a elegir; podía trabajar para ellos bajo una identidad falsa o ser ejecutado. Draco aceptó convertirse en agente para no morir y es lo que ha estado haciendo todos estos años.

Granger le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, escéptica.

-¿Qué significa ser un agente?

-Mataba gente –contestó Draco abruptamente, tirándoselo a la cara como si fuera un insulto.

-Vamos a dejar una cosa clara –dijo Potter, en tono de advertencia-. Le obligaron a hacer todas esas cosas. Lo manipularon; primero le dijeron que le ayudarían a rescatar a su madre y después le contaron que había muerto. Tenía un hechizo de seguimiento encima que le habría matado si se lo hubiera tratado de quitar sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba bajo amenaza constante de muerte, ¿de acuerdo? -Draco pudo ver que ni ella ni Weasley terminaban de verlo desde ese punto de vista. No, claro, conociéndolos estarían pensando que ellos habrían escogido morir dignamente antes que convertirse en asesinos. Bueno, pues que les jodieran a ambos, hablarían cuando esos dos se encontraran en la misma situación que él-. El caso es que alguien contrató los servicios de la Agencia para librarse de mí en el hotel de La Veela de Plata. Tenía que lanzarme la maldición Putridus. Y mandaron a Draco. Pero Draco… no pudo hacerlo. Yo noté que había alguien en la habitación, me preparé para dejarlo inconsciente y… casi me muero de la impresión al ver que era él.

Potter siguió contándoles todo lo que había pasado desde que les habían atacado hasta su aterrizaje en Heathrow. Draco notó que trataba de dejarlo bajo la mejor luz posible; no les habló de su liberal uso de la Imperius. En parte le molestó, pensando que no necesitaba dar pena ni caer simpático, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era eso exactamente lo que le hacía falta. Si Potter iba a luchar por su indulto, lo menos que podía hacer era no ponerle las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya estaban.

Weasley y Granger quedaron convencidos desde el principio de que ese tal Madison estaba tras el ataque a Potter y maldijeron entre dientes cuando supieron que ni siquiera Draco podía darles pruebas de eso.

-Malfoy –dijo Granger-, ¿han vuelto a intentar ponerse en contacto contigo?

-No.

-¿Has vuelto a mirar el teléfono? Es una de las mejores pistas que tenemos.

-No sé si tiene algún localizador de GPS incorporado –dijo Draco, vacilando.

-Los Fidelius pueden a los GPS, a los localizadores de llamada, a las fotos de los satélites…

No muy seguro de lo que iba a encontrar, Draco hizo aparecer su móvil de nuevo. Sabía que la magia no lo habría estropeado, llevaba algún tipo de hechizo encima con ese propósito. Todavía le quedaba batería y al mirar la pantalla vio que tenía tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz, todos de la agencia. Granger comentó algo sobre buscar información sobre el número de teléfono y después le instó a escuchar el mensaje. Draco no quería hacerlo, no realmente, pero sabía que no podría resistir la tentación, que se preguntaría sobre su contenido hasta que no supiera de qué se trataba. Armándose de valor, se dispuso a escucharlo. La voz familiar de Lucas hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda de un modo muy poco agradable.

-Mark, contesta al teléfono de una vez. ¿Tienes idea de lo estúpido que estás siendo? ¿Quieres llamarme de una vez para que sepa qué estás haciendo y pueda ayudarte? Oye, entiendo que estés cabreado. Esos gilipollas de arriba me han confirmado lo de tu madre. Tienes que creerme, Mark, yo no tenía ni idea. Me tragué la mentira igual que tú y te aseguro que les he echado una bronca de campeonato. Así no se hacen las cosas. O sea que lo entiendo, ¿vale? Lo entiendo. Pero si estás con Potter, estás cometiendo un error.¿De verdad te crees que van a ayudarte? Te sacarán toda la información que puedan sobre nosotros y después te mandarán a Azkaban para que el verdugo haga lo que no se hizo hace siete años. Has eliminado a setenta y seis objetivos en los últimos seis años, Mark. O dicho de otro modo, has asesinado a setenta y seis personas. Puede que fueras inocente hace siete años, pero desde luego ahora tienes las manos manchadas de sangre, ¿no te das cuenta? Y ellos lo saben. Y si no estás con Potter y has tenido el buen juicio de lanzarle un Obliviate o matarlo, llámame, dime dónde está y vuelve a tu apartamento. Podemos solucionarlo. Sabemos que en parte ha sido culpa nuestra, por mandarte a esa misión. No me consultaron, puedes creerme. Llámame en cuanto oigas esto, ¿de acuerdo? Y por amor de Dios, apártate de Potter ahora mismo.

En cuanto oyó el chasquido que indicaba el final del mensaje, Draco lo borró sin pensárselo dos veces. No iba a dejar que Potter y los demás oyeran lo de las setenta y seis víctimas.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó Potter.

-¿Lo has borrado? –exclamó casi a la vez Granger.

-No decía nada que pudiera servirnos –replicó Draco rápidamente, lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Draco, ¿qué decía? –preguntó de nuevo Potter.

Draco lo mirando, pensando qué contestarle. La expresión de Potter era firme, solícita. Honesta.

También Lucas había sonado honesto siempre. Quería creer que le estaba diciendo la verdad, que a él también lo habían engañado respecto a lo de su madre, pero no quería volver con la Agencia. No cuando tenía una posibilidad de ser libre.

-Decía que vas a traicionarme, que vas a entregarme a los aurores –dijo, atento a su reacción.

Potter meneó la cabeza lentamente.

-Nunca haré eso. Nunca, Draco. Tenemos un trato.

Era la viva imagen de la sinceridad y sin embargo lo que convenció a Draco de que quizás podía darle esa oportunidad fue la mirada de preocupación que Granger le dirigió a su amigo. Porque entonces recordó la extraña conversación que había tenido con Potter la noche anterior y comprendió que éste se había sentido tan culpable por no haber podido evitar su ejecución que ahora haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo. Seguramente pensaba que le había fallado una vez, pero que no le fallaría de nuevo. Eso era interesante. Y tranquilizador.

-Si no confiara en ti, no estaría aquí –le dijo entonces.

Potter le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

-No te arrepentirás.

Eso ya lo verían.

* * *

><p>Weasley se fue a trabajar para mantener cierta apariencia de normalidad. Potter y Granger se dispusieron a avisar al resto de la Orden del Fénix y Draco, después de observar cómo hablaban con Minerva McGonagall, emplazándola a reunirse con ellos a las nueve "en el lugar de siempre", subió a darse una ducha. El aspecto ligeramente anticuado del baño le chocó un poco y le hizo recordar que estaba en una casa mágica. Pero el agua caliente funcionaba perfectamente y había jabón a mano y con eso tenía suficiente.<p>

Cuando terminó de ducharse bajó las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido para escuchar a Potter y a Granger sin que ellos supieran que estaba allí. Quería ver si les pillaba hablando de algo sospechoso. Su suspicacia se vio aumentada cuando se dio cuenta de que él era el tema de conversación.

-… habla de todas esas cosas como si le hubieran pasado a otra persona, como si no le importaran. Y les defiende como si… como si pensara que le han hecho un favor. Creo que tiene un poco de síndrome de Estocolmo.

-Supongo que eso es normal. Con todo lo que ha pasado, no creo que le resulte fácil dejarlo atrás. Necesitará ayuda, Harry, y no me refiero sólo a su situación legal.

Draco se sintió enrojecer al entender lo que implicaban. ¡Él no estaba loco! No iba por ahí soltando carcajadas malévolas, ni canturreando canciones de cuna cuando trabajaba. Hacía lo que tenía que hacer, lo más limpiamente posible. Y Potter no entendía nada sobre la Agencia. ¿Tan difícil de entender era que les agradecía que le hubieran salvado la vida? ¿No era eso, el agradecimiento, lo que había provocado que él no hubiera sido capaz de inflingirle a Potter la maldición Putridus?

-No creo que le entusiasme la sugerencia de visitar un psicomago.

-Tampoco estaba sugiriendo que le recomendáramos una terapia psicológica ahora mismo –replicó Granger-. Tenemos que solucionar unas cuantas cosas antes de que pueda siquiera dejarse ver en público. Pero en el futuro… Además, si conseguimos liberar a Narcissa puede que eso también ayude.

Aunque era bochornoso que hablaran de él como si fuera un débil mental, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que no parecían estar maquinando una traición a sus espaldas. Draco subió los escalones sin hacer ruido y volvió a bajarlos con más normalidad.

-Ah, Draco… -le saludó Potter, con una media sonrisa-. Ya hemos avisado a todo el mundo.

-Genial. Oye, Potter, necesito algo más de ropa. Puedo mandar a Kreacher a madame Malkin con mis medidas, si no te importa, o sea que eso no es un problema. Pero necesito dinero; ¿dónde hay un banco?

Potter frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no quieres sacar dinero de una cuenta?

-¿La que me deben haber anulado? –Tenía once mil dólares allí; una minucia comparada con la fortuna Malfoy, pero más que suficiente para sus necesidades. Le fastidiaba que la Agencia se los hubiera quitado; si no robaba algo, estaría en la indigencia.

-Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo tengo cuenta en madame Malkin, así que deja que te lo pague yo y cuando puedas, me lo devuelves.

No le hacía mucha gracia usar dinero prestado de Potter, pero tuvo la sensación de que si insistía en robar el dinero del banco muggle –terriblemente fácil con una varita- aún levantaría más sospechas sobre su salud mental.

-Está bien, como quieras –aceptó-. No has dilapidado la fortuna de Sirius Black, ¿verdad?

-No, cómprate lo que te apetezca.

-¿No recordará madame Malkin tus medidas? –dijo Granger de pronto-. He oído decir que se sabe de memoria las de todos sus clientes.

-No lo dudo, pero la última vez que me hizo algo de ropa yo tenía diecisiete años. No tengo las mismas medidas que entonces.

Los dos lo miraron de arriba abajo como si quisieran confirmar sus palabras y Draco se mordió la lengua para no preguntarles si les gustaba lo que veían, especialmente a Potter, que fue más descarado que Granger. Pero luego se olvidó de aquello y le dio instrucciones a Kreacher para que le encargara a madame Malkin dos camisas blancas, dos camisas negras, dos pantalones de tela, tres túnicas de entretiempo, dos suéters y ropa interior. Al principio pensó que esa sensación de ligera satisfacción se debía a los efectos de la compra, una acción que siempre le ponía de buen humor, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era algo más, era una señal de que tenía fe en el futuro. ¿Se compraría un guardarropa medio decente si pensara que en dos días iba a tener que salir huyendo de Inglaterra? No. Pensaba que iba a quedarse allí, que iba a encontrar de nuevo su lugar. Que iban a conseguir quitarse de encima a la Agencia.

-¿Podemos empezar a discutir ya el rescate de mi madre? –propuso, en vista de que nadie parecía tener nada que hacer en ese momento-. Quiero sacarla de allí antes de que la Agencia la use para agarrarme por los huevos.

-Es mejor si esperamos a que estemos todos.

-¿Para qué? ¿No fuisteis capaces de colaros en Gringotts los tres solitos? Azkaban no puede ser mucho más difícil.

-No sé qué decirte –replicó Potter. Entonces sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un plano enorme que mantuvo desplegado en el aire. Draco lo observó con suma atención. Sus tres meses en Azkaban no le habían dado un conocimiento general de la cárcel-. Mira, esta es la entrada principal, protegida por dos guardias. Tu madre está en esta celda de aquí, en la tercera planta. Si entramos directamente por esta entrada, además de las protecciones mágicas del edificio, tendremos que encontrar la manera de abrir estas tres puertas, aquí, aquí y aquí, incapacitar a los guardias de la entrada principal y de las tres plantas y esquivar a los dementores, que probablemente…

-¿Vuelve a haber dementores en Azakaban? –exclamó, disgustado.

-Dos, y sólo en el exterior, vigilando. Los he visto algunas veces acercándose a las ventanas de las celdas, pero suelen preferir las de los asesinos.

-No escatimamos atenciones con los mortífagos, ¿eh?

Potter y Granger intercambiaron una mirada un poco extraña.

-Lo más parecido a un mortífago que hay en Azkaban son personas como tu madre o Theodore Nott.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, confundido-. ¿Theo? Pero si él no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort…

-Pero su padre, sí, y acusaron a Theo de complicidad por no haberlo denunciado. A él y a sus abuelos paternos. A su padre lo ejecutaron y a él y a sus abuelos les cayeron treinta años. Su abuela murió a las pocas semanas de entrar en Azkaban y su abuelo murió hace un par de años.

Treinta años… Treinta años por tener un padre mortífago y no haberlo vendido a los aurores… Pero entonces Draco captó las implicaciones de lo que Potter le había dicho y se los quedó mirando con incredulidad.

-Espera… ¿no queda nadie? ¿Nadie? –Ellos negaron con la cabeza. Draco se sintió mareado-. ¿A cuánta gente mataron?

-A todos los que tenían la Marca, a todos los Carroñeros, a los hombres-lobo que se unieron a Voldemort y a varias personas acusadas de colaboracionistas, como Dolores Umbridge. Más de quinientas personas entre junio y septiembre. Tres, cuatro ejecuciones diarias.

-El verano verde –murmuró Granger.

Verde como el rayo del Avada Kedavra, comprendió Draco. Más de quinientas personas ejecutadas. Una oleada de emoción amenazó con abrumarle y la reprimió con habilidad por simple costumbre.

-Entonces, ¿a qué asesinos se acercan los dementores?

Sólo al hacer esa pregunta se dio cuenta de que debía ser eso a lo que se habían referido Potter y Granger cuando habían estado comentando su conducta. No lo entendían, no entendían que la única manera de conseguir seguir adelante era no pensar en el pasado, en nada doloroso.

-Asesinos sin relación con Voldemort. Hay un tipo encerrado desde antes de que nosotros naciéramos porque se cargó a tres ancianas para desvalijarlas, otro que mató a su mujer hace cinco años cuando la pilló en la cama con otro… Gente así.

Draco miró el mapa.

-¿Podemos rescatar también a Theo?

-No lo sé… Tenemos que hablarlo cuando estemos todos y sopesar los pros y los contras. Los hombres están en otra ala y podría ser complicado. Pero Draco… aunque sólo podamos rescatar a tu madre esta vez, la gente como tu amigo Theo o Zacharias Smith saldrán en libertad cuando nos deshagamos de Madison y los suyos.

-¿Zacharias Smith? –exclamó, sin comprender nada-. ¿El Hufflepuff? Pero si ni él ni su familia tuvieron nunca relación con los mortífagos.

-Smith salió corriendo de Hogwarts cuando llegó el momento de luchar –dijo Granger-. Suponemos que alguien insinuó que había huido porque simpatizaba con los mortífagos y al final le cayeron diez años.

Draco se quedó sin saber qué decir. El mundo mágico se había vuelto completamente loco en su ausencia. Pero no tuvo tiempo de encontrar algunas palabras adecuadas porque les distrajo un súbito ruido de pasos en el vestíbulo. Las voces de Weasley le indicaron rápidamente que no se trataba de un intruso aunque, obviamente, había pasado algo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Harry! –Entró por la puerta-. Ah, me alegra que estéis aquí… Los aurores han venido a buscarme a la tienda.

-¿Qué querían? –preguntó Granger, corriendo a su encuentro.

-En cuanto los he visto entrar me he escondido y he oído cómo le decían a George que querían escoltarme al ministerio e interrogarme sobre la desaparición de Harry. George les ha dicho que yo no estaba, pero han empezado a registrar la tienda y me he escapado. He tenido que salir de la tienda por una ventana para poder Aparecerme porque los aurores han colocado un hechizo anti-Aparición alrededor del edificio…

Aquello no era bueno y todos en esa habitación parecían estar de acuerdo.

-Madison debe de haber comprendido ya que no estoy muerto –dijo Potter.

-¿Crees que sabe que estás aquí, en Grimmauld Place? –le preguntó Draco.

-No es difícil de saber, si tiene acceso a los registros de Red Flú. Ha habido bastante movimiento desde que hemos llegado.

-Entonces puede saber quién pertenece a la Orden, sólo ha de mirar a quién has llamado.

Potter esbozó una sonrisa no muy divertida.

-Eso no es un gran secreto; McGonagall, los Weasley… Madison sabe que ellos son de la Orden del Fénix desde la primera guerra de Voldemort. Pero también son amigos míos, así que es difícil probar que los he llamado para conspirar contra el gobierno, y no para montar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hermione, por ejemplo. –Él y Granger intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, cariñosa-. Y no he llamado a los nuevos miembros, eso se lo he dejado a McGonagall y Hannah Abbott. Las dos hacen docenas de llamadas de Red Flú al día, así que pasa más desapercibido.

-¿Hannah Abbot es esa chica Hufflepuff de nuestro curso? –Los otros asintieron-. ¿A qué se dedica?

-El año pasado compró el Caldero Chorreante, cuando Tom se jubiló.

-Va a casarse con Neville –explicó Granger.

La vida sentimental de Hannah Abbot y Neville Longbottom no le interesaba demasiado, pero Draco comprendió que, llevando una taberna, tenía sentido que Abbot usara tanto la Red Flú para hablar con los proveedores, del mismo modo que quedarían registradas las idas y venidas de todos los que usaban la chimenea del Caldero para ir desde sus casas al callejón Diagón.

No mucho después, una carta del ministerio se materializó con un pop en medio de la salita, haciendo que los cuatro dieran un respingo. El sobre dejó medio abrió, formando una boca.

-En nombre del ministro de magia Cosmo Madison, por la presente se le comunica al señor Harry James Potter, con dirección calle Grimmauld Place, 12, Londres, que ha sido convocado mañana a las nueve de la mañana en la Oficina de Aurores para prestar declaración sobre lo sucedido en su viaje a los Estados Unidos. Atentamente, Penelope Clearwater, secretaria junior del ministro de magia.

La carta se disolvió en humo mientras Draco esperaba la reacción de Potter; éste y sus amigos parecían intranquilos.

-No puedes ir, Harry –dijo Granger-. Es una trampa.

Draco no podía estar más de acuerdo y se sintió un poco aliviado cuando vio que Potter asentía.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Les mandaré una declaración escrita diciéndoles lo menos posible. Eso me dará algo de tiempo.

-¿Crees que van a atreverse a venir a por ti? –preguntó Weasley.

-Si no sabe ya que Draco está aquí conmigo, desde luego sabe que he sobrevivido, que he vuelto de los Estados Unidos y que debo sospechar de él. Debe de estar preguntándose dónde he estado desde el ataque y qué he averiguado. Creo que las apuestas han subido. Para todos.

_Continuará._


	9. Chapter 8

**NdA**: Muchas gracias a la gente que tiene el detalle de comentar los capis, dan muchísimos ánimos para seguir escribiendo y publicando ^^ ¡Espero que os guste el capi!

**Capítulo 8**

Poco después del té, tras una conversación por Red Flú, los señores Weasley y su hijo George aparecieron en Grimmauld Place. Draco soportó sus reacciones de pasmo con ecuanimidad, consciente de que iba a tener mucho de eso a lo largo de la noche, ya que Potter sólo había quedado con sus amigos explicando que había novedades importantes, sin hablarles específicamente de él.

Potter les hizo un rápido resumen que explicaba la presencia de Draco en el mundo de los vivos y prometió explicarlo con detalle más tarde, cuando estuvieran todos reunidos. Arthur y George Weasley lo miraban como si no terminaran de fiarse de él, pero la señora Weasley le dedicó un gesto de pena y simpatía que resultó bastante sincero.

-El verano verde nunca debería haber ocurrido. No era esa la clase de victoria que queríamos, no así. Me alegra que estés vivo, joven Malfoy. Y te agradezco que hayas salvado a Harry, que es tan hijo mío como si fuera de mi sangre.

Draco le dedicó una cortés inclinación de cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Empezaba a sentirse de nuevo como en un sueño, rodeado de Weasleys. Aunque como le había sucedido antes, no sentía ni rastro de su antiguo odio y desprecio por aquella familia. No sentía nada, como si los acabara de conocer.

Molly Weasley había llegado con una bolsa de comida y pronto se metió en la cocina para preparar la cena. Los demás se quedaron en la salita, hablando. Arthur Weasley, que aún trabajaba en el ministerio, dijo que había notado mucho movimiento en el despacho de Madison a lo largo del día. Draco, curioso, le preguntó cómo conservaba su puesto, siendo el rival de Madison.

-Bueno, Madison sospecha que puedo ser su rival, pero no está seguro. Aparentemente soy inofensivo. Y tengo la suerte de ser alguien respetado en la sociedad; incluso Madison necesitaría una razón para despedirme. Y no se la he dado.

-Intentó tenderle una trampa hace dos años para que pareciera que había estado desviando fondos, pero conseguimos descubrirlo a tiempo y evitar que lo acusaran de nada –añadió Ron.

-Por desgracia no pudimos encontrar pruebas de que Madison estuviera implicado. Aun así, fue divertido verle apretar los dientes y fingir que ponía en marcha una investigación.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar, Draco descubrió que la señora Weasley era una excelente cocinera, tanto, que casi pudo terminarse la inmensa montaña de comida que le había colocado en el plato. La sensación de irrealidad que le producía la abundancia de Weasleys a su alrededor disminuyó un poco; ayudada quizás por la cualidad intrínsecamente inglesa de la cena, por los acentos de Surrey, de Londres… hizo que fuera más consciente que nunca de que estaba realmente en Inglaterra.

¿Cómo había cambiado tanto su vida de nuevo en sólo un par de días?

Tras la cena no remolonearon mucho tiempo; había llegado la hora de marcharse al lugar de reunión. Como pronto descubrió, se trataba de una coqueta casita de campo no muy lejos de Bath. Según dijo Potter, el mar no quedaba muy lejos, pero estaba a suficiente distancia como para que no se pudiera escuchar el oleaje. Potter le explicó que pertenecía a los suegros de Bill Weasley; habían vivido allí un par de años antes de volver a Francia y no la habían llegado a vender. Enseguida había acabado siendo el cuartel general de la nueva Orden del Fénix y la tenían protegida con un Fidelius.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Draco tuvo la sensación de estar repitiendo el mismo momento una y otra vez. McGonagall, Hagrid, Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Bill y Percy Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Tony Goldstein, Cho Chang… todos se quedaban mirándolo con la misma cara de incredulidad y estupefacción, todos querían saber cómo era posible que estuviera vivo y qué había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. La única excepción fue Luna Lovegood, que sonrió plácidamente al encontrárselo allí y, para sorpresa de Draco, se acercó a darle un breve abrazo.

-Cuánto me alegro de volver a verte, Draco. Tienes buen aspecto.

-Gracias –dijo, un poco descolocado.

-No pareces sorprendida de verlo vivo, Luna –señaló Harry, mientras la saludaba también con un beso en la mejilla.

Ella lo miró con ligera incomprensión.

-¿Por qué iba a sorprenderme? Draco ha estado vivo desde que lo conozco.

-Se supone que lo ejecutaron.

-Bueno, obviamente no lo hicieron, si está aquí vivo y coleando.

Estaba claro que Lunática Lovegood seguía siendo tan extraña como en Hogwarts. Pero Draco se alegró de verla; en realidad, por extraño que pareciera, se estaba alegrando un poco de verlos a todos. Eran más pruebas de que estaba en casa.

Entre todas las caras conocidas también había cuatro personas que no conocía de nada, aunque una de ellas le resultaba vagamente familiar. Era Quentin Cloverfield, y al oír su nombre, Draco recordó que era un Slytherin que había estado cuatro cursos por encima de él. No había esperado encontrarse otros Slytherins allí; aunque probablemente habían sido los más perjudicados por las políticas de Madison, la Orden del Fénix sonaba a algo demasiado Gryffindor como para atraer a las serpientes. Pero Quentin, que había salido con Luna un par de años, odiaba a Madison y había entrado en la Orden de muy buena gana.

Otro de los hombres desconocidos era Rolf Scamander, un tipo alto y con un desgarbado atractivo que resultó ser el marido de Luna. Las otras dos personas eran mujeres. Una era regordeta, de unos cuarenta años. Se llamaba Judit Mickens y trabajaba en el Ministerio; la otra, Nereida Seawood, era quizás una década más joven y Draco se sintió un poco incómodo cuando se enteró de que era auror, aun entendiendo que podía ser tremendamente útil como espía.

Ya con todos reunidos, y la mayor parte de ellos devorados por la curiosidad, Potter empezó a contarles todo lo que había pasado. Draco tuvo que pasar de nuevo por el mal trago de soportar miradas que le hacían sentirse sucio e incómodo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Molly Weasley tenía lágrimas en los ojos quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. Por suerte, Potter empezó a hablarles por fin de cómo aquello se relacionaba con Madison y todos se olvidaron un poco de él mientras se concentraban en aquella nueva información. Puede que planearan conseguir que Arthur Weasley fuera el nuevo ministro, puede que pretendieran que Shacklebolt retomara temporalmente su papel como Jefe de Aurores, hasta limpiar el cuerpo, pero no cabía duda de que Potter era el líder de aquel grupo, de la Nueva Orden del Fénix, y que era a él a quien seguían todos. Y tenía que admitir que Potter parecía a la altura de aquel papel.

Cuando terminó su explicación, todos tenían cosas que decir, todos tenían una opinión que dar. Draco aprovechó para dejar clara su posición: no pensaba mover un dedo contra Madison hasta que su madre no estuviera sana y salva fuera de Azkaban. Recordaba lo que Lucas le había dicho, que nunca le ayudarían. No iba a implicarse en nada hasta que Potter y sus amigos le hubieran dado lo que quería.

-¿Por qué íbamos a arriesgarnos con un rescate cuando quizás es cuestión de días que podamos encerrar a Madison y sacar a la gente de Azkaban legalmente? –inquirió Goldstein.

-Porque ese es el trato –replicó secamente Draco.

-La investigación puede llevar mucho más que unos días, Tony –dijo Potter-. Y la Agencia podría intentar usar a Narcissa contra Draco, que es prácticamente nuestro único testigo. Además, Draco tiene razón; él y yo hicimos un trato. No puedo obligaros a que vengáis con nosotros, pero yo voy a ayudarle y os agradecería que nos echarais una mano con el plan.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio mientras todos se miraban los unos a los otros, calibrando la situación. Granger fue la primera en hablar.

-Bueno, Harry, ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

Otros asintieron también.

-Vamos a pensar algo.

* * *

><p>Draco se despertó a la mañana siguiente con una ligera alegría remolineando en su cabeza. Era una sensación poco habitual, pues normalmente se despertaba con el peso de la pesadilla olvidada oprimiendo todavía su pecho, y necesitaba de su ducha matutina para volver a sentirse bien, razonablemente tranquilo. Aquella mañana, sin embargo, no había nada de eso, ni tampoco arañazos en la cara. Sabía la causa; ya estaba todo en marcha para rescatar a su madre.<p>

Cuando salió del baño, sólo con una pequeña toalla envuelta en la cintura, estuvo a punto de darse de bruces con Potter, que tenía toda la pinta de acabar de salir de la cama. Su aspecto somnoliento se evaporó de golpe, sin embargo, al chocar con él. Para sorpresa de Draco, los ojos de Potter parecieron recorrerle de arriba abajo casi como si tuvieran voluntad propia; cuando Potter apartó la vista, estaba un poco rojo.

-Oh, perdona –farfulló, antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño a toda prisa.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y comprendió, un poco sorprendido y divertido, que Potter era gay o, por lo menos, bisexual. Un par de comentarios que había dejado caer en los últimos días cobraron un nuevo sentido a la luz de aquel descubrimiento. Vaya… Y probablemente Potter lo encontraba algo atractivo. No era nada demasiado sorprendente, porque el entrenamiento físico de la Agencia, que continuaba con constancia, le había dejado con unos cuantos músculos bien distribuidos. Nunca había tenido demasiados problemas para ligar cuando había salido por ahí.

Después de vestirse –Kreacher le había hecho la colada, los elfos eran las criaturas más maravillosas y útiles del mundo-, Draco bajó a desayunar. La mesa ya estaba preparada y Draco se sirvió té y unas cuantas tiras de bacon crujiente. Una lechuza entró con un ejemplar de El Profeta y Draco le dio un trocito de bacon antes de despedirla y ponerse a leer el periódico con interés. Según le habían contado –y no era nada inesperado- El Profeta estaba ahora al servicio de Madison y los suyos. En el periódico no decían nada importante de Potter, excepto que ya estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra, pero había una noticia en la que se explicaba que el Ministerio había declarado estar ligeramente preocupado por un posible golpe de "los enemigos del mundo mágico".

También había una pequeña foto de Madison en una noticia poco importante y Draco lo estudió con atención. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca y si había sido miembro del Wizengamot antes de la guerra, no había hecho nada que mereciera una mención de su padre. Se trataba de un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de aspecto bastante atlético, con el pelo oscuro engominado y echado hacia atrás y la mandíbula recta. No se le podía llamar feo, y sin embargo había algo implacable en sus ojos que hacía que a Draco se le erizara la piel. Tras él estaba Penelope Clearwater, a la que sí había llegado a conocer en Hogwarts, aunque no recordaba haber intercambiado una mirada con ella. Potter le había explicado que ella no tenía nada que ver con el verano verde, pero que no estaban seguros de si ahora estaba o no al tanto de los actos criminales de su jefe. No tenían tantas dudas sobre Talbot, el secretario personal de Madison, pues había estado a su lado desde el principio. Se trataba de un hombre recio, rubio, al que Draco tampoco conocía; no era más que un borrón en esa foto.

Cuando Potter se reunió con él en la cocina, le preguntó si había algo interesante en el periódico y Draco le habló de la noticia sobre su regreso.

-¿Sabes? Es posible que la Agencia le haya dicho a Madison que recibiste la Putridus. Los primeros síntomas tardan entre una semana y diez días en aparecer.

-¿Por qué iban a mentirle?

-Para proteger su reputación mientras tratan de terminar mi trabajo.

A Potter no pareció estremecerle la idea de que pudieran querer matarlo; probablemente estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Tienes algún mensaje nuevo en el móvil?

Draco, que no lo había mirado desde el día anterior, lo hizo aparecer. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de la Agencia y otra de un conocido muggle. Nada de mensajes, ni escritos, ni en el buzón de voz.

-Quizás me han dejado algo en el e-mail, eso no lo he mirado desde la noche del hotel.

-¿Tienes ordenador?

-Tenía. Supongo que ahora está en manos de la Agencia. –Pensó en todas las cosas que tenía allí-. Que les aproveche el porno.

Potter soltó un leve resoplido de risa.

-¿No tenías nada importante? –preguntó, más en serio.

-Sólo lo usaba para ver porno y para aprender cosas sobre cultura muggle, con la Wiki y esas cosas. Lucas me mandaba e-mails de vez en cuando, pero nunca tenían que ver con la Agencia o el trabajo; me sugería alguna película o me pasaba algún enlace que pensaba que podía venirme bien.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del mundo muggle? –preguntó, con expresión de curiosidad.

Draco pensó un poco.

-La televisión; es adictiva. O la variedad de tiendas que tienen. El baloncesto.

-¿El baloncesto?

-Sí, el fútbol y el béisbol tienen demasiadas reglas raras. Pero el baloncesto está bien. Ellos esperaban que me gustara el soccer; se ve que en Inglaterra hay mucha afición.

A Potter le revoloteó una sonrisa por los labios.

-Sí, pero los ingleses lo llaman fútbol. Todo el mundo lo llama fútbol, menos los estadounidenses, que lo llaman soccer para distinguirlo de su fútbol.

Draco recordó algunos malentendidos durante conversaciones de deportes que ahora tenían más sentido. No muchos; a la mayoría de chicos con los que había tratado no les interesaba demasiado el tema.

-Creo que en San Francisco a la gente no le gustaba mucho el deporte, de todos modos.

Potter le dio un sorbo a su té.

-¿Por qué San Francisco? ¿Elegiste tú la ciudad o la eligieron ellos?

-La eligieron ellos.

-¿Crees que pudo ser por algo en especial?

Potter se estaba refiriendo a cosas relacionadas con la Agencia, claro, pero Draco, recordando ese par de visiones fugaces que había tenido de su pecho y sus brazos, decidió que quizás podía comprobar un poco las aguas. Entre una cosa y otra no había follado desde su viaje a Tailandia y no le vendría mal un poco de sexo para olvidarse por un rato de la tensión del inminente rescate.

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, creo que lo hicieron porque allí está la comunidad gay más grande del país y pensaron que me sentiría cómodo. –Sus ojos no se perdieron la reacción de Potter cuando comprendió lo que eso significaba; ese brillo de interés inconfundible en su mirada, rápidamente disimulado-. Tenían esos detalles, a veces, ¿sabes? A su manera, querían que… que te sintieras a gusto.

-¿Eres gay?

-Ajá. Espero que eso no suponga un problema –dijo, fingiendo una ligera preocupación.

-Oh, no, no –se apresuró a decir Potter-. En realidad… yo también soy gay. O bisexual, no sé. Creo que estaba enamorado de verdad de Cho Chang y Ginny y he estado con más chicas, pero… en los últimos años sólo he salido con chicos.

Draco pretendió estar un poco sorprendido por la revelación.

-Oh, vaya… No tenía ni idea.

-Sí… No es ningún secreto, no creas. Especialmente después de que El Profeta sacara una foto mía y de Lee Jordan enrollándonos a la salida de un pub gay de Londres.

Esta vez fue Draco quien dejó escapar un resoplido de risa.

-El Profeta… Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

* * *

><p>A las diez de la mañana llegó otra carta del ministerio en la que se le comunicaba a Potter con desaprobación que había faltado a su cita con los aurores y se le instaba a presentarse allí al mediodía. Cuando pasaron las doce, empezaron las llamadas por Red Flú –Potter le ordenó a Kreacher que contestara diciendo que no estaba en casa- y más cartas del ministerio cada vez más tajantes y amenazadoras. Granger y Weasley se pasaron más o menos entonces, explicando que también ellos habían empezado a ser acosados a cartas y llamadas. Granger había mandado un Patronus explicando que no sabían nada de Potter desde que se había marchado a los Estados Unidos, pero ella y Weasley también pretendían mantenerse alejados del ministerio, refugiados en su casa, en la de Potter, todas bajo el Fidelius.<p>

En la radio mencionaron también a Potter, comentando que estaba pasando algo raro con el Elegido, pero Draco no escuchó un solo indicio de que en Inglaterra supieran de su existencia, exceptuando a la Orden del Fénix. Su máxima preocupación era que la Agencia o el ministerio fueran a por su madre antes de que él tuviera una posibilidad de ir a su rescate: habían fijado la operación para la noche siguiente, pues Draco no pensaba que tuvieran mucho más tiempo. La auror de la Orden, Nereida Seaweed, se había pasado casi todo el día en Azkaban, rondando la celda de su madre con la excusa de estar atando algunos cabos sueltos de viejos casos; su verdadero propósito era asegurarse en la medida de lo posible de que no era trasladada ni atacada. Llegó un mensaje suyo poco después del té, explicando que hasta su marcha, todo había estado en orden. Bill Weasley también había estado allí con McGonagall, los dos ocultos bajo hechizos de invisibilidad, estudiando las protecciones de la cárcel, para asegurarse de que no las habían cambiado desde la última vez que las habían investigando.

-Quiero ir allí a examinar el terreno antes del rescate –dijo, mientras cenaban-. Iré mañana por la mañana, al amanecer. No os preocupéis, no me verá nadie.

Era la verdad, pero sólo a medias. También quería asegurarse de que la mera visión de Azkaban no iba a desencadenarle ningún aluvión de malos recuerdos. Si no podía hacer la prueba con los corredores y las celdas, al menos la haría con el edificio en sí. Siete años atrás, al verse llevar allí se había echado a llorar como un niño, incapaz de creer que todo eso le estuviera pasando a él.

Aunque desde entonces le habían sucedido muchas cosas de ese estilo.

-Te acompaño –dijo Potter.

-No necesito niñera –replicó, sin acritud.

-Pero puede que necesites refuerzos, así que voy contigo –replicó a su vez Potter, con la misma tranquilidad.

La idea de que Potter pudiera presenciar cómo tenía un colapso nervioso delante de Azkaban no era muy seductora, pero Draco tenía que admitir que lo de ir con refuerzos era probablemente una buena idea. Si Lucas era inteligente –y lo era- mandaría agentes a Azkaban, a esperarlo.

-Como quieras.

Weasley y Granger se quedaron hasta las diez, repasando con ellos el plan, especulando sobre lo que pasaría después, cuando Draco hablara con los aurores de Estados Unidos y estos pusieran en marcha una investigación sobre la Agencia.

-¿Y si no podemos probar nunca que Madison fue quien nos contrató? –preguntó Draco-. No creo que lleven un fichero con los nombres de todos sus clientes y el objetivo, y menos aún que vayan a permitir que esa información esté disponible en caso de que los aurores se acerquen demasiado.

-Tenemos que intentarlo –dijo Granger.

Draco se había quedado pensativo, considerando otra posibilidad.

-Yo podría encargarme de Madison, ¿sabéis?

Los tres le miraron con la misma cara de pasmo; Potter fue el primero en reaccionar.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? Se acabaría el problema. –Incluso era posible que la Agencia le dejara en paz, si se cargaba a Madison sin revelar a los aurores nada sobre la organización.

-No vas a matar a nadie a sangre fría, Malfoy. –Ahora sólo usaba su apellido con él cuando estaba enfadado-. Y además, no se acabaría el problema. Madison tiene muchos seguidores, ya te lo he dicho. Si aparece muerto sin más, la gente que lo apoya sospechará y muchos nos acusarán a nosotros, tanto si conseguimos poner a Arthur Weasley de ministro como si no. Necesitamos pruebas de que es un asesino, un ladrón y un corrupto. Tenemos que desenmascararlo.

-Ya no estás en la Agencia –dijo Granger, con una gentileza que era peor que el tono firme de Potter; parecía pensar que iba a romperse o a volverse loco si le presionaban demasiado.

Draco lo dejó correr, sabiendo que sólo empeoraría las cosas si insistía. Además, no quería cabrear a Potter, no esa noche.

Tenía planes.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Weasley y Granger se fueron a su casa, Draco se giró hacia Potter.<p>

-Al fin solos –dijo, con un tono que no dejaba claro si hablaba en serio o en broma.

Potter abrió mucho los ojos un momento y después fingió que se lo había tomado a broma desde el principio.

-Voy a recoger esto –dijo, señalando las tazas sucias de té, los vasos, la jarra vacía de zumo de calabaza.

-¿Para qué están los elfos?

-Kreacher ya es muy mayor –contestó, mandando parte de las cosas hacia la cocina con un movimiento de varita-. Procuro no darle mucha faena.

Draco hizo lo mismo con lo que quedaba sobre la mesa.

-Te ayudo –dijo, mientras le seguía a la cocina.

Potter lanzó otro hechizo y los platos, vasos y cubiertos del fregadero empezaron a limpiarse solos. Draco conocía ese hechizo, aunque en realidad no le salía muy bien. Normalmente, si tenía un vaso o un plato sucio lo limpiaba a mano y si se le amontonaba la faena, usaba el lavavajillas del apartamento.

-Eres un chico muy apañado, Harry –dijo, usando su nombre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Potter se giró de nuevo hacia él y Draco aprovechó para meterse la mano debajo de la camiseta y rascarse distraídamente el estómago. Si así se le veían un poco los abdominales no tenía nada de malo, ¿no? Potter debía de estar de acuerdo, a juzgar por el modo hambriento en el que sus ojos se fijaron en eso durante un momento-. ¿Cómo es que no tienes novio?

-¿Quién dice que no tenga? –farfulló, con las mejillas un poco coloradas.

-Ya lo habrías mencionado.

Potter miró los cubiertos enjabonándose como si fueran fascinantes.

-Hace medio año estaba saliendo con un chico. Había estudiado en Beauxbatons, su madre es muggle; no creo que lo conozcas. Nerea, nuestra auror, descubrió que trabajaba para Madison. Fue un milagro que yo no lo llevara a una reunión de la Orden. Entonces rompí con él, usando una excusa, y ya no he vuelto a salir con nadie. Soy un poco paranoico respecto a los magos y no quiero salir con un muggle cuando estamos con todo este lío. Sería demasiado fácil que fueran a por él.

Lo último que Draco quería era que Potter se pusiera melancólico.

-Pues ¿sabes qué, Harry? –dijo, acercándose un poco a él-. Estaba pensando…. que ya que ninguno tiene novio, podríamos irnos a tu dormitorio o al mío y pasar un buen rato, ¿no te parece?

La expresión de Potter, con sus ojos como platos y sus mejillas aún más rojas, habría sido divertida en otras circunstancias.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos –dijo, acariciándole el hombro. Potter era como un animalillo salvaje que no sabía si ceder a las caricias o huir-. He visto cómo me miras. Y tengo que reconocer que a ti los años también te han sentado bien. –Estaba muy cerca ahora; notaba la respiración de Harry, algo agitada, contra él-. Así que… ¿quieres follar?

Draco no se esperó a una respuesta; Potter no se lo había quitado de encima y eso ya decía mucho. Así que se inclinó un poco hacia él y le dio un beso ligero, tentativo. Potter tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo fue para estrechar a Draco entre sus brazos y empezar a besarlo con bastante ímpetu. Draco no disimuló una sonrisa mientras le lamía los labios, buscando permiso para entrar. Potter gimió ligeramente, pero de repente se lo quitó de encima sin brusquedad.

-No, Draco, no… Espera…

-¿Qué? –preguntó, poco deseoso de detenerse.

-No quiero hacer esto.

-¿Por qué no? –Esbozó una sonrisa inocente-. ¿Eres impotente?

Un fuego delicioso brilló por un airado momento en los ojos de Potter.

-No, no lo soy.

-Vamos, Harry, no seas así. Piensa que es una buena manera de quitarse tensión de encima, ¿no?

Potter retrocedió, negando con la cabeza.

-No… Oye… Si quieres quitarte tensión, haz flexiones o algo así.

Draco se dio cuenta de que incluso insistiendo no tenía garantías de que Potter fuera a acceder y perdió el interés.

-Vale, Potter, como quieras; no voy a suplicarte –dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Estaré en mi dormitorio machacándomela mientras tú te la machacas en el tuyo.

-Draco, espera…

-¿Qué? –dijo, impaciente.

Potter suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, como si de repente no supiera qué quería decirle.

-Nuestras vidas y el destino del mundo mágico están en juego. No podemos dejar que esto influya en nuestros planes.

Draco arqueó una ceja, sorprendido. ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a romper el acuerdo por algo así? ¿El acuerdo que iba a devolverle a su madre y, con suerte, su propia vida?

-No va a influir. ¿Qué te crees, que tengo cinco años? Si no quieres follar, pues no follamos. –Hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza-. Te veo mañana, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –murmuró Potter.

Draco subió las escaleras suspirando para sus adentros. Maldito Potter, con lo caliente que estaba… Y ese beso no había ayudado en nada a calmar su deseo, más bien al contrario. Pocas veces un beso le había dejado con tantas ganas de más.

Después de pasar por el cuarto de baño, se fue su dormitorio. Potter aún estaba abajo, había luz. Sin pensar más en él se metió en la cama. Todavía tenía una erección y se hizo cargo de ella rutinaria, distraídamente, pensando más en todo lo que les esperaba mañana que en fantasías sexuales. El orgasmo casi le pilló por sorpresa y se corrió con un gruñido. Draco dejó caer la cabeza mientras recuperaba el aliento antes de limpiarlo todo con un pañuelo de papel. En fin… No era tan bueno como follar, pero tendría que bastar por esa noche.

_Continuará_


	10. Chapter 9

**NdA**: Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios ^^ Y felicidades a Tom, que hoy es su cumpleaños. Veinticuatro añitos ya, cómo pasa el tiempo...

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando Draco bajó a desayunar, aún a las cinco y media de la mañana, Potter ya estaba allí tomando el té. Draco había olvidado lo de la noche anterior, pero lo recordó cuando vio que Potter parecía ligeramente incómodo en su presencia, como si no supiera cómo actuar. Increíble, ¿de verdad se creía que lo de anoche tenía alguna importancia? ¿Especialmente el día en el que iban a rescatar a su madre?

-Relájate, Potter, no eres el primer tipo que me dice que no –dijo, sirviéndose el té.

-Qué raro, con tu talento para hacer que un chico se sienta especial. –Draco se quedó mirándolo, sin entender por qué decía eso y sin interés por descubrirlo-. Estoy relajado, pero no quiero que lo de anoche vuelva las cosas raras entre nosotros.

Draco rió sin humor.

-Las cosas siempre han sido raras entre nosotros. Mira, lo único que me importa es sacar a mi madre sana y salva de Azkaban, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera me acordaba de lo de anoche ya. Olvídate de lo que pasó, o mejor dicho, de lo que no pasó, y concéntrate en nuestro objetivo.

Potter asintió, aunque el resto del apresurado desayuno transcurrió prácticamente en silencio. Cuando terminaron, Draco fue a recoger su Firebolt robada mientras Potter iba a por su escoba, un modelo que no existía en los Estados Unidos y que parecía muy aerodinámico.

-Es una NimbusCosmic Extreme. Alcanza los doscientos por hora en cinco segundos.

-Doscientos por hora… -repitió, asombrado. La suya sólo llegaba a los ciento noventa-. ¿Y es estable a esas velocidades?

-No es una escoba para novatos, pero tampoco es tan difícil manejarla.

Se Aparecieron directamente desde Grimmauld Place, pero en un punto que estaba a unos quince kilómetros de la costa, para no atraer la atención de las barreras de la cárcel, capaces de registrar algo así. Aunque no fuera ilegal Aparecerse por allí, era mejor no llamar la atención. El resto del camino lo hicieron volando, ocultos bajo un hechizo desilusionador. Un kilómetro antes descendieron; harían el último tramo caminando.

-Draco –le llamó Potter-. ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí –contestó, calculando que lo tenía un par de metros a su derecha. Potter le sujetó del brazo y Draco notó cómo le cubría algo. La Capa de Invisibilidad. Al ser una de las reliquias sagradas, nada podía siquiera sentir que estaban allí, ni los dementores ni las protecciones de Azkaban. Por desgracia, no era muy cómoda. Resultaba un poco pequeña para dos hombres adultos y les obligaba a caminar pegados el uno al otro, Pero cubiertos con ella pudieron quitarse de encima los hechizos desilusionadores-. Venga, vamos a acercarnos.

Azkaban era una mole áspera y desapacible quinientos metros mar adentro. Mientras descendían por el pequeño camino que bajaba hasta la cala, Draco se sintió desgarrado al verla. Por un lado, todos sus recuerdos eran atroces; por otro lado, allí estaba su madre. Tan cerca, tan lejos. La necesidad de verla se volvió brutal. Quería volar hasta allí, reventar las paredes y sacarla de su celda, llevársela donde nadie pudiera hacerle daño jamás. Quería gritar su nombre y que supiera que estaba vivo y dispuesto a liberarla. Pero se obligó a contenerse porque sabía que no podía hacer eso, todavía no. Habían discutido si avisarla del rescate o no y habían decidido no hacerlo hasta el final, por miedo a que los guardias le notaran algo raro, aunque fuera simplemente su esperanza atrayendo a los dementores.

Tal y como habían explicado durante la reunión de la Orden, había cuatro guardias en la pequeña playa; uno de sus propósitos era vigilar los botes que transportaban a los presos y a los visitantes a la cárcel, pero también eran la primera línea de defensa si alguien intentaba un ataque a la cárcel desde allí.

Los guardias estaban razonablemente atentos a los alrededores, pero Draco no pudo encontrar en ellos la tensión que demostraría que estaban sobre aviso. Eso era buena señal. Podrían ocuparse de ellos si actuaban de manera rápida y eficaz.

La primera barrera de la cárcel comenzaba en la línea de mar, así que se acercaron hasta allí en silencio, disimulando sus pisadas en la gruesa arena. Hacía viento –allí siempre lo hacía, frío y cortante- y Draco tenía miedo de que los guardias escucharan el ondear de la Capa de Invisibilidad, pero por suerte, las olas y las propias capas de los guardias disimulaban ese ruido. Con mucho cuidado, Draco murmuró un hechizo que había aprendido en la Agencia, uno indetectable, y tuvo un atisbo de las barreras. Su complejidad era extraordinaria comparada con lo que solía ver en los Estados Unidos. Tal y como McGonagall y Bill Weasley le habían explicado, la primera capa se activaba cuando alguien la cruzaba, mandando un aviso a los guardias del interior de la cárcel. Más adelante podía ver la segunda barrera, más activa que la segunda. Se las había visto con algo de ese estilo en una casa iraní, reconocía ese temblor azul. Si alguien sin permiso intentaba cruzarla, la barrera reaccionaría como si se tratara de una tela de araña, atrapándote con hilos pegajosos y resistentes. La tercera no podía verla ni sentirla desde allí; Bill Weasley decía que no había manera de atravesarla limpiamente y que tendrían que echarla abajo, cosa que sabía cómo hacer. Draco tenía la impresión de que el mayor de los Weasley, como rompemaldiciones de Gringotts, no sólo examinaba objetos malditos para los duendes, sino que también se los conseguía de manera no siempre legal del todo.

De repente, Potter le apretó el brazo. Draco lo miró y éste le hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicando un punto de la playa. No se veía absolutamente nada, excepto la arena revoloteando y, al fondo, la pared rocosa que enmarcaba la grisácea playa. Cuando le hizo una seña a Potter, indicando que no entendía cuál era el problema, Potter volvió a señalar con vehemencia el mismo sitio, instándole a fijarse mejor.

Y entonces lo vio. Había algo ahí; alguien, seguramente. Estaba oculto bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad o algo semejante, pero se había colocado, sin saberlo, en una zona bastante castigada por el viento y aunque no era fácil darse cuenta, los pequeños torbellinos de arena se estrellaban contra su cuerpo, creando de vez en cuando un efecto extraño.

Su corazón, que ya había aumentado de ritmo al llegar a la playa, se volvió frenético. ¿Sería alguien de la Orden, que había ido allí sin avisar para echar un vistazo? O como temía, ¿sería alguien de la Agencia? Por la cara de Potter, éste no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser y eso hizo que Draco se inclinara por la segunda opción. Un agente… Debía de estar allí por él, por él y por su madre. ¿Qué debía hacer? Llevaba la pistola con silenciador encima, pero si el agente estaba bajo un hechizo, y no bajo una capa, al morir se volvería visible, los guardias lo descubrirían y la rutina que necesitaban desaparecería. Eso si le acertaba a la primera en la invisible cabeza; si fallaba el tiro y el agente conseguía huir sabrían sin lugar a dudas que había sido él y que pretendía rescatar a su madre -¿por qué otra razón iba a estar allí, si no?-.

Pero, ¿y si no atacaba a ese agente y lo único que conseguía era que la Agencia actuara antes que ellos y se llevara a su madre?

Potter le estiró del brazo para indicarle que debían marcharse de allí, pero Draco se resistió. No quería irse y dejar sola a su madre, no cuando estaba allí ese agente que podía intentar llevársela. Potter insistió y Draco negó con la cabeza. ¿Es que no lo entendía? ¿No entendía que hablaban de su madre?

-¿Y si se la llevan? –se atrevió a susurrar, desesperado.

Esta vez fue Potter quien negó con la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarle, y le volvió a estirar del brazo. Draco no supo realmente por qué le siguió, porque era lo último que quería. Estuvo a punto de soltarse y cargarse al agente, pasara lo que pasara. Pero no lo hizo y subió con Potter por el camino, alejándose de los guardias, tragándose las protestas.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Potter le miró con seriedad.

-Nos vamos a casa –dijo en voz baja.

-Pero quieren…

-Es sólo una persona, Draco. No puede hacer nada. –Potter prácticamente le colocó la Firebolt entre las piernas-. Te está esperando a ti.

-No puedes estar seguro –protestó Draco.

-No, pero sí estoy seguro de que si intentamos parar a ese tipo ahora, los guardias se darán cuenta y se pondrán en alerta. Así que voy a echarte encima el hechizo desilusionador y nos vamos a ir volando de aquí, ¿entendido? Quiero que me prometas que no vas a volver a la playa. Lo estropearás todo. Sólo espera unas horas más, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo unas horas. –Draco asintió, sin estar realmente convencido del todo y Potter los cubrió a ambos con el hechizo desilusionador. Después les quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad de encima-. Vamos, Draco, asciende. Tenemos que irnos.

De muy mala gana, Draco obedeció. Podía notar a Potter ascendiendo también, pegado a su lado. Draco miró hacia atrás con angustia; todavía deseoso de volver y acabar con esa posible amenaza. Pero Potter seguía hablándole, pidiéndole que tuviera paciencia y prometiéndole que todo iba a salir bien, que esa noche su madre dormiría en Grimmauld Place. No se detuvo hasta que llegaron al punto en el que ya podrían Aparecerse sin que notaran nada en Azkaban.

-Vamos a casa, hablaremos allí –dijo, quitándole el hechizo de invisibilidad.

-Potter, si se la llevan…

-No se la llevarán –le interrumpió-. Pensaremos algo para tenerla medio vigilada hasta que sea la hora. Venga, vamos a Aparecernos a Grimmauld Place, ¿vale?

Potter se lo llevó con la doble Aparición y Draco se encontró de nuevo en el vestíbulo de la vieja mansión Black. Un momento después, su frustración estalló por fin.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado matarlo? –gritó, dándole a Potter un buen empujón-. ¡Tendría que haberlo matado! ¡Quiere llevarse a mi madre!

-Por última vez, Draco, los guardias habrían notado algo –contestó, en un tono que indicaba que se estaba conteniendo a duras penas para no devolverle los gritos-. Ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de que no hubiera otro agente allí. No podemos hacer nada hasta esta noche que despierte sospechas y provoque que aumenten la seguridad. Cálmate y vamos a hablar con Nereida. Quizás ella pueda volver a Azkaban hoy también y vigilar a tu madre.

Draco le siguió hasta la salita con la chimenea conectada a la Red Flú y observó cómo llamaba a Hannah Abbot; no iba a hablar directamente con la auror porque entonces en el ministerio sospecharían de ella. Potter le contó a Abbot lo que pasaba y ella prometió llamar a Nereida y contarles después lo que le había dicho la auror. Después, llamó también a Weasley y Granger y les contó lo mismo.

-Intentaré pensar algo. Nos vamos a Hogwarts, te avisaré desde allí.

-¿Por qué os vais a Hogwarts?

-Quiero consultar un par de cosas en la biblioteca y Ron va a ayudarme. Además, tenemos la sensación de que alguien está vigilando la casa. Luego hablamos.

Potter cerró la conexión, reflexionó un segundo y llamó al elfo.

-¿Has notado si hay alguien fuera, vigilando la casa?

-Kreacher no ha notado nada, amo.

-Avísame si lo haces.

-Sí, amo –dijo, volviendo hacia la cocina.

Potter se giró hacia Draco.

-Vamos a ver si en la radio dicen algo sobre nosotros.

No había más que música en esos momentos, pero poco después llegó una lechuza con El Profeta y allí la cosa cambiaba Potter ocupaba la primera página con una imagen poco favorecedora; el titular preguntaba qué le pasaba al _antiguo_ Chico-que-vivió –ese adjetivo tenía muy mala idea- y el artículo era una exhibición de los peores rasgos de ese periódico, lleno de insinuaciones malévolas sobre la salud mental de Potter disimuladas bajo una aparente preocupación. Según el periódico, Potter había dado muestras de una conducta anómala desde que había regresado de los Estados Unidos y se negaba a contactar con el ministerio, que estaba terriblemente preocupado por él. Potter, recordaba el periodista, ya había tenido otros problemas de inestabilidad antes, producto a la tensión de verse amenazado por los mortífagos y su deficiente crianza, emocionalmente desestabilizadora.

-Bueno, veámoslo por el lado positivo –dijo Potter-. Sigue sin haber indicios de que el ministerio sepa que estás vivo.

-Potter, me da igual, sólo quiero estar seguro de que no se llevan a mi madre.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es mejor preocuparnos sólo por la Agencia que por la Agencia y el ministerio.

Aún pasó media hora hasta que tuvieron noticias de Nereida en forma de patronus. La auror dijo que ella no podía ir a Azkaban, pero que había hablado con Finnigan y este trataría de hacer algo.

-¿Qué puede hacer Finnigan? –preguntó Draco, de mal humor.

-Su familia tiene un scáthán.

-Me suena, ¿qué es eso?

-Es un espejo mágico. Con el encantamiento adecuado, puede mostrarte el lugar que desees. No podrá ver las celdas, el scáthán no puede atravesar esas barreras, pero sí verá la cárcel y si pasa algo raro podrán avisarnos. Si entonces tenemos que saltarnos el plan e ir a por tu madre a la desesperada, lo haremos, pero hasta entonces tenemos más posibilidades de éxito si mantenemos la calma y hacemos las cosas bien.

* * *

><p>Mantener la calma era algo que resultaba más fácil de decir que de hacer. Sin embargo, si había algo capaz de distraerle aquella mañana eran las lechuzas y llamadas constantes del ministerio, instando a Potter a presentarse allí. Los avisos fueron haciéndose cada vez más duros y después del almuerzo empezaron a recordarle a Potter que su negativa a colaborar con los aurores podía tener ciertas repercusiones legales. Potter, tranquilo al principio, empezó a preocuparse al ver que no paraban de llegar notificaciones y que, según Kreacher, había dos magos que llevaban ya un buen rato rondando la casa.<p>

-Estoy empezando a pensar que puede ser peligroso que nos quedemos aquí –le confesó a Draco, pensativo.

-Habías dicho que nadie podría entrar aquí sin tu permiso.

-Y no pueden –le confirmó-. Pero el ministerio está apretando cada vez más fuerte, y sí pueden cerrar nuestra conexión Flú y lanzar un hechizo anti-Aparición y anti-trasladores alrededor de la casa. Y entonces nos quedaríamos atrapados. Tú y yo quizás podríamos escaparnos volando, pero si tu madre ya está aquí… Bueno, necesitará unos días para reponer fuerzas y eso. Creo que es mejor que nos traslademos los tres a la casa de Bath.

-¿La de anoche?

-Sí. Los aurores no saben de su existencia, así que no nos buscarán allí. Y tu madre estará bien; la parte de abajo está un poco desastrada, pero las habitaciones de arriba son bonitas y cómodas.

Draco lo consideró unos segundos; a él lo mismo le daba una casa que otra. Y quizás su madre preferiría incluso la casa de Bath, con más aire libre a su alrededor.

-Por mí bien.

-Voy a empaquetar unas cuantas cosas, entonces.

Potter se fue y Draco se quedó solo en el comedor, pensativo. Sabía que Finnigan ya estaba vigilando la cárcel con su espejo irlandés y que de momento todo estaba en orden. Eso le tranquilizaba un poco, pero no demasiado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan inquieto antes de afrontar una misión; estaba claro que la cosa cambiaba cuando había intereses personales por medio.

Lovegood llegó cuando Potter aún estaba arriba, haciendo su maleta. Llevaba con ella una bolsa de viaje que hizo que Draco se preguntara si iba a instalarse con ellos, pero ella se la dio a él.

-Es para tu madre –explicó, con su vocecita casi etérea-. No tendrá nada que ponerse cuando salga de Azkaban y he pensado que estos vestidos de mi madre podrían venirle bien hasta que podáis conseguir vuestra propia ropa.

Sin saber qué decir, Draco sacó uno de los vestidos de la bolsa. Era muy sencillo y el estilo había pasado de moda, pero era bonito y parecía de la talla de su madre. También había un paquete de la tienda de madame Malkin y al abrir una de las esquinas comprendió que se trataba de ropa interior nueva. De pronto, se sintió invadido por una emoción difícil de describir. No había hecho más que decirse que iba a cuidar de su madre, pero no se le había ocurrido pensar en esos detalles, prácticos y necesarios. Se le había ocurrido a la chica estrafalaria que había sido prisionera en Malfoy manor durante varias semanas. Draco notó algo raro en la garganta y tragó saliva para hacerlo bajar.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué –dijo, sentándose en un sillón-. ¿Qué está haciendo Harry allá arriba?

-Las maletas –contestó, dijo, agradeciendo esa ocasión de recomponerse. De intentarlo al menos. Un millón de emociones que no entendía parecían bullir en su interior desde aquella mañana, y aunque lo hacían muy lejos de la superficie, Draco tenía la impresión de que eran peligrosas-. Hemos decidido que es mejor que nos instalemos los tres en la casa de Bath. El ministerio está presionando demasiado y a Potter le preocupa que nos puedan encerrar aquí dentro.

Lovegood asintió.

-Sí, es buena idea. –Lo miró fijamente con sus extraños ojos saltones-. ¿Estás nervioso?

-Un poco.

-Seguro que sale bien.

Draco frunció ligeramente las cejas; no comprendía la actitud de aquella chica.

-¿No le guardas rencor a mi madre?

-No… No creo que ella quisiera tener nada que ver con Voldemort. Si hubiera podido, tu madre me habría sacado de vuestro sótano y me habría llevado con mi padre sana y salva. –Se quedó pensativa unos segundos-. Traté de decirlo durante sus juicios, pero no me dejaron. Sólo me preguntaron si yo había estado prisionera durante la guerra en tu casa y si tus padres habían sido mis carceleros. Les dije que sí y ya no pude decir nada más. Y luego me dijeron que la situación de mi padre era muy delicada y que si seguía defendiendo a antiguos mortífagos podía perjudicar su juicio.

-¿Tu padre fue llevado a juicio? –preguntó, extrañado.

-Intentó entregar a Harry, Ron y Hermione a los Carroñeros a cambio de mi liberación. Uno de los Carroñeros lo contó mientras lo interrogaban y mi padre fue acusado de colaboracionista. Tuvo mucha suerte; fue uno de los pocos que fue declarado inocente. Aunque al final ha terminado en Azkaban de todos modos.

-¿No quieres que intentemos sacarlo de allí?

-Oh, sí… Le echo de menos. Y seguro que no está comiendo bien. Pero él no quiere marcharse, dice que es más útil allí. A mucha gente le molesta verlo en la cárcel y eso ayuda a que pongan en duda lo que está haciendo Madison.

Draco recordó que Potter le había contado algo así la primera noche.

-Azkaban es un agujero; no entiendo que alguien quiera quedarse allí.

Lovegood no dijo nada y después de una breve pausa, cambió de tema.

-¿Fue muy duro ser otra persona?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Pero ella simplemente se quedó en silencio, esperando su respuesta y él se sintió obligado a contestarle algo-. Fue solitario. Como si fuera invisible, a veces. Pero era mejor que estar muerto.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Es muy duro volver a ser Draco?

Las palabras salieron solas, como si tuvieran vida propia.

-No creo que sea Draco todavía.

Sólo cuando duermo, pensó, sin saber tampoco de dónde venía ese pensamiento. Pero comprendió que era cierto y la pequeña sonrisa de simpatía de Lovegood no llegó a ser un consuelo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Potter lo tuvo todo listo se marcharon a la otra casa y con la ayuda de Kreacher, que les había acompañado, arreglaron las habitaciones. Potter tenía razón, estaban bastante bien y las camas parecían cómodas. Su madre estaría bien instalada; su habitación tenía un bonito paisaje, lleno de cielo y campo abierto.<p>

La gente empezó a llegar a la hora convenida y Potter les contó lo de la persona encubierta que habían vislumbrado aquella mañana en la playa. La señora Weasley propuso cancelar el rescate hasta que hubieran solucionado eso y Rolf Scamander la apoyó, pero Draco no quería oír nada de ese estilo. Iría esa noche, solo o acompañado. La necesidad de rescatar a su madre era demasiado fuerte y no quería ni podía esperar una hora más.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Granger-. Si ese tipo es de la Agencia, seguramente estaba en esa playa esperando encontrarte a ti, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Hay una manera de alejarlo de allí muy fácil. Llama a la Agencia, diles que quieres reunirte con ellos a las once y media en algún sitio concurrido, en Picadilly o así. Lo más lógico es que manden al tipo que estaba en la playa, ¿no? No creo que tengan a todos sus agentes detrás de ti.

-Pero Hermione, ni siquiera sabemos de cuántas personas estamos hablando –objetó Molly Weasley.

-Pues yo creo que es un buen plan –replicó Draco, pensando rápidamente-. Tanto si son uno como si son diez, no me esperarán en Azkaban si piensan que voy a ir a hablar con ellos. Si sospechan algo, sospecharán que quiero tenderles una trampa en Picadilly, no que quiero alejarlos de la cárcel.

-Es una locura. Con tan poco tiempo y sin saber qué va a hacer esa gente, estamos corriendo demasiado riesgo.

-El riesgo es que la Agencia se lleve a mi madre antes que nosotros.

Potter intervino con voz firme.

-Seguiremos el plan tal y como estaba previsto. Draco, haz lo que ha dicho Hermione.

Draco hizo aparecer su móvil, en el que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de la Agencia, introdujo su código y después mandó un mensaje de texto. Fue breve. "Quiero hacer un trato. Picadilly Circus, 11:30 pm". Apenas cinco segundos después, el móvil empezó a sonar, pero Draco lo hizo desaparecer a toda prisa. No quería hablar con Lucas delante de todos, y menos en esa situación. Temía que Lucas le metiera dudas en la cabeza o que pudiera descubrir en su voz que le estaba tendiendo una trampa.

-Bien, ¿todo el mundo sabe lo que hay que hacer? –inquirió Harry, paseando la vista a su alrededor.

Todos asintieron con aire más o menos decidido.

-Vamos a prepararnos.

* * *

><p>El agua estaba helada. Draco llevaba un hechizo encima que le protegía de las frías temperaturas del mar del Norte, pero aún así resultaba dolorosamente punzante. La ropa, además, se había vuelto pesada y tiraba de él hacia abajo. Tampoco veía muy bien; era plena noche y buceaba a diez metros bajo el agua. Un hechizo de visión nocturna que le había enseñado Nereida, la auror, le permitía al menos distinguir los bultos de las personas que nadaban con él: Potter, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas.<p>

Cuando llegaron a la altura de la primera barrera de Azkaban, esperó un par de segundos hasta notar que Potter le hizo una señal. Bill Weasley, Lovegood, Scamander y Goldstein habían llegado ya al punto contrario de la barrera y Weasley ya estaba listo para empezar a desarmar la barrera.

Draco salió a la superficie del agua. Durante un segundo, no pudo respirar, el aire era incapaz de atravesar su cuerpo. Después sus pulmones recordaron cómo hacerlo y tomaron el relevo de las agallas que había hecho aparecer las branquialgias suministradas por Longbottom. Superado ese momento de crisis, empezó a mover la varita en dirección a la barrera. Notaba el eco de los movimientos gemelos de Bill Weasley. Podría haberlo hecho él solo, pero habría tardado muchísimo más; la faena se simplificaba notablemente cuando la barrera se deshacía entre dos personas.

Después de cinco minutos, la primera barrera se debilitó lo suficiente como para dejarles atravesarla sin activarse. Draco se sumergió de nuevo y buceó con los demás hasta la segunda barrera. Un banco de peces se interpuso en su camino; nadar entre ellos fue ligeramente desagradable. Finnigan hizo un gesto brusco y Draco vio cómo se quitaba de encima un pez que se le había colado por debajo de la camisa. Continuaron; estaban quizás a doscientos metros de la cárcel. Draco se imaginó a su madre tumbada en su cama, incapaz de sospechar que él estaba tan cerca, que aquella noche dejaría Azkaban para siempre.

Cuando llegaron a la segunda barrera tuvieron que esperar unos segundos de nuevo antes de ponerse a trabajar. Esta vez los hechizos eran muy complicados. Draco agradecía a cada segundo el entrenamiento que había recibido en la Agencia; sin él, no habría sabido por dónde empezar. Y esta vez, él solo tampoco habría podido abrir un agujero en esa barrera, eran necesarias dos varitas expertas trabajando a la vez, ya fuera para levantarla, para echarla abajo o para penetrarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Potter asomaba la cabeza, quizás para mirarlo a él o quizás para echarle un vistazo a la orilla, donde todo parecía en orden. Potter se quedó unos segundos con él, castañeteando los dientes, y después se sumergió de nuevo. Draco siguió meneando la varita en los patrones precisos, murmurando los encantamientos adecuados. Sentía la mano derecha entumecida por el frío, pero agarró la varita con fuerza para que no se le cayera. Una especie de revoloteo le hizo mirar hacia arriba, temiendo que fueran los dementores, pero no vio nada; todavía no se habían percatado de su presencia. Habría sido alguna de las solitarias gaviotas que a veces se acercaban al islote.

Por fin, con un susurro que quedó apagado por el viento, consiguió abrir un agujero en la segunda barrera. Draco la atravesó, seguido por los demás, y buceó hasta llegar a la isla. Ya, ya estaban. Había llegado el momento. Potter le hizo una señal para que se detuviera y consultó su reloj sumergible. Era necesario que estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados con el grupo que iba a atacar desde la playa.

Potter hizo una silenciosa cuenta atrás con los dedos. Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos.

Uno.

Draco lanzó un hechizo contra la barrera con todas sus fuerzas. Potter hizo lo mismo, igual que Bill Weasley y Tony Goldstein al otro lado. La barrera se vino abajo con un chirrido espantoso. Al mismo tiempo, la orilla se llenó de gritos y fulgores de hechizos. Granger, Weasley y los demás habían atacado también.

-Vamos, rápido, rápido –exclamó Potter.

Sólo tenían unos cinco minutos antes de que llegara todo un contingente de aurores desde el ministerio. Draco sacó su escoba de la funda que llevaba atada al bolsillo y la devolvió a su estado normal. Finnigan ya se había sumergido debajo de él. Draco se colocó a horcajadas sobre la escoba y apoyó los pies en los hombros de Finnegan. Utilizándolo como suelo firme, dio una suave patada y mientras Finnigan se hundía, él salía volando en dirección al ventanuco miserable de la tercera planta que daba a la celda de su madre. Potter le seguía; él había usado a Thomas para hacer volar la escoba.

-¡Mamá! –la llamó Draco, ya sin importarle quién pudiera oírle-. ¡Mamá!

Llegaron a la ventana, pequeña y con barrotes.

-¡Narcissa, apártese de la ventana!

Draco probó ansiosamente uno de los primeros hechizos que había aprendido en la Agencia, capaz de hacer que las paredes se volvieran franqueables como si no fueran más que una ilusión. No funcionó. Pero en cierto modo lo habían esperado y Potter estaba ya listo para el segundo plan. Su varita lanzó un haz de chispas doradas que prendieron sobre la roca como pequeñas luciérnagas; las palabras de su encantamiento eran griegas. Origen. Primigenio. Nacimiento.

Un súbito pesimismo se apoderó de él y por unos segundos estuvo convencido de que no iban a conseguirlo, de que iban a terminar todos atrapados o muertos.

-¡_Expecto patronum_! –gritaron desde abajo.

¡Dementores! Les habían descubierto, pero Finnigan y Thomas habían sido rápidos y sus patronus ya los estaban alejando mar adentro. Draco se sintió mejor rápidamente, convencido de nuevo de su éxito a pesar de los gritos de alarma que se empezaban a escuchar por toda la cárcel. No sabía qué tal les estaba yendo a los de la orilla, o a Bill Weasley y compañía, que básicamente sólo tenían que alborotar para atraer a los guardias y quitárselos a ellos de encima en todo lo posible.

-Vamos, Harry…

La retahíla de nombres griegos continuó durante quince, veinte segundos más y de repente media pared se desmoronó frente a ellos como si estuviera hecha de arenisca. La celda apareció ante ellos, una pequeña y hedionda habitación de piedra que sólo tenía un catre y un retrete.

Y allí estaba su madre, de pie, reclinada contra la puerta de la prisión, mirándolos a ambos con ojos desorbitados. Alumbrada sólo por la luz de la luna, no parecía ella; su cuerpo estaba encorvado, su pelo, enmarañado. Pero era su madre. Después de siete años.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó, dando un paso hacia ella.

No pudo caminar más porque la puerta de la celda se abrió con fuerza, haciendo caer a su madre al suelo, y dos guardias de Azkaban comenzaron a acribillarles a hechizos.

_Continuará_


	11. Chapter 10

**NdA:** Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que os guste este capi ^^

**Capítulo 10**

Draco fue rápido echándose al suelo y un rayo verde que se parecía bastante al de la Maldición Mortal atravesó el espacio que acababa de dejar libre. Pero no pudo evitar que otro de los guardias le disparara a su madre un Desmaius mientras estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¡No! –exclamó Draco, intentando de nuevo ir hacia ella.

Un guardia se le tiró encima, la celda era demasiado pequeña para que cuatro personas pudieran pelear con facilidad. Draco rodó sobre sí mismo y le dio dos codazos secos que hicieron crujir la nariz de aquel tipo y le obligaron a retroceder. Como pudo, se levantó, y una lluvia de chispas estalló a su lado sin hacerle daño; Potter había bloqueado un ataque contra él y ahora uno de los guardias estaba tan inconsciente como su madre. Draco le dio una patada rápida en la cara al de la nariz sangrante y lo tumbó también.

-¡La tengo, vámonos! –exclamó Potter.

Su madre, su madre estaba en brazos de Potter. Y él estaba sobre la escoba, listo para salir volando por el enorme boquete de la pared. Draco dio dos pasos hacia allí para recoger su escoba, que había caído al suelo al ir hacia su madre, pero le dio un hechizo en la espalda y sintió cómo su varita escapaba de sus dedos. Un Expelliarmus, maldita sea. Había llegado un tercer guardia. En medio de la lucha, hizo lo que le habían entrenado para hacer. Draco rodó por el suelo para evitar la maldición que sin duda venía a continuación y sacó su pistola del bolsillo. La había protegido del agua con un hechizo, así que sabía que no iba a fallarle. Disparó dos veces, al estómago, y el guardia cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor, incapaz de moverse. Le esperaba una agonía, pero si sus compañeros eran rápidos y lo llevaban a San Mungo, los medimagos podrían curarlo sin demasiada dificultad.

-¡Vámonos de aquí _ya_! –exclamó Potter.

Se oyeron ruidos, llegaba más gente corriendo. El guardia herido gritaba, las presas de las otras celdas también chillaban, notando que pasaba algo gordo. Draco fue a trompicones a por su varita y la del guardia, recogió su escoba y salió disparado de la celda a la vez que Potter. ¡Estaban fuera de Azkaban! Draco lanzó un hechizo al aire y un chorro de chispas rojas iluminó el cielo nocturno, avisando a todos los demás de que había llegado el momento de salir pitando. Pero no se detuvo a contemplar los juegos artificiales: dos guardias más habían salido volando tras ellos. No, no les atraparían, no cuando ya podían acariciar la victoria. Draco lanzó un Protego a sus espaldas y observó cómo Potter, siguiendo el plan, se echaba sobre sí mismo y sobre su madre un hechizo de invisibilidad. Al verla desaparecer no pudo evitar un momento de pánico: no quería eso, quería tenerla a la vista el resto de su vida. Pero se recordó lo que habían acordado y le imitó. No necesitaban verse, sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Evitar a los guardias hasta que cruzaran el límite del hechizo anti-Aparición y Aparecerse en la casa de la playa.

Más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Draco levantó un viento tumultuoso con la ayuda de un hechizo e, invisible, se dirigió tierra adentro. Los guardias se quedaron atrás, luchando por dominar sus escobas, y cuando lo consiguieron y pusieron fin al pequeño temporal, trataron de lanzar hechizos de rastreo a su alrededor. Draco usó un conjuro para descubrir qué clase de hechizo de rastreo estaban usando y sonrió; sabía cómo anularlo. El contrahechizo hizo vibrar el aire con un sonido grave y prolongado, como el gong de una campana. Distorsionaría cualquier hechizo de rastreo de esa clase que intentaran lanzarles.

El suelo pasaba rápidamente bajo sus pies, figuras oscuras indicando casas y bosques. Habían parado de atacarlo y no se veía a los guardias por ningún sitio, así que debía de haberlos dejado atrás. A Potter, desde luego, tampoco se le veía por ningún sitio.

Draco descendió; ya estaba quizás a unos veinte kilómetros de la cárcel. Se encontraba junto a una carretera secundaria por la que no pasaba ningún coche en ese momento. Draco miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie a la vista y con dos movimientos de varita, se quitó el hechizo de invisibilidad de encima y se Apareció en la casa de Bath.

-¡Draco! –exclamó Bill Weasley-. ¿Todo bien?

-¿Y Harry? Él tiene a mi madre.

-Todavía no ha llegado. Mi hermano y los demás tampoco. Y de nuestro grupo faltan Rolf y Luna.

En ese momento se oyó un súbito ruido de pasos en el vestíbulo y Ron y George Weasley entraron cargando a Longbottom, que estaba inconsciente. Granger iba con ellos; tenía una herida en la cabeza y unos hilillos de sangre le corrían por un lado de la cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –exclamó la señora Weasley, yendo hacia ellos.

-Le han dado con dos Desmaius a la vez –explicó Ron, depositando a Longbottom sobre el sofá.

Quentin Cloverfield, el Slytherin, se acercó a él. Era medimago y después de dos o tres hechizos rápidos, sonrió ligeramente.

-Pronto despertará.

Draco no le deseaba ningún mal a Longbottom, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos lo que pudiera pasarle. ¿Dónde se había metido Potter? ¿Por qué no había vuelto ya con su madre? No debería haberse Aparecido sin saber dónde estaban, debería haberse quedado por allí hasta asegurarse de que podían escapar. ¿Y si les habían capturado? ¿Y si la habían matado en la huída? Tenía que verla entrar pronto por esa puerta o le daría un infarto.

Todos a su alrededor estaban hablando a la vez. Granger les explicaba a sus suegros que habían tenido que vérselas con guardias y aurores y que habían escapado por los pelos. Goldstein y Bill Weasley discutían el posible paradero de Lovegood y su marido. Hannah Abbott llegó también, pálida y sujetándose el brazo, que resultó estar roto. Cuando vio a Longbottom inconsciente se preocupó, pero Cloverfield le aseguró que estaba bien y se dispuso a curarle el brazo.

Draco no le quitaba ojo al vestíbulo. Aparte de su madre y Potter, ya sólo faltaban Lovegood, Scamander y Dean Thomas. A sus espaldas, Longbottom recuperó la consciencia.

Y entonces apareció Harry, todavía cargando a su madre en brazos y Draco estuvo seguro de que jamás en toda su vida se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien.

* * *

><p>-¿Está bien? –Sus ojos pasearon ansiosamente por ella mientra la apartaba de los brazos de Potter para poder sujetarla él. Ahora que podía verla claramente, las huellas de su sufrimiento eran dolorosas y visibles. Su pelo estaba sucio y enmarañado; tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, arrugas de sufrimiento, y había perdido tanto peso que todos los huesos se marcaban en su piel-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¡Cloverfield, ven aquí!<p>

La subió a su cuarto, la tumbó en la cama. Cloverfield ya estaba allí, echándole un hechizo tras otro. Draco se arrodilló junto a la cama, pendiente de su madre, de los gestos del medimago. Potter estaba en el quicio de la puerta y Molly se le unió. Entre las piernas de Potter se veía al pequeño y viejo Kreacher.

-Ha tenido una especie de ataque con convulsiones y he tenido que aterrizar para que no se me cayera de la escoba. Como aún no estábamos fuera del límite de la Aparición he tenido que esperar a que se le pasara, por eso me he retrasado un poco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha durado el ataque? –preguntó Cloverfield.

-No mucho, dos o tres minutos. –Hubo una pausa, un ruido lejano-. ¡Ya ha llegado Dean!

Draco seguía con la vista fija en su madre.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se pondrá bien?

Cloverfield seguía examinando a su madre con hechizos.

-Un momento…

Parecía tan frágil, ahí tumbada, toda piel y huesos… No recordaba en nada a la digna mujer que guardaba en sus recuerdos. Pero acarició su mano y le murmuró palabras de aliento; se pondría bien, su cabello reluciría, sus mejillas se llenarían de nuevo.

Después de una eternidad, Cloverfield terminó su examen.

-Veamos… Tiene una pequeña contusión cerebral, principio de neumonía y una anemia bastante severa, pero con descanso, algunas pociones y buena alimentación, pronto se restablecerá.

Draco sonrió, sonrió de corazón y le besó la mano a su madre.

-Estarás bien –susurró. Se giró para mirar a Potter, que seguía en el quicio de la puerta y le sonrió también. Potter le devolvió la sonrisa y Draco volvió a mirar a su madre.

Cloverfield sacó una poción de su maletín, empapó una puntita de gasa limpia con ella y la pasó por los labios de ella. Su madre se los lamió inconscientemente y él repitió la operación dos veces más.

-Si no estoy aquí cuando ella despierte, haz que se beba la mitad de este vial. Es para la fiebre. Necesita comer mucha carne roja, chocolate y verduras, ¿entendido?

-Sí.

-Voy a ver cómo están abajo. Y… descansará mejor aseada y con ropas limpias.

Sin esperar respuesta, Cloverfield se marchó escaleras abajo. Draco miró a su madre, perdido. Tenía que asearla, sí, ella debía de odiar estar así de sucia. Pero… ¿cómo? No podía desnudarla, era su _madre_.

-Tesoro, ¿quieres que lo haga yo? –propuso la señora Weasley.

Draco la miró, casi horrorizado. Aquello era peor aún, no podía dejar que una Weasley viera a su madre desnuda. Su madre jamás le perdonaría esa indignidad.

-No, no, gracias, ya lo haré yo.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, se quedó mirándola sin saber por dónde empezar. Potter y Molly Weasley seguían aún en la puerta, seguramente esperando a ver si se decidía a actuar o no. Oía sus susurros, pero no les hizo caso. No lo entendían, no era sólo que le diera vergüenza desnudar a su madre, era también que a su madre le avergonzaría saberlo cuando despertara. ¿Y no había sufrido ya bastantes humillaciones?

-Draco… -le llamó Harry-. Kreacher acaba de decirme que para él sería un honor ayudarte a cuidar de tu madre.

El elfo asintió ansiosamente, diciendo algo sobre "la señorita Narcissa" y unos pañales y Draco le sonrió, aliviado. ¿Cómo se había olvidado del elfo? Era la solución perfecta. Estaba claro que Kreacher la adoraba y cuidaría de ella como si fuera su propia ama. Y a su madre no le importaría en absoluto, siendo Kreacher un elfo de la familia Black.

-Sí… Sí, gracias, Kreacher –dijo, levantándose momentáneamente del lado de su madre-. Sé que tú cuidarás bien de ella.

-Kreacher lo hará, seguro que sí. –Su rostro grotesco y envejecido se había vuelto tierno mientras se acercaba a ella-. La señorita Narcissa no tiene por qué preocuparse, Kreacher va a lavarla y a cuidar de ella y no dejará que la vuelvan a meter en Azkaban.

Draco le dirigió un último vistazo antes de salir de la habitación y dejar la puerta entornada tras él. Molly Weasley le sorprendió dándole un breve abrazo.

-Se pondrá bien, cariño, ya lo verás. Voy a preparar un caldo de pollo con verduras y un asado de ternera para cuando despierte. Y quizás un bizcocho de chocolate. Sólo necesita reponer fuerzas.

Entonces se marchó en dirección a la escalera y Draco se quedó con Potter.

-Le llevaba un paquete de comida todos los meses, pero había reglas sobre la cantidad de comida que podías incluir. Dos kilos como máximo. Aunque quisieras, no podías poner mucho. Yo le compraba esas barritas energéticas que usan los muggles, chocolate y empanadas de carne, pero… No sabía que tenía anemia. Yo no…

-Potter –le interrumpió-, estás hablando sin sentido.

Él le miró con una mirada de frustración que Draco no entendió, pero los dos se distrajeron cuando unos ruidos en el vestíbulo les indicaron que Lovegood y su marido acababan de llegar. Potter bajó a verlos rápidamente y Draco asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la escalera, renuente a alejarse más de su madre. Los dos estaban bien. Un hechizo en la escoba de Lovegood los había retrasado y habían acabado encontrándose y luchando con uno de los aurores que había ido a Azkaban como refuerzo. Habían conseguido dejarlo inconsciente, pero eso les había retrasado.

Con ellos dos, todos estaban de vuelta, y como los heridos no eran graves y su madre estaba fuera de Azkaban, la misión había sido un éxito se mirara por donde se mirara. Abajo habían empezado a hablar de las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho y si no escuchaba mal, habían encendido la radio para averiguar qué se estaba diciendo del rescate. ¿Les habrían reconocido? Habían disimulado sus rasgos con pintura de camuflaje y la mayoría de ellos habían usado gorros para el pelo o pasamontañas; la poca luz también había ayudado a proteger su identidad. Pero el guardia al que había disparado, sin duda, le había podido ver la cara. Otra cosa era que lo recordara, tras el shock de los disparos.

-El joven señor Malfoy ya puede pasar, señor –dijo Kreacher, apareciendo de pronto a su lado-. La señorita Narcissa ya tiene un aspecto digno de una Black.

-Gracias –dijo apresuradamente, entrando en la habitación.

Su madre seguía estando demasiado flaca y envejecida, pero Kreacher había hecho milagros. Su pelo estaba suave y bien peinado, la suciedad había desaparecido de su piel y el camisón que llevaba estaba limpio y era agradable al tacto. Hasta la habitación olía como si acabaran de limpiarla. Draco se sentó en la cama y le sujetó una mano con reverente cariño. No podía creerlo. Era ella. Estaba con su madre.

-Mamá… -Ella no se movió, pero él siguió hablando-. Soy yo, Draco. No estoy muerto. No estoy muerto y tú estás fuera de Azkaban. Todo irá bien a partir de ahora, te lo prometo. Todo irá bien. Tú descansa, ¿de acuerdo? Ponte buena. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Aunque ella no contestara, Draco fue consciente, realmente consciente por fin, de que estaba con ella. Después de más de seis años creyendo que estaba muerta, la había recuperado de nuevo. Le besó la mano, la mejilla; le acarició el pelo. No pensaba separarse de su lado nunca más.

* * *

><p>Molly le subió algo de comida al cabo de un rato y le contó que la vida del guardia al que había disparado estaba fuera de peligro y que el ministerio estaba que trinaba y había calificado de mortífagos a todos los que habían colaborado en el rescate de Narcissa Malfoy. No había habido ningún nombre aún, sin embargo. Draco pensó que si Madison seguía sin saber que él estaba vivo, era posible que el rescate de lo hubiera despistado; si hubieran rescatado a Xenophilus Lovegood, seguramente sus sospechas sobre Potter y sus amigos habrían tenido mucha más fuerza.<p>

Algunos, como Molly, Arthur y George, iban a volver a sus casas. Otros iban a quedarse allí esa noche y un tercer grupo iba a esconderse en otros lugares seguros diseminados a lo largo y ancho del país, como Hogwarts. El ligero alboroto del piso de abajo se volvió más leve. Potter pasó a decirle que estaría en la habitación de al lado, si necesitaba algo.

Draco se quedó despierto casi toda la noche, observando la trabajosa respiración de su madre, vigilando sus ataques de tos. Finalmente se le cerraron los ojos, y aunque no llegó a dormirse del todo, cayó en un estado semi-alerta lleno de sueños extraños: buscaba a su madre con Potter, pero no en Azkaban, sino en la Agencia; descubría que Lucas era su padre con multijugos; le secuestraba Voldemort y después de un entrenamiento, le obligaba a usar la Cruciatus contra un mafioso chino y su familia. Era la primera vez que recordaba sus sueños en siete años, aunque no creía que esas fueran las pesadillas que lo hacían levantarse con arañazos en la cara.

Su madre se movió en la cama y Draco abrió los ojos con un sobresalto, invadido por una innecesaria sensación de urgencia. La observó al momento: su postura parecía más natural y estaba acomodándose contra las sábanas como si estuviera disfrutando de su ligero olor a lavanda, a su calidez.

-¿Mamá? –dijo en voz baja, acariciándole un mechón de pelo caído sobre la frente.

Ella no despertó aún y Draco tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo por dejarla descansar. Necesitaba tanto hablar con ella, hacerle saber que estaba vivo, que dolía, pero sabía que a su madre le haría bien descansar todo lo posible. Parecía tan cansada y enferma… No quería ni imaginar lo duro que habría sido para ella pasar siete años en Azkaban convencida de que su marido y su hijo habían muerto.

Draco llamó a Kreacher y le pidió que le trajera un té, que bebió lentamente mientras observaba a su madre y esperaba, muerto de impaciencia, a que despertara. Saboreaba por anticipado su reacción, disfrutaba ya de verla a su lado. ¿Le hablaría? Potter le había dicho que ella estaba siempre callada, pero Draco estaba seguro de que eso cambiaría en cuanto le pusiera la vista encima y comprendiera que su hijo estaba vivo.

Su madre empezó a toser, esa tos fea y cargada que traicionaba su neumonía. Draco se inclinó rápidamente sobre ella e intentó calmarla, como había hecho otras veces a lo largo de la noche. El ataque pasó y ella dio un suspiro que sonó como un gemido desconsolado.

-¿Mamá? –dijo Draco de nuevo, expectante. Oh, por favor, por favor… Que despertara ya… No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba que despertara ya.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Draco contuvo la respiración. Su madre se giró hacia él casi con miedo y lo miró, lo miró como si no diera crédito a sus sentidos. Draco sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de él, un millón de barreras construidas en los últimos años desmoronándose con estrépito.

-Mamá, soy yo, soy Draco, estoy vivo, estoy vivo. –No pudo más y la abrazó con fuerza, besándola una y otra vez en la mejilla. No había sido tan afectuoso con ella desde que era pequeño, pero la había echado tanto de menos, estaba tan feliz de volver a estar con ella-. He estado vivo todo este tiempo, me dijeron que habías muerto, no lo sabía, lo juro, no lo sabía.

-Draco –dijo ella, con una voz que era un graznido-. No puede ser… Draco…

Sus manos le tocaban el pelo, la espalda, los brazos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba realmente allí. Pero cuando Draco notó que ella le ponía la mano en su mano derecha, supo qué iba a pasar y se retiró rápidamente, justo cuando las uñas de su madre se dirigían viciosamente hacia sus ojos.

-No, no, soy yo, mamá, lo juro –dijo a toda prisa, sujetándole las manos. Su cara se había convertido en una máscara de odio-. Me cortaron el dedo para quitarme el anillo y también me cortaron todo el brazo para quitarme la Marca, pero soy yo, te lo juro por mi magia, soy Draco, pregúntame lo que quieras. Por favor, mamá, soy yo. -La posibilidad de que después de tantos años su madre no quisiera creerle le desesperaba y hacía que las palabras escaparan de su boca sin era pequeño y papá me estaba enseñando a volar, me caí y me partí el tobillo, y tuve que ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Vincent con una escayola en el pie. A mí me gustó porque todos me firmaron y me hicieron más caso que a Vincent, pero tú te enfadaste mucho con papá y le hiciste dormir en otra habitación durante una semana.

Ella dejó de intentar hacerle daño, pero seguía mirándole con hostilidad.

-¿Cómo te llamaba Severus cuando eras pequeño? –preguntó con su voz ronca.

-Draco. Siempre me ha llamado Draco. Papá y tú me llamabais dragón a veces, pero cuando el abuelo Abraxas quería hacerme rabiar, decía que yo era demasiado pequeño para ser un dragón y que no era más que una lagartija. –Recuerdos que creía haber olvidado para siempre se agolpaban ahora en su memoria como una cascada-. El abuelo Abraxas murió en casa. Yo estaba jugando con Dobby y los dos entrasteis al cuarto a decírmelo. Recuerdo que hasta ese momento había pensado que era imposible que papá llorara, pero estaba claro que había llorado. Fuiste tú la que me lo dijo; supongo que papá no podía hablar.

Su madre parecía más cerca de creerle; había miedo y esperanza revoloteando en su mirada.

-¿Qué querías ser de pequeño?

-Dueño de Gringotts.

Los ojos de su madre se nublaron con lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó cuando visitamos esos viñedos en Francia?

-Papá se emborrachó y quiso retar en duelo a un tipo porque pensó que estaba intentando ligar contigo.–La voz se le quebró-. Mamá, por favor… Por favor, soy yo…

Y fue entonces cuando la última chispa de desconfianza desapareció de su expresión.

-Draco…

Abrió los brazos y Draco se lanzó a ellos, disfrutando por fin del abrazo que nunca pensó que podría volver a dar. Ella se lo devolvió con todas sus escasas fuerzas, acariciándole el pelo, repitiendo su nombre, besándole en las mejillas. Sollozaba cuando le preguntaba cómo era posible y Draco se dio cuenta de que él también estaba llorando, y no eran sólo lágrimas de felicidad, eran también lágrimas de horror y de pena. Por ella, por sí mismo.

-Draco, dime dónde has estado todo este tiempo –dijo ella, separándose ligeramente de él para mirarlo a los ojos-. Me dijeron que te habían ejecutado, Harry...

-Todo el mundo pensaba que había muerto, hasta el ministerio, y Harry también. Mira, ahora te lo cuento todo. Pero primero tienes que desayunar, ¿de acuerdo? El medimago que te ha examinado dice que tienes anemia y principio de neumonía. Necesitas comer y descansar. ¡Kreacher!

El elfo entró en la habitación al instante y sonrió alegremente al ver a su madre.

-Kreacher se alegra mucho de ver que la señorita Narcissa ya ha despertado. El amo Harry también se pondrá muy contento.

-Kreacher… -dijo ella, estupefacta-. Draco, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Es esto Grimmauld Place?

-No, estamos en una casa cerca de Bath. Kreacher, ¿puedes traerle a mi madre algo de desayunar?

-Será un honor para este simple elfo, señor Malfoy.

El elfo desapareció y Draco se giró hacia su madre, que estaba esperando explicaciones.

-Aquí estás a salvo, esta casa está bajo un Fidelius. Potter, la Orden del Fénix y yo te sacamos de Azkaban anoche.

-Pero tú… ¿dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no me has escrito?

La nota ligeramente traicionada de su voz era fácil de percibir y Draco odió a la Agencia más de lo que la había odiado nunca.

-Me dijeron que habías muerto en Azkaban de una neumonía.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Draco suspiró. No quería confesarle toda la verdad, no quería preocuparla ni hablar de ello ni que ella descubriera todo lo malo que había en él. No podría mantenerla en la oscuridad eternamente, pero aquel no era el mejor momento para contárselo.

-He estado en Estados Unidos, trabajando para la organización que evitó que me ejecutaran. Ellos fueron los que me dijeron que habías muerto. Imagino que querían que… que pensara que sólo les tenía a ellos. Vivía entre muggles, como uno de ellos, con un nombre falso. Pero hace unos días me encontré de casualidad con Potter en los Estados Unidos y él me contó que tú estabas viva. Entonces decidimos rescatarte y regresé a Gran Bretaña con él.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-Me da miedo todo lo que no me estás contando.

-Mira… Sí, no todo ha sido un camino de rosas. Pero ya hablaremos cuando estés mejor, ¿de acuerdo? No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Ahora concéntrate solo en comer y descansar, ¿vale?

El elfo apareció con una bandeja. Draco vio que contenía té, bacon, huevos revueltos y una porción del pastel de chocolate de la señora Weasley.

-Oh, bacon… No he comido bacon en siete años –murmuró ella.

-Lo siento –dijo Draco, súbitamente desolado-. Siento no haberlo sabido antes. Habría venido a por ti antes.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa mientras Kreacher le colocaba la bandeja en su regazo.

-Cariño, eso ya no tiene importancia. Estás vivo… -dijo, con expresión maravillada, agradecida-. Estamos juntos de nuevo.

Cuando intentó llevarse la taza a los labios, las fuerzas le fallaron y sólo la rápida magia del elfo impidió que todo se derramara. Draco le quitó la taza de las manos.

-Deja, yo te ayudaré.

Nunca había cuidado de alguien, pero estaba deseando encargarse de su madre con la devoción de un elfo doméstico y descubrió que no era tan difícil. La ayudó a beberse el té y a comerse dos lonchas de bacon; le acercó a la boca dos cucharadas de pastel. Cada bocado que tomaba era un pequeño triunfo, un pasito hacia la recuperación. Cuando ella dijo que ya no quería más, Draco se sintió decepcionado. ¿Cómo iba a subir de peso si sólo comía eso?

-Vamos, mamá, come un poco más… No has probado los huevos, mira. Un bocadito.

Ella suspiró y se lo comió, pero luego se negó a continuar.

-Estoy cansada, Draco. Ya comeré más en el almuerzo. –Entonces su rostro se dirigió hacia la puerta y sonrió, una sonrisa llena de afecto que Draco sólo había visto dirigida hacia su padre y él-. Harry, querido…

Draco se giró casi de un salto y vio a Harry en el quicio de la puerta, despeinado y en pijama. Sonreía también, aunque con algo de vergüenza.

-Señora Malfoy, me alegro de verla ya despierta.

-En Azkaban me llamabas Narcissa. Ven aquí. -Él obedeció. Draco los observó a ambos en pasmado silencio. Su madre apretó la mano de Potter con cariño, y aunque seguía sonriendo, sus ojos eran solemnes-. Gracias por todo. Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí.

-Yo sólo…

-No, no digas que sólo estabas cumpliendo una deuda. –Se giró hacia Draco-. No estaría viva si no fuera por él, Draco. Me ha ayudado a mantener la cordura todo este tiempo. –Volvió a mirar a Potter-. Siento no haberte respondido nunca. Me sentía… Habían asesinado a mi marido y a mi hijo y las palabras ya no parecían tener ningún sentido.

Potter asintió.

-No, no tiene por qué disculparse, lo entiendo. Yo… ojalá hubiera podido hacer más por usted.

-Hiciste más que suficiente.

Fue entonces cuando Draco comprendió realmente que Harry había estado ayudando a su madre todo ese tiempo, que él también había sufrido las consecuencias de aquella cruel postguerra. Recordó las razones que le había dado para explicar por qué no se había hecho auror, y que le había dicho que aún podía oírle gritar de camino a la sala de las ejecuciones. Harry había intentado contarle todo aquello, pero él apenas le había hecho caso. Como si no fuera real. Draco se sintió abochornado de pronto, pero también inmensamente agradecido.

-Sí, gracias por cuidar de ella todo este tiempo, Harry. De verdad.

Harry pareció ligeramente sorprendido y Draco no pudo culparlo, dadas las circunstancias. Aun así, debió notar que lo decía en serio, porque fue como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer –murmuró-. Ahora he de ir a desayunar. Me pasaré más tarde a ver qué tal está.

Salió a toda prisa. Draco observó la puerta con una ligera perplejidad y se giró hacia su madre.

-¿Tienes idea de lo culpable que se sentía ese chico por no haberte podido salvar? –dijo ella.

-Empiezo a hacerme una idea.

-Imagino que se debió alegrar de verte casi tanto como yo.

-Nos encontramos en circunstancias un poco extrañas. Pero sí, supongo que se alegró. -Eso también había intentado contárselo y él también lo había ignorado.

Su madre hizo una pausa.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Draco?

Él le acarició el brazo.

-Tú vas a ponerte bien y nosotros vamos a destrozar a Madison y los suyos.

* * *

><p>A pesar de haber pensado que jamás iba a separarse de su madre, cuando ella se quedó dormida de nuevo, Draco fue a darse una ducha y bajó a la planta baja para ver cómo iban las cosas. Harry, Lovegood y Scamander estaban escuchando a Kreacher, quien al parecer había pasado por Grimmauld Place y se había encontrado la casa bajo vigilancia y un montón de citaciones judiciales para su amo.<p>

-Harry nos ha dicho que tu madre está mucho mejor –dijo Luna a modo de saludo.

-Sí, ha desayunado un poco y se ha tomado la medicina que le dejó Cloverfield. Ahora se ha dormido otra vez.

-No puedo imaginarme lo que debe ser verla de nuevo después de haberla creído muerta durante tanto tiempo. Debes estar muy contento.

Draco sonrió ligeramente y aprovechó que aún había tostadas sobre la mesa para prepararse una.

-Mucho. Gracias por ayudarme a sacarla de allí. -Se lo diría también a los demás cuando los viera.

-Bueno, hicimos un trato –le recordó Scamander.

Harry meneó suavemente la cabeza.

-No fue sólo por eso.

-No, Scamander tiene razón. Además, tengo tantas ganas de hundir a Madison como vosotros. Pero he estado pensando… -Miró a Harry-. ¿Es realmente necesario sacar a la Agencia a la luz? Porque podríamos hacer un trato con ellos.

-¿Qué clase de trato? –preguntó Harry, con expresión reservada.

-Nosotros no les hablamos de ellos a las autoridades y ellos nos dejan en paz y nos proporcionan las pruebas de que Madison les contrató para acabar contigo.

Harry miró a los otros dos.

-Draco, no creo que la Agencia sea de fiar. No se arriesgarán a dejarte vivo.

-Tú no los conoces. No son como los mortífagos, no son psicópatas. Son… hombres de negocio. Y los hombres de negocios hacen tratos.

Harry se quedó callado unos segundos.

-¿Has mirado si tienes algún mensaje nuevo desde lo de anoche?

Draco negó con la cabeza e hizo aparecer el móvil. Cinco llamadas perdidas, todas entre las once y media y las doce, y un mensaje en el buzón de voz. La idea de escuchar a Lucas hizo que se le pusiera un ligero peso en el estómago. ¿Por qué se sentía así, como cuando era pequeño y había decepcionado a su padre? Lucas no era su padre ni se parecía en nada a él. Intentando disimular su nerviosismo, se dispuso a escuchar el mensaje.

-Vaya, Mark, muy listo… ¿Ha ido bien el rescate? Imagino que sí. Entiendo perfectamente que hayas ido a por ella, yo también lo haría. Pero no lo has hecho tú solo, ¿verdad? Deduzco que estás con Potter y sus amigos, después de todo. No puedo creer que hayas sido tan idiota como para confiar en esa gente. Pero tienes suerte, aún hay solución. Si nos dices dónde estáis Potter y tú, nos ocuparemos de él, Obliviatearemos a quien sea que sepa de nosotros y tú y tu madre podréis venir a Estados Unidos con nosotros. No es tarde, Mark. No es tarde, pero se te acaba el tiempo. Llámame, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que ni tú ni tu madre queráis volver a Azkaban y es lo único que vas a conseguir de esa gente.

Draco colgó el teléfono, odiándose por permitir que Lucas fuera aún capaz de sembrar esas dudas en su mente. No, Lucas mentía. Sólo tenía que recordar la expresión de Harry, el gesto que había tenido Luna, consiguiéndole ropa para su madre. Arthur Weasley le había prometido que si el plan se cumplía y él se convertía en el nuevo ministro, ni él ni su madre tendrían nada que temer en Gran Bretaña.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Te ha vuelto a decir que vamos a traicionarte?

-Sí.

Harry alargó la mano.

-¿Puedo escucharlo?

Draco dudó, no porque hubiera nada que pudiera incriminarle esta vez, sino porque sentía como una traición, porque era como mezclar dos mundos que no deberían mezclarse. Pero sabía que era sólo el lavado de cerebro al que le habían sometido en la Agencia y se recordó a sí mismo que le habían obligado a convertirse en un asesino, que le habían mentido cruelmente respecto a su madre. Sin pensárselo más le dio el móvil a Potter y éste escuchó el mensaje con cara inexpresiva. Draco no podía entender por qué el corazón le latía tan rápido.

Cuando Harry terminó de escucharlo, le devolvió el móvil. Draco lo hizo desaparecer una vez más.

-Este tipo es un puto mentiroso.

Draco reprimió el impulso de defenderlo, de decir que exceptuando lo de su madre, habían sido bastante honestos con él.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Entonces comprenderás por qué no podemos fiarnos de ellos. Piensa, Draco: mientras ellos estén libres, tu vida siempre estará en peligro.

-Harry, el problema es que no creo que los aurores, ni los de aquí ni los de Estados Unidos, vayan a ser capaces de detenerlos. Yo llevo siete años con ellos y no sé nada, ni siquiera dónde me entrenaron o si Lucas se llama realmente Lucas. Encontrar pruebas por las malas de que Madison les contrató para matarte va a ser casi imposible. ¡Y ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de que fuera él! Y yo puedo mentirle al Wizengamot si hace falta, incluso bajo veritaserum, pero sin pruebas ¿quién va a creerme?

Luna intervino.

-Deberíamos discutir esto cuando estemos todos. La gente querrá decidir.

Draco volvió a morderse la lengua para no replicar que eso no era asunto de nadie. Por supuesto que lo era, desde que había aceptado la oferta de Harry. Si Arthur Weasley se convertía en el nuevo ministro puede que no le hiciera mucha gracia saber que había una organización secreta de asesinos a sueldo que podía operar en Inglaterra. Por otro lado, Draco estaba seguro de que si la Agencia fuera desmantelada, otra organización similar ocuparía su lugar. Así funcionaban siempre las cosas.

Harry aceptó hablarlo más adelante y salió a la terraza; más allá del precioso paisaje, era un rincón de la casa agradable por sí mismo, con un pequeño parterre por el que crecía la hiedra y abundantes macetas con plantas y flores que indicaban que alguien –quizás Longbottom- cuidaba aquel pequeño jardín aunque nadie viviera realmente en la casa. Draco siguió a Harry hasta allí, sin saber muy bien por qué; tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que sentía que le debía una disculpa.

-¿Quién se encarga de las plantas?

-Fleur y Neville, sobre todo.

Draco se sentó en una cómoda hamaca y dejó que lo acariciaran los tibios rayos de sol, pero la necesidad de disculparse seguía pinchándole en el fondo de su mente. Aun sabiendo que disculparse era peligroso, que su conciencia necesitaba estar atada y amordazada para no volverlo loco ni hacerle pegarse un tiro en la cabeza.

-Potter… Harry. –Él lo miró con expresión inquisitiva, seria. Seguramente pensaba que quería retomar la conversación sobre si debían pactar con la Agencia. Draco descubrió que se había quedado en blanco; no debía de haber iniciado esa charla hasta no haber planeado lo que quería decir. Harry seguía esperando y Draco se armó de valor y decidió ver qué era lo primero que salía de su boca-. Sé que he sido un poco… No sé qué he sido. Los chicos con los que intenté salir en San Francisco decían que había algo muy raro en mí y supongo que tenían razón. Pero… bueno, sólo quería que supieras que aunque no te lo haya dicho aún, me alegro de haberte encontrado y de haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de que eras tú para no lanzarte ese hechizo.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también. –Se quedo contemplando unos segundos el horizonte, más serio de nuevo-. Lo raro sería que estos años con la Agencia no te hubieran afectado.

Draco miró también el campo, verde y lleno de vida.

-Al principio pensé que no podría hacerlo –dijo, sin apartar la vista del paisaje. Era más fácil así-. Que llegaría el momento de la prueba y me pasaría lo mismo que me pasó con Dumbledore. Pero fueron poco a poco. Primero me enseñaron a disparar cadáveres y a matar insectos. Luego fueron conejos, perros, gatos… Pero sobre todo me enseñaron que al mundo yo le importaba una mierda. Que me habían condenado a muerte sin merecerlo, y habían matado a mi padre y habían dejado morir a mi madre como a un perro callejero bajo la lluvia. ¿Por qué debían importar más los objetivos que mis padres? ¿Por qué debía dar mi vida para salvar la de gente desconocida? Así que lo hice. Fui a ese restaurante con Lucas y cuando me dio la pistola, fui hasta mi objetivo y lo eliminé. Lo maté. Y aunque nunca fue fácil, sí se volvió más fácil.

Oh, dolía pensar siquiera en ello.

-Tan fácil que cuando duermes lloras y te arañas la cara.

En otro momento, Draco sabía que se habría sentido abochornado, pero entonces sólo fue consciente del nudo que se le había puesto en la garganta. Se negó a mirar a Harry; si lo hacía y encontraba un solo gramo de compasión en sus ojos, se pondría a llorar de nuevo. Lo que fuera que se había roto dentro de él al poder hablar por fin con su madre seguía roto, demasiadas emociones que llevaba reprimiendo durante años para mantener la cordura.

-Ya he dicho que nunca fue fácil –dijo, restregándose las palmas de la mano contra la túnica.

Harry no contestó inmediatamente.

-Siento que toda esa gente muriera. Y siento que te obligaran a hacerlo.

-Sí… Sí, yo también. –No, no podía seguir teniendo esa conversación. No podía-. Mira, voy a volver con mi madre. No quiero que se despierte y se preocupe al no verme allí. Avísame si pasa algo importante, ¿de acuerdo?

Por suerte, Harry no intentó detenerlo. Parecía entender que quisiera terminar ahí.

-Descuida.

Draco entró de nuevo a la casa y antes de ir a la habitación de su madre se duchó una vez más.

_Continuará_


	12. Chapter 11

NdA: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 11

El día estuvo salpicado de visitas, noticias y mensajes. Su madre despertó otra vez hacia el mediodía y almorzó un poco del caldo de pollo y el asado de la señora Weasley, no tanto como él hubiera querido, pero suficiente al fin y al cabo. Tampoco creía que el estómago de su madre pudiera manejar aún cantidades mucho más grandes. Cloverfield, el medimago, pasó a verla con más pociones y Draco pudo notar que después de esa ronda de pociones su tos se había vuelto menos cargada. Hablaron un poco; él no le contó apenas nada de su pasado, pero sí le dijo quiénes le habían ayudado a rescatarla y que todos ellos estaban dispuestos a meter a Madison en Azkaban.

-De momento tenemos que escondernos, somos fugitivos. Pero sólo será cuestión de días o semanas. Y no te preocupes, aunque nos hayan vaciado las cuentas de Gringotts, yo conseguiré todo el dinero que necesitemos.

-Eso es lo último que me preocupa –murmuró, somnolienta-. Tu padre no era ni la mitad de listo de lo que él pensaba que era, pero si de algo entendía, era de finanzas. Cuando la Marca empezó a molestarle, tomó medidas por si las cosas salían mal y el ministerio hacia algo así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella hizo un leve gesto de disgusto.

-Draco, querido, ese acento… -Draco supuso que había sonado demasiado americano-. Tu padre transfirió parte de nuestro dinero a una cuenta secreta en Suiza. Un millón de galeones, quizás un poco más. No es mucho comparado con lo que teníamos antes de la guerra, pero desde luego no tendremos que mendigar.

-Un millón de galeones… -repitió Draco, haciendo cálculos. No había esperado eso-. ¿Y qué hay de Malfoy manor? Harry piensa que papá o yo hicimos algo antes de ser ejecutados, pero debió de ser él porque yo no hice nada.

-Si no fuiste tú, sí, debió de ser él. La verdad es que nunca lo llegué a saber. No me enteré de que los aurores no podían entrar ya a casa hasta que vinieron a interrogarme.

-¿Crees que podremos deshacer lo que fuera que él hizo?

-Tú eres un Malfoy y en teoría, la mansión te pertenece. Si tu padre hizo magia familiar, Malfoy manor debería abrirse para ti. Pero sin saber qué hechizo usó exactamente o qué ha podido hacerle el ministerio después, no lo sabremos hasta que no lo intentes.

Parecía cansada y Draco dejó de hacer preguntas para que pudiera dormir. La calma de la habitación contrastaba bastante con el relativo alboroto proveniente del piso de abajo. Media familia Weasley estaba ahora allí. Hannah Abbott había mandado un patronus diciendo que los aurores habían ido a hablar con ella respecto a la fuga de Azkaban, pero que creía que había conseguido convencerlos de que ni ella ni Longbottom tenían nada que ver. Bill Weasley había mandado una lechuza con un mensaje similar. La de McGonagall contaba que los aurores le habían preguntado por Harry. Y justo cuando él fue a reunirse con los demás en la salita, en la radio hablaban una vez más de la errática conducta que había mostrado el Chico-que-vivió desde que había vuelto de los Estados Unidos.

-¿Han dicho algo de mí?

-No, te habríamos avisado –dijo Harry. Draco, mucho más entero que en la terraza, se sentía capaz ya de mirarlo de nuevo a la cara-. Aunque han anunciado una rueda de prensa a las tres. Veremos qué dicen.

-Quentin ha estado preguntando en San Mungo –le explicó Granger-. El guardia al que disparaste no recuerda nada.

Draco asintió.

-Sí, me lo ha dicho cuando estaba arriba con mi madre. ¿Qué creéis que van a decir en esa rueda de prensa?

-Algo sobre Harry, seguramente. O quizás usen la fuga de tu madre para hacer creer a la gente que el peligro mortífago todavía continúa y así poder apretar más a la gente.

-O ambas cosas a la vez –dijo Ron Weasley.

-Bueno, lo sabremos cuando lo escuchemos –dijo Scamander.

Era sólo la una, así que faltaba aún un buen rato. Draco supuso que el plan era esperar a ver qué decían en la rueda de prensa y obrar en consecuencia, pero empezó a sospechar que se había equivocado cuando no mucho después aparecieron Arthur Weasley y Kingsley Shacklebolt. No traían noticias nuevas, excepto docenas de rumores por el mundo mágico y el ministerio; sin embargo, habían llegado allí con un objetivo en mente y Draco percibió cómo se tambaleaba su recuperado equilibrio cuando supo cuál era.

-Antes de decidir qué debemos hacer respecto a la Agencia, necesitamos tener toda la información posible sobre ellos. Draco, a Kingsley y a mí nos gustaría hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

-Claro –dijo con la boca seca. Le habría gustado poner alguna excusa, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio que pasar por ello.

-Será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio –dijo el señor Weasley, con amabilidad-. ¿Harry?

Draco estuvo a punto de protestar de nuevo; no quería que Potter escuchara todas sus intimidades. Pero no dijo nada. Harry era el líder de facto de la Orden, por supuesto que estaría presente en la entrevista. Al menos parecía de su parte; era quien le había prometido el indulto en primer lugar y si Weasley y Shacklebolt querían intentar alguna jugarreta, con suerte la presencia de Harry tendría efectos disuasorios.

Lo llevaron a la terraza y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa redonda de jardín. El señor Weasley hizo aparecer una bandeja con una tetera y cuatro tazas y comenzó a servirles el té a todos. A Draco no le habría importado algo más fuerte.

-Draco –dijo Shacklebolt, enseñándole un vial con una poción-, esto es un suero para agudizar la memoria. Cuando te lo tomes y recuerdes algo, lo verás tan vividamente como si estuvieras en un Pensadero y te ayudará a fijarte en detalles que ni sabías que habías pasado por alto. No podrás mentir, tiene también ese efecto secundario, pero al contrario de lo que pasa con la veritaserum, no sentirás la compulsión de contestar, puedes elegir quedarte callado.

Un flash acudió a su memoria, y de pronto estaba en su antigua celda, mirando el vial de poción anestesiante que Lucas le había ordenado beberse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se estaba metiendo de nuevo en la misma trampa? Su corazón empezó a latir de manera desaforada, pero trató de calmarse. No, no era la misma situación. Shacklebolt le había explicado para qué era. Y Harry se preocupaba realmente por él, Merlín sabría por qué.

-Yo la he tomado alguna vez, Draco. No pasa nada.

Contra todo lo que le aconsejaba su instinto, Draco se tomó la poción. Sabía a menta áspera; había millones de pociones con peor sabor.

-Dentro de unos segundos notarás cómo se te aclara el cerebro. Avísanos cuando te haga efecto.

Draco esperó, nervioso, pero tal y como le había dicho Shacklebolt, al cabo de medio minuto sintió una sensación agradable, refrescante, en su mente.

-Creo que ya.

-De acuerdo… Veamos, ¿qué es lo primero que recuerdas tras tu ejecución? Concéntrate.

Draco obedeció y de repente se encontró en la enfermería del edificio en el que había entrenado. Lucas y dos medimagos –un hombre y una mujer- atendían afanosamente a una versión muy flaca, pálida y desmejorada de sí mismo. Draco observó a su alrededor con aire asombrado; era realmente como usar un Pensadero.

Siguiendo las preguntas de Shacklebolt y Weasley, Draco les contó lo que veía y les describió minuciosamente a las tres personas de la sala. La medibruja era la misma que le había amputado el brazo izquierdo y el dedo con el anillo, pero al hombre no lo había vuelto a ver por allí. Y sin embargo ahora podía darse cuenta de que el medimago llevaba su propio anillo con un sello muy particular. Draco comprendió entonces por qué le habían hecho tomar esa poción. Tenían razón: sabía mucho más de lo que creía.

Draco les habló entonces de la mujer que parecía estar a cargo de aquello; ahora podía verla y recordarla perfectamente. Nunca había llegado a saber si era bruja o muggle y tampoco pudo averiguarlo en esa ocasión, pero Lucas la llamó Marion mientras hablaban sobre él, sobre sus posibilidades de convertirse en agente.

-Háblanos de tus profesores –dijo Arthur.

Draco lo hizo, uno a uno, descubriendo de vez en cuando detalles que podían conducir a una identificación.

-Bien, nos has descrito tu celda, las aulas y la enfermería. ¿Qué otra parte del edificio viste?

-El vestíbulo.

-Concéntrate. ¿Qué ves allí?

Al principio pensó que no había nada de especial, pero mientras les estaba describiendo la escena, se fijó en un papel del suelo y forzó la vista para ver que era. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, o esa fue la impresión que tuvo.

-Es una entrada de cine. De los Allen Theaters. Tiene fecha del cuatro de diciembre de 1998.

Draco la describió hasta el último número, consciente de que podía ser una buena pista. Sería fácil averiguar dónde estaban esos cines y cabía la posibilidad de que el edificio de la Agencia no anduviera muy lejos. Las preguntas continuaron hasta que no quedó absolutamente nada que pudiera decirles sobre ese lugar.

-Bien, le comentaste a Harry que cuando estabas enfermo o herido ibas a una clínica de la Agencia, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Qué puedes decirnos de ella?

-Sé la dirección exacta –dijo, dándosela a sus interrogadores-. Pero no sé si seguirá allí.

-¿Quién trabaja en ella?

-Yo siempre vi a la misma medibruja. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, morena, blanca, un metro setenta quizás, con los dientes un poco saltones y una cicatriz redonda en el cuello, bajo la oreja. Nunca me dijo su nombre, yo la llamaba Doc.

-¿Anillos, pulseras…?

-No, nada.

-¿Diplomas en la pared?

-No, las paredes estaban vacías. Sólo había un cuadro, un cuadro impresionista. –Trató de ver la firma-. Un Monet.

-¿Algo más en el suelo, en la papelera?

Draco miró a su alrededor.

-No.

-¿Viste alguna vez a algún paciente más?

Una imagen de Bosco acudió a su cabeza.

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de él.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Shacklebolt.

-A él le pasó lo mismo que a mí.

-Draco, uno de ellos podría ser la persona que percibimos en Azkaban aquella mañana –dijo Harry-. Si los agentes están siguiendo órdenes de la Agencia, son peligrosos.

-Si algún agente intenta atacarnos aquí, iremos a por él. Pero no quiero mandarles a los aurores norteamericanos imágenes de ellos si no me han hecho nada.

-Los agentes pueden ser la clave para encontrar a los jefes de la Agencia –dijo Shacklebolt-. Necesitamos esa información. Harry te ha ofrecido un pacto y estoy de acuerdo con él, pero para eso tienes que contarnos todo lo que sepas sobre la Agencia, sin excepciones. Decide en qué bando estás.

Draco apartó la vista, disgustado, presionado. Se sentía como un traidor. Pero la decisión no era difícil, ¿verdad? A la larga, siempre elegía lo que era mejor para él. Así que les habló de los pocos agentes que había visto: Bosco, Valeria, los que habían estado entrenando en la misma época que él. Cuando terminó, le picaba todo el cuerpo y la necesidad de darse una ducha era casi insoportable.

-¿Hay algún sitio más relacionado con la Agencia que aún no hayas mencionado? –preguntó Arthur Weasley-. ¿Conociste a algún contacto de Lucas?

La cabeza había empezado a dolerle.

-Conocí a alguien que conocía a Lucas, un hombre llamado Klaus. Vivía en Boston.

-¿Dónde? –Draco les dio la dirección; en esos momentos se acordaba perfectamente de cómo Lucas se la había dado al taxista que los había llevado allí-. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué fuiste allí?

-Me llevó Lucas, cuando aún estaba en el entrenamiento. Klaus era un proxeneta. Lucas me llevó allí para que pegara un polvo.

-No entiendo –dijo Shacklebolt.

Él y Weasley parecían confundidos; Harry lo miraba con ojos como platos.

-Se dedicaba a la prostitución. Tenía cinco chicos trabajando para él. En ese momento yo tampoco supe qué estaba pasando allí, ni siquiera sabía que había hombres muggles que se dedicaban a eso. Pensé que eran hijos de ese Klaus. Y todos parecían tener ganas de acostarse conmigo. No entendía nada, pero tenía dieciocho años y me moría de ganas de f… mantener relaciones sexuales, así que elegí al que más me gustaba y me fui a la cama con él.

-¿Por qué crees que hizo tal cosa? –preguntó Weasley.

-Por dinero, supongo, si se estaban prostituyendo…

-No, me refiero a Lucas. ¿Por qué crees que te llevó allí?

Draco pensó un poco.

-Cuando volvimos de esa casa, Lucas me dijo que el entrenamiento iba a volverse más duro. Fue entonces cuando de verdad empezaron a adiestrarme para que fuera capaz de matar, disparando cadáveres y practicando la Maldición Mortal con animales. –Su incomodidad y su disgusto aumentaron al darse cuenta de cómo le habían manipulado-. Creo que intentaban…Era la zanahoria. La zanahoria y el palo. Hasta ese momento, yo había creído que iban a ayudarme a sacar a mi madre de Azkaban y llevarla a los Estados Unidos. Pero iban a decirme que había muerto, así que supongo que quisieron darme razones para que deseara pasar el entrenamiento y vivir. No fue sólo el sexo, esa noche me llevó a un restaurante, a una discoteca… Me hizo desear tener todo eso.

Y había funcionado, ¿no? Al día siguiente había disparado a ese cadáver y había matado esos bichos. Y no sólo lo había hecho por su madre, también había sido por sí mismo.

-Claro que era un premio –dijo Harry, sonando tan disgustado como él-. Dios, esos tipos son unos cabrones.

-¿Cómo era ese Klaus? –preguntó Shacklebolt.

Draco se lo describió.

-No creo que ese Klaus sepa nada de la Agencia, de todos modos. Puede que se imagine que Lucas anda metido en algo ilegal, pero no creo que trabaje para ellos. –Y entonces se giró hacia Harry-. ¿Qué pasa?

Arthur le preguntó si podía contarles algo más, pero Draco estaba convencido de que ya no había absolutamente nada nuevo que pudiera contarles sobre la Agencia, y además tenía la sensación de que la poción estaba perdiendo efecto. Quería terminar ya con aquello. No era, sin embargo, lo que los otros tenían en mente.

-Bien, hablemos ahora de las misiones que te encargaron. Necesitamos una lista de tus víctimas.

Draco lo miró con sobresalto.

-¿Qué? No, ni hablar.

-Draco, nadie va a usarlo contra ti –dijo Harry, con una ligera impaciencia.

-No, claro que no. Tenemos un trato –le recordó una vez más Weasley-. Pero si queremos que los aurores norteamericanos se tomen en serio este caso, tenemos que hacer que se den cuenta de lo peligrosa que es la Agencia. No es lo mismo decirles que han intentado asesinar a Harry que decirles que son responsables de una docena de muertes.

A Draco se le escapó una risilla histérica; él sólo había matado a más de setenta personas.

-No, no voy a admitir haber matado a nadie. Tengo un trato con vosotros, pero no con el ministerio de los Estados Unidos o de Irán o de otros países en los que he actuado.

Arthur Weasley le habló con voz tranquilizadora.

-Sabemos cómo solucionar esas cosas. Draco, eres un testigo protegido. Te hemos garantizado inmunidad a cambio de tu ayuda y tu información. Es vinculante, ¿comprendes? Ningún tribunal mágico podrá juzgarte por los crímenes que cometiste mientras fuiste prisionero de la Agencia. Confía en nosotros. Somos conscientes de que has cometido varios asesinatos. El trato no va a cambiar sólo porque nos des detalles.

Pero Draco no conseguía decidirse a hablar. Setenta y seis víctimas. ¿Cómo iba a hablarles de sus setenta y seis asesinatos?

-¿Cuántas misiones solían darte al mes? –le preguntó Harry.

-No todos los meses tenía misiones.

-Al año, entonces. ¿Cinco, diez?

-Ocho o diez, quizás –reconoció de mala gana.

-Sesenta víctimas, entonces, ¿no? Como mínimo. –Su voz sonaba brusca-. Háblanos de la última. No tienes por qué contárnoslo todo ahora, pero danos algo que podamos pasarle a los aurores. ¿Cómo se llamaba la última persona a la que mataste?

Draco cerró los ojos. Harry siempre había sido casi tímido a la hora de hablar de sus misiones en la Agencia; que ahora hubiera perdido esa timidez no auguraba nada bueno.

-Nunca he sabido los nombres de mis objetivos, ya te lo dije.

-Está bien, dinos dónde fue y cuándo.

-No quiero –dijo, con los dientes apretados.

Harry se puso en pie, dando una violenta palmada contra la mesa, tirando la silla al suelo.

-¿Quieres confiar en nosotros de una puta vez? –gritó-. ¿Por qué eres capaz de creer que esos hijos de puta respetarían cualquier trato que hicieras con ellos, pero no puedes creernos a nosotros? –Se inclinó sobre la mesa; sus ojos refulgían de rabia y determinación. Draco tuvo la sensación de que había pequeñas chispas a su alrededor-. Nos vas a hablar de tus misiones. Esos cabrones van a terminar en la cárcel. Vamos a limpiar el puto ministerio. Y tú, tu madre y todo el puto mundo mágico va a vivir en paz de una puta vez. ¿Está claro?

Draco lo miró de hito en hito un par de segundos, dándose cuenta de que Arthur Weasley y Kingsley Shacklebolt parecían tan estupefactos como él por su reacción.

-Era un hombre chino de Los Ángeles. Muggle, creo que un mafioso. Me ordenaron que le pegara dos tiros en la cabeza mientras dormía y que dejara un lirio sobre su cama a modo de mensaje.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? –preguntó Harry, firme, pero menos cabreado.

-El… ocho de septiembre.

-¿Y cuál fue tu anterior víctima?

Draco se lamió los labios.

-Un mandamás árabe o algo así en la puerta de la ONU.

-¡Joder! -Harry retrocedió, conmocionado, y se dejó caer en la silla; si Arthur Weasley no se hubiera molestado en recogerla del suelo unos segundos antes, Harry se habría dado un buen culazo-. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Sí.

-¿Tienes idea de quién era?

-No, y no quiero saberlo.

Pero Harry se lo dijo de todos modos, todavía con esa estúpida expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

-Un representante pakistaní que había llegado a Nueva York para unas negociaciones sobre Al Qaeda o no sé qué. A los tres días hubo un atentado en un hotel indio como represalia que causó más de veinte muertos, casi todos turistas. Salió en todos los periódicos muggles durante días.

Draco tomó aire.

-No necesitas esforzarte en hacerme sentir como una mierda, Potter, eso puedo hacerlo yo solo.

-No, idiota, ¿no lo entiendes? Los aurores norteamericanos se van a tirar como halcones contra esa gente. –Se pasó las manos por el pelo-. La Agencia es más peligrosa de lo que yo imaginaba.

-Es lo que he tratado de hacerte entender desde que nos vimos. ¡Por eso quiero pactar con ellos!

Potter frunció el ceño.

-No, por eso vamos a acabar con ellos. Sólo necesitamos avisar a los aurores norteamericanos de lo que pueden encontrarse. –Miró a Shacklebolt y Weasley-. Deben tener amigos muy poderosos.

-Entonces, ¿está decidido? –preguntó Weasley-. ¿Vamos a sacar a la Agencia a la luz?

-Sí. Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

><p>El interrogatorio terminó entonces y Draco, que se encontraba medio histérico, fue a darse la tercera ducha del día. Mientras se frotaba con fuerza para borrar esa sensación repugnante de su piel no dejó de soltar maldiciones por lo bajo. Jodido Potter, jodido Arthur Weasley, jodido Shacklebolt y jodida Agencia. Los odiaba, los odiaba a todos. No se había sentido tan indefenso desde el final del entrenamiento.<p>

Las piernas se le volvieron de mantequilla y se sentó en la bañera, encogido sobre sí mismo mientras el agua caliente seguía cayendo sobre él. Notó lágrimas en los ojos y los apretó para no dejarlas caer. Ya había llorado suficiente esa mañana. Pero oh, joder, ¿por qué le habían pasado esas cosas? ¿Por qué le habían obligado a convertirse en un asesino? Nunca había querido eso, nunca.

No quería salir de esa bañera. No quería enfrentarse a lo que había ahí fuera. Alguien aporreó la puerta, quejándose de que acaparara el baño, y Draco apenas lo escuchó. Pero recordaba a su madre, todavía enferma y en cama; ella le necesitaba y sólo por ella pudo salir finalmente de la bañera, arrugado como una pasa. Cuando se vistió y abrió la puerta del baño, se encontró a Molly Weasley subiendo las escaleras.

-Ah, ya has salido del baño… Nos tenías un poco preocupados, venía a ver si estabas bien.

-Estoy bien.

Ella le bloqueó el paso, aunque no resultaba un movimiento agresivo.

-Van a dar la conferencia de prensa ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no bajas a escucharla? Justo ahora acabo de preparar más té.

-No, voy a hacerle compañía a mi madre.

La señora Weasley no se movió de donde estaba.

-No hay nada allá abajo que deba asustarte, tesoro.

Draco apretó los labios.

-No estoy asustado.

-Entonces ven conmigo, vamos. En algún momento vas a tener que bajar y ahora es la conferencia de prensa lo que importa.

La simple idea de bajar y reunirse con los demás le causaba una ansiedad terrible, pero aun así se encontró bajando las escaleras tras Molly Weasley, las piernas flojas y el corazón oprimido. Casi toda la Orden estaba ahora allí, todos arracimados alrededor de la radio. Algunos le saludaron distraídamente; Potter parecía preocupado. Pero tuvo que admitir que ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él y tratar de llevarlo a rastras a Azkaban, ni siquiera a señalarlo con el dedo y empezar a gritar "asesino".

-Han confirmado que van a hablar de Harry –le dijo George Weasley a su madre-. Cinco galeones a que dice que intenta ser el próximo Señor Tenebroso.

-Nah, los veo –dijo su hermano Bill-. Va a decir que lo han secuestrado unos neo-mortífagos.

-Chicos… -protestó Granger.

-Me apunto –dijo Finnigan-. Yo digo que va a decir simplemente que es un loco peligroso.

-No bromeéis sobre eso –les riñó Molly, yendo a darle un achuchón de consuelo a Potter aunque éste no parecía necesitarlo, a juzgar por el ronquido sarcástico de risa que dejó escapar.

-No pasa nada, Molly –dijo Potter-. A estas alturas lo mejor es tomárselo a risa.

-Sssht, que empieza.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Draco prestó atención a las palabras de Madison como los demás. Había visto un par de fotos suyas, había leído algo sobre él en los periódicos y también le habían contado muchas cosas, pero no había conseguido hacerse una imagen de él; aunque la radio no le permitiera verlo, escucharlo hablar le ayudaría a hacerse una idea más clara de la clase de tipo que se había hecho con el poder del mundo mágico en un camino pavimentado de sangre, sobornos y miedo.

-Damas y caballeros de la prensa, muchas gracias por venir. Esta es una rueda de prensa que jamás pensé que daría y créanme si les digo que me destroza el corazón tener que reunirme con ustedes por este motivo. Pero mi pesar no eclipsa mi deber hacia el mundo mágico, y es por ello que debo comunicarles que el ministerio tiene indicios suficientes para pensar que el señor Harry Potter, nuestro querido héroe de antaño, se ha convertido en la actualidad en un peligro para todos nosotros. –Se escucharon exclamaciones de asombro por parte de los periodistas, preguntas que se atropellaban mutuamente. Draco miró a Harry: no estaba complacido, pero parecía tranquilo y resignado. Sin duda lo había visto venir y se había mentalizado para ello-. El señor Potter está ilocalizable desde su vuelta de los Estados Unidos, donde, como recordarán, estuvo relacionado con un ataque a La Veela de Plata, un hotel de Boston. Ha ignorado todas nuestras peticiones para ponerse en contacto con nosotros. Y ha sido reconocido por uno de los guardias como uno de los criminales que asaltaron Azkaban anoche para ayudar en la huida de la mortífaga convicta Narcissa Malfoy.

-Bueno, eso es verdad, colega –dijo Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero no habló, atento a la radio.

-Pero lo más grave es que el señor Potter parece estar detrás de la violación y el asesinato de la niña muggle Gwen Talbot…

Las siguientes palabras de Madison se perdieron en un ruido de voces, no sólo provenientes de los periodistas de la radio, sino también de aquella salita de estar. Harry, furioso, estaba llamando hijo de puta al ministro. Ron Weasley meneaba la cabeza, diciendo "qué cabrón" una y otra vez con incredulidad. Algunas personas pusieron calma y unos segundos después, Draco pudo volver a escuchar al ministro.

-… no lo diríamos si no estuviéramos razonablemente convencidos. Una testigo del caso afirma haber visto a la joven Gwen hablando con un hombre al que describió como moreno, de un metro setenta y cinco, con gafas redondas y una cicatriz en la frente. Cuando uno de nuestros aurores, sangremuggle, lo leyó en un periódico muggle, fue a casa de la testigo y le enseñó una foto del señor Potter. La testigo lo identificó en el acto.

"Todos conocemos al señor Potter y sabemos que normalmente él jamás haría algo así. Pero también es cierto que no siempre ha sido todo lo mentalmente estable que nos habría gustado y nos tememos que su desequilibrio es ahora mucho mayor de lo que conocíamos. No olviden tampoco que durante todo este tiempo, y en contra de nuestro expreso consejo, el señor Potter ha mantenido contacto frecuente con la mortífaga Narcissa Malfoy. –Draco comprendió que iban a hacer recaer parte de la culpa sobre su madre y se preparó mentalmente para cualquier mentira y ofensa que pudiera escuchar a continuación-. Todos sabemos de lo que son capaces los mortífagos, y hasta qué punto tienen a su alcance los recursos más oscuros. Es muy posible que ella haya envenenado la mente del señor Potter y lo haya empujado hasta el estado mental en el que se encuentra ahora. Del mismo modo, sospechamos que el señor Potter también cuenta con la ayuda de algunos de sus amigos, a quienes debe de haber embarcado mediante engaños en esta cruzada contra el ministerio. Eso si no han formado parte del proceso que lo ha desequilibrado.

"Deben de entender que en estos momentos el señor Potter es extremadamente peligroso. Posee un poder fuera de toda consideración; no olviden que conserva parte de la magia de Voldemort. Si tienen alguna pista sobre su paradero o lo ven a él o algunos de sus amigos, deben ponerse en contacto inmediatamente con los aurores. No se acerquen a él ni hablen con él.

"Mientras nos sea posible, trataremos de ayudarle a recuperar la cordura. Pero no podemos descartar que sus planes sean alzarse como un nuevo Señor Tenebroso. Si ese es el caso, tienen mi solemne promesa de que el ministerio hará lo que sea, cualquier cosa, para impedir que el mundo mágico vuelva a correr peligro. No consentiremos un nuevo Voldemort entre nosotros.

"Muchas gracias por su atención.

La declaración del ministro terminó allí y cedió el turno a su secretario, ese tal Talbot, que hizo frente a la histeria inquisitiva de los periodistas. Algún reportero preguntó si Harry era aún el señor de las Reliquias de la Muerte y el secretario le contestó que creían que sí, aunque esa respuesta fue recibida con gritos de "mentiroso" en el salón de la casita. Draco miró a Harry, sin saber realmente qué había pasado con aquel asunto, y éste meneó la cabeza.

-Me deshice del anillo y la varita está en la tumba de Dumbledore. No tengo ningún poder sobre los muertos. Y desde luego no conservo nada de Voldemort dentro de mí –añadió, de mal humor, aunque Draco no le había preguntado nada sobre esa parte-. Ni siquiera puedo hablar ya pársel.

-Claro que no, son todo un puñado de mentiras horribles –replicó la señora Weasley.

-Harry, manda un patronus y di que está mintiendo –dijo Granger de pronto-. Sólo eso; de momento servirá.

-Sí, tiene razón –dijo Ron-. Muchos se darán cuenta de que Madison está mintiendo.

Harry sacó su varita y tras concentrarse un par de segundos hizo salir su ciervo plateado y lo envió con su mensaje hacia Londres. Estaba lejos, tardaría diez o quince minutos en llegar, pero con un poco de suerte la rueda de prensa aún no se habría acabado. Y Draco sabía que algunos periodistas –quizás no todos, pero sí algunos- se preguntaría cómo era posible que un demente con ínfulas de Señor Tenebroso, violador y asesino de menores pudiera invocar uno de los hechizos más puro del mundo mágico.

-Parece ser que sigue sin saber nada sobre ti –comentó George, mirando a Draco.

Sí, la Agencia estaba tratando de proteger su propia reputación todavía.

-No será por mucho tiempo –opinó Harry, tratando de mantener bajo control su obvio cabreo-. Bien, sabíamos que ese cabrón iba a intentar algo así. Ha sido aún más bajo de lo que esperaba, pero ahora nos toca mover a nosotros. Draco, Arthur ha ido a por viales para que guardes allí los recuerdos que debemos enviar a los Estados Unidos y Kingsley ha ido a hablar con su contacto en la Oficina de Aurores allá. Mientras ellos llegan, debemos pensar cuál será nuestro siguiente paso. ¿Alguna idea?

Durante un buen rato, estuvieron discutiendo planes, la mayoría de ellos muy poco prácticos. Buscar pruebas incriminatorias en casa de Madison, tenderle una trampa a la Agencia, colarle veritaserum a Madison y obligarlo a confesar sus crímenes públicamente… Aún seguían discutiendo cuando llegaron el señor Weasley y Shacklebolt, apenas con unos minutos de diferencia. El primero traía los viales para guardar los recuerdos de Draco; el segundo ya había hablado de la Agencia con su amiga Josie Parkins, la auror estadounidense. Según contó, se había quedado totalmente sin palabras, horrorizada ante la magnitud del alcance de la Agencia. Parkins se había puesto en contacto inmediatamente con la Jefa de Aurores Regula Ball, que según ella era una mujer íntegra al cien por cien y lo había probado en varias ocasiones. Ball había prometido darle absoluta prioridad a ese asunto.

-¿Qué ha dicho de mi inmunidad? –preguntó Draco.

-He tenido que llegar a un compromiso con ella. Acepta no reclamar tu extradición, pero tendrás que mantenerte lejos de los Estados Unidos.

Bueno, podía ser peor. Habría sido agradable volver a un par de sitios, pero era un precio pequeño por su libertad.

-De acuerdo.

-Quiere hablar contigo personalmente, oír toda la historia de tus labios. –A Draco no le quedó más remedio que asentir de nuevo, aunque no se le ocurría nada que le apeteciera menos-. Pero lo primero ahora es que preparemos tus recuerdos para enviárselos lo antes posible.

Así que Draco volvió a salir a la terraza con ellos para estar más tranquilo y procedió a extraerse los recuerdos uno a uno. Cuando llegó a la parte de Klaus tuvo cuidado para interrumpir su recuerdo justo cuando se iba a la habitación con aquel chico, Zach; su buen dominio de la Oclumancia ayudaba a que ese proceso fuera relativamente fácil y rápido. Al final no se sentía aliviado, quizás sus recuerdos más duros seguían dentro de su cabeza.

Arthur Weasley se marchó a enviar los recuerdos por correo muggle, como habían acordado –Granger le acompañó- y Draco se fue a hablar por Red Flú con la Jefa de Aurores estadounidense. Era una mujer de mediana edad, de rostro firme y severo; a Draco le recordó una versión algo más joven de Minerva McGonagall. Y como solía pasarle cuando hablaba con la ahora directora de Hogwarts, Regula Ball le hizo sentirse como un niño de cinco años. Era obvio que a Ball no le hacía ninguna gracia renunciar a llevarlo a la cárcel, pero que estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo como un mal menor. Cuando terminó de hablar con ella estaba prácticamente listo para darse la cuarta ducha del día, pero su madre había despertado ya y trató de olvidarse de su incomodidad para estar con ella. Arrastrando ligeramente los pies, se dirigió a su habitación.

-Haces mala cara, Draco –dijo ella, observándole con preocupación-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada de particular –contestó, dándole un beso en la frente. Si tenía fiebre, eran apenas unas décimas-. Madison ha atacado por fin a Harry más o menos abiertamente. Dice que le has vuelto loco con tu magia negra. –Su madre soltó un pequeño resoplido de risa-. Pero no te preocupes, sabremos manejarlo.

-Pobre Harry… -Pareció quedarse sumida en sus pensamientos unos segundos y Draco trató de recuperar su tranquilidad mental bañándose en la presencia de su madre. Ella estaba allí, viva, con él. Hacía menos de una semana lo habría considerado imposible. Eso era lo único que debía importarle-. ¿Cómo te llevas con él?

Aunque Harry había parecido tan enfadado al final del interrogatorio, después le había tratado como siempre. Quizás ese enfado no había ido dirigido realmente hacia él, sino hacia la Agencia.

-Bien, supongo. No puedo olvidar que trató de ayudarnos tras la guerra.

-Me alegra que haya cierto entendimiento entre vosotros. Le he tomado aprecio durante todos estos años.

-Lo sé, se nota. –Nunca le podría pagar que hubiera cuidado de ella-. Hace mucho tiempo que no le odio como solía. No tendré una pataleta si te veo tomando el té con él.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Eso está bien. Necesitamos nuevos aliados y sé que podemos confiar en Harry. –Draco asintió, porque estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero todavía estaba afectado por todas las confesiones que se había obligado a hacer y su madre lo notó-. Draco, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí. Sólo estoy un poco cansado, anoche casi no dormí.

Su madre pareció quedarse satisfecha con aquella respuesta y le apretó afectuosamente la mano.

-Entonces descansa. Yo estaré bien.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo.

_Continuará_


	13. Chapter 12

**NdA:** Muchas gracias a todos los que tuvisteis el detalle de dejar comentario ^^

**Capítulo 12**

La casita tenía tres habitaciones. Draco había pasado la primera noche en la de su madre, velando por ella. Quedaban otras dos, tanto Harry como Luna y su marido estaban también refugiados en la casa y Draco se ofreció a dormir en el sofá.

-Podemos poner una cama extra en una de las habitaciones –dijo Scamander.

-No, da igual, en serio. Puedo dormir perfectamente en el sofá.

En realidad, no quería compartir la habitación con nadie; si no le hacía nunca demasiada gracia, aquella noche la idea aún le seducía menos, pues sabía que iba a ser movidita, con tanta conversación sobre la Agencia. No quería que su madre se preocupara y no quería que Harry lo mirara con cara de lástima.

El sofá era de hecho bastante cómodo y Draco, que apenas había dormido la noche anterior, no tardó en quedarse como un tronco a pesar de todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza. Cuando despertó, la luz gris del amanecer se filtraba por las ventanas; estaba lloviendo. Draco permaneció unos minutos tumbado con las manos sobre el estómago, haciendo aspiraciones profundas para calmar su ansiedad e ignorando las llamaradas de escozor que le picaban la cara. Después fue al cuarto de baño de la planta baja y preparándose para lo peor, se miró al espejo. Joder. Tenía dos arañazos en cada lado que le recorrían las mejillas y la sangre le había goteado hasta el cuello. Un poco asustado –no porque las heridas fueran graves, sino por lo que revelaban sobre su estado mental-, se curó las heridas con un Episkeyo y se lavó bien con agua; se le había quedado una fina línea rosada en la mejilla derecha que tardaría un poco más en curar. Después fue a mirar el sofá y vio que había algunas manchas rosadas sobre la almohada, mezcla sin duda de sangre y lágrimas. Draco quitó la funda sucia y le lanzó un Fregotego. Las manchas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Draco se sentó sobre la sábana del sofá y se puso la cara en las manos unos segundos. Iba a volverse loco… Sólo un loco se haría algo así a sí mismo. La idea lo aterrorizaba y sintió el pánico subiéndole por la garganta. No, no debía controlarse, respirar hondo. Ya no estaba con la Agencia. Su madre dormía en el piso de arriba. No pasaba nada. No había sido la primera vez y no sería la última. Cuando se tomara una taza de té se sentiría mejor, y con esa idea en la cabeza se levantó por fin y se fue a la cocina. Kreacher no estaba allí y Draco supuso que se encontraría cerca de su madre, listo para servirla si necesitaba algo. Al ir a preparar la tetera se dio cuenta de que alguien parecía haber hervido agua no hacía mucho; ya había alguien despierto, pues. Draco se sirvió una taza, añadió un buen montón de azúcar y volvió a salir a la salita. El silencio era completo, exceptuando la lluvia. Fuera quien fuera quien había puesto agua a hervir, ¿se habría vuelto a la cama? Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la terraza y no le sorprendió demasiado ver que se trataba de Harry.

Después de presenciar su reacción al oír lo de la muerte de ese mandamás pakistaní, Draco había estado seguro de que no iba a recibir otra cosa de Harry excepto miradas de disgusto. Había dolido un poco. Pero luego, durante la cena y las horas subsiguientes, Harry se había comportado como era habitual en él desde que se habían reencontrado: le hablaba, era amable con él y de vez en cuando le dirigía esas miradas de compasión insondable que hacían que la piel de Draco se estremeciera con aprensión.

Con la taza en la mano, Draco salió a reunirse con él. Harry, que había estado observando la lluvia, se giró al oírlo entrar. Tenía los ojos un poco rojos y Draco se preguntó si habría estado llorando.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera? Hace un tiempo de mierda.

-Me gusta ver llover.

Oh, esa mirada de nuevo… Draco comprendió que Harry le había visto en el sofá cuando aún estaba dormido. Y no era algo que uno quisiera encontrarse recién levantado, eso podía admitirlo.

-No, Harry, no, por favor… -dijo, muy agobiado. Necesitaba olvidar el rostro en el espejo, no que se lo recordaran-. Si quieres hacer algo por mí, cuéntame algún chisme, juega conmigo al ajedrez, hazme una mamada, no sé… Lo que sea, pero no me mires así, como si mi vida fuera una puta tragedia. Que me mires así sólo hace que me sienta peor, joder.

Harry apartó la vista un momento y después asintió vagamente.

-Tienes razón. –Entonces volvió a mirarle y en un rincón de su mente que ahora parecía muy lejano, Draco se preguntó si Harry no iría a escoger la mamada. No estaba para muchas fiestas, pero no le diría que no, desde luego. Todo el mundo se sentía mejor después de recibir una mamada. Pero Harry no hizo gesto alguno de ir hacia él y Draco tachó esa opción de la lista. Obviamente Harry no era de los que encontraban sexys a los asesinos que no terminaban de estar bien de la cabeza y no podía culparlo por ello-. ¿Recuerdas a Cornelius Fudge?

-Claro -dijo, comprendiendo que iban a por los chismes.

-Sufrió un accidente de pociones y pasó dos años convertido en una calabaza.

Era lo último que había esperado escuchar y no pudo evitar un pequeño y sorprendido resoplido de risa.

-No me jodas.

-Y su mujer lo sacaba a pasear por el callejón Diagón de vez en cuando –le explicó Harry, esbozando una sonrisa-. Le preguntaron por qué, y dijo que su marido siempre había sido un hombre sociable.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

-Mi padre siempre decía que era uno de los ministros de magia más inútiles que había conocido el mundo mágico. –Le dio un sorbo a su té-. ¿Qué más?

Harry pensó un poco.

-Oh, claro… ¿La profesora Trelawney? Intentó secuestrar a Gilderoy Lockhart.

_-¿Qué?_

-La pillaron cuando ya se había colado en el ala de Janus Thickey disfrazada de medibruja y llevando un traslador encima.

Draco no daba crédito.

-Pero ¿por qué?

Estaba claro que Harry se estaba conteniendo para no estallar en carcajadas.

-Porque su ojo interior le había dicho que Lockhart era su marido astral y que si conseguía casarse también con él en nuestro plano de la realidad, él recuperaría la memoria.

Draco abrió la boca, la cerró, la volvió a abrir y finalmente meneó la cabeza, estupefacto.

-No puede ser verdad.

Harry ya no pudo aguantar más y se echó a reír, y eso sacó a Draco de su estupor y le hizo reír también, asombrado. Siempre había sabido que a esa mujer le faltaba un hervor, pero no habría imaginado aquello ni en un millón de años.

-Joder, me estoy helando. Ven, vamos dentro y cuéntame los detalles. –Draco se dirigió hacia la puerta de la terraza y Harry le siguió-. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Bueno, no sabían si ingresarla en San Mungo con Lockhart o no, pero estuvieron discutiéndolo y llegaron a la conclusión de que no podían tener la certeza de que Trelawney no tuviera razón, al fin y al cabo es responsable de dos profecías. Así que al final la dejaron marchar.

Draco, riendo entre dientes, se sentó en el sofá en el que había dormido y Harry se dejó caer al otro lado.

-No puedo creerlo. Trelawney… Nunca pensé que estuviera bien del todo, si quieres que te diga la verdad.

-Ni tú ni nadie.

Esa pequeña nube sombría que solía acompañarle cuando despertaba ya había pasado. Daba igual que afuera estuviera cayendo un aguacero, estaba riendo, en un lugar cálido y seguro, con su madre a pocos metros de él y rodeado de gente que no quería matarlo. Le extrañaría no tener algún bajón a lo largo del día, dado que toda la mierda seguía ahí fuera, pero al menos durante un ratito podría sentirse normal y en paz.

* * *

><p>-Quiero salir de la cama.<p>

-Mamá…

-Ayúdame a levantarme, vamos.

-Pero mamá…

Ella le lanzó una mirada decidida.

-Draco, llevo siete años encerrada en una celda de Azkaban. Necesito estar al aire libre. Creo que eso me vendrá tan bien como cualquier medicina, y si estoy bien abrigada… -Se detuvo-. Oh, ¿por qué te doy tantas explicaciones?

Narcissa Malfoy, genio y figura hasta la sepultura. Cuando Draco vio que su madre intentaba salir de la cama con o sin su ayuda, no le quedó más remedio que resignarse y echarle una mano. Luna, que realmente había pensado en todo, había incluido una bata para ella y su madre se la colocó, abotonándosela casi hasta el último botón.

Ella estaba aún débil y más flaca de lo que debiera, pero pudo bajar las escaleras con bastante facilidad y el propio Draco se sintió mejor cuando la vio en pie, interactuando con el mundo. En cuanto bajaron a la salita, Harry sonrió y se acercó a ella para pasarle afectuosamente el brazo por los hombros; Draco pensó que no iba a acostumbrarse a eso ni en un millón de años.

-Narcissa, me alegra que se encuentre ya mejor.

-Gracias. Tenía ganas de salir de esa habitación.

Pero Harry no era el único que estaba en la salita en ese momento: además de Luna y Rolf, después del desayuno, la señora Weasley, George Weasley y Seamus Finnigan habían aparecido por allí. Difícilmente podían considerarse miembros del club de fans de Narcissa Malfoy y Draco se tensó un poco, temiendo no sólo que alguno de ellos fuera descortés con su madre, sino también que ésta lo fuera con ellos. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que sus temores eran infundados. George Weasley no corrió a saludarla, desde luego, y se limitó a esbozar una breve sonrisa cortés en su dirección, pero los demás fueron amables y la señora Weasley, después de un gesto de vacilación por si sus atenciones no eran bien recibidas, le dedicó la misma atención maternal que le dedicaba a todos los de la casa. Su madre tampoco se mostró desagradable con nadie. Les dio las gracias por rescatarla y rehusó educadamente la taza de té que le ofreció Molly Weasley, pues acababa de desayunar. Aun así, Draco se dio cuenta de que parecía un poco tensa. Sólo cuando salieron un poquito a la terraza, aprovechando que ya había clareado, supo por qué.

-Es un poco abrumador estar rodeada de tanta gente. –Miró hambrientamente a su alrededor; el cielo estaba algo encapotado aún, pero algunos rayos de sol se filtraban entre las nubes, creando un bonito juego de luces, y el olor a hierba mojada era espectacular. A Draco no le sorprendió que su madre aspirara con fuerza, cerrando los ojos un instante. Le gustó menos ver que cuando los abrió, había lágrimas en ellos-. Pensé que nunca volvería a oler algo así ni a ver el cielo…

Draco le pasó rápidamente el brazo por la cintura y la apretó contra él. Verla llorar por algo así le causaba un desasosiego insoportable.

-No llores, por favor… -La besó en la cabeza; ella era unos centímetros más baja que él-. Ya ha pasado todo, nunca volverás allí, te lo prometo.

Ella respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas, pero todavía permaneció entrelazada por la cintura con él.

-Cuando me dijeron que os habían matado, yo quise morir también. Pasé dos días sin comer, tumbada en la cama, esperando a la muerte para reunirme con vosotros. Pero entonces… tu padre me visitó en sueños. Me dijo que resistiera. Me dijo que si seguía viva, quizás algún día las cosas cambiarían y yo podría salir de Azkaban. –Hizo una pausa-. Y entonces podría matarlos a todos. –Draco la miró, ligeramente sobresaltado. Él también había soñado con la venganza miles de veces, pero había algo en el tono de su madre que casi le hizo sentir pena por los tipos que estuvieran en su lista negra. Casi-. Y al día siguiente llegó Harry, con aspecto de no haber dormido más que yo e incapaz de mirarme a la cara, pidiéndome perdón por no haberte podido salvar, pobre criatura. Y entonces supe que tu padre tenía razón. Algún día saldría de allí, si conseguía resistir. Algún día podría vengarme.

Hasta ese momento, Draco no había podido evitar sentirse culpable por ir contra la Agencia, por mucho que estuviera furioso con ellos por haberle mentido sobre su madre. No supo por qué no había sido su rostro flaco y aventajado, o su neumonía o el detalle del bacon. Pero ese breve relato de dolor y deseo de venganza arrasó con lo que quedaba de su lealtad hacia la Agencia como si se tratara de una explosión nuclear.

-Nos vengaremos –le prometió.

* * *

><p>Las noticias aquella mañana, traídas por los miembros de la Orden que no estaban bajo sospecha y aún se movían con cierta libertad por el mundo mágico, hablaban de una sociedad dividida. Los partidarios de Madison habían creído, en su mayoría, las mentiras del ministro sobre Harry, pero eran muchos los que consideraban que Madison se había pasado de la raya. Además, aunque ni los periódicos ni la radio lo había mencionado, de algún modo se había extendido el rumor de que Harry había hecho llegar un patronus a la rueda de prensa; resultaba muy convincente como prueba de que Harry no se había pasado al lado oscuro y era mentalmente estable.<p>

Harry había vuelto a mandar un patronus y esta vez lo había dirigido al Atrio del ministerio. No llevaba mensaje incorporado, no lo necesitaba. Draco sabía la impresión que causaría, mudo y digno. También sabía que inquietaría a Madison y los suyos. No fue una gran sorpresa que en un debate de la radio todos los perros falderos del ministro trataran de convencer a sus conciudadanos de que Harry estaba usando los patronus para amedrentarles a todos y convertirse en el amo del país, al que todos tendrían que rendir pleitesía.

-Si no fuera porque creo firmemente en la libertad y la democracia, a veces me gustaría que hicieras justo eso, Harry –comentó Percy Weasley-. O sea, tenerte de amo tenebroso no puede ser peor que ser gobernado por estos idiotas.

George se llevó la mano al pecho con un aspaviento.

-¡Percy ha hecho una broma!

Seamus y Bill reprimieron un ronquido de risa mientras Percy le lanzaba a su hermano un almohadón del sofá. Harry sonrió y cruzó una mirada condescendiente con Granger. En ese momento no parecía que estuvieran preocupados por nada, aunque Draco sabía que no era así.

-¡Preparad la mesa para el almuerzo! –gritó Molly desde la cocina.

Draco se levantó, pero un segundo después una especie de explosión sorda hizo temblar la casa y estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo. Algunos objetos se hicieron añicos al caer y se escucharon algunos gritos. A Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón, convencido de que iba a morir, y sacó su varita a toda prisa.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso? –exclamaron varios a la vez-

-¡Las barreras de la casa! –dijo Bill-. ¡Alguien ha intentado colarnos una carta explosiva! ¿Estáis todos bien?

Draco oyó entonces a su madre, que estaba llamándole a gritos, y subió corriendo a por ella. Ya estaba levantada de la cama; sus ojos estaban asustados, pero mantenía la calma.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Dice Bill Weasley que ha sido una carta explosiva contra las barreras. –Le dio la mano-. Ven, será mejor que bajes.

Si había algún ataque, quería tener a su madre cerca, donde pudiera protegerla. Ella siempre había sido bastante hábil, pero llevaba siete años sin practicar magia y ni siquiera tenía varita con la que defenderse. Tenía que darle la que le había robado al guardia. Pero cuando llegó de nuevo a la salita vio que todo estaba en relativa calma. Granger estaba curando a su suegra, que se había hecho una pequeña quemadura en el brazo cuando se le había volcado un caldero encima y Harry, Seamus y los demás estaban mirando cuidadosamente por las ventanas.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Narcissa? –preguntó Harry. Ella asintió y Harry volvió rápidamente su atención a la ventana-. No se ve nada.

Kreacher se Apareció junto a él.

-No hay nadie en los alrededores, amo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

Harry se relajó un poco y Draco notó que a todos les pasaba lo mismo, incluido él. Podían fiarse del elfo; no se le habría escapado la presencia de nadie cerca de la casa aunque estuviera mágicamente oculto a la vista.

-Vale, ¿qué coño ha sido eso? –Harry miraba a Bill-. ¿Una carta explosiva?

-Sí, es lo que parece, pero normalmente las defensas la habrían detenido sin tanto estruendo. Tienen que haber usado una magia diferente a la que se suele usar en estos casos.

-Madison se ha vuelto loco –dijo Rolf, junto a Luna.

Pero Draco lo había visto claro gracias a las palabras de Bill.

-No ha sido Madison. O al menos no ha sido directamente él. Esto es cosa de la Agencia.

-¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó Harry.

-Lo estaré en cuanto mire las protecciones. Me enseñaron algo sobre esas cartas explosivas. Nunca he tenido que usarlas, pero sé que dejan una especie de huella mágica cuando explotan.

Mientras hablaba, Draco era consciente de la mirada de su madre sobre él, sin duda preguntándose dónde y por qué su hijo había aprendido esas cosas.

-Vamos a verlo –propuso Bill.

Tras asegurarse una vez más de que no quedaba ninguna trampa ahí fuera, Draco salió de la casa y comprobó las protecciones, todavía protegido por el Fidelius, que llegaba hasta la cerca de madera que rodeaba la casita. Harry y Bill le observaban mientras trabajaba, contestando alguna duda sobre las barreras mágicas y preguntando acerca de esas cartas explosivas y el tipo de rastro que dejaban en las protecciones. Draco estaba cada vez más seguro de que había sido un ataque de la Agencia: estaba encontrando todas las señales que había esperado encontrar. Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar que era un ataque muy torpe, para provenir de un agente. La Agencia prefería los ataques limpios y certeros, y una carta explosiva era cualquier cosa menos un ataque limpio y certero. Draco miró a su alrededor, vagamente inquieto.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Harry.

-No. Estoy prácticamente seguro de que ha sido la Agencia.

-Desde luego, cargarse a la mitad de los héroes de Hogwarts con una explosión no sería una jugada muy inteligente por parte de Madison, ni siquiera después de haberte acusado de ser un lord tenebroso con problemas mentales –opinó Bill, dirigiéndose a Harry.

Draco realizó un último hechizo y la barrera se hizo visible durante un segundo como una luz dorada que envolvía la casa.

-Son las cartas explosivas que usa la Agencia –sentenció, ya seguro del todo.

-¿Las protecciones aguantarán más explosiones como esta? –les preguntó Harry a ambos.

-Yo creo que sí –dijo Draco-. Son bastante sólidas, para ser tan recientes.

Bill asintió, de acuerdo con él.

-Bueno, si ya has terminado, será mejor que entremos –dijo Harry, yendo hacia la puerta.

Draco se disponía a seguirle cuando oyó la voz de Bill.

-Viene otra lechuza.

Habían recibido numerosas cartas a lo largo del día: miembros de la Orden, citaciones judiciales del ministerio para Harry y hasta algunos fans y detractores que daban su opinión sobre las acusaciones de Madison. No tenía por qué tratarse de otra carta explosiva y aunque lo fuera, tras las barreras mágicas estaban protegidos. Pero Draco seguía notando el eco de un vago presentimiento y forzó la vista para ver mejor a la lechuza

-Vamos –dijo Harry.

Justo en ese momento, Draco distinguió un brillo plateado entre las garras de la lechuza y los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Era una trampa, la explosión sólo había tenido como propósito hacerles salir de la casa.

-¡Adentro, adentro, rápido! –dijo, empujándoles prácticamente hacia la puerta.

Draco escuchó una especie de crujido metálico a sus espaldas y supo que no se había equivocado. O se ponían a cubierto o estarían muertos en dos segundos. Como pudo, se tiró prácticamente en plancha hacia el interior de la casa y gritó que cerraran la puerta. Molly Weasley, con unos reflejos sorprendentes, le dio un sonoro portazo. Al momento, Draco oyó una lluvia de golpes secos sobre la puerta, pero también un grito de dolor a sus espaldas. Draco se giró y vio que había sido Rolf Scamander, que estaba prácticamente encima de Harry.

-¿Te ha dado? –preguntó, yendo rápidamente hacia él.

Era una pregunta tonta. Una varilla de metal le atravesaba el hombro de lado a lado.

-No deberías haberlo hecho –le dijo Harry a Rolf, con preocupación.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso? –preguntó éste, apretando los dientes.

-Un hecherizo –contestó Draco, también preocupado-. No, no toquéis la aguja, está envenenada. Necesitamos un bezoar ya. Vamos, rápido, no tenemos tiempo.

Harry meneó la cabeza, ahora más inquieto, mientras Seamus y George colocaban a Rolf encima del sofá.

-No tenemos ningún bezoar aquí.

Draco observó a Rolf, que había empezado a palidecer.

-Necesitamos uno –dijo en voz baja, comprendiendo que Rolf iba a morir. El veneno actuaba bastante rápido, sólo tenían un par de minutos. Quizás tres, ya que era un tipo bastante grandote.

-No –musitó Luna, con la expresión más desolada que Draco le había visto jamás.

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo Bill, con decisión, un segundo antes de Desaparecerse.

Molly esbozó un gesto de protesta, pues podía ser peligroso, pero su hijo mayor ya se había marchado. Entonces miró a Draco.

-¿Qué veneno es? ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

-Normalmente suelen usar venenos basados en concentrados de cianuro. –Con mucho cuidado y usando su varita, apuntó a la aguja de metal, de un milímetro de espesor, y la hizo desaparecer. Rolf tenía las manos sobre el estómago y apretaba los dientes debido al dolor que le causaba el veneno. Draco hizo desaparecer también sus ropas, para evitar que el cianuro que había quedado en las fibras que rodeaban el agujero de la herida pudiera seguir actuando.

-¿No hay antídoto, aparte del bezoar? –preguntó Harry, con tono urgente.

-Sí, una poción, pero no es más fácil de encontrar que el bezoar. Además, por lo que me contaron, suelen añadirle un segundo veneno al cianuro para estar más seguros de que…

Iba a decir "acaban con su objetivo", pero consiguió callarse a tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que Rolf y Luna no necesitaban oírlo.

-¿El Lumus Solaris no interactuaba de alguna forma con el cianuro? –preguntó de pronto su madre.

En cuanto la oyó, a Draco le vino la información a la cabeza.

-Sí, sí, ralentiza un poco sus efectos –dijo, con un poco de esperanza. Todo lo que fuera darle tiempo sería bueno-. ¿Alguien sabe lanzarlo?

-Yo, yo sé –contestó Harry al momento.

-Apunta a la herida sin llegar a tocarla y hazlo.

-De acuerdo, cerrad todos los ojos.

Incluso con los párpados cerrados, Draco quedó cegado unos segundos por la intensa luz que provocó el Lumus Solaris. Cuando consiguió ver de nuevo, le dijo a Harry que lo volviera a lanzar una segunda vez. Esta vez la sensación de ceguera se prolongó un poco más. No podían intentarlo otra vez, alguien podía acabar con la retina dañada a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados. Y tampoco supondría mucha diferencia. Le habían comprado quizás cinco minutos de vida, pero no podían hacer nada más por él. Si Bill no aparecía con el bezoar, Rolf moriría.

-¿Tienes poción para el dolor? –le preguntó a Harry-. Mal no le hará y quizás le quite parte del dolor.

-Sí.

Harry salió corriendo hacia el baño y Draco volvió a fijar la vista en el enfermo.

-No te preocupes, Rolf –dijo Luna, acariciándole el pelo-. Ya verás como te pones bien enseguida.

No lo decía con esa especie de certeza sobrenatural con la que andaba por el mundo; esta vez, estaba asustada de verdad y parecía querer convencerse a sí misma de que Rolf no iba a morir. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su marido, más saltones que nunca. Draco se preguntó si debería decirle algo, pero no se le ocurrían las palabras.

-Bill estará aquí con el bezoar ahora mismo, ya lo veréis –dijo Molly,

Harry regresó aún corriendo del baño y le dio el vial de poción a Draco, quien se lo pasó a Luna. Esta ayudó a Rolf a beberlo.

-Oh, Merlín, cómo duele –gruñó él.

Draco intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Harry, con su madre y volvió a fijarse en Rolf con la sensación de que estaba recordando todos los síntomas del envenenamiento por cianuro a medida que se iban presentando en él. Cuando empezaron las convulsiones, meneó la cabeza. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-No tendría que haberse puesto en medio –se quejó Harry, angustiado-. Iba a darme a mí.

-Aguanta, Rolf… -suplicó Luna-. Por favor…

Era horrible verlo, sacudiéndose sobre el sofá como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico, con movimientos que parecían antinaturales. Draco le tomó el pulso; no hacía falta ser medimago para darse cuenta de que era débil, lento e irregular. Su respiración tampoco sonaba nada bien.

-Vamos, vamos… -murmuró George, mirando hacia el vestíbulo.

La respiración de Rolf se convirtió en un estertor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Seis o siete minutos. En la Agencia habían dicho que ese concentrado de veneno acababa con la víctima en menos de tres. Le habían conseguido un poco más de tiempo extra, pero si Bill no llegaba ya…

-¡Lo tengo!

Bill apareció a trompicones en el quicio de la puerta y corrió hacia el sofá.

-¡Bill!

El mayor de los Weasley puso el bezoar en la mano de Draco. Éste no había suministrado ese tratamiento en toda su vida, pero no tenía ningún misterio. Lo acercó con decisión a la boca de Rolf, que ya estaba semiinconsciente y se lo puso sobre la lengua.

-Vamos, trágatelo –le apremió.

Pero Rolf parecía ya demasiado débil para hacerlo. Draco, sin saber qué hacer, miró a todos lados, pidiendo ayuda silenciosamente, y esta vez fue Molly la que dio un paso al frente y le apuntó con su varita sin pensárselo dos veces.

_-¡Kataposix!_

Draco observó cómo Rolf se tragaba al momento el bezoar y escuchó una especie de ronquido de risa proveniente de algún Weasley. No entendía qué tenía de gracioso, la verdad. A pesar del bezoar, Rolf seguía precipitándose hacia la muerte. Pero cuando pensaba que era ya cuestión de unos pocos segundos y que habían llegado demasiado tarde, el bezoar empezó a hacer efecto. La respiración de Rolf mejoró un poco y al tomarle el pulso, Draco notó que se había hecho más fuerte y rápido, aunque aún no sonaba tan saludable como debería.

-Está funcionando.

Una oleada de alivio que Draco también sentía recorrió la sala de estar y mientras Luna apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro sano de Rolf, quizás llorando, George le dio a su madre un abrazo de oso.

-¡Mi madre es la campeona mundial de lanzamiento de Kataposix!

Ella se rió.

-No seas tonto. –Y miró a la otra madre allí presente con complicidad-. Cuando eran pequeños no había manera de que se tomaran sus medicinas.

Draco comprendió entonces a qué había venido el pequeño resoplido de risa de antes y sonrió también, contento de ver que Rolf iba a sobrevivir. Apenas lo conocía, pero había ayudado a sacar a su madre de Azkaban y sólo por eso ya le guardaba gratitud. Además, Luna le caía bien y no quería verla enviudar. Sin embargo, no podían regodearse mucho en esa alegría; había muchas amenazas acechando.

-De todos modos, necesita que Cloverfield le eche un vistazo. Ha estado cerca y el cianuro en estas dosis causa daños en el cerebro y el corazón. –Le tomó el pulso de nuevo; a él le parecía un poco más fuerte que antes.

-Voy a llamarlo –dijo Molly.

-¿Dónde has conseguido el bezoar? –le preguntó Seamus a Bill.

-He ido a la botica del callejón Diagón. Me han dado el último que les quedaba.

-Menos mal… -murmuró Harry.

Draco asintió, de acuerdo.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de las agujas que se han clavado en la puerta –les recordó.

-Te ayudo –dijo Harry.

Los dos fueron hacia la puerta de la casa y la abrieron con cuidado, no sólo por las agujas envenenadas, sino también porque podía esperarles otra trampa allá fuera. Pero parecía que los ataques se habían detenido, por el momento, y después de desvanecerlas entraron rápidamente a casa. Rolf ya había recobrado la conciencia y Luna le estaba contando todo lo que había pasado. Por su manera de mirarla y sus breves comentarios, parecía que podían descartar los daños cerebrales, aunque Draco aún no quería cantar victoria hasta que Cloverfield lo asegurara.

-Eh, gracias a todos –dijo Rolf con una débil sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti, colega –contestó Harry, poniéndole una mano en el hombro bueno-. Te debo la vida.

-Y yo a todos vosotros.

Sí, había sido un gran trabajo en equipo, pensó Draco. Y de repente pensó que se alegraba de haber colaborado, no sólo por ellos, sino también porque por una vez había ayudado a salvar una vida, no a terminarla. Había poder en las dos cosas, pero qué diferente era. Ese era un poder que no le habría importado ejercer cada día de su vida.

-Draco, ¿qué era eso que nos ha atacado? –le preguntó su madre.

Todos fijaron la vista en él, curiosos.

-Era un hecherizo. Se construye con agujas de metal, a veces bañadas en veneno. Cuando el hecherizo se activa por primera vez, se usa algo del objetivo, como pelo o uñas; el hecherizo permanece hecho una bola y cuando llega a veinte metros de distancia de su objetivo, se dispara y todas las agujas salen disparadas hacia la persona a la que quieren matar. Por lo que parece, el hecherizo estaba sintonizado contigo –le dijo a Harry-. Debieron de encontrar algún cabello tuyo en el Veela de Plata. El agente que lo ha mandado debió imaginar que si la barrera resistía la explosión y no nos mataba, saldríamos a examinar los daños. Aunque una ventana abierta también habría sido un problema.

-Nunca había oído hablar de ellos –dijo Harry.

-Creo que sólo se usan en América.

-¿Y son capaces de atravesar las barreras? –preguntó Bill.

Draco pensó un poco.

-Las que hay ahora sí, ya lo hemos visto, pero si levantas un Castra Securitas debería bastar. ¿Lo conoces?

-Sí.

-¿Has dicho algo de castrar a alguien, Malfoy? –le preguntó George Weasley, sonando divertido.

-"Castra" es campamento en latín.

-Te acompañaremos para vigilar mientras lo haces –le dijo Harry a Bill-. Draco, ¿me acompañas?

Draco asintió y le siguió fuera. Los hecherizos eran muy costosos porque llevaba meses construir uno, pero a la Agencia no le faltaba el dinero. Cuanto antes levantaran el Castra Securitas, mejor.

* * *

><p>Cloverfield dijo que todavía era pronto para decir si los daños en los pulmones que había sufrido Rolf eran permanentes o no. Mientras tanto, lo llenó de pociones. Draco presenció cómo el medimago examinaba también a su madre, que según él estaba mejorando muy rápido.<p>

-Tómese esta poción cada doce horas. Y coma todo lo que pueda. –Sonrió un poco-. Aprovéchese de la fiesta de esta noche.

-¿Hay una fiesta esta noche? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. No se había enterado de nada.

-Es el cumpleaños de la señorita Granger –contestó su madre, que al parecer sí lo sabía.

Draco arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada hasta que Cloverfield se marchó, dejándolos solos.

-No me parece que sea el momento de celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños, qué quieres que te diga.

Esperaba que su madre le diera la razón, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

-Estas cosas son buenas para la moral.

Draco lo consideró en silencio unos segundos.

-Vamos a celebrar con la Orden del Fénix el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger.

No, diciéndolo en voz alta no sonaba más creíble.

-No han sido otra cosa sino amables con nosotros –dijo su madre.

-Sí, sí, lo sé –la tranquilizó Draco a toda prisa-. Es que estoy sorprendido de cómo ha cambiado todo. Hace sólo una semana todo esto habría parecido un sueño absurdo e imposible.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-En eso tienes razón. –Lo miró con ternura, con ese amor infinito que Draco había echado de menos durante siete años-. Nunca pensé que pudieras estar vivo.

Draco la besó en la mejilla.

-Lo mismo digo.

Su madre sujetó una mano entre las suyas y se puso un poco más seria.

-Así que has sido una especie de auror secreto todos estos años.

Draco tuvo la sensación de que echaban un cubo de basura sobre su felicidad.

-Sí, más o menos.

-¿Vas a contarme lo que todos allá abajo ya saben? –le preguntó, con una mirada significativa.

-¿No podemos dejarlo para otro día?

-Me gustaría saberlo ahora.

-No, no te gustaría –replicó secamente.

Su madre se lo quedó mirando con expresión comprensiva.

-Draco, sé que has matado a gente. –Él sintió un golpe frío en el estómago-. Vi el mismo cambio en los ojos de tu padre. Pero te conozco y sé que no lo habrías hecho si hubieras tenido otra opción. Cuéntamelo, cariño. Te prometo que sea lo que sea, estaré de tu lado.

Draco tragó saliva, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Y entonces se lo contó todo, su confusión al despertar tras la ejecución, el ultimátum que había recibido, las amputaciones, el entrenamiento, la prueba, las misiones. Sin saber cuándo, empezó a llorar silenciosamente y siguió hablando con voz entrecortada mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Su madre le escuchaba con expresión insondable, haciendo alguna pregunta ocasional para aclarar algún punto; no le soltó la mano en ningún momento. Cuando Draco terminó de explicarlo cómo había encontrado realmente a Harry y lo que había pasado, se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, esperando una vez más un veredicto. Su madre dejó escapar una breve exclamación de asombro y entonces, sin más, lo atrajo contra su pecho para abrazarlo.

-Merlín….

-Yo no quería matarlos –sollozó-. Yo no quería.

Ella le meció y le besó en el pelo, murmurándole palabras de consuelo hasta que Draco consiguió calmarse y dejar de llorar.

-Cariño, mírame... –Draco obedeció-. Hiciste lo que debías, Draco.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque gracias a eso, ahora estamos juntos tú y yo –dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla-. Piensa, mi vida… ¿Qué habría pasado si hubieras rechazado su propuesta?

-Que me habrían matado.

Pero aquello ya no sonaba tan bien como excusa, su vida había costado otras setenta y seis. Y no todos eran criminales, sabía que no todos lo eran.

-¿Y qué habría pasado con tus misiones?

Draco se limpió las lágrimas con la mano, intentando serenarse un poco.

-Supongo que se las habrían encargado a otros.

-Así que hicieras lo que hicieras, esas pobres personas habrían muerto, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.

-Y otro agente habría recibido el encargo de lanzarle la Putridus a Harry y habría cumplido con su misión. Harry estaría muriéndose ahora mismo, quizás sin saberlo todavía. Sin él, la Orden tendría más dificultades para enfrentarse a Madison. Y yo seguiría pudriéndome en Azkaban, muriéndome lentamente. Así que dime, Draco, si hubieras rechazado la proposición de esa gentuza, ¿a quién habrías beneficiado? –Draco no supo qué decir; el razonamiento de su madre nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, en parte porque hasta hacía una semana no había creído que fuera posible-. Madison y los suyos son los únicos que habrían salido ganando si hubieras dicho que no. Y ahora, gracias a la dura decisión que tomaste, estamos aquí, libres, luchando junto a Harry contra el hombre que provocó todo esto. –Hizo una pausa, pero Draco aún seguía sin palabras-. Sé que fue un camino terrible, cariño. Sé que esas muertes te pesan. Pero no ha sido culpa tuya. Las acciones que hacemos con una varita apuntando a nuestra cabeza no se nos deberían tener en cuenta.

¿Podía ser verdad? No había nada que quisiera creer con más fuerza.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto que sí. –Ella le abrazó de nuevo-. No puedo creer que pasaras por todo eso, Draco. Lo siento tanto… Pero todo lo que han conseguido es cavarse su propia tumba. Gracias a ti acabaremos con ellos.

* * *

><p>Mantener esa conversación con su madre había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Al contrario de lo que le había sucedido cuando se lo había contado todo a Harry, Arthur Weasley y Shacklebolt, no se sentía sucio, sino casi purificado. Melodramático, pero cierto. Tenía la sensación de que su madre había impuesto algo de orden en su atormentada cabeza, y con el orden había llegado una especie de paz; no la paz comprada a base de mentiras que había conseguido con la Agencia, sino la paz que otorgaba la verdad, la confesión.<p>

Y era bueno también porque podía estar absolutamente seguro de que ella iba a estar de su lado. Cuando hablaba con Harry y los demás sabía que estos tenían en cuenta docenas de cosas y que, en cierta manera, no era más que una pieza en el tablero. Una pieza importante, quizás, pero sólo eso, y las piezas siempre podían ser sacrificadas para ganar la partida. Pero su madre sólo pensaba en lo mejor para él. Y por eso estuvo de acuerdo con él en que había hecho bien en no admitir todos sus crímenes; Harry estaba de su lado, pero la vida daba muchas vueltas. Hasta que todo estuviera atado y bien atado, cuantas menos confesiones hiciera, mejor.

-Y pensáis que la Agencia aún no le ha dicho a Madison que tú estás vivo y con Harry.

-Suponemos que Madison lo habría usado para echarle basura a Harry encima, si lo supiera. Pero no tardarán en contárselo, sobre todo si sospechan que puedo haber hablado con los aurores estadounidenses.

-¿Y crees que lo sospechan?

-Sí.

Entonces Harry le llamó desde la planta baja.

-¡Draco, ven, tienes que escuchar esto!

Draco miró a su madre y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero.

Ella sonrió.

-Y yo a ti.

Draco se levantó de la silla que había junto a la cama de su madre y bajó por las escaleras, dispuesto a vérselas con la realidad que existía fuera de ese dormitorio. En el salón estaban Ron y Hermione, y todos la miraban a ella como si hubiera hecho algo especialmente importante.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Díselo, Hermione –dijo Harry, con aprobación.

En los ojos castaños de Granger brillaba una luz decidida y orgullosa.

-Ya sé cómo atrapar al agente que va tras vosotros.

_Continuará_


	14. Chapter 13

**NdA**: ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! ^^

**Capítulo 13**

Draco miró a Hermione con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?

-Harry me habló del estilo de hechizo localizador que la Agencia te había puesto. He conseguido encontrar un ritual en la biblioteca de Hogwarts que nos permitirá localizar al agente a través de ese hechizo y saber dónde está.

-Si lo capturamos, podemos interrogarlo –añadió Harry.

-La parte mala es que sólo funciona en luna llena, y la parte buena es que eso es dentro de dos noches. Pero funcionará, seguro, y como dice Harry, podremos interrogarlo y, con un poco de suerte, usar su testimonio como prueba contra Madison ante el Wizengamot. Al menos nos lo quitaremos de encima: ya me han contado lo que ha pasado esta tarde.

-Es genial –dijo Draco. Poner a los aurores tras los agentes no le había hecho demasiada gracia, pero el tipo que les estaba atacando era otra cosa muy distinta. La carta explosiva podría haberlos matado a todos, su madre incluida. Aunque ese agente sólo estuviera siguiendo órdenes, Draco tenía claras sus propias prioridades.

-Tenemos que aguantar hasta entonces –dijo el señor Weasley, que también había llegado ya. Draco sabía que ese día ya no había ido a trabajar, ni él ni nadie de su familia-. He hablado con Kingsley y me ha dicho que los aurores norteamericanos están avanzando bastante. Creen que esa mujer que parecía dirigir el proyecto es una política muggle, han hecho un par de detenciones y ya han identificado a un par de personas más. Ahora están intentando localizar el sitio de los entrenamientos. En cuanto tengan algo sobre Madison que pueda servirnos nos lo enviarán.

Draco no pudo evitar la pregunta.

-¿Han averiguado algo sobre Lucas?

-No, todavía no, aunque dicen estar bastante seguros de que ni se llama así ni vive en el mundo mágico.

Harry asintió.

-Bien, de momento seguiremos mandando los patronus y cuando haya luna llena iremos a por el agente.

-Deberías mandarle alguno a algún locutor de radio cuando esté en el aire –sugirió Draco, intentando olvidarse de Lucas-. Con suerte la audiencia podrá escuchar parte del mensaje.

-Sí, buena idea –dijo Granger-. ¿No hacen esta noche la tertulia deportiva? Ese sería un buen momento.

-Sin problema –contestó Harry.

Desde la cocina, la señora Weasley les ordenó que alargaran la mesa, y Draco recordó entonces que iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de Granger.

-Felicidades –le dijo, intentando no sonar torpe, mientras Harry y George cumplían con la orden.

Ella sonrió un poco.

-Gracias.

-Siento no tener ningún regalo de parte de mi madre y mío; hasta hace un rato ni siquiera sabía que era tu cumpleaños.

No es que sintiera un deseo especial de regalarle algo a Hermione Granger, pero cuando uno iba a una fiesta de cumpleaños debía llevar un regalo, y lo contrario era de tan mala educación que Draco se sentía un poco incómodo sólo de pensarlo.

-Oh, por favor, no te preocupes por eso –dijo ella, sorprendida-. No tienes por qué regalarme nada, y menos en estas circunstancias. No es como si pudiéramos ir de tiendas tranquilamente, ¿no?

No, desde luego, todos tenían ahora bastante limitados sus movimientos. Eso, sin embargo, no fue obstáculo para que la gente empezara a animarse de cara a la fiesta. Tras cubrir la mesa con un mantel de hilo blanco y añadir dos bonitos candelabros que Draco no había visto por la casa, empezaron a sacar platos, vasos y cubiertos para todos. Alguien puso un disco de las Weird Sisters en el gramófono y Draco se encontró de pronto con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

Entre los que ya había en la casa y los que iban llegando, como Dean Thomas y Tony Goldstein, Draco calculaba que serían casi veinte personas en la fiesta. Molly estaba en la cocina; Kreacher le echaba una mano y Draco vio también cómo Harry se acercaba a ver si había algo que pudiera hacer. Granger se ofreció también, pero la señora Weasley rehusó su ofrecimiento diciendo que era su cumpleaños.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, todos se sentaron a la mesa, excepto Rolf y Luna, que estaban en su habitación. Después de haber sufrido un envenenamiento por cianuro, Rolf debía guardar cama y Luna le estaba haciendo compañía. La señora Weasley mandó arriba una bandeja llena de comida para los dos.

Su madre también bajó a cenar, vestida con una túnica rosa y granate que suavizaba los ángulos de su rostro. Aun así, era un color tan inusual en ella que Draco tuvo la sensación de que iba disfrazada de otra persona. Tenía que conseguirle la clase de túnicas que estaba acostumbrada a llevar.

Sentado junto a ella, Draco tuvo que admirar su compostura. Él se sentía un poco incómodo celebrando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Granger. Una cosa era convivir con ellos, ya se había acostumbrado, pero participar en sus celebraciones le resultaba todavía surrealista. Y estaba convencido de que muchos de ellos se sentían también incómodos teniéndolos a ellos dos allí. Sin embargo, su madre actuaba como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo y se pasaran la vida dando fiestas todos juntos.

Después de tres copas de vino de elfos, Draco empezó a sentirse más a gusto entre ellos y se enzarzó en una animada conversación sobre pociones con Tony Goldstein, que estaba preparándose la maestría. La comida también ayudaba; como siempre, a la señora Weasley le había salido todo de maravilla. El pastel de chocolate que sirvieron de postre casi le reconcilió con el mundo. Uno podía querer casarse con ese pastel de chocolate. Hasta a su madre se le escapó un pequeño murmullo de placer cuando lo probó.

Cuando terminaron, recogieron la mesa y la redujeron de tamaño para tener más espacio en la salita. El señor Weasley transformó las sillas extra en butacas y sofás y Draco se sentó en una de ellas junto a su madre, tan lleno que habría sido capaz de desabrocharse el botón de los pantalones.

Tras brindar con un champán pasable, Draco decidió que ya había bebido bastante y cuando le ofrecieron otra copa, optó por un refresco muggle. Los demás tampoco parecían estar buscando una borrachera; los pocos que se habían servido whisky de fuego lo estaban haciendo durar. Bill Weasley cambió de disco en el gramófono y empezó a sonar una balada de Celestina Warbeck; después se acercó a la señora Weasley y con una florida reverencia, la invitó a bailar. Ron invitó a Granger a continuación y Longbottom y Abbott se les unieron. Draco se dio cuenta de que su madre les estaba observando con una expresión casi encandilada.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó, en voz baja.

-Música, gente bailando… Lo había echado de menos. Es bonito ver personas felices y un ambiente agradable, y no sólo miseria y suciedad.

Draco odiaba pensar en cómo había sido la vida de su madre en los últimos siete años y quiso hacer algo para ayudarla a olvidar todo aquello. En la siguiente canción, viendo que la gente seguía bailando, Draco se levantó y extendió la mano hacia ella.

-¿Me permite este baile?

-Draco, no he bailado desde hace una década –protestó ella, riendo.

-Por eso mismo, es hora de romper la racha. –Su madre le dio la mano y se levantó-. Además, seguro que no se te ha olvidado.

Sus primeros pasos fueron rígidos, torpes, pero en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo empezó a relajarse y a dejarse llevar por su instinto y su sentido del ritmo. Sus padres habían sido buenos bailarines los dos y él había aprendido con ellos; bailar con su madre le traía ahora recuerdos de su infancia. Ella sonreía, feliz, y Draco la besó una vez más en la mejilla, regodeándose en el hecho de que estaban los dos juntos.

Una sensación en la nuca le hizo saber que estaba siendo observando y descubrió que se trataba de Harry, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro que contenía quizás un atisbo de tristeza. Draco comprendió que se alegraba de verlos reunidos, pero que la escena también le hacía pensar en la madre que no había llegado a conocer, y no pudo evitar un momento de compasión por él. En cuanto Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco le estaba mirando, su sonrisa cambió y perdió su matiz triste. Draco se la devolvió, apreciando que Harry parecía especialmente atractivo esa noche. Quizás se debía a que estaba más relajado de lo normal. O quizás al alcohol que él mismo había ingerido.

Su madre no dejaba de estar convaleciendo de una grave enfermedad, así que cuando acabó la canción regresaron al sofá.

-Deberías bailar con la señorita Granger –murmuró ella-. Al fin y al cabo es su cumpleaños.

Draco la miró con incredulidad.

-Eso sería bastante raro, mamá. Y probablemente su Weasley intentaría maldecirme.

-Yo creo que es lo adecuado.

-Quizás más adelante.

No le importaba quedarse allí, observando a los demás y haciéndole compañía a su madre. Tampoco eran los únicos que no bailaban; Harry y Percy Weasley todavía no habían levantado el culo del asiento. Al cabo de unas cuantas canciones, sin embargo, Hermione fue a buscarlo para bailar y Harry aceptó con una cómica mueca de protesta. Draco rió entre dientes cuando lo vio moverse; era como un pato fuera del agua. Pero el cariño que esos dos se tenían era evidente, así que a pesar de todo, la escena era agradable de contemplar. Su mirada se deslizó por el cuerpo de Harry y se detuvo en su culo. Sí, definitivamente agradable. Pero Harry ya había rechazado sus avances dos veces, recordó al momento. Entonces se dio cuenta, un poco sorprendido, de que le fastidiaba más de lo que solían fastidiarle esas cosas. Y no era por que fuera Harry Potter, no como había dolido en su orgullo aquella mano rechazada en el tren, hacía ya tantos años. Era un pesar basado en el presente: Harry era atractivo ahora, él estaba caliente ahora. Probablemente era un amante apasionado y considerado, como a él le gustaban.

Pero estaba claro que el sentimiento no era recíproco. Es decir, no era recíproco en parte. Draco sabía perfectamente que Harry también lo encontraba atractivo, pero estaba claro que, pese a ello, no estaba interesado en acostarse con él. Y resultaba desalentador lo fácil que era hacer una lista de posibles motivos.

-Deberías invitarlo a bailar –dijo su madre de pronto.

-¿A Harry?

-El culo que estás mirando es suyo, ¿no?

-¡Mamá! –exclamó, horrorizado.

Ella rió suavemente.

-Vamos, ¿cuál es el problema? A él también le gustan los chicos.

-¿Sabes eso?

-Claro. –Le dirigió a Harry una de esas nuevas miradas de cariño-. Creo que al final sentía que podía hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa. Yo no se lo iba a contar a nadie, eso seguro.

Draco se planteó si preguntarle qué clase de cosas le había contado Harry, pero algo le dijo que no iba a recibir respuesta.

-Puede que le gusten los chicos, pero no le gusto yo. Y no lo digo por decir; ya lo he intentado.

Su madre pareció sorprenderse.

-Qué rápido eres, hijo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Un hombre tiene sus necesidades.

-Aw, eso es muy romántico, Draco, no sé cómo Harry pudo resistirse.

El sarcasmo era evidente a pesar de la dulzura de su tono y Draco puso mentalmente los ojos en blanco.

-Harry es un chico, mamá, no necesita flores ni poesía. Y si me dijo que no, no es porque yo fuera poco romántico, es porque… bueno, porque soy yo, con todas las cosas que he hecho. –Chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza-. Mira, déjalo, estamos en una fiesta.

Su madre frunció ligeramente las cejas y se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Después le dio la mano y se la apretó con cariño.

-Harry no te mira como si le… molestara tu oscuridad. Mira, no te he pedido que le propongas matrimonio; sólo quiero verte bailar y divertirte antes de irme a dormir y con él tienes más confianza que con los demás. Hazlo por mí.

Oh, las madres… Draco no sabía cuándo y cómo conseguían esa maestría en manipulación. ¿Nacía de manera natural con la concepción o el parto? ¿Habría cursillos secretos a los que asistían todas las embarazadas? Fuera lo que fuera, resultaba una habilidad imbatible. Y más en esas circunstancias, cuando él se sentía tan contento de haberla recuperado que habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella.

Así que asintió, resignado, y cuando la canción que estaban bailando Harry y Granger llegó a su fin, se acercó a él intentando reunir el aplomo que solía exhibir cuando estaba en un bar gay muggle.

-¿Me concedes el siguiente baile? –preguntó, sonriente.

Harry se puso un poco rojo y un poco nervioso, y Granger los miró a ambos con cierta suspicacia y Draco estaba plenamente convencido de que en ese momento toda la gente de la fiesta tenía puestos los ojos en ellos. Hasta las conversaciones se habían interrumpido durante una fracción de segundo, por Merlín. Pero por suerte Harry asintió y se dispuso a bailar con él. Hubo un momento de confusión, porque no sabían quién iba a llevar a quién, y al final Draco se dejó sujetar como una chica, pensando que Harry ya tenía bastantes problemas para bailar sin sacarlo de terreno familiar. Además, podía llevarlo igual de un modo que de otro.

En los bares muggles que frecuentaba raras veces ponían música lenta y hacía mucho tiempo que Draco no bailaba con alguien tan torpe, pero tampoco era como si se las estuvieran viendo con una danza de los altos elfos, que se tardaba años en dominar. Era aún más sencillo que un vals y cuando, tras un poco de tira y afloja, consiguió que Harry se dejara llevar, los dos empezaron a moverse con más fluidez.

-Eres aún más mandón que Hermione –protestó Harry.

-Sí.

Harry dejó escapar una pequeña risa, divertido por su pronta admisión, y Draco le sonrió, contento de ver que, al menos, Harry no se sentía especialmente incómodo por estar bailando con él. Aunque era una pena que no pudieran ir más allá. En distancias cortas, Harry era absolutamente irresistible. Era entonces cuando uno podía admirar lo verdes que eran sus ojos, o lo bien que olía. Draco notaba un hormigueo en la cintura, donde reposaba la mano de Harry, y le acarició ligeramente el hombro, dejando que sus dedos rozaran su cuello. La respiración de Harry tembló un poco, pero se esforzó en disimularlo. Draco se preguntó qué pasaría si en lugar de estar apartados por unos decentes quince centímetros se pegara a él y se restregara un poco. ¿Notaría algo interesante? No pudo decidirse a intentarlo, no delante de toda esa gente.

Una mirada a su madre le indicó que ella les estaba observando con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Los demás parecían haber superado el primer shock y se ocupaban de sus asuntos, aunque de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas fugaces en su dirección. Había que admitir que sus amigos de Slytherin también se habrían quedado de piedra al verlos bailar.

-Si hubiéramos hecho esto en Hogwarts, creo que el castillo se habría venido abajo.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

-Es lo más probable. Pero me alegro de estar bailando ahora contigo sin que nadie se tire de los pelos.

Pese a seguir creyendo que Harry no querría nada con él, Draco fue incapaz de dejar pasar esa oportunidad, así que hizo un pequeño puchero que le había valido muchos besos.

-Yo creía que no querías acercarte mucho a mí.

Harry se lamió los labios, un poco nervioso, pero por suerte no se alejó de él.

-No seas idiota, sabes que eso no es verdad.

A Draco le sorprendió bastante que Harry admitiera con tanta facilidad que también se sentía atraído físicamente por él. Había esperado que lo negara.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? –Quería ver si también admitía que se sentía incómodo relacionándose con un asesino-. ¿Lo que he hecho con la Agencia?

Harry lo miró con ultraje.

-No, claro que no. ¿Crees eso? –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Ya te lo he dicho, no creo que seas responsable de esas muertes. No tenías elección.

-¿Entonces qué es? –No habría insistido en otras circunstancias, tenía su orgullo, pero Harry estaba acariciándole ahora la cintura, dibujando círculos en su piel con su pulgar. Y si le deseaba y no lo consideraba un monstruo asesino y hasta se preocupaba por él, no entendía por qué narices no podían irse a la cama.

Harry pareció a punto de contestarle –y hubo algo en su expresión que hizo que Draco creyera que la respuesta no iba a disgustarle del todo-, pero en ese momento la música terminó y Granger, a propósito o no, les interrumpió.

-Harry, ya está a punto de empezar el programa de radio.

-Ah, sí… -Le apretó el brazo a Draco-. Luego hablamos.

Y se fue a preparar su patronus con el mensaje. Draco regresó al sofá junto a su madre.

-Sí, es evidente que no le atraes en absoluto –dijo ella, a modo de recibimiento.

-Cállate –gruñó.

Pero cuando ella se echó a reír, él sonrió también.

* * *

><p>Por desgracia, no retomaron la conversación. Primero hubo algo de discusión porque Bill preguntó si no sería buena idea que también Ron y Hermione enviaran sus patronus y luego, cuando el ciervo, la nutria y el terrier del Trío ya estaba en camino, la gente estaba más preocupada por ver si la emisora dejaba que se escucharan los mensajes, reconocían la llegada de los patronus o simplemente cortaban la emisión para que la audiencia no se enterara de nada. La fiesta se había terminado.<p>

Draco se había quedado pensativo al ver los patronus. A él nunca le habían enseñado ese conjuro y no creía que fuera sólo porque en todo el continente americano se producían como mucho dos o tres avistamientos de dementores por siglo; todo el mundo sabía lo que se decía de los patronus y los magos que usaban magia tenebrosa.

-¿Tú puedes lanzar un patronus? –le preguntó a su madre, que quería quedarse levantada hasta saber qué pasaba con el programa de radio.

-Claro.

-Nunca te he visto hacerlo.

-Nunca me has visto atacada por dementores.

-¿Cuál es tu patronus?

-Un cisne.

Eran hermosos, altaneros y se emparejaban de por vida. Sí, le pegaba.

-Yo no sé hacerlo.

-Es un conjuro complicado. No te sale sólo con intentarlo un par de veces cuando te acuerdas de que existe.

Draco se mordió los labios un momento.

-¿Crees que me saldría, si lo intentara en serio?

-No veo por qué no. Todos tenemos algo de oscuridad dentro de nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengamos luz, y esa es la luz de la que están hechos los patronus.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen de la magia negra.

Ella meneó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Para ser incapaz de invocar un patronus hay que llegar a unos extremos a los que no creo que tú hayas llegado. Hay que someterse a la magia negra. Voldemort, Bellatrix o los Carrow no habrían sido capaces de hacerlo, pero había mortífagos como tu padre, que sí podían.

Los dos siguieron hablando hasta que los demás, más cerca de la radio, se alborotaron un segundo antes de quedar en completo silencio. Draco escuchó entonces claramente la voz del locutor por encima del mensaje de Harry.

-Acaban de llegar a nuestra emisora los patronus de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Traen un mensaje, oigamos qué tienen que decir.

-…está mintiendo. No estamos practicando artes oscuras. Yo no me he vuelto loco. Pero…

La emisión se terminó bruscamente con un chasquido de estática.

-Han cortado la emisión –dijo George Weasley, señalando lo obvio.

Al momento empezó a sonar música, una canción bastante popular que en ese momento tenía el matiz siniestro de la censura. Todos se quedaron callados, esperando a ver qué pasaba.

-No le pasará nada al locutor, ¿verdad? –preguntó Granger.

-Esperemos que no –dijo Luna, que había bajado a ver lo que pasaba con el mensaje.

Pero no parecía que fueran a saberlo esa noche, porque a esa canción le siguió otra. Daba la sensación de que iban a estar poniendo música hasta que llegaran al final del programa.

-Escuchad –dijo Dean Thomas, intercambiando una mirada con George-. ¿Por qué no intentamos piratear su señal con una emisión del Potterwatch? En la guerra nos ayudó y ahora podría volver a sernos de ayuda.

A Draco no le pareció mala idea, siempre y cuando tuvieran algo sustancioso que decir. La discusión se prolongó hasta pasada la medianoche; habían decidido seguir adelante con lo de la emisora pirata de radio, aunque aún tardarían un par de días en ponerla de nuevo en marcha. Cuando la gente empezó a marcharse a su casa o a sus escondites, a Draco, que había dormido fatal esa noche, ya se le cerraban los ojos y hacía mucho tiempo que su madre se había ido a dormir, pues no estaba restablecida del todo. Intercambió una mirada con Harry; tenían una conversación pendiente, pero los dos parecían de acuerdo en mantenerla en otra ocasión. Nada más tumbarse en el sofá, Draco se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, se despertó de bastante mejor humor de lo que era habitual en él. Sabía que había tenido pesadillas, pero apenas recordaba la sensación de miedo y no había llegado a arañarse la cara. Era un privilegio que disfrutaba pocas mañanas.<p>

Era tarde, casi las ocho, pero tenía la impresión de que, exceptuando a Kreacher, él era el único que se había despertado. Una visita rápida y silenciosa a la habitación de su madre le indicó que ésta seguía durmiendo. Draco bajó a la cocina, preparó una tetera y con una taza recién hecha salió a la terraza, que al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en su sitio favorito de la casa.

El cielo estaba algo nublado y olía como si hubiera llovido por la noche, pero el sol parecía ir a ganar la batalla aquel día. Draco se tomó media taza de té disfrutando del paisaje y de la soledad –estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo- y después sacó su varita y la rodó pensativamente entre sus dedos. Tras un par de minutos, se decidió y se puso en pie, con la varita preparada y su mente puesta en el reencuentro con su madre.

_-¡Expecto patronus!_

Su varita expulsó un débil chorro de luz planteada, el resultado habitual. Draco le dirigió una mirada decepcionada a su varita y volvió a intentarlo otra vez y luego otra y otra, y siempre obtuvo la misma floja respuesta. La frustración empezó a apoderarse de él. Si el reencuentro con su madre no servía como recuerdo, nada serviría. Nunca experimentaría un momento más feliz que ese; quizás tendría otros que lo igualarían, pero habría sido imposible superarlo.

-¿Estás lanzando patronus?

La voz de Harry le sobresaltó, pero procuró rehacerse enseguida.

-Si seguimos encontrándonos así la gente va a sospechar.

Harry le sonrió. También llevaba una taza de té en la mano, aunque él sujetaba una rebanada del pastel de cumpleaños en la otra.

-Que sospechen. ¿Por qué lanzabas patronus?

Draco suspiró.

-No estaba lanzando patronus.

-Te he oído. –Su sonrisa desapareció-. No estarías mandándole un mensaje a Lucas, ¿verdad? Sabes que no podemos…

-Relájate, Potter –dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le iba a tocar confesar, y no es que le hiciera mucha gracia-. No podría mandarle un patronus a Lucas aunque quisiera, ¿de acuerdo? No sé hacerlos. Estaba intentando practicar.

Harry lo miró con súbita curiosidad.

-¿No sabes? ¿Me dejas ver cómo lo haces?

Sintiéndose un poco idiota, Draco lo intentó. Nada.

-Creo que no puedo hacerlo –admitió.

-No, claro que puedes. ¿Estás seguro de estar usando el recuerdo adecuado? –Draco asintió-. Tiene que ser el momento más feliz de tu vida.

-Ya lo sé.

-Venga, concéntrate. Cierra los ojos y trata de rememorar esas sensaciones.

Era fácil, cuando la llamarada de felicidad que le había producido reunirse con su madre todavía duraba.

_-Expecto patronum._

Lo mismo.

Harry dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa –el pastel había desaparecido hacía ya mucho tiempo- y se acercó a él.

-Sujeta la varita más perpendicular respecto al suelo, así. –Cuando le tocó la muñeca, Draco notó de nuevo ese cosquilleo agradable en las tripas. Harry retrocedió mientras le dirigía una media sonrisa que estuvo a punto de hacer que Draco se olvidara de todo y le plantara un buen beso-. A ver ahora.

_-¡Expecto patronum!_

Su varita permaneció esta vez tan inanimada como un palo de madera y Draco le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Draco, no es algo que se consiga en cinco minutos. Tienes que practicar más, eso es todo. Yo te ayudo si quieres; ayudé al Ejército de Dumbledore a aprender a hacerlo.

-¿A Longbottom también?

-Oye, Neville es…

-Neville es un buen tipo y durante la guerra demostró que tenía un par, pero mágicamente hablando es un puto desastre, Harry. Te recuerdo que necesitó dos meses para aprender a hacer el Wingardium Leviosa. Si conseguiste que él aprendiera a invocar un patronus en quinto… Bueno, es como si necesitara un peluquero y alguien me dijera "eh, ese tipo de ahí consiguió que el pelo de Harry Potter estuviera bien peinado". O sea, estamos hablando de tareas que todo el mundo pensaba que eran imposibles, hitos en la historia de la Humanidad.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar que se estaba partiendo de la risa.

-Qué idiota eres…. Bueno, ¿quieres que te eche una mano o no?

Draco arqueó sugestivamente las cejas.

-Por supuesto, Harry, puedes echarme todas las manos que quieras.

Él meneó la cabeza como un abuelo condescendiente, pero se le notaba de nuevo la risa en los ojos.

-Madre mía, cómo te has levantado hoy… Anda, sigue practicando. Voy a ver cómo andamos de chocolate.

Draco, de buen humor, lo observó marcharse –de paso le pegó una buena ojeada a su culo- y se puso a practicar de nuevo. La mañana transcurrió así, entre chocolate, magia y un flirteo que estaba poniendo a Draco cada vez más caliente. De vez en cuando, alguien salía a la terraza y se les unía un rato, disfrutando del buen tiempo y dando consejos sobre patronus. Luna también lo hizo; Rolf estaba aún un poco mareado y con náuseas, pero todo iba bien. Además, Kreacher pudo recoger por fin la ropa que Draco había encargado en Madame Malkin unos días atrás. Ropa mágica… Draco la observó con cariño. No iba a renunciar a algunas cosas muggles, como los pantalones vaqueros, pero sería un gustazo volver a vestirse como un auténtico mago.

Después del almuerzo volvieron a salir a la terraza a seguir practicando. No habían avanzado nada, pero Draco no pensaba rendirse, si Longbottom no lo había hecho. Era una cuestión de amor propio. Y además, se lo estaba pasando bien con Harry.

-No estarás preocupado por la forma que pueda tomar tu patronus, ¿no? –le dijo éste, con mirada inocente-. No sé, por si piensas que puede ser un… hurón, por ejemplo.

-Jaja –replicó con sarcasmo-. ¿Y qué tiene de malo un hurón? Son rápidos, inteligentes y agresivos. –Bajó la varita, cansado y fue a comer un poco de chocolate-. No me preocupa, es sólo que no me sale.

-Ya te saldrá. Descansa un poco. –Draco se dejó caer en una de las sillas-. Estas cosas llevan tiempo, Draco. Además, estás pasando por un momento complicado y eso también influye.

-Todos estamos pasando por lo mismo y vosotros sí que lo podéis hacer –replicó.

-Todos no estamos pasando por lo mismo. Te guste admitirlo o no, te estás recuperando de una experiencia bastante traumática.

Draco apartó la vista un momento; se le acababa de ocurrir algo.

-¿Por eso me rechazaste en Grimmauld Place?

Harry tardó un segundo en contestar.

-En parte fue porque estaba claro que te habría dado igual acostarte conmigo que con cualquiera medio atractivo que se te hubiera puesto a tiro. No soy la persona más romántica del mundo, pero tengo mi orgullo. –Antes de que Draco pudiera empezar a pensar sobre eso, Harry continuó-. Pero sí, en parte también es porque te estás recuperando de una experiencia traumática. Y aunque creo que ahora estás mucho mejor que cuando nos encontramos, no creo que te hayas recuperado del todo. Está en una situación difícil, vulnerable, y no quiero aprovecharme de ti.

-¿Aprovecharte de mí? -Harry se encogió de hombros y Draco comprendió que no iba a ampliar su explicación. No le habría venido mal que lo hiciera, porque todo le parecía confuso y ni siquiera tenía muy claro cómo se sentía al respecto. Pero decidió ser sincero. Había pasado demasiados años viviendo una completa mentira, midiendo cada palabra, y decir la verdad resultaba ahora liberador, un gesto de rebeldía-. Mira… entiendo perfectamente que no quieras nada conmigo. Para empezar, en Hogwarts fui un incordio. No es que tú no lo fueras también, pero reconozco que yo fui peor. Y luego, las cosas que he hecho… -Harry pareció ir a protestar, pero Draco alzó una mano para atajarlo-. Sé que no te importan, pero sería normal que te importaran. Y como ya te dije, cada vez que intenté estar medio en serio con alguien, fue un desastre. Los primeros días no me separaba de ellos, les agobiaba, pero luego llegaba una misión y luego otra y cada vez me alejaba más de ellos. Se asustaban con mis pesadillas tanto como yo. O sea que tienes razones de sobra para no querer estar conmigo y si me das una de esas, me aguantaré y respetaré tu decisión. Pero no me digas que no estamos follando por mi bien. No decidas por mí, Harry. Ya he tenido suficiente gente en mi vida decidiendo por mí.

Harry le había escuchado con atención y cuando él terminó de hablar, se quedó pensativo un par de segundos.

-No quiero decidir por ti –dijo al fin.

-Entonces no lo hagas. Sólo… veamos qué pasa.

Harry aún dudó un instante, pero luego asintió y esbozó una sonrisa. Sintiendo una oleada de expectación y deseo, Draco se puso en pie y fue hacia él. Sí, ya no servía cualquiera, le deseaba a él. Quería sentirlo desnudo contra su piel, quería ver esos ojos verdes brillando de lujuria y pasión, clavados en él. Su cuerpo llevaba llamando al suyo desde la noche anterior y necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos ya.

Draco se sentó a horcajadas sobre Harry, procurando que sus braguetas apenas se rozaran. Todavía. Harry le observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, las pupilas dilatadas. Draco alargó la mano lentamente para quitarle las gafas y notó que Harry contenía el aliento. Bien, él también tenía el corazón como si se hubiera vuelto loco y el cuerpo en llamas. Sin las gafas, los ojos de Harry parecían enormes. Draco las dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa y le acarició la mejilla. Estaba algo rasposa; aquel día no se había afeitado.

Y entonces Harry dejó escapar un gruñido voraz y buscó su boca rápida y decididamente.

Fue incluso mejor que la primera vez. Había una gran diferencia entre un Harry Potter que no estaba seguro de querer besarte y otro que se estaba dedicando a ello con todas sus ganas. Este Harry era puro fuego y estaba encendiendo otro volcán dentro de él.

-Sabes a chocolate –murmuró Harry contra sus labios.

-Joder –murmuró a su vez Draco, antes de volver a seguir besándole. No era el momento de hablar en absoluto. Había millones de cosas mejores que Harry podía hacer con su lengua y… oh, Merlín, parecía que sabía hacer unas cuantas.

Cuando la mano de Harry se deslizó por debajo de su camiseta, Draco se movió hacia delante, buscando el contacto que había resistido antes. La sensación le hizo gemir. Harry estaba duro, podía sentirlo perfectamente contra su propia erección. Y quería _másmásmás_. Sabiendo que pronto cruzarían un punto sin retorno, empezó a frotarse contra Harry, quien jadeó en mitad del beso.

-Draco…

-¿Mmmm?

-…habitación…

-¿Mmmm?

Pero Harry le hizo apartarse y a Draco no le quedó más remedio que tratar de salir de su trance y concentrarse en aquella extraña actitud.

-Vamos a mi habitación.

Draco sonrió.

-Genial.

_Continuará_


	15. Chapter 14

**NdA:** Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, ya me contaréis si os ha gustado el capi ^^

**Capítulo 14**

Las miradas que habían recibido al salir de la terraza y encaminarse rápidamente a las escaleras habían sido épicas. Draco estaba seguro de que todos los que andaban en ese momento por allí habían sumado dos y dos. Pero no podía importarle menos. Toda su atención estaba puesta en el cuerpo cada vez más desnudo que tenía entre manos. Estaban rodando sobre la cama como dos cachorros, besando, mordiendo, lamiendo. Harry se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, medio sujetándole las manos para que no pudiera darle la vuelta y lo besó con fuerza, y a Draco no le quedó más remedio que rendirse al beso, caliente, frotándose contra él.

-Joder, Draco –exclamó, como si fuera demasiado para él.

Draco sintió una inesperada e intensa oleada de emoción al oírlo. Su nombre, su verdadero nombre, sonando tembloroso por el deseo.

-Hazlo otra vez –le pidió, enredando los dedos en su indomable pelo-. Di mi nombre.

Harry le mordió en el cuello mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por su pecho y agarraba con firmeza su necesitada polla.

-Draco –murmuró, antes de suavizar el mordisco con un beso-. Draco…

-Sí, sí –exclamó, tensándose bajo sus caricias.

No esperaba que fuera tan emocional, no esperaba que escuchar su nombre cambiara tanto las cosas. Se sentía un poco torpe, confundido, como si fuera su primera vez, pero era un territorio desconocido que valía la pena explorar. Quería más de eso, quería disfrutar de las hogueras que Harry encendía en su piel simplemente pronunciando su nombre.

Los labios y las manos de Harry parecían estar en todas partes, y Draco le cedió gustoso el control; quería dejarse llevar por las sensaciones nuevas que estaba experimentando. Y Harry… oh, besos y caricias y su nombre… Cuando su mano dejó su polla y se situó entre sus piernas, Draco las abrió al momento, invitador. Harry musitó una palabra que Draco no pudo entender y al instante sintió una sensación resbaladiza entre sus nalgas. Oh, joder, se había olvidado de que existía ese hechizo. Pero luego Harry introdujo un dedo en su interior y Draco cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar una letanía de juramentos y palabras de aliento.

Había pensado que Harry sería un amante apasionado y considerado y cuando por fin lo tuvo dentro de él comprobó que no se había equivocado. Después de un par de estocadas tentativas adoptó un rito firme y delicioso. Draco ahogó sus gemidos tratando de besarle, hundiendo los dientes en su hombro, más moreno que el suyo.

-Draco… -jadeó Harry-. Joder… Eres increíble…

Draco le apartó el sudoroso pelo de la frente.

-Más –dijo, contra sus labios-. Más…

Era fantástico, el ruido brutal de la cama, el calor de Harry, su sabor, su olor, el placer que hervía en su interior, volviéndolo loco. Y su nombre, su nombre, su nombre… Cuando Harry empezó a acariciarle la polla con mano temblorosa tuvo la sensación de que el placer se multiplicaba por mil y lanzó un pequeño grito de puro éxtasis mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Oh, joder… _Oh,__joder_…

Se corrió con un nuevo grito, sintiendo que Harry estaba ordeñando hasta la última gota, sintiendo que explotaba por dentro. Harry gruñó, su ritmo ahora más errático y alcanzó también su orgasmo, los ojos apretados, los dientes mordiéndose los labios. Draco, agotado y débil, le amasó el culo con manos que parecían hechas de mantequilla y después de unos segundos, Harry se dejó caer sobre él, respirando como si estuviera al borde de sus fuerzas. Draco le acarició el pelo; a él también le faltaba el aliento. Cuando ya se sintió con fuerzas para hablar le dio a Harry una palmada cariñosa en el culo.

-Levanta, me gusta respirar.

Harry se movió, pero en vez de apartarse lo que hizo fue descargar el peso sobre sus codos, de manera que seguía encima de Draco como una manta humana, pero ya no le aplastaba. Desde tan cerca, Draco sólo podía ver a Harry a fragmentos –un ojo verde enmarcado por pestañas espesas y negras, un trozo de flequillo cayendo sobre su frente y tapando su célebre cicatriz, el puente de su nariz y sus labios bien dibujados, ahora un poco enrojecidos por tanto beso-.

-Ha sido increíble.

-Sí…

Harry soltó una risilla, le plantó un beso rápido en los labios y rodó sobre sí mismo para quedar a su lado, bastante pegado a él. Estuvieron así un par de minutos, callados y satisfechos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-Me estoy preparando para lo peor –dijo, mitad en serio, mitad en broma-. Venga, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Aquel chico al que te llevó Lucas… ¿fue tu primera vez?

-Sí –contestó, frunciendo levemente el ceño. ¿A qué vendría eso?

-Entonces esta es tu primera vez, ¿no? Tu primera vez como Draco Malfoy.

Draco sonrió un poco, aunque aún no se sentía en territorio firme.

-Sí, puedes decirlo así. Estaba esperando que me llamaras Mark –admitió-. De todos modos, si estás planeando proclamar que me has arrebatado mi virginidad como si estuviéramos en esas películas de los institutos americanos llegas un poco tarde, lo mires por donde lo mires.

Harry volvió a reírse. Merlín, era atractivo. No había sido nunca feo –aunque en Hogwarts, Draco habría muerto antes de reconocerlo-, pero los años le habían sentado bien. Incluso relajado como estaba, exudaba una tranquila energía que resultaba seductora, reconfortante.

-Un caballero nunca habla de esas cosas.

Entonces alargó la mano para alcanzar su varita y antes de que Draco pudiera pensar siquiera para qué, Harry lanzó un hechizo sobre ambos. Draco dio un respingo sobresaltado al notar el efecto refrescante entre sus piernas y Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Podrías haber avisado –protestó Draco, intentando no reírse también.

-Lo siento –dijo entre risas.

-Joder, me había olvidado de lo prácticos que son esos hechizos –dijo, dándose cuenta de que los años de los pañuelos de papel habían pasado a la historia.

-¿No los usabas?

-Sólo follaba con muggles –le recordó.

-¿Y cuando estabas tú solo? Haciéndote pajas y eso.

-Procuraba hacer poca magia en casa porque si se acumulaba me terminaba jodiendo el portátil y los electrodomésticos. Usaba la magia para limpiar a veces el apartamento y poco más. –Se movió tentativamente sobre las sábanas y comprobó que ya no estaban empapadas de sudor. Era fantástico-. Apuesto a que hay un montón de hechizos sexuales que un joven de mi edad y condición debería conocer y que yo no conozco.

La mirada de Harry se volvió un poco depredadora.

-Yo puedo enseñarte unos cuantos también.

Sí, definitivamente seguían en terreno poco firme. Draco nunca se había encontrado en esa situación. Todos los hombres con los que se había acostado habían sido prácticamente desconocidos; a la mayoría no les había vuelto a ver después y con unos pocos, los primeros años, había intentado salir. Pero ninguno era como Harry, al que conocía desde los once años, con el que estaba conviviendo, al menos temporalmente. Las reglas habituales no podían aplicarse a ese caso.

Pero sabía que el sexo había sido bueno y que prometía volverse espectacular con un poco de práctica y sabía también que se sentía cómodo con Harry. Quizás estaba complicando las cosas y lo mejor que podía hacer era, sencillamente, dejarse llevar. Sí, ¿por qué no aprovecharse de lo bueno mientras durara? Era posiblemente una de las pocas lecciones valiosas que había aprendido en la guerra y en la Agencia.

-Cuando quiera, profesor Potter.

* * *

><p>Las lecciones no duraron mucho porque Arthur Weasley llamó a la puerta y con voz preñada de incomodidad les dijo que Shacklebolt estaba abajo y que tenía noticias importantes. Draco y Harry se asearon con hechizos, se vistieron y bajaron a reunirse con los demás. Granger y su Weasley estaban también allí y a juzgar por cómo se esforzaron en aparentar normalidad, estaba claro que se imaginaban lo que habían estado haciendo allá arriba. Todos parecían imaginárselo, la verdad. Lo que más le sorprendió a Draco fue la mirada complacida de su madre; había esperado que estuviera un poco disgustada por su poca discreción, pero ahora ya estaba claro que su nuevo objetivo, aparte de la venganza, era asegurarse a su querido Harry como yerno.<p>

-¿Cuáles son esas noticias? –preguntó éste, sentándose en una silla libre.

-Me acaba de llegar un mensaje de los americanos. La mujer que Draco vio en la Agencia es una senadora, Marion McCoy, pero creen que ella sólo es una de las personas que dirige esa organización y que no dependen del gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Eso es bueno, porque si el gobierno muggle estuviera detrás, la crisis mundial sería inimaginable. La senadora McCoy ha desaparecido, pero los aurores la están buscando. Además, han identificado a otro de los mandamases, un antiguo mercenario muggle ruso que estuvo en Afganistán a principios de los ochenta y ha tenido contactos con varios grupos terroristas. Y lo más importante, han encontrado el sitio en el que Draco fue entrenado.

-¿Dónde? –exclamó Draco, que siempre se lo había preguntado.

-Al oeste de Nuevo México, a unas cincuenta millas de Farmington. Allí estaban los cines que expendieron la entrada que viste –dijo-. Los aurores no han podido verlo ni entrar en él porque sigue bajo el Fidelius, pero parece abandonado. Aun así, no creen que la Agencia haya podido llevárselo todo en dos o tres días, así que esperan encontrar alguna pista en cuanto consigan entrar.

-Fantástico –dijo Harry, con oscura satisfacción.

Desmantelar la Agencia, si lo conseguían, no solucionaría directamente el problema con Madison, pero abría la puerta a la posibilidad de que encontraran pruebas incriminatorias contra él. Y por supuesto, sin Agencia, Draco no tendría a un montón de asesinos a sueldo tras él, una ventaja se mirara por donde se mirara.

-¿Han averiguado algo sobre Madison? –preguntó el señor Weasley.

-No, todavía no. Están en ello, pero… Con el ritmo de actividad que parecía llevar la Agencia, imagino que cada vez que interrogan a alguien se encuentran con cincuenta asesinatos más de los que ocuparse. No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasará cuando empecemos a descubrir qué hicieron aquí. No podemos estar seguros de que esta vez fuera la primera vez que Madison contratara los servicios de la Agencia.

-Sí, esa enfermedad repentina que mató a Gawain Robards en dos semanas es un poco sospechosa –dijo Granger.

-Bien, nosotros seguiremos con nuestros planes como estaba previsto –dijo Harry-. Hay que seguir preparando la emisión de Potterwatch y mañana por la noche trataremos de localizar a los agentes que hay en suelo británico.

Shacklebolt asintió.

-Los aurores estadounidenses harán lo mismo. Mañana caerá media Agencia.

Caerían los agentes, pensó Draco, que eran los que menos culpa tenían y los que probablemente menos sabrían. Pero luego se le ocurrió que quizás también los mandos intermedios, como sus profesores por ejemplo, podían estar controlados con ese hechizo localizador. Y ellos sabrían más; Draco les había visto alguna vez hablar entre ellos, como si fueran amigos y quedaran fuera del trabajo para beberse una cerveza.

-Draco, hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ellos, ¿no? –comentó Arthur Weasley-. ¿Tienes algún mensaje en tu _telénofo_?

Draco no sabía qué era peor, volver a escuchar la voz de Lucas o darse cuenta de que sabía más del mundo muggle que Arthur Weasley. Aun así, hizo aparecer su móvil. La batería estaba a punto de apagarse e indicaba que tenía tres llamadas, pero las tres eran de gente que conocía en San Francisco. No había nada de la Agencia. No sabía si era bueno o malo. Probablemente lo segundo.

-Draco, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que esa gente tenga cabellos tuyos? –preguntó Shacklebolt.

-Ninguna. Siempre tengo cuidado con esas cosas. Y hace un par de años hice un encantamiento para destruir todo el cabello mío que pudiera haber por ahí, por si tenían alguna muestra de cuando estuve en el entrenamiento con ellos. –La Agencia nunca se había dado cuenta, o al menos Lucas nunca le había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Draco había supuesto que no guardaban ninguno, o que lo guardaban, pero no habían tenido ocasión de usarlo aún y no habían descubierto su desaparición.

La señora Weasley encendió la radio mientras todos comentaban las nuevas noticias de Shacklebolt y especulaban sobre lo que podía pasar. Cuando la conversación perdió algo de fuelle, Granger le preguntó a Harry con voz casual e inocente si podían hablar los tres a solas un momento. Draco observó marcharse al Trío hacia la terraza con la clara sospecha de que iban a hablar de él y lo que había estado haciendo con Harry allá arriba. Algo le decía que sus posibilidades de devolverle el favor a Harry esa noche y follárselo bien follado estaban a punto de pasar a la historia.

-Harry es muy bueno en la cama, ¿verdad? –dijo Luna sin más, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Draco agradeció no estar bebiendo nada en ese momento porque el resultado habría sido espectacular.

_-¿Qué?_

Ella le dio unas palmaditas ausentes en la mano.

-No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Serás bueno con él, ¿verdad?

-Eh… sí –dijo, desconcertado.

Luna se lo quedó mirando unos segundos como si quisiera decirle algo y Draco la observó mientras esperaba, dándose cuenta de que ese día llevaba unos pendientes que tenían un colgante con la forma y el tamaño de berenjenas.

-Rolf también es un buen amante, no creas.

Draco estaba empezando a sufrir con aquella conversación.

-Me… me alegro por ti.

-Sí, pero no le gustan los tríos, así que no va a poder ser, lo siento.

Con eso se fue, dejando a Draco con la sensación de que iba a necesitar un buen rato para asimilar que aquella conversación había sucedido realmente. A los pocos segundos, quizás para que todo fuera aún más extraño, George Weasley se sentó a su lado. Había llegado a mitad reunión; él, Lee Jordan y Angelina Johnson habían estado preparando la emisora de radio.

-Así que Harry y tú, ¿eh?

-No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo, Weasley –dijo, esforzándose en sonar educado.

-Harry es de nuestra familia. Y para serte franco, creo que todo el mundo te está concediendo el beneficio de la duda demasiado rápido. Te estoy vigilando, Malfoy.

A Draco no se le ocurrió qué decir, pero tampoco tuvo oportunidad porque al parecer George consideraba que ya se había terminado la conversación y volvió a dejarlo solo. Su falta de confianza en él no le preocupó demasiado; era bastante natural y, en realidad, le sorprendía un poco que Harry y la Orden hubiera aceptado su versión de los hechos con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, sí era un poco molesto que se le acercaran todos a dar su opinión sobre su relación con Harry. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Shacklebolt se disponía a sentarse a su lado, empezó a perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué? –dijo, en tono bastante cortante.

-Nada, sólo quiero sentarme. Llevo de un lado para otro todo el día.

-Oh…

-¿Viste mucho de los Estados Unidos? A mí me pareció un país fascinante.

A Draco no le importó comparar recuerdos de aquel país, era mucho mejor que hablar de su vida sexual. Su madre se les acabó uniendo. Ella había estado también un par de meses en los Estados Unidos antes de casarse, con Bellatrix y su marido, pero por supuesto sólo habían visto las zonas mágicas.

Entonces Harry entró de nuevo a la salita, con sus amigos. Había estado fuera unos diez minutos, como mucho. Draco lo miró para ver de qué talante andaban los tres y se dio cuenta de que le preocupaba un poquito que esos dos pudieran haber convencido a Harry de que se mantuviera lejos de él. Harry, sin embargo, le sonrió, y Draco supo que eso no iba a pasar. Con un soberano esfuerzo, resistió el impulso de lanzarles una mirada asesina a Granger y a Weasley; si era cierto que habían estado intentando separarles, no parecían resentidos por no haberlo conseguido.

Una cosa había que reconocerle a los Estados Unidos: allí podía follar sin que supusiera una conmoción a nivel nacional.

* * *

><p>La sorpresa saltó cuando estaban a punto de tomar el té. Como casi siempre, tenían la radio puesta; en ese momento estaban dando un consultorio sentimental que tenía a los chicos Weasley muertos de la risa. Draco estaba pensando que ver realities con ellos tendría que ser hilarante, y que aún no le había hablado a su madre de esas personas que iban a la televisión a confesar delante de todo el mundo que tenían hijos secretos o que habían sido infieles a sus parejas. Pero de repente la emisión se interrumpió y un locutor anunció que iban a conectar en directo con el ministerio, donde Madison iba a hacer una nueva y escalofriante declaración.<p>

-¿Qué irá a decir ahora? –preguntó Arthur Weasley.

Draco no lo sabía, pero tenía un mal presentimiento que no desapareció cuando se escucharon las primeras palabras de Madison.

-Ciudadanos del mundo mágico, amigos periodistas…Siento reclamar su atención de manera tan repentina, pero me veo en la dolorosa obligación de comunicar que nuestra inquietud acerca del estado mental del señor Potter no sólo eran justificadas, sino que se habían quedado lamentablemente cortas. Tenemos pruebas definitivas de que fue él quien estuvo detrás de la huída de la mortífaga Narcissa Malfoy. Nadie sabe el modo en el que esa malvada mujer ha retorcido la cordura del señor Potter, pero sí hemos hecho un descubrimiento aterrador. El señor Potter ha estado usando magia negra y necromancia. –Se oyeron exclamaciones de asombro de los periodistas. Draco cerró los ojos un momento; no se había equivocado y sabía lo que iba a oír a continuación-. Ha devuelto un cadáver a la vida, el cadáver del mortífago Draco Malfoy.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! –exclamó claramente un periodista.

-Ojalá fuera así, pero ¿no volvió Voldemort a la vida? Y sabemos que lo hizo usando el poder de Potter. Sabemos que éste es el dueño de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Si alguien puede conseguirlo, es él.

-¿Qué pruebas tienen?

-El guardia herido durante la huida de Narcissa Malfoy ha recuperado la memoria y hemos podido acceder también a sus recuerdos, ahora que se encuentra más restablecido. Ha declarado que fue Draco Malfoy quien le atacó.

-Pero señor ministro, ¿no sufrió una herida de bala? ¿Está diciendo que un Draco Malfoy resucitado por Potter disparó con un arma muggle al guardia?

-Suponemos que Potter y sus compinches sólo trataban de despistar a los aurores. Y quizás esa… cosa reanimada no pueda hacer magia como es debido. Como comprenderán, no tenemos aún manera de saber qué clase de ritual han utilizado y por lo tanto no sabemos en qué condiciones habrá regresado Draco Malfoy; quizás es poco más que un inferius.

"Creo que todos entendemos la gravedad del asunto. No sabemos a qué otros muertos desea resucitar el señor Potter. Por el bien del mundo mágico, debemos prepararnos para lo peor. Nos encontramos ante el peor escenario: un poderoso mago con dominio sobre la muerte que ha perdido el juicio por completo. Le recomendamos a la población que no salgan de sus casas si no es imprescindible. Asegúrense de que las personas con las que hablan son quienes dicen ser. Si llegaran a ver a Potter, a los Weasley, a Hermione Granger o, Merlín no lo quiera, a los Malfoy, pónganse en contacto inmediatamente con los aurores. Son extremadamente peligrosos.

"Superaremos esta amenaza todos juntos. Tengo fe en la fortaleza de nuestro mundo y en la competencia de nuestras fuerzas de seguridad. Muchas gracias por su atención.

Los periodistas empezaron a comentar la noticia, alborotados como gallinas, y era obvio que estaban dando por buenas las palabras del ministro, aunque para sus adentros pudieran tener sus dudas. Draco se había quedado mudo. Había sabido siempre que antes o después, si la Agencia no conseguía matarlos a él y a Harry, acabarían confesándole a Madison que él seguía vivo. Había intuido que Madison podía intentar un movimiento como ese. Pero ahora que por fin había pasado, se sentía en el ojo del huracán.

-Según la teoría de Madison, lo que estabas haciendo antes con Malfoy es necrofilia, Harry –soltó George, rompiendo el silencio.

El gemelo recibió una buena dosis de miradas de reprobación, pero también se escucharon un par de carcajadas reprimidas.

-Esto es absurdo –protestó Granger-. ¿Eso es lo que va a decir? ¿En serio? ¿Que ahora puedes resucitar a los muertos?

-Quizás deberías mandar otro patronus riéndote de esa teoría –sugirió el señor Weasley.

A Draco le pareció buena idea y se alegró al ver que Harry la llevaba a cabo.

-_Expecto __patronus_ –dijo con voz firme. Su ciervo se materializó en medio de la salita y cuando Harry hizo un movimiento con su varita, el patronus se acercó a él e inclinó la cabeza en su dirección-. Tres Escobas. "Soy Harry Potter. El ministro Madison está mintiendo. No he practicado la magia negra y nunca he resucitado a nadie. Lo que sí he hecho ha sido buscar pruebas de todos sus crímenes. Pronto saldrán a la luz y el mundo mágico tendrá que decidir si quiere seguir teniendo a un corrupto y un asesino como él ocupando el sillón de ministro de magia."

El ciervo se marchó, atravesando la ventana como un fantasma, y Harry lanzó otro patronus, al que le dio instrucciones de ir simplemente al Caldero Chorreante.

-Hablaremos de todo esto en la radio –dijo George-. ¿Creéis que deberíamos entrevistar también aquí al inferius?

Draco le dirigió una mirada algo irritada, pero la señora Weasley se le adelantó.

-George, sé serio.

-Mamá, ¿cómo quieres que me tome en serio algo tan ridículo? Además, si entrevistamos a Malfoy, todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que no es un inferius ni un zombi ni nada de eso.

-Bueno, yo te aseguro que no pienso contar en la radio lo que he estado haciendo estos años –dijo Draco.

-No sé si es buena idea que hable –dijo su madre-. ¿Y si los oyentes piensan que el hecho de que esté vivo es una prueba de que Harry lo resucitó, como dice Madison?

-Pero el hecho es que está vivo, Narcissa –replicó Shacklebolt-. Si seguimos ocultándolo, podría ser peor. Es mejor que expliquemos…

-He dicho que no voy a contar en la radio lo que hice con la Agencia –le interrumpió Draco, completamente en serio. ¿Estaban locos?

-No hay necesidad de entrar en detalles. Diles que fuiste rescatado y que has estado viviendo en los Estados Unidos todo este tiempo. Madison no va a revelar tu pasado como agente porque tendría que reconocer que acaba de soltar un embuste por la radio.

-Y también tendría que explicar cómo sabe nada sobre la Agencia –dijo Granger.

-Sí, sería buena idea que tú también vinieras, Draco –dijo Harry-. No se trata de dar explicaciones sobre los últimos siete años, sino de demostrar que no eres un inferius ni nada parecido.

Dubitativo, Draco miró a su madre y ésta se encogió casi imperceptiblemente de hombros, como diciéndole que no estaba segura de qué era lo mejor.

-Está bien –dijo al final, reservándose mentalmente el derecho a cambiar de opinión más adelante. Pero quizás hablar era lo mejor, sí. Podía poner nervioso a Madison. Y cuanta menos gente creyera que era un muerto resucitado, mejor para todos.

* * *

><p>El resto del día se les fue en planear la emisión de radio y el lidiar con las nuevas cartas que Harry empezó a recibir más o menos una hora después de la declaración de Madison. Las barreras mágicas se deshacían de cualquier carta peligrosa, pero no estaban protegidas contra las Vociferadoras, y de esas había unas cuantas. También llegaron cartas de ánimo, aunque a decir verdad, muchas de esas personas decían que estaban seguros de que Harry no sería capaz jamás de resucitar a "ese mortífago asqueroso". En cualquier caso, la mayoría, positivas o negativas, estaban sin firmar. Draco supuso que los que apoyaban a Harry tenían miedo de que el ministro se enterara y los que no apoyaban a Harry tenían miedo de que éste se enfadara y fuera a buscarles a su casa para practicar magia negra con ellos.<p>

Cloverfield también se pasó a atender a los enfermos y se mostró muy contento con la evolución de ambos. Rolf ya podría hacer vida normal al día siguiente y Draco se sintió muy aliviado al escuchar que la pulmonía de su madre estaba prácticamente curada ya. Seguía anémica, eso sí, pero si seguía comiendo bien y se tomaba las pociones que Cloverfield le estaba dando, también se recuperaría en un par de días.

La gente que se había quedado a cenar allí empezó a marcharse a sus respectivos escondites sobre las diez de la noche. Granger y Weasley fueron los últimos en irse, usando la Red Flú para acceder directamente a Hogwarts; para entonces, Harry y Draco eran los únicos que quedaban levantados en la casa.

-¿Nos vamos a dormir? –propuso Harry, alzando las cejas de un modo que sugería que no era dormir lo que tenía en mente.

Draco no tenía intención de pasar la noche con Harry, pero no tenía ninguna objeción ante la idea de volver a follar con él. Al contrario. Los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho por la tarde le habían estado asaltando a lo largo del resto del día, tentadores. Cuando subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de Harry ya estaba algo duro, sólo por la simple anticipación.

-¿No te han convencido Ron y Hermione de que estás haciendo una locura? –dijo pese a todo, tratando de sonsacarle un poco sobre esa conversación.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa desafiante.

-Parafraseándote, los dos somos gays y nos gustamos; ¿qué tiene de malo que follemos?

Draco no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque Harry ya estaba haciendo buen uso de su boca y de su lengua, y esos besos requerían de toda su atención. El cuerpo de Harry se sentía cálido y firme a través de las ropas, Draco tenía la sensación de que casi podía ver las chispas saltando entre ellos. Cuando lo tuvo desnudo sobre la cama, se relamió. Le tocaba el turno y pensaba disfrutarlo. Jugó con los pequeños y oscuros pezones de Harry, deleitándose en el modo en el que gemía levemente y pronunciaba su nombre. Lo engulló por entero mientras Harry meneaba la cabeza y se estremecía de arriba abajo. Fue glorioso cuando lo penetró; no había vuelto a hacerlo sin condón desde su primera vez y la intensidad del placer le pilló tan desprevenido que estuvo a punto de correrse en ese mismo instante.

-Oh, joder, joderjoder…

-Como te corras ahora, te mato, Malfoy –protestó Harry, con voz ahogada y algo alarmada.

-No, no… -le tranquilizó, apretando los ojos con fuerza y tratando de concentrarse en algo que le distrajera un poco de su vertiginosa aproximación al orgasmo. Harry ayudó quedándose lo más quieto que pudo y al cabo de unos segundos de traducir mentalmente el himno de Hogwarts al swahili sintió que la presión en sus huevos disminuía un poco y se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Ya? –preguntó Harry, pasándole las manos por los brazos.

Draco dejó caer su frente sobre la suya. Necesitaba un momento para recuperase.

-Lo siento. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo siempre con condón y la diferencia ha sido… guau. –Le dio un beso y se movió tentativamente. Aunque se le escapó un gemido, supo que con un poco de suerte podría hacer un papel digno-. Estoy bien…

Entonces empezó a moverse con algo más de fuerza, tratando de encontrar el ángulo preciso que hiciera ver las estrellas a Harry. Pronto lo encontró, a juzgar por el modo en el que Harry gimió y le pidió que lo repitiera_justoahí_y empezó a follárselo con energía, sintiéndose cómo se dejaba envolver más y más por lo que le rodeaba, por el placer que burbujeaba cada vez con más fuerza en sus venas. Inclinó la cabeza como pudo para besarlo, ansiando su lengua, y Harry le devolvió el beso como si lo deseara con tanta desesperación como él.

-Más… Ya, Draco… Tócame…

Había pocas cosas que Draco fuera capaz de negarle en ese momento y esa no era una de ellas. Su mano se deslizó entre sus resbaladizos estómagos y agarró con fuerza la polla de Harry, dura, ardiente. Su pulgar acarició la punta, mojada, y las caderas de Harry se dispararon hacia arriba mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando la curva de su garganta. Draco pensó que ni el rey de los vampiros habría sentido un impulso más irresistible de morder y le dio un mordisco en el cuello, procurando no hacerle demasiado daño. Harry dejó escapar una exclamación que era mitad placer, mitad protesta y Draco notó nuevas gotas de semen chorreando por su mano mientras le masturbaba, y se lo follaba, y hundía la nariz en la base de su cuello para empaparse bien de su olor.

-Draco… Draco…

Harry lo apretaba con fuerza y sus manos resbalaban sobre su espalda. Draco aumentó el ritmo, jadeando roncamente por el esfuerzo y el creciente placer. Harry parecía cada vez más cerca, buscándolo con ferocidad, instándolo a ir más rápido, y de repente Harry hizo _algo_y ya, fue demasiado, el orgasmo estalló dentro de él casi por sorpresa. Todo se volvió negro durante unos segundos y cuando fue capaz de entender el mundo de nuevo se encontró sobre Harry, pegajoso y saciado.

-Oh, joder… -No pensaba volver a usar un preservativo en su vida y si eso significaba dejar de follar con muggles, no le importaba. Ahora tenía posibilidades de follar a pelo con magos, si quería.

-Genial –dijo Harry, entre jadeo y jadeo, su pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente.

-Me estás matando, Potter –murmuró Draco, mientras rodaba para quitarse de encima.

-Lo mismo digo. -Draco suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa. Se sentía fantásticamente bien, relajado. No movió un músculo cuando Harry echó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos ni cuando después le besó en el hombro-. Deberíamos dormir ya.

Con un gruñido de protesta, pues sentía el cuerpo flojo y cansado, Draco se medio incorporó.

-Voy a dormir bajo.

Harry lo miró como si hubiera dicho una tontería.

-Draco, no seas idiota. ¿Para qué vas a dormir en un sofá si puedes dormir aquí?

Pero Draco ya se había levantado y empezó a buscar sus calzoncillos por el suelo.

-Duermo mejor solo. No pienses cosas raras, ¿vale?

-Pienso que es por las pesadillas que tienes.

-Bueno, sí, es una razón –replicó, un poco más secamente de lo que quería.

Harry, tumbado de costado en la cama, lo observaba tranquilamente.

-Draco, sé lo que es tener pesadillas que te hacen despertarte gritando. Ven un momento. –Draco, que ya se había puesto los calzoncillos, dudó-. Ven un momento, no voy a comerte. –Draco le comunicó con una mirada glacial que no tenía miedo a sentarse a su lado e hizo lo que le pedía-. Escucha, cuando terminó la guerra, la mayoría de nosotros teníamos pesadillas horribles. Yo, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, todos. No voy a asustarme. Y además, puede que durmiendo conmigo no tengas pesadillas o no las tengas tan fuertes.

-Ya he dormido antes con gente, Harry, y no ha supuesto ninguna diferencia.

-Con gente que ni siquiera sabía quién eras realmente. Y no creo que te dieran mucha sensación de seguridad, siendo muggles. Yo tenía más pesadillas durmiendo con muggles que durmiendo con brujas y magos.

Draco vacilaba. Le daba vergüenza que Harry lo viera llorando en sueños y todo lo demás, pero lo cierto era que ya lo había visto. Y lo que decía tenía algo de sentido, especialmente porque estaba hablando como alguien que de verdad conocía el tema de primera mano.

-Ya me has visto, Potter, sabes que no es bonito.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me llames Potter cuando me acabas de meter la polla en el culo. –Le acarició el costado-. Anda, acuéstate. Siempre estás a tiempo de bajarte al sofá cuando te dé la gana.

Quizás podía probar. Reluctantemente, volvió a acostarse.

-No te quejes luego si te pego en sueños.

-No sería la primera vez que alguien me pega en sueños.-Harry se pegó a él, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo. La sensación era agradable, pero estaba tenso, no podía evitarlo. Harry le dio un par de besos en la nuca-. Ron y Hermione no me estaban convenciendo para que me alejara de ti, ¿sabes?

-¿No? –dijo, sin molestarse en ocultar su escepticismo.

-No. Sólo querían estar seguros de que no estaba confundiendo las cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Ya sabes cómo me sentía respecto a ti cuando pensaba que te habían ejecutado aquel día. Pero no tiene relación con esto.

-Espero que no –dijo, porque eso sería un poco raro.

Harry había empezado a acariciarle, caricias tranquilas que buscaban relajarle, no excitarle.

-Es normal que tengas pesadillas. Pero ahora que has empezado a hablar de la Agencia, ahora que ya no eres su prisionero, las cosas mejorarán. Si puedes afrontar esas cosas despierto, no te harán tanto daño cuando estés dormido.

-¿Desde cuándo eres psicomago? –replicando, intentando no sonar muy sarcástico.

Harry soltó un leve bufido.

-Desde la guerra, como todos. Tendrías que haber visto nuestras conversaciones entonces, todo era subconsciente por aquí, represión por allá. Eso y borracheras y sexo.

-Oh, ¿fue entonces cuando te acostaste con Luna?

La mano de Harry se detuvo un instante antes de continuar.

-¿Te lo ha contado? –No sonaba como si le importara-. Sí, nos acostamos un par de veces, cuando rompí con Ginny. Pero no estábamos borrachos.

-No sé… No es que sea fea, pero… ¿no es como acostarse con una niña?

La risa de Harry, mucho más sincera y abierta que su bufido anterior, reverberó en su propio cuerpo.

-Te aseguro que no tiene _nada_ que ver con acostarse con una niña.

Oh, aquello sonaba como un chisme fantástico y escandaloso, y Draco se giró como pudo para observar a Harry con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

En la penumbra de la habitación, Harry sonreía.

-Un caballero no habla de esas cosas, ¿recuerdas? –Le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios y Draco volvió a tumbarse como antes-. Luna es fantástica, me ayudó mucho. Esa manera especial que tiene de ver las cosas puede sonar a locura muchas veces, pero si te paras a escucharla sueles encontrar unas cuantas verdades.

-Es una chica diferente –dijo, considerándolo un cumplido. Luego, sin embargo, se acordó de Pansy-. Me dijiste que no sabías nada de Pansy, ¿no?

-No, desapareció por completo. Pero oye, ahora que ya no tienes que guardar en secreto que estás vivo, ¿por qué no le mandas una lechuza? Si ha oído las mentiras de Madison debe de estar horrorizada.

-¿Crees que sigue viva? –dijo, conteniendo a duras penas la esperanza.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? El ministerio no se habría escondido, si Pansy hubiera caído en sus manos.

-No sé, si no tenía dinero ni contactos…

-Hasta donde yo sé, tenía su varita. Y con una varita puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras en el mundo muggle.

Sí, con una varita Pansy se las podría haber arreglado. A ella no le temblaría el pulso a la hora de robar o usar la Imperius. Si estaba en la comunidad mágica de algún país extranjero, podría conseguir trabajo con cierta facilidad. Draco pensó que quizás le escribiría y la idea hizo que se pusiera un poquitín nervioso, preocupado por si algo salía mal, por si descubría que Pansy había terminado odiándole o algo así, aunque no tenía razones para ello.

-¿Y Daphne?

-¿Quién?

-Daphne Greengrass. Era la mejor amiga de Pansy, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, sí, cuando has dicho el apellido la he reconocido. Greengrass está bien, dentro de lo que cabe. El ministerio confiscó parte de la fortuna familiar, pero no toda. No sé dónde viven, puede que en Hogsmeade. El señor Greengrass trabaja ahora en el banco y ella es traductora en una editorial. Su hermana está saliendo con un jugador de los Tornado, creo.

Daphne debía de estar preguntándose si las acusaciones de Madison eran ciertas y ahora había un Draco Malfoy resucitado por allí. Bien, mañana sabría la verdad, cuando le escuchara en la radio. Quizás podía mandarle también una lechuza, para prepararla.

-Creo que les escribiré a las dos.

-Genial. Pero no les hables de nosotros, de la Orden.

Draco pensó un momento.

-Sí puedo tantear si estarían dispuestas a ayudarnos.

-Claro, toda ayuda es buena. –Bostezó audiblemente-. Venga, vamos a dormir. Mañana va a ser un día muy largo.

No era mala idea. La ligera tensión que le había invadido al acceder a quedarse a dormir había desaparecido entre la conversación y las caricias de Harry. Se sentía bien, cómodo y satisfecho. En el fondo, siempre le había gustado estar con alguien. Se había sentido tan solo tras convertirse en agente que había buscado pareja casi con desesperación, anhelando quizás sentirse querido de nuevo. Sólo había abandonado esa búsqueda al darse cuenta de que nunca iba a funcionar.

-Sí, buenas noches.

Harry le besó en el cuello.

-Buenas noches.

Cerró los ojos, su mano entrelazada con la de Harry e intentó pensar sólo en cosas buenas, como los ecos de placer que aún recorrían su cuerpo, en Pansy y Daphne, en su madre. Poco después se quedó dormido.

_Continuará_


	16. Chapter 15

**NdA**: Muchas gracias a los que comentasteis en el capi anterior, espero que el capi os guste a todos ^^

**Capítulo 15**

Cuando Draco despertó, era él quien estaba apretado contra Harry, con una pierna y un brazo encima de él y la cabeza medio recostada en el hueco de su cuello. Tuvo un vago recuerdo de haber hablado con él a mitad noche; quizás Harry le había despertado, si se había dado cuenta de que estaba en medio de una pesadilla. En ese momento, sin embargo, se sentía bastante bien. Nada de arañazos, y aunque estaba seguro de que había estado soñando algo desagradable, el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado se estaba evaporando con rapidez.

Draco observó a Harry, que dormía con la boca entreabierta y las cejas levemente fruncidas. El rastro de barba se le había hecho más pronunciado durante la noche y Draco empezó a sospechar que podía terminar desarrollando una debilidad seria hacia un Harry Potter sin afeitar. A la vez, no pudo evitar pensar una vez más que todo aquello era surrealista como un sueño. Con lo mal que se habían llevado en Hogwarts, ¿cómo era posible que hubieran acabado así, follando, pasando la noche juntos? Si se lo hubieran contado a los quince años, se habría avadakadavreado a sí mismo, pero en realidad, pese a encontrar todo el asunto un poco irreal, no sentía rechazo, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Algo más despierto, se dio cuenta de que se oían voces provenientes de abajo, lo cual quería decir que ya había gente levantada. A juzgar por la luz que entraba en la habitación debían de ser las ocho o las nueve de la mañana. Con cuidado, intentó salir de la cama sin despertar a Harry, pero no lo consiguió.

-Eh, buenos días… -murmuró con voz somnolienta y una sonrisa tonta, alargando el brazo hacia él.

Draco le apretó la mano.

-Buenos días. No quería despertarte.

Harry se desperezó.

-No pasa nada, debe de ser ya hora de levantarse.

Draco no quiso quedarse con la duda.

-¿Me has despertado a mitad noche porque tenía una pesadilla?

-Sí –contestó, mientras buscaba sus gafas en la mesilla de noche y se las ponía-. Aunque no sé si realmente has llegado a despertarte.

Un vago recuerdo acudió a su memoria, los brazos de Harry a su alrededor, su voz repitiendo una y otra vez que estaba a salvo, que todo había acabado.

-Gracias –dijo, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo decía-. Bueno, voy a darme una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar.

-Claro.

La ducha le permitió aclarar su mente y concentrarse en el día que tenían por delante. Le esperaba un programa de radio y, si había suerte, un enfrentamiento con uno o dos agentes. Y además quería seguir practicando el patronus y escribirles esas cartas a Pansy y Daphne.

Todo el mundo estaba ya bajo, incluida la señora Weasley, que andaba por la cocina, como siempre. Draco saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y a los demás con un gesto de la cabeza y, sentándose a la mesa en un sitio libre, se sirvió una taza de té.

-¿Ya ha llegado El Profeta? –preguntó, queriendo saber lo que diría de las prácticas nigrománticas de Harry.

Rolf le pasó uno de los ejemplares que había sobre la mesa y Draco le echó una ojeada a la portada. Sí, Harry estaba en primera página, con letras gigantescas que decían "Enloquecido". Y había fotos. La de Draco era de cuando los juicios, muy poco favorecedora -¿de verdad había tenido un aspecto tan flaco, tan miserable, tan asustado?-, pero la de Harry era tan grotesca que no pudo evitar reírse. Parecía algo más joven que ahora, su pelo era cien veces peor, tenía los ojos hundidos, con ojeras, y su ropa estaba toda sucia y arrugada. Miraba a la cámara con una mueca torcida de asco, pero cuando vio a Draco, su expresión se suavizó un poco y se convirtió más en un "hey, no me hables ahora, lo llevo fatal".

-Pareces un delincuente peligroso. ¿De dónde diablos han sacado esta foto?

Harry le echó una ojeada resignada.

-Es en el Atrio del ministerio. Había pasado… Eh… Había pasado la noche en el calabozo y los periodistas me esperaban a la salida.

-¿Por qué pasaste la noche en el calabazo? –preguntó Draco, un poco más serio.

Pero cuando vio la mirada que Harry intercambiaba con Luna y Rolf sospechó que no había una historia especialmente trágica tras esa foto.

-Fue un par de días después del segundo aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts. Estábamos todos bastante jo… deprimidos y nos emborrachamos. Mucho.

-Creo que no deberías entrar en detalles mientras estamos desayunando, Harry –le avisó Rolf, aguantándose la risa.

Estaba claro que Harry no sabía se reírse o morirse de la vergüenza.

-No, supongo que no.

-Oh, vamos… -protestó Draco-. Yo quiero oírlo. Mamá, tápate los oídos.

Su madre sonrió.

-Yo ya sé lo que hizo, la noticia llegó a Azkaban. –Chasqueó la lengua-. No es que no comparta el sentimiento, Harry, pero hay maneras más elegantes de demostrarlo.

Harry gimió miserablemente y Draco tuvo que contenerse para no dar saltitos de impaciencia en la silla como cuando era pequeño.

-Oh, Harry, ahora tienes que contármelo. ¡No puede ser que yo sea el único de todo el mundo mágico que no sepa lo que hiciste!

Harry suspiró con resignación.

-A ver… Yo no me acuerdo de nada… Pero por lo que parece fui a casa de Madison, le insulté a gritos y luego… bueno, hum, luego usé la puerta de su casa como… como cuarto de baño.

Draco lo miró con la boca abierta, la risa burbujeando dentro de él.

-¿Número uno o número dos? –Luna y Rolf estaban como tomates, tratando de aguantar las carcajadas.

-Los dos. Y el número tres también, porque de repente me entraron náuseas y también le vomité la puerta.

La imagen mental fue demasiado y Draco ya no pudo más, se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó de la silla.

-Oh, Harry… No podrías haberte expresado con más claridad.

Los demás se reían también, excepto su madre, claro, que se sentía obligada a mostrar cierta desaprobación ante ese tipo de comportamiento. Draco no podía parar, pensando en la cara que debía de haber puesto Madison al recibir ese regalo del Chico-que-vivió y lo hilarante y escandaloso que era que Harry hubiera estado tan borracho como para hacer algo así.

-No terminé en Azkaban porque era yo y porque Madison acababa de ser nombrado ministro y no sabía lo que podía pasar si me enviaba a la cárcel. Si ahora hiciera algo así, no se lo pensaría dos veces, por lo menos me metería en el ala de Janus Thickey.

-¿Te extraña? –replicó Draco, secándose las lágrimas-. Oh, Merlín… Vale… -Miró la foto-. Está claro que Madison va a luchar con uñas y dientes.

-Sí, y que en El Profeta son todos unos lameculos.

-¿Qué hay del periódico de tu padre, Luna?

-Cuando lo detuvieron, impusieron a alguien de los suyos como redactor jefe para que sólo publicara mentiras sobre ellos. Estuve a punto de cerrar el periódico, pero eso habría significado dejar a un montón de gente en la calle, sin trabajo. O sea que de momento también está en manos de Madison. Pero si en algún momento quisiéramos lanzar una edición especial o algo así para dejar en evidencia al ministro no sería difícil deshacernos de la actual redactora y usar las instalaciones. Sé que muchos trabajadores de El Quisquilloso no están de acuerdo con lo que está pasando.

-Veremos qué tal salen las cosas hoy –dijo Harry, asintiendo un poco.

* * *

><p><em>Querida Pansy:<em>

_Soy Draco y estoy vivo. No sé dónde estás, y no sé si has oído las mentiras de Madison acusando a Harry Potter de haberme resucitado, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira. Como si Potter tuviera poder para hacer algo así, ja. No, estoy vivo porque mi ejecución fue un montaje._

_Si te contara todo lo que me pasó no te lo creerías, pero baste decir que estaba en Estados Unidos, entre muggles, y que debía mantener en absoluto secreto que estaba vivo. Por eso nunca intenté ponerme en contacto con nadie. Además, me dijeron que mi madre había muerto en Azkaban. Pero hace una semana me encontré con Potter en Estados Unidos y él me dijo que mi madre seguía viva. Eso lo cambió todo. Volví a Inglaterra y logré sacarla de la cárcel. Y ahora estoy aquí, escondido todavía, pero dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para acabar con ese cabrón de Madison._

_Te echo de menos, Pans, no sabes cuánto. Espero que hayas sabido arreglártelas bien todo este tiempo, sé que eres una chica con recursos. Estés donde estés, pronto podremos vernos. Las cosas van a cambiar, vamos a hacer que cambien. Madison y los suyos lamentarán todo lo que han hecho._

_Con cariño,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_PS: Por si te estás preguntando si soy realmente yo, sé que tuviste un crush con Remus Lupin en tercero, que nos dimos un beso después del Baile de Navidad en cuarto y que tu madre siempre contaba cómo el día de tu primer cumpleaños, cuando iban a hacerte la foto delante de la tarta, te la empezaste a comer a puñados. ¡Un beso!_

Después de mandarles las cartas a Pansy y Daphne, Draco salió a la terraza a practicar el patronus. El cielo estaba bastante cubierto de nubes y parecía que iba a llover de un momento a otro, pero él se sentía bastante animado. Cerca de la hora de comer, todos sus esfuerzos dieron algo de fruto y para su sorpresa y alegría, el habitual chorrito deslucido de luz plateada se convirtió en un sólido escudo que al menos habría sido capaz de alejar a los dementores.

-¡Muy bien! –exclamó Harry aplaudiendo, mientras Luna lanzaba una lluvia de confeti sobre Draco que se deshacía al llegar a tierra.

Draco hizo una florida reverencia.

-Gracias, gracias…

-Con eso ya puedes defenderte si te atacan unos dementores.

-Sí, pero quiero conseguir un patronus corpóreo.

-Sería fantástico que fuera un snorkack, ¿verdad? –comentó Luna, con ojos soñadores.

-¿Un…? –Pero luego vio cómo Harry le hacía un gesto para que lo dejara correr y Draco supuso que era una de las rarezas de la chica-. Bueno, cualquier cosa que no sea muy cursi estará bien.

Tenía que admitir que nunca había conseguido llegar tan lejos, en parte porque nunca había practicado con tanta constancia. No había creído que fuera a tener ningún éxito: torturador con Voldemort, asesino con la Agencia… No era precisamente la clase de actividades que propiciaban que uno fuera capaz de ejecutar ese encantamiento. Pero ahí estaba, levantando ya escudos: no tardaría mucho en hacer aparecer un animal.

Tras el almuerzo volvió a ponerse a practicar, pero sobre las dos de la tarde recibieron una llamada por Red Flú de Lee Jordan diciéndoles que se pasaran por la casa en la que estaban montando la emisora pirata. Aunque tenía ganas de cambiar un poco de ambiente, a Draco no le entusiasmaba mucho separarse de su madre. Sí, la casa de Bath era segura, pero ¿y si pasaba lo imposible? Su madre ni siquiera tenía una varita con la que defenderse. Pero recordando que tenía una extra, la de uno de los guardias de Azkaban, fue a buscarla y se la dio.

-No sé qué tal te funcionará, pero menos es nada.

Su madre se la quedó mirando con una expresión extraña, casi reverencial, y Draco recordó que llevaba siete años sin hacer magia.

-No sé si me acordaré –murmuró.

-Claro que sí. Ten, prueba a ver. -Ella sujetó la varita con poca familiaridad-. ¿Sientes algo?

-Un ligero hormigueo. _Lumos._

La luz vaciló débilmente en la punta de la varita y Draco le dirigió a su madre una mueca de aliento. Sí, necesitaba practicar y encontrar una varita que realmente estuviera sintonizada con su magia, pero si les atacaban, al menos ahora sería capaz de presentar batalla.

Marcharse y dejarla allí le costó más de lo que esperaba. Trató de disimularlo, pero de pronto sentía un pánico supersticioso, como si fueran a quitársela otra vez si la perdía de pista. El modo en el que ella le aferró la muñeca cuando se despedía de él indicaba que ella sentía el mismo miedo. Estaban jodidos, pensó, mientras se Aparecía con Harry y con Luna en la emisora pirata.

Draco se encontró de pronto en medio de lo que parecía un bosquecillo, frente a una cabaña cochambrosa. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, sin embargo, descubrió que el interior no sólo era mucho más grande, sino que tenía mejor aspecto. George, Ron, Hermione, Dean y Lee Jordan estaban allí, y también una chica negra, guapa, a la que tardó unos segundos en reconocer, pues hasta entonces no se había dejado ver en las reuniones de la Orden.

-Angelina Johnson…

Ella le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad, pero su saludo no fue precisamente caluroso. Había sido novia de Fred Weasley, que estaba muerto, y se había casado con George, que era el Weasley que se comportaba más fríamente con él; Draco no se sorprendió mucho al ver que ella mantenía las distancias y tampoco le importó en realidad. No esperaba que todo el mundo olvidara su papel durante la guerra, sólo quería que le dejaran a él y a su madre en paz.

Ella iba a ocuparse del sonido; al parecer, Lee le había explicado cómo se hacía. Lee les dijo que George y él harían una breve introducción al programa y que luego les entrevistarían. Les alentaron a gastar todas las bromas que quisieran, porque aunque su objetivo fuera serio, todo el mundo sabía que los magos oscuros no tenían un gran sentido del humor.

-No hagáis acusaciones contra Madison que no podáis probar en antena. Basta con que digamos que pronto vamos a desenmascararlo. Sobre todo hay que convencer a la audiencia de que no hemos perdido el juicio y de que Draco ha estado vivo todo este tiempo y por lo tanto tú no has podido resucitarlo.

-¿Este sitio es seguro? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Seguro que no podrán localizar desde dónde estamos emitiendo?

-Los mortífagos no pudieron –contestó Lee-. Además, este sitio también está bajo un Fidelius.

-Allí hay cerveza de mantequilla, beberos una o dos jarras antes de que empecemos el programa –dijo George, señalando una mesa en la que había un barril-. Así estaréis más sueltos.

George y Lee querían que estuvieran charlatanes y más o menos cómodos cuando llegara el momento de ponerse a hablar. Aunque encontrarlos era imposible, interrumpirles la emisión no lo era, y no podían perder el tiempo con silencios avergonzados. Además, debían dar sensación de unidad, de fuerza.

-George, nosotros ya estamos unidos –dijo Harry, mientras le pegaba un trago a su cerveza.

-Una cosa es demostrarlo a tu aire, con tus amigos, y otra cosa es hacerlo delante de un micro –contestó Lee-. He visto gente que resultaba tronchante en la vida real y que sólo sabía balbucear en cuanto estábamos en el aire.

Draco pensó que si tenía que bromear amistosamente con Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, la cerveza de mantequilla sería sin duda de gran ayuda. Mientras, comentaron las noticias de El Profeta, y luego Granger les aseguró que ya lo tenía todo preparado para el ritual que les aguardaba a medianoche.

Lee quería comenzar el programa más o menos a las cinco. Un poco antes llegaron Shacklebolt y el señor Weasley, que habían estado hablando con sus contactos aquí y allá durante todo el día. Los dos habían estado asegurándole a todo el mundo que Draco había estado vivo todo el tiempo y que Harry tenía los mismos poderes de resurrección que cualquier otro mago: ninguno.

-¿Ha sabido algo de la Agencia? –le preguntó al antiguo auror.

-Han detenido a más gente.

-¿Lucas?

-No, él no. Aunque ya le han identificado. Sus padres son norteamericanos, pero él se crió en una base militar de Alemania y estudió en Drumstrang. Su verdadero nombre es Christopher Houston. Estuvo tres años con los aurores alemanes, hasta que se vio envuelto en un asunto turbio con unos envíos de sangre de unicornio. No se pudo probar nada, así que no fue a la cárcel, pero le expulsaron del cuerpo. Entonces fue a los Estados Unidos y allí entró en el ejército, en los marines. Después de unos años se licenció y ahí se acaba toda la información que tienen de él. Posiblemente fue entonces cuando empezó a trabajar con la Agencia.

Draco sintió una sensación desagradable en el pecho. En sólo unos segundos había aprendido más cosas sobre Lucas que en siete años. Christopher Houston… ¿Cómo podía haber confiado en un tipo que ni siquiera le había dado su verdadero nombre?

-Eh, Malfoy, olvídate ahora de eso –dijo Jordan-. Te necesitamos animado para el programa.

-Sí, sí –dijo, restregándose las palmas de las manos contra los pantalones. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún grifo, pero no había ninguno a la vista. Sacó la varita y se echó un Fregotego silencioso sobre sus manos. Eso le valió un par de miradas curiosas y preocupadas de los demás que trató de ignorar lo mejor que supo.

-La mayoría de miembros del Wizengamot que no son perros falderos de Madison nos apoyarán si demostramos que éste ha estado sobornando gente y comprando votos –oyó que Arthur Weasley le decía a Harry-. Obviamente, si conseguimos probar la relación entre Madison y la Agencia aún se nos unirán con más ganas. Aunque eso sí, están un poco preocupados por todo lo que está diciendo sobre ti.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Eso son todo mentiras.

-Lo de Narcissa no lo es –replicó el señor Weasley-. Tienes que conseguir que entiendan por qué lo hiciste.

Harry le dirigió a Draco una larga mirada y luego asintió en dirección a Arthur Weasley.

-Lo intentaré.

Jordan les dijo que estaban a punto de empezar y todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, que estaba llena de enormes micrófonos. Él estaba entre Harry y Luna y aunque se notaba la cabeza un poco ligera a causa de la cerveza de mantequilla, era la primera vez que iba a hacer algo así y no sabía qué tal le saldría.

-¿Has hecho esto alguna vez? –le preguntó a Harry.

-Me entrevistaron un par de veces después de la guerra. Pero esto es distinto. No es sólo contestar preguntas y ya está.

-Tranquilos, niños, os saldrá bien –dijo George.

-Vale, estamos a punto de piratear la señal –anunció Jordan, pendiente de una enorme antena retorcida como una escalera de caracol-. Y… ahora. Estamos en el aire.

Draco tenía la sensación de que todo su inglés acababa de desaparecer de su memoria, pero por suerte no era él quien debía empezar el programa, sino George Weasley, y éste parecía tan revolucionado como un muggle hasta arriba de cocaína.

-Probando, probando… Sí, queridos magos y brujas de nuestro amado mundo mágico, vuestra emisora acaba de ser asaltada por… No sé cómo llamarte, colega. ¿Harrymort? ¿Pottermort? A juzgar por lo que dice Madison eres un Señor Tenebroso, pero a mí me pareces el mismo Harry de siempre.

-Quizás no es un Señor Oscuro, es sólo un Señor nublado con claros ocasionales durante la tarde –sugirió Jordan.

-No, ni eso, míralo… Mira qué ojitos más inocentes… Si dan ganas de pellizcarle en las mejillas y decir lo rico que es. Ven, Harry, deja que te pellizque las mejillas.

-¿Quieres saber lo que puedes pellizcarme?

Draco soltó un ronquido de risa y escuchó otro igual proveniente de Ron.

-Ssshht, Harry, estamos en horario infantil –dijo George-. En fin, señoras y señores, quizás se estén preguntando si hemos pirateado su señal de radio para decir tonterías sobre Harry Potter y la verdad… sí. Porque si Cosmo Madison puede usar la radio y los periódicos para decir tonterías sobre Harry, ¿por qué no íbamos a poder nosotros? Al fin y al cabo, Harry es más nuestro que suyo. Tenemos más derecho que Madison a inventarnos cosas sobre él.

-Perdona, pero en lo que se refiere a inventarse cosas sobre Harry, somos todos unos aficionados en comparación con El Profeta.

-Oh, El Profeta… Una vez un tipo publicó sin querer una noticia sobre Harry que era cierta y las rotativas se lo comieron.

-Vamos, George, eso no hay quien se lo crea. Como si un periodista del Profeta pudiera publicar una noticia cierta sobre Harry, aunque sea sin querer.

-En eso tienes razón, debe de ser un mito, algo con lo que asustan a los periodistas nuevos cuando entran a trabajar en el periódico. Pero en fin, para poder hablar de todas esas mentiras que se están contando sobre Harry hemos decidido hacer un debate en directo, para que todos ustedes puedan hacerse su propia opinión. Para ello tenemos entre nosotros a Harry. Hola, Harry, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias. Te diría que estoy impresionado por el alcance de las mentiras de Madison, pero la verdad es que no esperaba otra cosa de él.

-Madison sólo quiere indisponer al mundo mágico contra Harry –intervino Granger-. Todas esas mentiras horribles que han dicho de él, como lo de esa pobre niña muggle asesinada… ¿Quién puede creerse algo así? Y ahora esa estupidez de que anda metido en magia negra y necromancia. ¡Todo el mundo ha visto su patronus! ¿Alguien puede creer que un mago corrupto podría invocar un patronus? Madison miente, prácticamente no ha hecho otra cosa desde que llegó al poder.

-Desde mucho antes –dijo Harry, disgustado-. No nos olvidemos del verano verde.

George fue presentando uno a uno a todos los de la mesa, quienes aprovecharon para lanzar una pulla en dirección al ministro o a la prensa. Draco sabía que a él iban a dejarlo para el final; no se lo habían dicho, pero era lo lógico, para causar mayor impacto.

-… Y por último tenemos en exclusiva al hombre del día. Señoras y señores, en directo con ustedes, y vivito y coleando, el señor Draco Malfoy. Draco, encantados de tenerte en nuestro programa.

Cómo le latía el corazón de rápido.

-Es un placer.

-Dinos, Draco, ¿cómo es que te encuentras aquí entre nosotros?

-Bueno… como diría un escritor muggle llamado Mark Twain, las noticias de mi muerte han sido algo apresuradas.

-¿Qué? –exclamó George, fingiendo un shock extremo-. ¿Insinúas que Harry no te resucitó? Yo iba a hacerte un montón de preguntas sobre el Más Allá: si era grande, qué tal era la comida, si por casualidad no habías visto mi oreja por allí…

-Pues lo siento, pero no sé nada del Más Allá. Por increíble que parezca, Harry no me resucitó. Dudo mucho que pueda resucitar a nadie, de hecho, o supongo que ya se habría traído a toda su familia de vuelta.

-Pero Draco, todo el mundo sabe que fuiste ejecutado hace siete años. ¿No nos estarás engañando y eres un zombi, un inferius o algo así?

-No. No, la respuesta es mucho más sencilla. Mi ejecución fue un fraude. No lo organicé yo, no se trataba de un grupo de amigos míos ayudándome. La verdad es que he estado viviendo en Estados Unidos todo este tiempo, entre muggles. Me dijeron que mi madre había muerto en la cárcel, así que no tenía motivos para volver. Pero hace cosa de una semana me encontré con Harry y él me contó que mi madre seguía viva. Eso me hizo volver a Inglaterra.

-Y rescataste a tu madre de Azkaban.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un buen hijo.

-Narcissa Malfoy nunca debió haber pasado un segundo en Azkaban –intervino Harry con voz llena de pasión-. Nos ayudó a ganar a Voldemort, nos ayudó mucho más que gente que ha estado todo este tiempo viviendo tranquilamente en sus casas, con sus familias. Si de algo me arrepiento es de no haberla sacado yo mismo de allí hace mucho tiempo.

-Así que admites que ayudaste a sacarla de allí.

-Es la única verdad que Madison ha contado sobre mí. Sí, la rescaté porque se lo debía. Y porque sabía que Draco iba a intentarlo por su cuenta y me interesaba muchísimo que tuviera éxito en el rescate y se uniera a nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

Harry entornó los ojos en un gesto que prometía venganza.

-Madison sabe por qué Draco es importante.

-¿Y cuándo podrá saberlo la audiencia?

-Pronto.

-Entonces, Draco, para aclararle las cosas a nuestro querido público… –dijo George-. ¿Estás muerto?

-No.

-¿Has estado muerto alguna vez?

-No.

-¿Piensas estar muerto alguna vez?

-Cuanto más tarde mejor, pero sí, entra en mis planes de futuro.

-¿Y qué te gustaría decirle a la gente que cree que eres un cadáver ambulante resucitado por Harry y convertido en su esclavo?

-Me gustaría preguntarles si tienen algún troll entre sus antepasados, porque es la única razón que se me ocurre para creerse algo tan estúpido. Y me gustaría decir algo… A todos los Slytherin que hay ahí fuera: sé que la mitad de vosotros habéis estado soñando con vengaros de Madison y los suyos. Y sé que algunos ya conoceréis algunos de sus trapos sucios. Este es el momento. Contadnos lo que sepáis. Pasadnos las pruebas que tengáis. Empezad a remover la mierda, porque por lo que me han contado y lo que yo he experimentado, Madison ha convertido el mundo mágico en un pozo negro. Y cuanto antes lo limpiemos entre todos, mejor.

* * *

><p>La emisión sólo se prolongó unos minutos más antes de que Angelina anunciara que les habían cortado la señal y la radio ya estaba emitiendo desde la WWZ, como era habitual. Los locutores se disculparon y acusaron a Harry prácticamente de terrorismo, pero cuando uno de ellos dejó entrever que había aurores allí, sus críticas ya no parecieron tan contundentes.<p>

Draco quería volver a casa cuanto antes para asegurarse de que su madre estaba bien y los demás tampoco parecían tener muchas razones para quedarse en la cabaña, así que se marcharon de allí. En la casa de Bath todo estaba en orden; habían estado escuchando el programa y decían que les había quedado muy bien. Ahora faltaba ver cómo reaccionaba el mundo mágico. Draco supuso que las lechuzas y Vociferadoras que recibieran serían una buena pista.

Mientras esperaban a que llegaran, Shacklebolt les contó en más detalle las últimas noticias desde Estados Unidos. Por lo que parecía, el presidente muggle había empezado a presionarles para que abandonaran la persecución de la senadora McCoy; Draco suponía que por mucho que la Agencia no estuviera financiada por el gobierno, este debía de haberla utilizado en más de una ocasión, quizás a través de la CIA o de la NSA. Lo sabían, seguramente siempre habían sabido que la Agencia existía. Pero Draco ignoraba qué diferencia podía suponer aquello a la larga. Todo era demasiado lioso y estaba sucediendo demasiado lejos. Sólo podía esperar que de un modo u otro la Agencia quedara desmantelada para que él pudiera vivir el resto de su vida en paz.

Las primeras lechuzas empezaron a llegar poco antes de la cena. Algunas le ofrecían a Harry su apoyo frente a Madison e incluso le proporcionaban información más o menos útil sobre posibles fechorías de Madison. Un par de idiotas desesperados le prometieron lealtad eterna si les ayudaba con el tema de la resurrección y más de una Vociferadora informó a Harry de que era un enfermo mental y un traidor a sus padres, a Dumbledore y a todo el mundo mágico. También llegó alguna para su madre, acusándola de haber corrompido al héroe; ella pareció bastante divertida al escucharla, aunque le dirigió a Harry una mirada de disculpa, como lamentándose por todas las molestias.

Cada vez que una lechuza picoteaba en la ventana, Draco albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que llevara consigo una carta de Pansy o Daphne; la segunda, a esas horas, había recibido seguro la carta que él le había enviado por la mañana. Pero no le llegaba mensaje ni de una ni de otra.

-Lo más seguro es que Pansy no esté en el país –le dijo su madre-. Y Daphne… Bueno, los Greengrass se libraron por los pelos de Azkaban. Puede que no quiera ponerse en contacto contigo por miedo a que Madison se entere y los acuse de cualquier cosa. Quizás teme que todo sea una trampa. Nadie te ha visto, y falsificar una carta o incluso una voz no es tan difícil. Piensa que ni siquiera has podido lacrar las cartas con tu sello.

Sí, en el sello ni siquiera había pensado. Probablemente su madre tenía razón. Pero echaba de menos a las dos chicas, sobre todo a Pansy. Con Greg y Vince muertos, ella era la única amiga íntima que le quedaba, la única que podría, con suerte, recuperar.

También podría hacer nuevos amigos, quizás, pensó, mirando a Harry y a Luna. Ella estaba chalada, desde luego, pero había sido muy buena con él y Draco se lo agradecía. Y en cuanto a Harry… Bueno, aquella cosa que había ahora entre ambos no duraría mucho, seguramente. Era algo del momento. Pero no quería que desapareciera del todo de su vida. Esperaba que más adelante pudieran ser amigos, verse de vez en cuando para tomarse una cerveza juntos. Draco sabía que podía confiar en él y en esa etapa de su vida esa era una lista que sólo tenía dos nombres.

A medida que se acercaba la medianoche –la medianoche real, la solar, no la de los relojes-, el resto de la Orden fue llegando a la casa. No eran necesarios para llevar a cabo el ritual de Granger, pero en cuanto localizaran al agente –o a los agentes- tenían que actuar. El ritual les permitiría saber dónde estaban en ese preciso momento, no controlar sus movimientos como si llevaran encima un hechizo de rastreo. Y haría falta gente para atraparlos, eso Draco lo tenía clarísimo.

Granger miniaturizó la mesa y los sofás del comedor para dejar despejada la habitación y dibujó en el suelo, con cuidado, la estrella con los cuatro puntos cardinales. El dibujo señalaba el norte con la precisión de una brújula. Después rodeó el dibujo con un círculo de ocho velas, cuatro rojas y cuatro blancas, todas de la misma altura. Por último, escribió cuatro runas sobre los puntos cardinales: una que simbolizaba la tierra, otra que simbolizaba la búsqueda, otra que indicaba movimiento y la cuarta, para la caza.

McGonagall estaba allí; se necesitaban dos personas para llevar a cabo ese ritual y habían estado practicando juntas en Hogwarts. Draco había observado el reencuentro entre su madre y la directora; habría sido difícil decidir cuál de las dos mujeres se sentía más incómoda. No sabía cuál era el motivo de la profesora, a no ser que se sintiera culpable por haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, pero Draco sí sabía a qué se debía la inseguridad de su madre: no sólo eran los años en Azkaban, con todas sus miserias, sino también estar en esa casa, viviendo temporalmente de limosnas y llevando ropa de segunda mano. Bien, eso cambiaría pronto. Draco no podía estarle lo bastante agradecido a su padre por, al menos, haber sido previsor con el dinero.

Cuando llegó el momento, Granger extendió cuidadosamente sobre el dibujo un mapa mágico de Gran Bretaña. Luego se colocó frente al Norte y McGonagall frente al Sur. Todos guardaron un silencio absoluto. Granger llevaba en la mano izquierda una cadena de plata con un colgante de cuarzo verde. En la derecha sostenía su varita. Weasley observaba con concentración un pequeño reloj de arena. Cuando el último grano cayó, hizo una señal y las dos mujeres comenzaron el ritual.

-Bajo la luna llena y a medianoche comienzo la caza –dijo Granger, moviendo la varita-. Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Busco a la presa e invoco a Diana.

McGonagall repitió el encantamiento y dejó caer sobre el plano unas plumas de halcón, un animal relacionado con la diosa.

-¡Muéstranos a la presa!

Draco tuvo la impresión de que se creaba un remolino de energía justo sobre el plano. Mientras McGonagall repetía una y otra vez la invocación a Diana, Granger soltó el colgante de cuarzo y éste salió disparado en dirección al remolino. Después cayó de punta sobre el plano. Granger se inclinó rápidamente y movió la mano sobre éste, haciendo que ampliara la zona que señalaba el colgante. Éste subió de nuevo en el aire unos segundos antes de volver a caer. Granger hizo una vez más el mismo movimiento y el colgante ascendió y descendió por última vez. Granger observó el mapa con expresión intrigada y se incorporó justo cuando McGonagall terminaba una de sus invocaciones. Entonces lanzaron un hechizo a la vez, la una contra la otra, y cuando los rayos de magia se encontraron provocaron una especie de explosión sorda que barrió toda la sala. Las ocho velas se apagaron de golpe y Draco supo que el ritual ya había terminado.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Harry, yendo rápidamente junto a Granger para mirar el mapa.

-Dónde _están_ –corrigió ella-. Hay tres agentes en la isla. Mirad.

Granger extendió el mapa en el aire con la ayuda de un hechizo y Draco pudo ver que había tres marcas de color rojo. Dos estaban juntas, más o menos a la altura de York. La otra aparecía en un punto perdido de las Highlands. Granger tocó el mapa con su varita y la zona en la que estaban los dos puntos rojos se amplió de tal modo que Draco comprendió que el margen de error de ese hechizo no podía ser de más de veinte o treinta metros.

-Están aquí –dijo, señalando los páramos de brezos de North Yorkshire-. Esto pertenece ya al parque nacional de North York Moor, así que deben estar en una casa mágica que está oculta a los muggle. Pero luego está este otro, que se encuentra en las afueras de Wick, justo aquí. –Eso estaba al norte de Escocia-. ¿No os parece raro que no estén los tres juntos?

-Me extraña que haya tres agentes en Inglaterra –dijo Draco-. Son muchos para un país relativamente pequeño.

-Quizás hayan llegado refuerzos de otras partes –contestó Harry-. Pero lo que importa ahora es que están en dos sitios distintos: tenemos que hacer dos grupos. Yo dirigiré uno y Kingsley, el otro. Ron, Hermione, Draco, George y Nereida vendrán conmigo a York. Luna, Neville, Dean y Bill, vosotros iréis con Kingsley. -Hubo protestas entre los que debían quedarse, especialmente de Rolf, que quería acompañar a Luna-. Si necesitamos refuerzos os avisaremos, pero de momento es mejor que no nos acompañéis. No sabemos lo que vamos a encontrarnos y es mejor que parte de la Orden quede al margen. Y tú, Rolf, hace dos días estuviste a punto de morir. Sé que estás bien, pero es mejor no arriesgarnos.

-No, voy a ir con ella.

-Rolf, Quentin ha dicho esta mañana que debías tomártelo con calma durante un par de días –le recordó Luna.

-Si os necesitamos, os avisaremos con las monedas –dijo Harry-. Estad atentos, ¿de acuerdo? Venga, no hay tiempo que perder, vámonos. Y recordad que los necesitamos vivos. Muertos no nos sirven de nada.

-¿Tenéis todos las varitas? –preguntó Shacklebolt, mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

Draco asintió con los demás. Llevaba más que eso, llevaba todas las armas que había conseguido en los Estados Unidos. Les había explicado a todos esa misma tarde que debían de tener muchísimo cuidado, que los agentes podían atacar de cualquier manera, pero no estaba seguro de que lo entendieran realmente. Esperaba que no lo tuvieran que averiguar a las malas.

Besó a su madre en la mejilla.

-Ten muchísimo cuidado, Draco.

-Lo tendré.

Hora de irse. Draco le dirigió una última mirada a los que se quedaban atrás y se marchó con Harry y su grupo.

* * *

><p>Granger tenía razón en una cosa: los agentes estaban en una especie de cabaña, de aspecto no mucho mejor que la que habían visitado aquella tarde, ya dentro de los páramos de brezos que componían North York Moor. El lugar prácticamente crepitaba con magia; habían levantado todas las protecciones posibles a excepción del Fidelius. Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry no había hecho los equipos al azar; él y Bill eran los expertos en protecciones y los dos grupos contaban también con un auror, Nereida en el suyo y Shacklebolt en el otro.<p>

Las protecciones comenzaban a doscientos metros de la cabaña. Draco comenzó a trabajar en ellas y cuando vio en qué consistían meneó la cabeza.

-Puedo reventarlas, pero no hay manera de atravesarlas sin que se activen –dictaminó en voz baja.

Lo cual quería decir, más o menos, que tendrían que hacer las cosas un poco a lo bruto.

-¿Crees que se activarán si usamos un hechizo para tratar de averiguar cómo es el interior de la casa? –preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé –dijo con sinceridad-. Hay varias capas de protecciones y no puedo acceder a todas ellas sin alterar las exteriores; antes de poder averiguarlo habríamos hecho notar nuestra presencia.

Harry intercambió una mirada con la auror y empezó a hablar pendiente de su aprobación o desaprobación. Era el líder, pero estaba claro que no le importaba tener en cuenta las opiniones de los demás si tenían más experiencia que él.

-Bien, empezaremos levantando un hechizo anti-Aparición sobre toda la zona. Después, Draco volará las protecciones. Entonces atacaremos. George, Hermione, vosotros cubriréis la retaguardia. Quiero que levantéis una muralla de fuego, una buena muralla de fuego que no se apague con un Aguamenti. Draco, ¿algún problema con eso?

Draco tardó un segundo en comprender por qué lo decía.

-No.

-Muy bien. Estad también pendientes de cualquier retirada con escoba. Nereida, tú y yo entraremos en la casa. Ron, Draco, vosotros nos cubriréis y entraréis detrás de nosotros. Si no están a la vista, lanzaré un hechizo para localizarlos y nos dividiremos para ir a buscarlos; Draco irá con Nereida y Ron vendrá conmigo.

La auror levantó la mano.

-Espera, Harry, no podemos dar por sentado que sólo habrá dos personas allí dentro. Hay dos agentes con el hechizo localizador, de acuerdo, pero podría haber cincuenta tipos más sin ningún hechizo encima. No deberíamos entrar sin saber al menos cuánta gente vamos a encontrarnos.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Puedo lanzar un hechizo para eso. Si hay más de tres personas, pediremos refuerzos.

-Yo lo haré –se ofreció Granger.

Harry asentía.

-De acuerdo. Sea como sea, nosotros nos dividiremos por parejas como he dicho. Cuidado con el fuego cruzado. Y cuidado con las armas muggles. ¿Está todo claro?

-Sí.

-Draco, ¿cuánto tardarás en deshacerte de las protecciones?

-Tal y como lo voy a hacer, cinco segundos como mucho.

-De acuerdo. Entonces manos a la obra.

Granger y George Weasley se separaron de ellos para ir a colocarse al otro lado de la cabaña. Mientras, Harry y la auror comenzaron a levantar el hechizo anti-Aparición. De momento todo parecía en paz, no había indicios de que los de la cabaña hubieran averiguado que estaban allí. Se imaginó a los dos agentes hablando entre ellos, planeando ataques, tal y como lo habían hecho él y Valeria unos años atrás, en Rusia. Pero no, era mejor simplemente pensar que aquellos eran los tipos que habían estado a punto de matarle a él y a su madre con la carta explosiva.

-Cuando quieras, Draco.

Draco murmuró un hechizo por lo bajo y las ondas mágicas que rodeaban la casa fueron visibles durante un momento. Entonces apuntó a uno de los puntos delicados de las barreras, los que ayudaban a mantener toda la estructura en pie, y le lanzó otro hechizo con todas sus fuerzas.

_-¡Magna Reversa!_

Las protecciones chirriaron como si fueran una estructura sólida a punto de partirse, un chirrido que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las banshees. Al momento, un olor áspero, como a pelo quemado, invadió la noche y Draco se sintió transportado a los días en los que practicaba ese hechizo durante su entrenamiento.

-¡Hay cuatro personas en la casa! –exclamó la auror, que acababa de lanzar su propio hechizo.

Ella y Harry echaron a correr hacia la puerta de la cabaña, confiando en que Granger pediría ayuda, en que él y Weasley correrían tras ellos y les cubrirían las espaldas. Sí, tenían cosas que hacer. Draco salió disparado hacia la cabaña, observando cómo surgía el resplandor del fuego en la zona en la que estaban Granger y George Weasley. Inconscientemente su mente entró en el estado de concentración en el que entraba durante sus misiones como agente.

Los tiros empezaron al momento.

-¡Al suelo! –exclamó Draco, que sabía que no había manera de detener los disparos con magia.

Todos le hicieron caso, pero Ron lanzó un gruñido al caer. Le habían dado. Draco oyó cómo Harry exclamaba algo, pero se concentró en apuntar rápidamente a la pared de la cabaña. Nunca había probado algo así, pero…

_¡Evanesco!_

Todo ese lado de la cabaña desapareció, dejando a los hombres de la Agencia a la vista. Draco se quedó helado al darse cuenta de que uno de ellos era Lucas.

_Continuará._


	17. Chapter 16

**NdA:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar ^^

**Capítulo 16**

Por un momento, Draco no pudo reaccionar. Lucas, Lucas estaba allí. Lo había imaginado en Estados Unidos todo ese tiempo, tratando de solucionar los problemas de la Agencia. Pero eso era lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo, ¿no? Solucionar los problemas de la Agencia.

De pronto, Draco se encontró con una butaca a unos centímetros de su nariz y escuchó dos ruidos secos. Eran disparos, los habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Draco comprendió que alguien acababa de salvarle la vida, que habían tirado a darle y que si no se movía iba a acabar muerto.

-¡Draco, vamos! –exclamó Harry, lanzando hechizos contra la casa.

Sí, tenían que atacar.

-_¡Accio_ pistola de Lucas!

En medio de los disparos, los hechizos y los gritos de todos, le oyó reír.

-¿En serio, Mark? ¿Crees que eso va a funcionarte?

Draco sintió una llamarada de rabia.

-¡No me llamo Mark. _Christopher_! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Me llamo Draco! ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!

Con un Deprimo, Nereida lanzó un viento terrible contra la casa y Draco, aún a cubierto tras la butaca, los vio tambalearse; uno de ellos cayó al suelo. Los demás se escondieron rápidamente detrás de otros muebles de la casa, y Harry y Nereida empezaron a hacerlos desaparecer. Draco sacó su pistola y disparó dos veces hacia la casa, más para darles algo más de lo que preocuparse que porque quisiera saltarse la orden de capturarlos vivos.

Algo salió disparado desde la casa con fuerza suficiente como para oponerse al viento del Deprimo y rodó sobre la hierba. Cuando Draco lo vio, iluminado por la luz que salía de la cabaña, los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas. Era una granada. Sabiendo que tendrían suerte si disponían apenas de un par de segundos, apuntó con su varita y rogó por su buena puntería.

_¡Evanesco!_

Antes de que el hechizo llegara a su destino, Draco ya se había echado cuerpo a tierra, con los brazos cubriéndose la cabeza. Sólo entonces, cuando pasaron dos segundos sin que nada volara por los aires, se atrevió a mirar y vio que la granada había desaparecido.

-¡Tienen granadas! ¡Tenéis que hacerlas desaparecer en cuanto las veáis!

Harry había puesto a cubierto a Weasley detrás de algún parapeto que debía de haber hecho aparecer de algún sitio, y él y Nereida luchaban por abrirse camino hasta la casa. Los gritos y disparos parecieron cambiar de dirección de pronto, y Draco comprendió que al menos parte de sus oponentes estaban intentando salir por la parte trasera de la casa. Ron exclamó el nombre de Hermione; no debía de estar gravemente herido, pues. Otros seguían disparando indiscriminadamente contra ellos, balas y maldiciones. Draco maldijo entre dientes cuando acertó a uno de ellos con un Expelliarmus, pero a cambio recibió una andanada de tiros que lo obligó a refugiarse de nuevo tras la butaca, a la que había vuelto de piedra para mayor seguridad. Aquellos tipos tenían todo un arsenal a su disposición. Otra granada voló en dirección a ellos y esta vez Harry la hizo desaparecer antes de incluso de que llegara a tocar el suelo. Entonces, harto, Draco apuntó al techo y lanzó un Incendio. Basta de murallas de fuego, a ver si les gustaba quedarse en una casa en llamas.

Uno de ellos dejó de atacarles y se puso a luchar contra el incendio, pero Draco, todavía a cubierto, siguió echándole llamaradas. Odiaba el fuego, para ser sinceros, pero en ese momento odiaba aún más a la gente que lo había convertido en un asesino y había estado a punto de matar a su madre. Y quería hacerlos salir, obligarlos a luchar en campo abierto, donde no les resultaría tan fácil esconderse y dispararles.

Draco movió con su varita uno de los tablones en llamas y lo hizo caer lo más cerca que pudo de uno de los agentes. El hombre salió rodando impulsivamente para evitar el contacto y Nereida le dio de lleno con un Desmaius. Harry, rápido, le lanzó otro hechizo y el hombre inconsciente salió disparado en dirección a él. Draco sonrió ferozmente, ya tenían a uno.

Pero entonces uno de los agentes lanzó un hechizo en dirección a Nereida. La auror se cubrió con un rápido Protego, pero el rayo le alcanzó igualmente. El chillido que lanzó fue escalofriante y Draco contempló, impotente, cómo su rostro empezaba a derretirse. Conocía esa maldición, no había manera de revertir sus efectos. Harry dio un grito y corrió temerariamente hacia ella, tratando de ayudarla, pero Draco sabía que la auror estaba más allá de toda ayuda. Sin embargo, eso era lo que habían estado esperando Lucas y los demás y dos de ellos dispararon a Harry a la vez. Draco le lanzó un grito de advertencia a la vez que intentaba salvarle la vida lanzando un Protego Totalum al suelo que había a su alrededor. Era mucho más poderoso que un simple Protego, pero seguía sin detener todas las maldiciones. No sabía qué habría pasado si de pronto Harry no hubiera salido disparado hacia arriba como un cohete, dando un breve grito de sorpresa. Draco lo miró sin comprender durante un segundo y luego vio llegar a Seamus Finnigan, Percy Weasley y Rolf Scamander lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

Era Seamus quien mantenía a Harry en el aire. Draco vio cómo lo depositaba rápida y suavemente en el suelo, a uno de los lados de la casa.

-¡Ron! –exclamó Percy, corriendo hacia su hermano.

Draco se desentendió de los Weasley y volvió a hacer caer un par de tablones en llamas del tejado en el interior de la casa, que ya estaba medio derruida. Ahora sólo podía ver a Lucas y a otro tipo más, un hombre alto, rubio y corpulento. Draco le lanzó al rubio una maldición que también le habían enseñado en la Agencia; dejaba a un humano en coma durante un par de días y luego lo mataba. Sin embargo, la persona que la había echado podía deshacerla y dejarle seguir viviendo.

La maldición le dio de lleno y el hombre se derrumbó. Draco lanzó un grito de júbilo, pero se quedó helado cuando Lucas se giró hacia el agente y le descerrajó un tiro. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a alguien con quien había estado luchando codo con codo un segundo antes? Pero Lucas no se quedó a ponderar su acción. Draco vio cómo se echaba la mano en el bolsillo y un instante después, desapareció.

_-¡Homenum__Revelis!_ –exclamó Rolf.

Pero el hechizo no reveló la presencia de nadie y Draco comprendió lo que había pasado.

-Ha usado un Traslador. ¡Ha usado un Traslador!

Con mucho cuidado, se acercó a la casa en llamas. Finnigan estaba apagando el fuego, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba a él. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca apuntó al sitio en el que había visto a Lucas por última vez, lanzó un hechizo que revelaba las trazas de un Traslador y confirmó sus sospechas. Lucas se había marchado de allí.

Miró al suelo, al tipo muerto. No lo reconoció, aunque con media cabeza reventada no habría sido imposible confundirse. Con un hechizo hizo levitar el cadáver y lo sacó de allí antes de que la casa de derrumbara sobre ambos. Miró a los demás. Percy estaba atendiendo a Ron y Harry observaba los restos de la auror con lágrimas en los ojos. Desde el otro lado de la casa, George y Hermione regresaron con el cuarto agente atado y amordazado flotando tras ellos. Ella tenía un brazo doblado y pegado al pecho, como si le doliera, y él parecía algo chamuscado. Los dos se alarmaron al ver a Ron herido y a Nereida muerta.

-No, ¡no! ¿Qué ha pasado? –Granger corría a reunirse con su Weasley.

-Estoy bien –dijo él.

Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza y Hermione miró por encima del hombro de su Weasley hacia Harry.

-¿Estás bien? –Harry asintió-. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Nereida?

Harry movió su mano hacia la cara, pero no contestó, como si no pudiera formular en palabras algo tan horrible.

-Al menos hemos atrapado a dos de ellos –murmuró Draco-. Y habrá que identificar a este pobre bastardo.

Sólo entonces los demás le prestaron atención al cadáver. Y no hacía falta ser un experto en lenguaje no verbal para darse cuenta de que no era normal que se quedaran mirando al agente muerto con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Jo-der –dejó escapar George, como un silbido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es un agente –contestó Granger, sin apartar la vista del cadáver-. Es Talbot, el secretario de Madison.

* * *

><p>La pobre Nereida había quedado convertida prácticamente en una pila de fluidos, así que Rolf abrió una zanja allí mismo con su varita, echó allí sus restos y volvió a cubrirlos con tierra. George Weasley se llevó a Ron y Hermione a la casa de Bath, donde les esperaba Cloverfield, y los demás transportaron a los prisioneros y al cadáver del secretario hasta otro de los escondites de la Orden. Draco no supo qué eran aquellos túneles subterráneos hasta que Finnigan se lo explicó: era un refugio subterráneo de la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En uno de los extremos del amplio túnel había una habitación con una pesada puerta de metal, algo oxidada por el tiempo, y los prisioneros terminaron allí. Harry envolvió el cadáver de Talbot con una manta gris y lo protegió de la putrefacción por un hechizo de congelación.<p>

Tenían que interrogarlos, pero estaban esperando la llegada de Shacklebolt, que era quien más experiencia tenía en ese tipo de cosas. Además, también querían saber cómo les había ido a los del otro grupo. ¿Habrían atrapado al agente? Draco empezaba a pensar que la persona que habían ido a buscar al norte de Escocia había estado escondiéndose de unos y de otros.

Diez minutos después, llegaron más miembros de la Orden: Shacklebolt, Luna, Dean. Bill, el señor Weasley, Ron y Hermione. Estos dos últimos llevaban sus heridas vendadas, pero parecían encontrarse ya bien y el alivio en la expresión de Harry fue evidente, tanto como la culpa que le atenazaba por la muerte de Nereida.

-¿Cómo estáis? –les preguntó a sus amigos. Después miró a Shacklebolt-. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas allí?

-Ha escapado, tenía un Traslador –dijo Shacklebolt, que estaba muy serio-. Ya me han dicho lo de Nereida.

Harry asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y Neville?

-Está bien, pero se ha ido directamente a Hogwarts para no llamar tanto la atención. –Medio protegido por McGonagall, Neville era ya uno de los pocos miembros de la Orden que no tenía que esconderse-. ¿Cómo murió?

-Le dieron con una maldición corrosiva –contestó Draco-. Mata en cuestión de segundos, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

-¿Ha sido uno de ellos? –preguntó, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la celda improvisada.

Shacklebolt era más alto y corpulento que él y en ese momento Draco tenía la sensación de que el auror estaba deseando desmembrar al responsable con sus propias manos.

-Sí.

-Bien, vamos a interrogarlo –dijo, sombrío.

-Kingsley… -dijo Granger, en tono casi suplicante.

El auror se giró hacia ella.

-Nunca he maltratado a un detenido, Hermione –replicó, con dignidad.

Aunque a Draco no le importaba ver a Granger teniendo que cerrar la boca, tuvo que admitir que había tenido las mismas sospechas que ella respecto a los planes de Shacklebolt. Pero cuando sacaron al asesino de Nereida, todavía inconsciente, y lo sentaron y amarraron en una silla, su actitud era muy profesional. Eso no quería decir mucho, claro, Draco recordaba bien lo profesionalmente que a él le habían amputado un brazo y un dedo en la Agencia.

El agente tenía quizás su edad y tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y la nariz torcida, como si se la hubieran roto y no hubiera sanado del todo bien. Draco no lo había visto en su vida. Cuando Shacklebolt lo despertó, sus ojos resultaron ser azules, fríos. No parecía demasiado preocupado por su situación; su primera reacción en cuanto superó la confusión de encontrarse allí fue mirar a Draco con asco y desprecio.

-Traidor…

Dolió más de lo que había esperado, sobre todo considerando que se había cansado de oír cómo lo llamaban así los otros presos mortífagos de Azkaban. Pero Shacklebolt no estaba para demasiadas tonterías. Sin mediar palabra, le obligó a abrir la boca y a tragarse una poción que había sacado del bolsillo. Veritaserum. Unos segundos después, el tipo parecía sólo atontado.

Shacklebolt empezó el interrogatorio con unas cuantas preguntas de control y luego empezó a interrogarlo a fondo. El tipo se llamaba Bradley Wilkins, era mago, australiano, y había sido condenado a muerte –en Australia ejecutaban con picaduras de acromántula- por el asesinato de un matrimonio. Wilkins había entrado a robar en una casa, pensando que la encontraría vacía, y al encontrarse a los dueños y enfrentarse a ellos, se había puesto nervioso y los había matado. Llevaba tres años con la Agencia y había estado operando por toda Europa; se reconoció culpable del asesinato de una bruja del Wizengamot y de media docena de muggles británicos, la mayoría pertenecientes al crimen organizado. Por lo que contaba, Lucas había llegado a Inglaterra unas horas antes que Draco y Harry, y desde entonces habían estado trabajando juntos con el otro agente capturado, un surafricano blanco que respondía al nombre en clave de Alfil. Admitió haberles enviado la carta explosiva y el hecherizo y les explicó que habían estado tratando de localizarlos desde el primer día. Sus órdenes eran matar a Harry y a Draco.

El secretario de Madison había llegado aquella noche; Wilkins no lo había visto nunca hasta ese momento. Él y Lucas habían estado hablando en privado y Wilkins no sabía de qué.

-¿Has hablado alguna vez con Madison?

-No.

-¿Fue él quien te ordenó asesinar a Cleopatra Bobbin?

-No lo sé. Supongo que sí. Parece un tipo bastante corrupto.

-¿Has oído a Lucas hablar de Madison? –le preguntó Granger.

-No.

-¿Le has oído hablar con él?

-Sí.

Shacklebolt y los demás se inclinaron hacia delante, sabiendo que aquello era lo que andaban buscando.

-Cuéntanoslo todo.

-Fue hace dos días. Lucas estaba hablando con él por el móvil. Le dijo que tenían que quedar porque debía decirle una cosa y unas horas más tarde se marchó de la cabaña, supongo que para reunirse con él.

Harry se giró hacia Draco.

-Probablemente fue cuando le dijo que estabas vivo y que te habías unido a nosotros.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya –dijo inesperadamente Wilkins, dirigiéndose también a Draco-. ¿Cómo has podido mandar a los aurores tras nosotros? Espero que te condenen otra vez a muerte.

Draco le dirigió una mueca desabrida.

-Lo mismo digo, encanto.

Luna intervino.

-¿Te gustaba ser un agente?

Wilkins se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor ellos que yo.

Draco esbozó otra mueca de disgusto. Él se había dicho lo mismo a sí mismo un millón de veces, era el mantra que le había hecho seguir adelante todos esos años, pero en el fondo siempre había odiado lo que se había visto obligado a hacer, esa era su verdad. Pero si Wilkins había dicho eso bajo veritaserum, era porque su indiferencia hacia los demás era totalmente sincera.

Shacklebolt siguió interrogándolo hasta estar seguro de que había dicho todo lo que sabía sobre Madison y el asesinato de Bobbin, la mujer del Wizengamot. Después lo dejó inconsciente de nuevo, lo metió en la celda y sacó al segundo agente, al surafricano. Tras atarlo a la silla, despertarlo y darle también veritaserum, empezó el segundo interrogatorio. El verdadero nombre de Alfil resultó ser John Albring y después de haber sido condenado a muerte por violar, torturar y matar a dos chicas muggles en compañía de dos magos más, había sido rescatado por la Agencia, con la que llevaba ocho años. Albring dijo que él y sus amigos habían estado drogados al hacerles eso a las chicas, que se había arrepentido horriblemente al despertar y que odiaba lo que la Agencia había hecho con él.

-Se supone que cada vez debería ser más fácil, ¿no? Debería acostumbrarme. Pero cada vez me cuesta más. A veces pienso que debería suicidarme y acabar con esto. Si tuviera valor… Puedo verlos a veces por la noche, vienen a mirarme con ojos acusadores. Intento demostrarles que lo siento, que sólo lo hago porque no tengo otra opción, pero nada de lo que hago les tranquiliza.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Shacklebolt, sonando como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de preguntar. Draco lo entendía, porque no estaba seguro de querer escuchar tampoco la respuesta. El interrogatorio a Albring lo estaba dejando tan asqueado que tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento tendría que marcharse de allí y volver a Bath para darse una ducha.

-Hay un chico muggle… Le pago y él me da latigazos hasta que me quedo inconsciente. Otras veces me corto yo mismo o me hago quemaduras.

Draco jamás había recurrido a algo así para limpiar sus culpas y sin embargo se identificó tanto con Albring que tuvo que ahogar un gemido horrorizado. Sabía que la Agencia le había jodido la cabeza, pero no había comprendido cuánto hasta que vio a ese tipo contando todo aquello. ¿Era así como lo veían los demás? ¿Estaba así de roto?

Su horror aumentó cuando con un movimiento lento, Shacklebolt apuntó a Albrig con su varita e hizo que quedara desnudo de cintura para arriba. Granger soltó un jadeo de espanto y alguien maldijo entre dientes. Draco tuvo que apartar la vista y alejarse un par de pasos; necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no Desaparecerse en ese mismo instante. El torso, brazos y seguramente espalda de aquel tipo era un muestrario de cicatrices de todas las formas y tamaño imaginables, algunas más antiguas y otras más recientes. Debía de haberse herido a sí mismo docenas de veces.

Por un momento se quedó sencillamente en blanco, mudo de angustia al ver su propio dolor reflejado de manera tan descarnada. Recordaba las mañanas en las que el espejo le devolvía una cara ensangrentada; ¿era tan diferente a aquello? Extrañamente, fue Arthur Weasley quien se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba y le puso una mano en el brazo tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Draco? –dijo, alejándolo un poco de allí, haciéndole darse la vuelta para no tener aquella visión ante los ojos.

Las palabras del señor Weasley le hicieron volver en sí y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, disgustado por estar llamando la atención. Harry le miraba con expresión ligeramente preocupada, como si hasta ese momento no se hubiera acordado de él; Draco no lo culpaba, sabía que debía de estar pensando en la auror muerta. Y tampoco era como si fueran novios o algo así.

-Sí, no pasa nada.

-Creo que… -Sacó su varita, murmuró algo y al momento le puso algo en la mano-. Ten, dale un trago, te ayudará.

Era una petaca recubierta de cuero.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó, aunque se lo imaginaba.

-Whisky de fuego peleón.

Draco lo olisqueó precavidamente antes de llevárselo a la boca y tuvo la impresión de que sólo el olor ya le había aligerado la cabeza; cuando bebió, fue como si le hubiera dado un trago a un volcán. Un calor incendiario le subió a las mejillas, los ojos empezaron a llorarle y cuando se puso a toser le sorprendió que no hubiera nubes de vapor saliendo de su boca.

-Joder, señor Weasley –dijo como pudo.

Él le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Mejor?

Desde luego, el shock había pasado. Draco respiró hondo de nuevo, tratando de recuperar la respiración y dejar de toser, y se obligó a mirar a Albrig. Shacklebolt había vuelto a ponerle el suéter y seguía interrogándolo. Albring había eliminado a más magos británicos que Wilde, el otro prisionero. Robards, el anterior Jefe de Aurores, había sido una víctima suya. También mencionó a una bruja que Draco no conocía, una que había intentado que el ministerio investigara unas cuentas dudosas en el Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica, y al padre de Ernie McMillan, que había muerto de un aparente ataque al corazón mientras dormía a pesar de contar sólo con cincuenta años.

-Fue él quien nos consiguió los movimientos bancarios que probaban que Madison había estado pagando a los testigos de última hora que habían aparecido en los juicios –le recordó Dean Thomas por lo bajo-. Ernie nunca se creyó que ese ataque al corazón fuera natural.

Draco asintió vagamente, pendiente de las preguntas de Shacklebolt, ahora que éste indagaba sobre Madison. No esperaba que el agente supiera nada, pero se equivocaba.

-Una vez hablé de él con mi… contacto en la Agencia, un mago llamado Marlon. Me dijo que Madison era un mal bicho. Yo le pregunté si era él quien me había contratado para eliminar a esos objetivos y Marlon me dijo "¿tú qué crees?".

-¿Él sabía quién te contrataba? –preguntó Draco, dirigiéndose a él por primera vez. Nunca había estado seguro de lo que Lucas sabía o dejaba de saber.

-Algunas veces, sí, seguro. No sé si siempre. Pero esa fue la única vez que hablamos de un cliente.

-¿Qué sabes de ese tal Marlon? –preguntó Shacklebolt.

Albring se puso a describirlo y a contar cosas de él, pero lo más importante era que lo habían oído discutir con Lucas al poco tiempo de la llegada de éste y que poco después había desaparecido.

-Trueno cree que Lucas lo mató, pero no estoy seguro de eso –dijo, refiriéndose a su compañero por su apodo. Quizás ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba en realidad-. Parecía furioso cuando Marlon desapareció.

El interrogatorio se prolongó casi hasta las cinco de la mañana, pues tras acabar con Albring, Shacklebolt volvió a interrogar a Wilkins sobre ese tal Marlon. Resultó ser también su contacto y Wilkins les contó cosas que no había dicho antes, como que una vez le había preguntado si se sentía capaz de vérselas con Harry Potter; según Wilkins, Marlon había comentado que tal y como estaban las cosas, Madison pronto les pediría que se encargaran de él.

-Le dije que Harry Potter me importaba tres cojones –dijo Wilkins, con ese tono medio atontado que daba la veritaserum-. He leído lo que hizo y a mí no me da la sensación de que sea invulnerable y poderoso, sólo tuvo suerte y la ayuda de un montón de gente. Pero Marlon me dijo que habían investigado y que eliminarle en Gran Bretaña era casi imposible, que lo intentarían en el extranjero. Si hubiéramos podido pillarlo en el viaje que hizo a Francia el año pasado nada de esto habría pasado, pero estuvo todo el rato en casas bajo Fidelius.

Cuando por fin Wilkins volvió a su celda, Draco estaba medio dormido, pero también nervioso y agitado y con dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba volver a casa, ducharse y dormir. Lo necesitaba de verdad.

-Ya no sé ni lo que pienso –dijo Shacklebolt, pinzándose el puente de la nariz. Él también parecía cansado-. ¿Creéis que sería suficiente para desenmascarar a Madison? ¿Es hora de dar el siguiente paso?

-Creo que es hora de que todos descansemos un poco, Kingsley –contestó Arthur, mirando a Harry para asegurarse de que éste estaba de acuerdo-. ¿Por qué no dormimos unas horas y nos vemos al mediodía? Pensaremos mejor con la cabeza más despejada.

Nadie se opuso, todos tenían cara de estar deseando pillar la cama. Percy Weasley y Finnigan se ofrecieron a quedarse a vigilar a los prisioneros, ya que ellos no habían participado realmente en la pelea. Shacklebolt le dijo a Harry que él se encargaría de hablar con la familia de Nereida. Por un momento, Draco pensó que Harry iba a insistir en pasar por ese mal rato él mismo, pero al final no fue así, Harry asintió con un suave "gracias". Era hora de irse y Draco se marchó por fin con Harry, Rolf y Luna a la casa de Bath.

* * *

><p>La casa estaba silenciosa, pero en el comedor les esperaba una curiosa estampa. La señora Weasley dormía en una mecedora; su madre estaba tumbada en el sofá. Acurrucado en el suelo sobre un almohadón, como si fuera un perrillo, dormitaba Kreacher, aunque el elfo abrió los ojos inmediatamente y les hizo una reverencia en cuanto los vio entrar al salón.<p>

Mientras Harry iba a despertar a Molly Weasley, Draco hizo lo mismo con su madre. Ella parpadeó un segundo y después se le abrieron los ojos con espanto; sólo fue un instante, el tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta de que era él quien le había despertado. La fiereza de su abrazo le pilló desprevenido, pero no puso objeciones. Después de la noche que habían tenido un abrazo de su madre no era algo que fuera a rechazar, especialmente después de siete años echándolos de menos.

-Por un momento he pensado que había soñado que estabas vivo –murmuró ella. Y a continuación, soltándolo, preguntó en tono más alto-. ¿Cómo ha ido el interrogatorio? ¿Os han contado algo útil?

La señora Weasley le estaba preguntando algo parecido a Harry.

-Sí, los dos habían oído hablar a su contacto de Madison.

Su madre le apretó la mano.

-No tienes buen aspecto. ¿Te han herido? Me han dicho que no te habían herido.

-No, no, estoy bien, sólo me he hecho un par de arañazos y ya me los he curado. Me duele la cabeza y estoy cansado, eso es todo.

Ella intercambió una mirada con Harry, como si buscara su confirmación. Draco lo habría encontrado ligeramente irritante si no se hubiera encontrado tan mal. Pero prefería ducharse y dormir antes que discutir, sin lugar a dudas.

Molly Weasley usó la Red Flú para reunirse con su marido y George Weasley, y los demás empezaron a dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Draco miró el sofá en el que había estado durmiendo su madre con expresión dubitativa. Pronto saldría el sol y habría demasiada luz en la salita; además, si llegaba alguien de la Orden se lo encontraría allí durmiendo, y quién sabe cómo estaría. Draco no tenía dudas de que le esperaban pesadillas y de las gordas. Suspirando, fue tras Harry.

-¿Te importa si duermo esta noche contigo?

Harry lo miró como si hubiera hecho una pregunta totalmente estúpida.

-Claro que no –dijo, sin darle más importancia-. Aunque espero que lo de "dormir" vaya en serio, porque no estoy con fuerzas para nada más.

-No, yo tampoco. Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible. ¿Hay poción?

-Creo que sí.

Draco esperó a que todo el mundo hubiera pasado por el cuarto de baño para poderse duchar tranquilamente durante todo el tiempo que necesitara. A Harry pareció extrañarle un poco esa ducha intempestiva, pero no dijo nada, se metió en la cama y se hizo un ovillo mientras murmuraba un "buenas noches". Cuando Draco pudo entrar por fin al cuarto de baño, se quitó la ropa como si estuviera infestada de bichos carnívoros y se puso bajo el agua antes de que hubiera podido empezar a calentarse. Casi se vació media botella de jabón encima mientras empezaba a restregarse la piel, asqueado. Tenía la imagen del torso de Albring clavado en las retinas, amenazándole con hacerle caer en un ataque de pánico, pero trató de arrancársela de encima con jabón y agua dolorosamente caliente.

Cuando salió del baño, ya había amanecido y Harry estaba completamente dormido. No debía de estar teniendo un sueño muy agradable, a juzgar por su expresión, y Draco, tras tumbarse con cuidado a su lado, dudó unos segundos y le puso vacilantemente la mano en el hombro.

-Ssssht, Harry, es sólo una pesadilla –susurró.

Harry se agitó un poco, sin llegar a despertarse, y Draco, sintiéndose un poco extraño, le acarició el pecho y le besó en la mejilla. Harry emitió un pequeño gemido de angustia y pareció buscarlo en sueños, así que Draco se acercó más a él y se dejó abrazar. Un momento después tenía a Harry aferrado a él. Draco volvió a acariciarlo y besarlo y notó cómo Harry se tranquilizaba en sus brazos hasta quedar de nuevo apaciblemente dormido. Contempló su rostro, fuerte y vulnerable a la vez, y meneó la cabeza para sí mismo. Tenían que conseguir que el mundo mágico dejara de destrozar a sus hijos de una vez.

* * *

><p>Pasaba ya del mediodía cuando Draco despertó. No estaba tan cansado como cuando se había acostado, pero por poco: había dormido fatal. La cabeza le dolía todavía y se tomó una segunda dosis de poción. Aun así, sabía que era casi un milagro que no se hubiera despertado con la cara llena de arañazos; quizás Harry tenía razón cuando decía que había una diferencia entre dormir con alguien que no entendía realmente lo que te estaba pasando y alguien que sí lo hacía.<p>

Casi todo el mundo parecía levantado, el único que no estaba a la vista era Rolf. Cuando Draco vio a Harry comiéndose unas salchichas con puré mientras hablaba con su madre, cuando ambos esbozaron una sonrisa para darle los buenos días, sintió una curiosa sensación en la boca del estómago, para nada desagradable. Una sonrisa de respuesta afloró a sus labios a pesar de la mala noche y el dolor de cabeza, pero le asustó un poco pensar cuánta de esa sonrisa podía deberse a Harry, y no a su madre. Debía mantener un poco más las distancias si no quería sufrir un palo bien gordo después.

Su intención era darle un beso a su madre y dejar que los demás, Harry incluido, se dieran por saludados con el "buenos días" general que había dicho al bajar a la salita, pero cuando quiso dirigirse hacia la cocina a por una taza y un plato limpios en los que desayunar captó la mirada expectante de Harry, y casi sin darse cuenta Draco le pasó la mano por la nuca a modo de saludo. Oh, joder, realmente estaba en camino de tener una relación con Harry, ¿verdad? A él se le daban fatal las relaciones, iba a acabar siendo todo un desastre. Y encima no se le ocurría un peor momento para estar con la cabeza en otro sitio.

La poción y la comida ayudaron a que se le fuera la jaqueca y cuando la gente empezó a llegar para discutir el siguiente paso, se sentía en condiciones de mantener una discusión inteligente. George y Lee Jordan habían sustituido a Percy y Seamus en sus tareas de vigilancia y estos se habían ido a dormir un rato, pero estaban todos los demás, desde McGonagall hasta Hannah Abbott. Shacklebolt puso a todo el mundo al día, aunque más o menos ya todo el mundo sabía cómo habían ido los interrogatorios y añadió que en Estados Unidos seguían investigando. Más adelante ellos tendrían que decidir si le hablaban de la Agencia al primer ministro muggle, pero de momento debían concentrarse en Madison.

-Tenemos todo lo que averiguamos ayer, el testimonio de Draco, los documentos de McMillan… No creo que vayamos a tener una mejor oportunidad que esta. Dentro de dos días el Wizengamot va a reunirse para discutir la ley de regulación del suelo público. Nadie va a perdérselo.

Ya no hablaba para todos, se estaba dirigiendo a Harry. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, esperando su decisión. Harry agachó la vista un momento, considerando la situación y después asintió solemnemente.

-Es hora de un golpe de estado.

_Continuará_


	18. Chapter 17

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Capítulo 17**

Después de pasar toda la tarde discutiendo el plan, en medio de una habitación abarrotada, Draco sintió alivio al ver marcharse por fin a la gente. Ron y Hermione se quedaron allí, sin embargo; parecían tener ganas de pasar un tiempo con Harry. Como la señora Weasley no había tenido tiempo de dejarles nada preparado, Ron propuso que hicieran una escapada al Londres muggle para comprar comida china. No era un movimiento muy arriesgado, ¿cómo iba a localizarles el ministerio en los diez o quince minutos que podía costarles conseguir la comida?

El Trío se marchó con la Aparición y los demás pusieron la mesa. Draco se dio cuenta de que su madre parecía ligeramente disgustada por algo y le preguntó con discreción si tenía algún problema con la comida china.

-No, claro que no. No la he probado nunca, pero estoy segura de que sabrá mejor que cualquier cosa que me hayan dado en Azkaban. Lo que pasa es que me molesta tener que vivir de su dinero, Draco. Tengo ganas de que podamos acceder a las cuentas suizas.

-Bueno, con un poco de suerte, no falta mucho para eso.

-Ojalá… -Ella alargó la mano para acariciarle el pelo-. Pero debes prometerme que tendrás mucho cuidado. No podría volver a perderte.

-Sabes que lo tendré. No soy el niño que tuvo que enfrentarse a Dumbledore.

Ella sonrió un poco, llena de cariño.

-Tú siempre serás un niño para mí.

Después se fue a hablar con Luna y Rolf; su madre había intentado ser amable y sociable con todos desde el primer momento, quizás para hacer las cosas fáciles, pero sin duda también porque les agradecía que la hubieran sacado de Azkaban. O incluso porque había estado hambrienta de contacto humano y todos estaban siendo también bastante amables con ella. Draco se sentía mucho menos capaz de interactuar con ellos que su madre. Lo había conseguido con algunos –Harry, Luna-, pero aún se sentía raro con los otros.

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde la marcha de Harry y los otros cuando Draco notó que se estaba poniendo nervioso. Sabía que era absurdo, que necesitarían más de cinco minutos para ir al restaurante, encargar la comida, esperar a que se la prepararan y volver. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora que Harry no estaba a su alcance le asustaba la idea de que lo atraparan y lo mataran. Y lo peor de todo era que no se trataba de simple preocupación por alguien que le importaba un poco, era puro trauma, una señal más de que no estaba del todo bien de la cabeza.

Cuando Harry y los demás regresaron con las bolsas de comida china, Draco tuvo que contenerse para no ir corriendo hacia él y abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aun así, se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro mientras curioseaba el contenido de las bolsas.

-¿Qué habéis comprado? ¿Había shu mai?

-Sí, ahora te lo doy –dijo-. Hemos comprado también cangrejo salteado al curry, nos han dicho que estaba muy bueno. Luna, tu sopa de tortuga. También hay dos raciones de sopa de miso, si alguien la quiere.

Draco terminó sentado entre su madre y Harry, como casi siempre, y se empezó a servir un poco de todo en el plato, usando los palillos con habilidad fruto de la práctica. Su madre lo miró con una ligera sorpresa, pero no dijo nada y empezó a comerse su parte con cuchillo y tenedor. Rolf también había optado por los cubiertos occidentales.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó a su madre.

-Sí, todo lo que he probado hasta ahora estaba delicioso. ¿Cómo es que todos menos el joven Scamander estáis tan familiarizados con los palillos?

-Íbamos mucho por el mundo muggle después de la guerra –explicó Harry-. Y allí hay prácticamente un restaurante chino por calle. Este es de los mejores, tiene platos de otros países asiáticos y la mayoría de cosas están muy buenas.

Todo lo que habían comprado fue cayendo poco a poco mientras hablaban de platos chinos y sus preferencias a la hora de pedir comida para llevar. Todavía pesaba en el aire la muerte de la auror, la gravedad del momento en el que todos se encontraban, pero Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba perdiendo parte de la sombría seriedad que le había acompañado todo el día. Él también se sentía un poco menos desquiciado que aquella madrugada. Ayudaba saber que por fin iban a tratar de dar el golpe definitivo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, su madre salió a la terraza a disfrutar un poco del aire nocturno. Salía a menudo, ahora que ya se había recuperado de la pulmonía, y Draco podía entenderla perfectamente porque recordaba cuánto había disfrutado los momentos al aire libre cuando había estado en las instalaciones de la Agencia. Él salió también; quería practicar el encantamiento Patronus. Su humor no era chispeante, pero se suponía que uno debía de ser capaz de invocar un patronus cuando estuviera rodeado de dementores, una situación que no incitaba a la felicidad. Ahora ya era capaz de crear un escudo sin forma, pero todavía no había conseguido hacerlo corpóreo.

-¿Qué animal crees que tendrás? –le preguntó ella.

-Ni idea.

Su madre lo miró especulativamente.

-Creo que harás honor a tu nombre.

-¿Un dragón? Creía que era casi imposible tener como patronus un animal mágico.

-Es inusual, pero no es imposible.

Un dragón no estaría nada, nada mal, pero se conformaría con cualquier cosa que no fuera demasiado humillante. Era un poco exasperante intentarlo tantas veces y tardar tanto en dominarlo, con razón decían que era uno de los hechizos más difíciles que existían. Su madre lo intentó también, aunque su dominio de aquella varita no era completo, y después de un par de veces consiguió hacer aparecer su cisne. Draco no lo había visto nunca y lo observó con admiración, satisfecho de que su madre tuviera un patronus tan hermoso.

Al cabo de un rato su madre anunció que se estaba quedando helada y que regresaba dentro. Draco se dijo a sí mismo que lo probaría un par de veces más antes de hacer lo mismo. Después de uno de los intentos oyó que alguien salía a la terraza y vio que era Harry.

-¿Cómo va eso?

-No ha habido adelantos.

-Ya llegará. -Harry le dejó hacer otro intento, pero luego se acercó a él y le acarició el pelo. Draco notó cómo su cuerpo se encendía ante esa leve caricia, ante su simple presencia. Habían pasado todo el día ignorando más o menos que habían follado, que llevaban dos noches durmiendo juntos, pero ahora era imposible ignorarlo. La tensión sexual entre ellos estaba casi incandescente-. Te he echado de menos.

La voz de Harry sonó ligeramente ronca y ansiosa y pareció ir directa a su bragueta. Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos un segundo, sorprendido por la fuerza de su reacción,

-Hemos estado juntos todo el día.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir –murmuró, entrelazando una mano con la suya, rozando apenas sus labios.

Draco tuvo la sensación de que nunca había deseado tanto besar a alguien, no así, como si el deseo naciera de un lugar más profundo que el habitual. Apretó los labios contra los de Harry, cálidos, suaves y húmedos y sintió el mismo nudo deshaciéndose dentro de él, una dulzura imposible disipando la oscuridad. Sus manos se aferraron al suéter de Harry mientras profundizaban el beso, jugando perezosamente con la lengua del otro. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba todo el día necesitando un beso así?

Harry le abrazó, acariciándole la espalda con la misma languidez con la que lo besaba. Draco acogió su rostro entre las manos, le quitó las gafas y sin soltarlas, le acarició el pelo, el cuello. Estaba excitado, duro, pero no sentía la impaciencia que solía sentir en esas circunstancias, cuando los besos le sabían a poco y sólo eran el aperitivo de algo mejor. Aquel beso no era un aperitivo, era una comida completa de cinco platos.

Fue Harry quien terminó el beso, quedando frente con frente. Harry le abrazaba por la cintura y Draco apoyaba los brazos en sus hombros, respirando su olor, ya familiar, lamiéndose los labios para apurar la última partícula de su sabor. Se sentía tan bien, tan bien… Como si no pudiera pasarle jamás nada malo.

-Yo también te he echado de menos –se oyó decir.

-Quizás deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.

-Quizás.

Harry movió la cabeza un poco para darle otro beso, breve y cariñoso.

-Vamos dentro, aquí hace frío. Puedes seguir practicando mañana.

Draco se dejó llevar de la mano al interior de la casa, con los demás. Ron y Hermione le lanzaron una mirada fugaz a esas manos, pero con la misma rapidez adoptaron una expresión de "ni nos hemos fijado, nosotros no tenemos ningún problema, ninguno en absoluto".

Harry y él se sentaron juntos en el mismo sofá, los dedos de sus manos aún entrelazados. El gesto parecía una promesa de lo que había de venir cuando todos se fueran a dormir, cuando se metieran en la cama; todavía estaba medio duro y el deseo hirviendo a fuego muy lento hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera despierto y satisfecho. No iba a pensar en lo que eso suponía, esa especie de placidez doméstica que no había conseguido disfrutar del todo con los chicos muggles con los que había salido. Si pensaba en eso se asustaría y soltaría la mano de Harry y dejaría de sentir que había llegado al lugar al que pertenecía.

Al cabo de un rato, Ron y Hermione se marcharon, y Luna y Rolf fueron los primeros en anunciar que ellos se iban ya a dormir.

-Sí, nosotros también –dijo Draco, lanzándole a Harry una mirada cargada de significado.

Harry le mantuvo la mirada, esbozando una sonrisa y Draco sintió cómo aleteaba algo dentro de él. Merlín, ¿cómo podía desearle tanto? Apenas pudo esperar a que Harry cerrara la puerta para lanzar un hechizo silenciador en la habitación y abalanzarse sobre él. Harry le correspondió con la misma energía, pero cuando cayeron sobre la cama y Draco empezó a forcejear para quitarle la camiseta, intentó convencerle para que fueran más despacio.

-Vamos a hacer que dure, Draco –susurró, acariciándole el pelo y la cara-. Quiero chupártela hasta que no puedas más… Quiero que sea lento.

Draco no creía que hubiera alguien en el mundo capaz de resistirse a Harry en ese momento, cuando sus ojos verdes y miopes estaban fijos en él, cuando sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo, fuerte y acogedor a la vez. Así que empezaron a desnudarse con más lentitud, besando y acariciando la piel que iban dejando a la vista. Draco vio que Harry aún tenía las marcas de los mordiscos que se había llevado dos noches antes y sintió una irreprimible urgencia de marcarlo una vez más. Sus dientes se cerraron en su cuello y succionó. Harry farfulló una queja, pero se apretó más contra él.

-Te gusta morder, ¿eh? –dijo, mientras le bajaba los pantalones.

-Lo siento –contestó Draco, haciendo lo mismo.

Harry dejó escapar un ronquido de risa sin dejar de desnudarlo.

-No lo sientes, pero no pasa nada. Me gusta.

Quedaron desnudos al fin y Harry cumplió su promesa, chupándosela lenta y concienzudamente, y oh, joder, ver su cabeza oscura entre sus piernas abiertas, sentir ese calor exquisito en su polla, y oír el ruido de su lengua, sus murmullos apreciativos. Para cuando Harry decidió que ya habían disfrutado de suficientes preliminares, Draco estaba sudoroso, deshecho y prácticamente implorando a gritos que se la metiera. Harry obedeció por fin, penetrándolo con un movimiento firme y decidido que le hizo ver las estrellas. Sí, sí, quería sentirse lleno, completo de nuevo. Harry le besó con fuerza y Draco se lo devolvió, alborotándole el pelo con ansia.

-Harry… Di mi nombre.

-Draco… -Harry empezó a moverse, su voz salía con dificultad-. Te conocí en madam Malkin… cuando teníamos once años… Te vi bailar con Pansy… en el Baile de cuarto… Te conozco, Draco… Sé quién eres…

Dijo algo más, pero ya no tenía sentido, sílabas sueltas que acababan en gemidos, gruñidos. Draco no necesitaba más, de todos modos; era él, era él, y Harry lo sabía, y le deseaba a él, con sus sombras y su pasado y su maldito nombre. Cerró los ojos, abrumado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero los abrió enseguida porque no quería dejar de ver a Harry sobre él, las mejillas rojas, la frente perlada de sudor, el verde de sus ojos eclipsado por sus pupilas.

Se corrieron casi a la vez, mezclando sus gemidos, tan altos que habrían despertado a toda la casa de no haber sido por el hechizo silenciador. Sus estómagos, ya pegajosos por el sudor, se cubrieron con el semen de Draco mientras Harry se vaciaba dentro de él. Draco dejó caer las piernas sobre la cama y dejó escapar un leve gruñido de dolor; oh, estaba molido. Pero era un cansancio maravilloso y perfecto que no tenía nada que ver con el que había sentido aquella madrugada.

-Joder… -murmuró Harry, sin moverse de donde estaba.

Todavía seguía dentro de él y aunque normalmente eso no era algo que Draco disfrutara en particular, en ese momento le pareció perfecto. Harry se estaba apoyando en sus brazos para no descargar su peso encima de él y dejarle respirar y Draco podía simplemente regodearse en ese instante de paz y plenitud. Paz… ¿Quién iba a decirle que sería Harry Potter quien le trajera la paz?

Harry se movió al fin, saliendo de él y acurrucándose ligeramente contra su costado.

-Draco…

-¿Mm?

-Me gusta esto. Así, contigo.

Draco se giró para mirarle a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos le convenció de que Harry hablaba en serio. A pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado entre ellos y de todos los crímenes que él había cometido en la Agencia, Harry hablaba en serio. La idea le daba un ligero vértigo, consciente de que se estaba haciendo adicto a Harry a una velocidad pasmosa. Pero Harry había sido valiente, ¿no? Diciendo aquello. Quizás él podía ser valiente también. Podía arriesgarse.

-A mí también me gusta.

La sonrisa de Harry le hizo sentir una cosa rara en el estómago, aunque se tiñó de pronto de tristeza.

-No es un buen momento. Dentro de dos días podría pasar cualquier cosa y parece absurdo hacer planes. Pero quería que lo supieras. Quería que supieras que me gustas y me pareces genial.

A Draco casi se le escapó una carcajada histérica. ¿Harry pensaba que él era genial? ¿_Genial_?

-Harry, si yo te parezco un tipo genial, me da miedo pensar en la clase de personas con las que has salido.

Pero Harry no se rió.

-Sé por qué dices eso, pero no tienes razón. Tú dijiste "basta" en ese hotel, cuando creías que no tenías nada que ganar y sí mucho que perder. Y ahora estás enfrentándote a la Agencia y a Madison y los suyos y eso significa mucho también. Entiendo que lleves ese peso encima, Draco. Yo también llevo el peso de muchos muertos encima, los que no conseguí salvar durante la guerra, o durante el verano verde, o simplemente anoche. Pero si yo tengo la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, ¿por qué no vas a poder tú? Llevas nueve años bajo amenaza de muerte; Mercurio no es sólo hijo de la Agencia, también Voldemort y el mundo mágico tienen la culpa de su existencia. ¿No te mereces la oportunidad de demostrar lo que puedes hacer cuando no tienes una varita apuntándote a la cabeza?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver –dijo Draco, casi escandalizado de que Harry se pusiera al mismo nivel que él-. Tú no tienes la culpa de esas muertes, Harry, tú no los asesinaste. Y la gente no lucha porque tú lo digas, lucha porque también piensa que es algo por lo que se debe luchar.

-Podemos hablar de eso otro día –replicó Harry, con firmeza, antes de sujetarle la barbilla entre los dedos-. Draco, ¿te mereces esa oportunidad o no?

En ese momento Harry parecía tener tanta influencia sobre él como si le hubiera echado la Imperius. Draco supo que debía contestar. Y en el fondo sabía la respuesta, ¿no? Porque aunque se sentía como un perro, también había una parte de él que pedía a gritos esa oportunidad, que sabía que había estado jugando esa partida con las cartas marcadas en su contra.

-Sí, puede que sí.

Harry se inclinó sobre él y le besó, moviéndose con suavidad sobre sus labios. Cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos, intentaba poner una mirada firme.

-Tengo razón y eres genial.

La seriedad del momento había pasado y Draco lo agradeció.

-Está bien, no voy a discutírtelo. Tú tampoco estás del todo mal, Potter.

Harry sonrió, alargó la mano para buscar su varita y echar sobre ellos y la cama un hechizo de limpieza y volvió a dejarla donde estaba. Después apagó la lamparita mágica sobre la mesa, dejando que la oscuridad cayera sobre ambos.

-Anda, ven aquí, idiota. -Se había vuelto a relajar contra las sábanas. Draco hizo lo mismo, apretándose a él y tuvo la sensación de que su cuerpo daba su aprobación con un suave ronroneo-. Vamos a dormir, estoy reventado.

Draco también se sentía igual. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en lo a gusto que se sentía, y confió en dormirse pronto.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad. Draco estuvo practicando el patronus, las lechuzas no dejaron de llegar, su madre trató de mejorar el control sobre su varita y Harry pasó horas con la cabeza en la Red Flú, hablando con unos y con otros. Antes del almuerzo, Draco se fue con Bill a examinar las protecciones que rodeaban el ministerio. No cabía duda de que la seguridad había aumentado desde la guerra, pero ese tipo de edificios, que en realidad debían de admitir cada día a centenares de visitantes, eran imposibles de blindar eficazmente.<p>

-Si, ya he pasado a través de barreras parecidas –murmuró, examinándolas cuidadosa y discretamente con su varita. Después se hizo un corte en el dedo y dejó gotear la sangre en el exacto lugar en el que la primera barrera tocaba el suelo. La sangre siseó y Draco notó un pequeño tirón en su magia-. Haz lo mismo, eso debilitará las defensas.

Bill le hizo caso sin ningún comentario; debía de tener alguna idea de lo que Draco estaba haciendo. Ocultos los dos bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad, no podía verle la cara y sólo tenía sus palabras para orientarse.

-Vale, ¿quieres crear tú el caballo de Troya mientras yo controlo las barreras?

-Sí –contestó Draco.

En cuanto notó la vibración del hechizo de Bill, Draco se puso a trabajar. El caballo de Troya era en realidad una trampa en las barreras que les permitiría atravesarlas sin que se activara ninguna alarma. La mayoría de protecciones debían desactivarse, cosa que en ocasiones podía hacerse discretamente y otras, a la desesperada, como había sucedido en la cabaña. Pero ciertas barreras permitían caballos de Troya y se mantenían totalmente activas excepto para las personas que sabían cómo utilizarlo. Draco necesitaba que Bill se asegurara de que las defensas no saltaban mientras él creaba el caballo de Troya; no era algo que pudiera hacer una sola persona.

Draco ejecutaba los hechizos lo más rápidamente que aconsejaba la prudencia, sabiendo que era peligroso que los dos estuvieran allí. Había magos que podían ver a través de los hechizos de invisibilidad y si alguien los pillaba, tendrían problemas. Pero al final lo consiguió sin que nadie les descubriera y sonrió con orgullo.

-Listo.

-Vámonos.

Como era imposible usar la Aparición bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad, los dos se alejaron unas cuantas calles, evitando a los muggles, y entraron en un pub. El cuarto de baño de hombres estaba vacío y tras cerrar la puerta, los dos se quitaron el hechizo de invisibilidad. Draco sintió el habitual alfilerazo de culpa al contemplar las cicatrices que cruzaban el rostro de Bill. No le quedaban mal, le daban un aspecto duro, pero no dejaban de ser el recuerdo de un encuentro desagradable con Greyback y era muy posible que Bill Weasley prefiriera parecer menos duro y conservar su cara intacta.

-Bill –dijo, deteniéndolo cuando iba a Desaparecerse. El mayor de los Weasley lo miró inquisitivamente y Draco trató de reunir todo su coraje para decir lo que tenía que decir-. Lo siento. Siento que Greyback te hiciera eso por mi culpa.

El rostro de Bill era serio, pero había amabilidad en sus ojos cuando asintió.

-Disculpas aceptadas. –Le dio una palmadita en la espalda-. Vámonos antes de que entre algún muggle.

Con eso, se Desapareció. Draco se quedó allí un segundo, preguntándose si eso significaba que las cosas entre ellos ya estaban claras, con esa facilidad, y después se Apareció también en el interior de la casa de Bath. Bill ya les estaba contando a los otros que habían conseguido. Draco sonrió cuando su madre y Harry fueron a recibirle a él, obviamente contentos de que no les hubiera pasado nada. Harry le dio un beso en los labios; desde esa mañana ambos eran más abiertos con esas cosas delante de los demás.

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó su madre.

Draco intercambió una mirada con Bill y luego afirmó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos algo para ti –dijo Harry, cogiéndolo de la mano y sonriendo con una chispa traviesa en la cara. Draco se dejó conducir hasta la salita, preguntándose de qué se trataría, y Harry le dio un sobre que había sobre la mesa-. Esto lleva tu nombre.

Con todas las cartas de protesta que habían llegado a la casa, ninguna había ido dirigida a él; imaginaba que la gente no quería mandarle cartas a un supuesto muerto viviente, por si las moscas. Fue al girarla en busca de un posible remitente cuando los ojos se le saltaron de las órbitas.

-¡Es de Pansy! –exclamó, contento-. ¡Todavía está viva!

Ellos le sonrieron, felices por él, y Draco se alejó un poco para abrirla con un poco de privacidad.

"_Puto gusano enfermo, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerte pasar por Draco? No sé cómo has conseguido esa información, pero voy a encontrarte y voy a hacerte comer tus propias entrañas, cabrón. Date por muerto."_

Draco dobló la carta, abrumado por sus emociones. Harry se acercó a él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué dice la carta? –Draco se la dejó leer, no había razón para no hacerlo, pero le sorprendió cuando Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y sonó pesaroso-. No hagas mucho caso, sólo lo dice porque cree que eres un impostor.

-¿Qué? Ya lo sé –dijo, sonriendo con extrañeza.

-Entonces estás contento –dijo, como si no estuviera seguro del todo.

-¡Claro! ¿No lo ves, Harry? Está viva, todavía se preocupa por mí y además no cabe duda de que conserva su espíritu. -Habría sido horrible encontrarse una Pansy humillada y rota, pero si era capaz de conseguir sonar tan feroz por carta, probablemente podía duplicarlo en persona. Pansy estaba bien. No podía explicar el alivio que sentía. Ahora sólo tenía que convencerla de que era él realmente.

-Los Slytherin sois tan raros… Pero me alegro por ti, Draco.

-Gracias –dijo, apretándole la mano-. Voy a escribirle otra carta. Mamá, ¿incluirías unas líneas? Si ve que tú también estás en esto igual me cree con más facilidad.

-Por supuesto, pero ¿qué tal si almorzamos primero? Estábamos esperando a que Bill y tú volvieras.

-Claro.

Bill no se quedó a almorzar con ellos porque quería volver con Fleur y su hija Victoire, pero los demás se sentaron a la mesa. Había un pastel de patata que Harry y Luna habían conseguido hacer entre los dos y que estaba bastante bueno, aunque no pudiera compararse con la comida de Molly Weasley. Después Draco se preparó una taza de té y se fue a tomársela mientras le escribía a Pansy. A juzgar por el tiempo que había tardado en tener respuesta suya, no creía que estuviera demasiado lejos. ¿Francia, quizás? ¿Suiza? Sí, quizás Suiza. Era posible que los padres de Pansy hubieran tomado las mismas precauciones monetarias que los suyos.

"_Ay, Pansy, ¿es necesario ser tan ordinaria? Snape conseguía que cualquiera se meara encima de miedo y no tenía que recurrir a esas expresiones tan arrabaleras. Sólo te falta escupir en el suelo._

_Soy yo, atontada. Aunque me emociona ver que estás dispuesta a destripar a alguien en mi honor, preferiría que me creyeras. Si tienes a alguien de confianza en el Reino Unido pregúntale si me oyó hablar el otro día en la radio. Intervinimos la señal de la WWZ con nuestro programa y tratamos de hacerle ver a la gente que las cosas que Madison va diciendo por ahí sobre mí, sobre Potter, sobre mi madre… son mentira. _

_No puedo contarte mucho, pero sí quería que supieras una cosa. Si pasa lo peor, me mataron mientras intentaba luchar contra los que nos hicieron esto a ti, a mí, a Greg, a todos._

_Besos, Pans. Te dejo con unas líneas de parte de mi madre para ver si así te convences de que soy yo"_

Draco le pasó la carta a su madre, quien hizo referencia a un par de cosas de los padres de Pansy y además lacró el sobre con su propio anillo, que era una mezcla del sello de los Black y de los Malfoy. La primera vez no se les había ocurrido, pero Draco pensó que era una buena manera de intentar hacer valer su identidad.

Una vez la lechuza se marchó con el nuevo mensaje, Draco se fue a practicar el patronus. Luna estaba allí, leyendo una revista; el hecho de que estuviera al revés no parecía importarle mucho. A Draco no le molestaba tener testigos de su entrenamiento y se puso a ello, pensando como siempre en su alegría al reencontrarse con su madre.

_-¡Expecto__patronus!_ –Un escudo plateado salió de su varita, pero Draco tuvo la sensación de que había sido ligeramente diferente. Volvió a concentrarse y sólo para estar seguro, no sólo pensó en ella, sino también en Harry y en Pansy-. _¡Expecto__patronus!_

Su corazón dio un salto cuando vio que el escudo trataba de adoptar una forma animal. Pudo ver cómo se formaba una cabeza, algo que parecía una pata… No era un animal muy grande, eso seguro. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, antes de que pudiera discernir qué era, la niebla plateada se disolvió. Draco, sin embargo, estaba contento: aquello había sido un paso más hacia la meta.

-¿Has visto? –le dijo a Luna.

Ella asintió, sonriente, y dijo algo sobre alguna de sus criaturas imaginarias, pero Draco no la escuchó, pues estaba llamando a Harry y a su madre para que salieran a contemplar sus avances. Cuando los tuvo donde quería, probó el encantamiento de nuevo, pensando otra vez en las tres cosas, no sólo en su madre. Y ahí estaba, insinuándose. Ella sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

-No falta mucho.

-Bien hecho, Draco, ya casi lo tienes –dijo Harry, puntuando su felicitación con un casto beso en los labios.

Sí, pronto lo lograría. Quería hacerlo y sabía por qué. No era por los dementores ni por su utilidad a la hora de transmitir mensajes ni por ser el único de aquel grupo que no sabía convocarlo. Necesitaba demostrarse a sí mismo que aún quedaba algo inocente y limpio dentro de él.

* * *

><p>A medida que caía la noche, las conversaciones y las caras se fueron haciendo más reflexivas. Draco sabía que estaban pensando lo mismo que él, en lo definitivo que sería el día siguiente. Si las cosas salían mal, quizás algunos podrían escapar todavía, pero muchos acabarían capturados o muertos y la situación para los que se oponían a Madison empeoraría drásticamente. Pero Draco, por una vez, no estaba temiendo que pasara lo peor. Quería venganza, quería justicia. Quizás él era un asesino, pero Madison y los suyos eran mucho peores. Tenía ante sí los rostros de su padre, de Greg, de Theo, incluso de su madre, flaca y enferma en la huída de Azkaban. Nunca había sentido una determinación tan fría y tan poderosa.<p>

Todos tenían que madrugar al día siguiente, pero nadie parecía muy inclinado a irse a dormir temprano, quizás porque todos estaban demasiado nerviosos o alterados por la inminente batalla. Además, todavía quedaban algunos cabos sueltos que atar, no tanto sobre la táctica que iban a seguir para entrar en el Wizengamot sino sobre las pruebas que iban a presentar sobre Madison. Shacklebolt seguía recibiendo información sobre la Agencia de los aurores estadounidenses y de vez en cuando alguno de esos datos echaba luz sobre la relación de Madison con ellos. Y alrededor de las diez, Harry recibió una lechuza que le hizo dar un salto en la silla.

-¡Oh, coño!

-¿Qué? –dijeron los demás, prácticamente a la vez.

Harry se dispuso a leerles la carta, manteniendo medio oculto algo –una hoja de papel, un documento, una foto- que había llegado incluido en el sobre.

_-"Querido señor Potter; cuando empezó el verano verde, no puedo decir que lamentara la suerte que corrieron los mortífagos. Mi hijo, que jamás le había hecho daño a nadie, murió durante la guerra y yo quería ver muertos también a los responsables. Pero cuando pasó el tiempo me di cuenta de que el verano verde no había sido justicia, sino otro estilo de crimen. Los mortífagos merecían morir, sí, pero condenaron a muerte a muchas personas que no habían matado a nadie. Ahora Azkaban está llena de presos y muchos de ellos no han cometido otro delito que interponerse en el camino de Madison. Me temo que dejándonos llevar por la sed de venganza sólo allanamos el camino para otra criatura tan despreciable como Voldemort._

_Ahora Madison clama que usted es un asesino y un violador, un mago oscuro que practica la necromancia. No puedo creer eso. Usted nos salvó a todos frente a Voldemort y sé que lo hizo gracias al amor que sentía por todos nosotros, por todo el mundo mágico. ¿Cómo puede alguien tan lleno de amor torcerse de esa manera? No puede ser posible. Y si Madison está mintiendo de esa manera tan horrible sobre usted, me pregunto qué otras mentiras habrá dicho._

_No sé de dónde ha salido Draco Malfoy ni por qué está ahora con usted. No entiendo muchas de las cosas que están pasando. Pero sí sé que debemos confiar en que su corazón está donde siempre ha estado. Cuenta usted con mi apoyo, señor Potter. Y aunque no sé si esto realmente le va a servir de algo, aquí le adjunto el listado de todas las llamadas por Red Flú que ha hecho el ministro en el último mes desde su casa y desde su despacho. Mi esposa trabaja en ese departamento y aunque no sin riesgo, ha sido capaz de conseguir esa información. No hace falta ser Slytherin para recabar información potencialmente comprometedora._

_Le deseo a usted y a los suyos toda la suerte del mundo, señor Potter. _

_Atentamente,_

_Clifford Abercrombie"_

Draco reconoció el apellido, pues sin llegar a ser sangrepuras, los Abercrombie llevaban casi tres siglos con ellos, pero lo que atrajo totalmente su atención fue el documento. Si Madison había empezado a llamar a los Estados Unidos a raíz de lo que había pasado en el hotel… Y sí, allí estaba. Había un par de llamadas al departamento de aurores, lo cual resultaba justificable –Madison al menos habría pretendido preocuparse por lo que le podía haber pasado al héroe del mundo mágico-, pero también había más de treinta llamadas a "Red Flú no registrada". Por sí sólo no habría podido probar nada, pero sumado a todo lo que tenían ya sobre él, la evidencia era prácticamente abrumadora.

Hubo, pues, una última llamarada de actividad antes de que se fueran a dormir, mientras informaban a Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley y Hermione de aquello. La carta de Abercrombie les dejó a todos con un buen sabor de boca, cosa que no le venía mal a nadie. Draco sabía que su madre estaba muy preocupada, especialmente porque no iba a participar en la toma del ministerio; lo había intentado, pero él había conseguido quitárselo de la cabeza porque, por buena que hubiera sido antes en duelos, ahora llevaba siete años sin practicar y estaba usando una varita que no le respondía bien del todo. Ella iba a irse a la misma casa en la que se estaban escondiendo la mujer de Percy Weasley, la hija de ambos y otra niña Weasley, la de George y Angelina. Tendría que esperar y desear lo mejor, y eso era casi tan duro como luchar directamente.

Finalmente todos decidieron acostarse. Draco se dio una ducha rápida y se metió en el cuarto de Harry, que le estaba esperando. Draco se quitó la toalla de la cintura, la dejó doblada sobre una silla y después se metió en la cama. Harry lo miraba con cariño, pero no daba señales del deseo hambriento de otras noches. Draco tampoco estaba ardiendo de ganas de follar. El peso de lo que les esperaba al día siguiente no resultaba muy excitante. Aun así, Draco empezó a notarse un poco más predispuesto cuando se acostó junto a Harry y éste le abrazó.

-Hueles bien.

-Es la ventaja de ducharse compulsivamente.

-No tan compulsivamente como cuando nos encontramos –replicó Harry, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Draco pensó en aquella noche que parecía haber ocurrido hacía una eternidad.

-Joder, Harry, le debes la vida a tus estúpidas gafas.

Él soltó una breve carcajada sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Iba a hacerlo. Ya me había convencido para hacerlo. –Y si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente habría acabado tan tarado como Albring-. Y de repente vi tus gafas sobre la mesilla de noche y fue como "¿qué coño…? –Meneó la cabeza-. Si te hubieras cambiado el modelo de gafas no habría sabido que eras tú y habrías acabado con la Putridus.

Harry parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, pero de repente le vio la gracia al asunto y sonrió.

-Vaya… Nunca pensé que mis gafas pudieran salvarme la vida.

-Debes de ser la persona con más suerte del mundo. Tienes más vidas que un gato.

-Ojalá sea cierto. –Y sonaba como un hombre que sabía que la muerte le acechaba con más frecuencia de lo normal-. Espero que nadie muera mañana.

-Sí, por lo menos de nuestro lado.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Draco, quiero enseñarte algo.

Harry se movió y fue a buscar algo en el bolsillo de una de sus chaquetas. Era su cartera de cuero. De allí sacó una foto y se la entregó a Draco. En la foto se podía ver a Harry posando y haciendo caras de burla junto a un niño de unos siete u ocho años, guapo y de cabello azul. Draco se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Tienes un hijo?

Harry soltó una risita.

-No, es mi ahijado, Teddy. –Luego se puso un poco más serio-. Teddy Lupin. Es el hijo de tu prima Nymphadora y Remus Lupin. Eso lo convierte en sobrino tuyo, ¿no?

Draco observó la foto, todavía con la boca abierta. Tenía un sobrino… Nunca había estado seguro de si el bebé había sobrevivido a la guerra o no. Pero luego pensó en su tía Andromeda y en su madre y frunció ligeramente las cejas.

-¿Mi tía está viva? –Harry asintió-. ¿Fue alguna vez a visitar a mi madre?

-Cuando terminó la guerra, tu tía había perdido a su marido, a su única hija y a su yerno, y tenía que cuidar a su nieto recién nacido. No tenía fuerzas para preocuparse por otros y no creo que tuviera el más mínimo interés en los juicios. Estaba furiosa con todos los que hubieran tenido relación con Voldemort y creo que eso puedes entenderlo. Pero cuando vio lo mal que lo estaba pasando yo con todo ese asunto, empezó a darse cuenta de que el verano verde no había sido justicia. Al cabo de un tiempo, le escribió una carta a tu madre, diciéndole que lamentaba lo que os había pasado y que pensaba que no habían sido justos con ella y contigo. –Draco se dio cuenta de que había dejado fuera a su padre, pero pudo entenderlo-. Tres días después, tu tía recibió una citación de la Oficina de Aurores para ser interrogada. Querían saber por qué pensaba que no estaba bien castigar a los mortífagos, por qué tenía tanto interés en verlos libres. Le preguntaron por los Black, si había quedado con alguna de sus hermanas durante la guerra. Insinuaron que quizás el stress de tener que cuidar a un bebé estaba haciendo que no pudiera pensar con claridad, que quizás era demasiado mayor para una tarea así, que el ministerio quería asegurarse de que todos los huérfanos de guerra estaban bien atendidos… La asustaron, Draco. La idea de que le quitaran a Teddy también fue demasiado para ella. Así que no volvió a escribirle y desde luego no fue a visitarla. Pero tu madre sabe que tu tía no la odia, y que quizás cuando todo esto acabe podrán volver a ser hermanas.

Había preguntado por ella impulsado por la rabia de pensar que había abandonado a su madre de esa manera, cuando su madre jamás, jamás, había querido hacerle daño a su familia. Pero lo que Harry le había contado, no sólo le había apaciguado, sino que le había recordado una vez más que ellos no eran las únicas víctimas de Madison y el verano verde.

-Yo estaba delante cuando el Se… Voldemort le ordenó a Bellatrix que matara a mi prima y al bebé. Pero nosotros nunca quisimos eso. A mí me habían contado que mi tía había caído en las garras de un cazafortunas y que cuando mis abuelos habían tratado de advertírselo, ella los había mandado a todos a la mierda y había roto con la familia. A mi madre le daba pena haber perdido la relación con ella por culpa de ese tipo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con paciencia.

-Draco, Ted Tonks no era ningún cazafortunas. Pero me alegra saber que nunca quisisteis verlos muertos.

-No, claro que no. –Miró la foto-. ¿Se transforma?

-¿En hombre-lobo? No. Aunque los medimagos dicen que no podremos saberlo con seguridad hasta que llegue a la adolescencia.

-¿Tenéis mucha relación?

Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, aunque no le he visto desde que volvimos de los Estados Unidos. Normalmente le veo tres o cuatro veces por semana. Andromeda ya se fía de mí, así que a veces me lo llevo a dar una vuelta por el zoo o a ver una película al cine. Fui yo quien le enseñó a volar, lo hace bastante bien. Y es un crío genial, Draco, te lo juro. No lo digo porque sea su padrino.

Draco se aguantó una risa.

-Por supuesto que no, Harry.

Él le dio un empujón amistoso.

-Idiota… Ya le conocerás y verás como tengo razón.

Draco asintió, sin querer pensar demasiado en todo aquello.

-De acuerdo, ya nos presentarás.

Harry asintió también, obviamente complacido.

-Trato hecho. –Entonces le miró con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación-. Prométeme que sobrevivirás, ¿de acuerdo? Ya te he visto morir una vez y no quiero repetir la experiencia.

-No puedo decir que yo lo esté deseando –replicó. Luego adoptó una expresión más grave-. No voy a morir. No he llegado hasta aquí para morir ahora. –Besó a Harry-. Ahora tú.

-No voy a morir –prometió.

-Bien. –Una extraña ansia por proteger a Harry le sacudió de arriba abajo y acarició posesivamente su frente, su pelo-. Bien.

-Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

><p>Se levantaron pronto, a las cinco de la mañana. Cuando ya estaban terminando de desayunar, todos los demás empezaron a llegar, excepto los dos que estaban vigilando a los prisioneros. Sus rostros eran serios, pero de vez en cuando brotaba una chispa de humor aquí y allá, como de veteranos curtidos. Era una manera de aliviar la tensión.<p>

Harry repasó en voz alta las últimas instrucciones. Era un plan un poco temerario, pero Draco sabía que no podía ser de otro modo, no cuando habían tenido tan poco tiempo para perfilarlo. Y no podían posponer aquello mucho más. Las dos últimas lechuzas que habían llegado informaban de que el ministerio había ido en mitad de la noche a casa de los padres de Lee Jordan y de Rolf para llevárselos al ministerio e interrogarlos. Madison iba a atacar a todos los parientes de los sospechosos de ayudar a Harry y no era difícil imaginar cuál era el temor que todos tenían en mente: que se repitiera otra racha sangrienta como la del verano verde.

Draco fue a prepararse a su habitación y cogió su pistola y su cuchillo. Harry quería que sólo usaran hechizos no mortales, pero cabía la posibilidad de que las cosas se pusieran realmente feas y tuvieran que recurrir a cualquier cosa para salir victoriosos o, en el peor de los casos, huir con éxito. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, vio que su madre lo observaba desde la puerta. Su rostro se había redondeado un poco, recordando a la bella mujer que todavía era; sin embargo, su expresión sólo indicaba miedo y preocupación.

-Todo saldrá bien –le dijo, repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho Harry la noche anterior.

Draco no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan angustiada. En el juicio, había aguantado el tipo con valentía hasta oír la sentencia: entonces se había puesto a chillar como una loca y se la habían tenido que llevar entre tres guardias. Pero normalmente era capaz de mostrarse fría y firme ante la tensión. El hecho de que ahora tuviera los ojos llenos de lágrimas y pareciera a punto de suplicarle que se quedara allí con ella indicaba de nuevo cuánto daño le había hecho Azkaban.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado –insistió ella, sujetándolo por los brazos.

Draco se la quitó de encima.

-Madre, por favor… Recuerda que eres una Black.

Ella tomó aire bruscamente, como si la hubiera abofeteado y Draco se preguntó por un momento si no habría cometido un error. Pero después de un momento, su madre pareció entender por qué le había dicho algo así y alzó la cabeza mientras trataba de recomponerse. Draco se sintió aliviado; no quería que la vieran totalmente histérica y sobre todo no quería que estuviera llorando hasta que todo terminara.

-Sí –dijo ella, más calmada-. Tienes razón.

Draco sujetó una de sus manos y la apretó cariñosamente.

-Bajemos.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras. Uno de los grupos, los que iban a encargarse de sus agentes prisioneros, ya se habían marchado. Su madre se acercó a Harry y le dio también un abrazo. Harry pareció prometerle a ella también que regresaría con vida y después lanzó una mirada general.

-Allá vamos.

_Continuará_


	19. Chapter 18

**NdA**: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ^^

**Capítulo 18**

Eran doce en total. Harry, él, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Percy y Ron Weasley, Hermione, Luna, Rolf, Neville y Cho Chang. Se aparecieron discretamente a dos calles del ministerio, se echaron encima hechizos de invisibilidad y comenzaron a acercarse al edificio, esquivando muggles y manteniéndose en silencio. Draco miraba a su alrededor, atento a cualquier señal que presagiara una emboscada, pero todo parecía normal. Hombres y mujeres muggles dirigiéndose a sus trabajos, ajenos a la pequeña revolución que iba a estallar en el mundo mágico. El cielo estaba bastante despejado, con sólo unas nubes grises amenazando por el sur. Un día normal y corriente en el que, con suerte, todo cambiaría.

Cuando llegaron a la cabina de teléfonos por la que se entraba al ministerio eran las ocho y media. Todos los magos y brujas que trabajaban allí ya debían de estar en sus puestos de trabajo, pero mientras se acercaban vieron bajar a un par de brujas que seguramente habían ido allí a hacer alguna tramitación o cosas así. Cuando ellas desaparecieron por el piso de la cabina, ellos se acercaron más. La tensión era electrizante y Draco se sentía de nuevo como en medio de una misión. Estaban esperando a que Finnigan, Thomas y Shacklebolt llegaran con los prisioneros. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a preocuparse por su retraso, oyó el susurro de Shacklebolt.

-¿Harry?

-Aquí.

-¿Ya podemos bajar?

-Todavía no. No creo que tarde mucho. ¿Todo bien?

-Mansos como corderitos.

De Albrig podía creérselo, pero quizás le habían dado una poción al otro para que fuera más cooperativo o quizás lo habían dejado inconsciente para el traslado, directamente.

Ahora debían esperar a que Harry recibiera la señal, a través de una moneda encantada, de la madre de Seamus Finnigan, que trabajaba en el ministerio. Cuando eso sucediera, significaría que Lavender Brown y Susan Bones estaban armando un escándalo en el atrio que mantendría ligeramente distraída a toda la gente, guardias y aurores incluidos, que pudiera haber allí.

-Ahora –sonó la voz de Harry.

Bill lanzó un hechizo destinado a conseguir que los muggles, sencillamente, no se fijaran en ellos en lo más mínimo, y en cuanto Draco sintió la vibración de la magia se quitó de encima el hechizo de invisibilidad. Los demás habían hecho lo mismo y ahora podía ver todas sus caras decididas y serias. Sin esperar un solo segundo, todos se Aparecieron en el atrio. Las barreras no saltaron, aunque Draco no había esperado que lo hicieran, dado el modo en el que él y Bill las habían manipulado.

Habían entrado.

Allí había un buen alboroto, pero no porque les hubieran visto ya, sino por el buen quehacer de Lavender y Susan, que parecían dos dementes. Draco no se quedó a averiguar lo que estaban diciendo, simplemente apuntó a uno de los guardias y lo dejó inconsciente de un Desmaius. Habían esperado encontrar cinco guardias más allí y la información era correcta; el resto del grupo se había ocupado de los otros.

-¡Todo el mundo fuera, vamos! –rugió Harry, lanzando unos aparatosos, pero inofensivos rayos en dirección a los magos del atrio.

La mayoría de ellos no necesitaron que insistiera más y se Desaparecieron a toda prisa, asustados. Dos magos y una bruja, sin embargo, intentaron presentar batalla. Ron y Hermione se ocuparon de uno, Shacklebolt de otra y cuando el tercero se estaba batiendo con Luna y el señor Weasley, una bruja que no había huido lo dejó inconsciente de un Desmaius.

-¡Si va a por ese canalla de Madison cuente conmigo, señor Potter! –exclamó, corriendo hacia ellos.

Tenía quizás unos cuarenta años, llevaba gafas y su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta.

-Desarme a los aurores y luego váyase a casa -dijo Harry, mientras la mayoría del grupo corría hacia los ascensores-. Neville, Lavender, ayudadle. ¡Y gracias por su colaboración, señora!

-¡No hay de qué!

Pasaron de largo el puesto de seguridad, ahora desatendido, cruzaron una puerta y llegaron a otro vestíbulo más pequeño que el atrio en el que había una veintena de ascensores dorados. Harry y unos cuantos llamaron a todos los ascensores desocupados. El primero en llegar, sin embargo, fue uno que contenía dos magos. Su susto al encontrarse con ese recibimiento fue mayúsculo, pero no duró mucho. Harry y Molly se deshicieron de los dos con sendos Desmaius y movieron los cuerpos inconscientes al otro lado del pasillo para que no les estorbaran.

Neville y Lavender se reunieron con ellos y el grupo se dividió en dos para subir en los ascensores. Draco se metió en el mismo que Harry y trató de contener su impaciencia mientras subían a la segunda planta. De momento todo iba según lo previsto, pero en cuestión de segundos se correría la voz de que el ministerio estaba siendo atacado y entonces empezaría lo bueno.

-¿Creéis que en el Wizengamot ya sospecharán algo? –preguntó Hermione.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepamos? –replicó Draco, sin poder contenerse.

-¡Concentraos! –gruñó Shacklebolt.

El tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado mientras el ascensor subía una planta tras otra. Flotaba un olor familiar en el aire, mezcla de sudor, adrenalina y miedo. A esas alturas, si Madison y los suyos hubieran rendido sus varitas nada más verlos salir del ascensor, se habría sentido casi decepcionado. Quería maldecir a alguien, quería hacerles pagar.

El ascensor se detuvo por fin y salieron de él a la vez que la otra mitad del grupo hacía lo mismo del otro ascensor. Allí empezó todo. Los magos y brujas que esperaba a los ascensores o iban de un lado al otro del pasillo los miraron con incredulidad durante un momento y luego unos chillaron, otros salieron huyendo y otros empezaron a atacarles.

Pero ellos ya habían empezado a disparar hechizos, dividiéndose en tres grupos. Uno debía proteger a los dos agentes prisioneros, otro debía cargar en dirección a la Oficina de Aurores para tratar de pillarlos por sorpresa y un tercero debían cubrir a estos y deshacerse de la gente de los pasillos. Draco estaba en este último grupo, con instrucciones para unirse al segundo en cuanto pudiera.

El pasillo era un caos, los hechizos iban y venían por todas partes. Draco agachó la cabeza para evitar un Expelliarmus y mandó a un auror contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente y probablemente conmocionado. La gente parecía tenerle un miedo especial, no por sus hechizos, sino por ser simplemente él, el cadáver ambulante. No le importaba; eso les hacía ser más descuidados en sus movimientos.

Percy cayó al suelo, desmayado, y Draco le lanzó un Ennervate. Apenas tuvo tiempo de comprobar que se espabilaba cuando debió olvidarse de él y dedicarse a un tipo que trató de darle con un Petrificus Totalis. Draco alzó un Protego y después rápidamente le lanzó un hechizo y lo dejó transformado en conejo. El animal se quedó quieto un momento y después salió corriendo dando botes. Draco sonrió para sus adentros; no había contrahechizo, pero los efectos pasarían por sí mismos al cabo de un par de horas.

-¡Malfoy, cuidado! –gritó Granger.

Draco se tiró al suelo y un rayo verde le pasó casi rozando el pelo. Un leve hedor a magia negra le hizo comprender que alguien le había lanzado un Avada Kedavra. ¡Un Avada Kedavra! No quedaba ya mucha gente en pie e identificó enseguida al tipo que le había lanzado ese hechizo, un hombre barbudo que lo miraba con una mezcla de terror y odio. Una maldición acudió a sus labios como respuesta, una que haría que empezara a toser con más y más violencia hasta que expulsara los pulmones por la boca. Eso le enseñaría a intentar matarle. Pero en el último momento se contuvo, porque esta vez tenía opciones, esta vez podía elegir, y no iba a convertirse en un asesino.

Su vacilación podría haberle costado cara, porque el tipo ya estaba lanzando otro Avada Kedavra en su dirección. Neville lo alcanzó con un Incarcerus antes de que la maldición mortal saliera de su varita y el tipo cayó al suelo con un gesto de rabia. Draco lo desarmó con un Expelliarmus rápido y después salió corriendo en dirección a la esquina que daba a la Oficina de Aurores. De pronto, un hechizo perdido le dio de lleno en la espalda y su varita salió volando de su mano. Draco se giró rápidamente y vio un mago de pelo blanco y alborotado a cinco o seis metros de distancia que había visto lo que había pasado. El hombre le apuntaba con la varita y su expresión estaba tan llena de odio como la del tipo de antes.

_-¡Avada…!_

¡No! Draco no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó hacia él, tirándose al suelo, mientras el hombre lanzaba la maldición mortal. El rayo verde volvió a pasar a milímetros escasos de la cabeza, pero lo había esquivado por los pelos. Con las piernas barrió a su adversario, quien perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer también. Sí, ya lo tenía. El hombre movió el brazo como si quisiera lanzarle otro hechizo, pero Draco, más rápido, le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y se la estampó contra el suelo con un duro golpe. Después remató la faena con dos secos puñetazos en la nariz. El hombre quedó totalmente inconsciente; si tenía una conmoción cerebral severa no era algo que fuera a quitarle el sueño. Draco se limpió la sangre de la mano rápida y mecánicamente en la túnica de aquel mago y después le quitó la varita con ademán triunfal.

Sin perder un momento, siguió corriendo hacia la Oficina de Aurores y por fin alcanzó a Harry, Shacklebolt y Bill. Ellos no eran los únicos que estaban luchando contra los aurores, porque como Shacklebolt le había explicado, había media docena de ellos, honrados y competentes, que estaban deseando quitarse de encima a sus corruptos e inútiles compañeros y al hombre que les había puesto allí, Madison. Entre todos habían incapacitado ya a la mayoría de sus oponentes, que yacían en el suelo maniatados o inconscientes o ambas cosas a la vez.

Oh, pero había que ver luchar a Harry, era un torbellino lleno de fuerza y decisión. En ese momento estaba viéndoselas con un guardia y un auror y a pesar de estar en minoría, era él quien llevaba la ofensiva, haciéndolos recular.

-¿Quieres ayuda? –exclamó Draco, mientras se parapetaba detrás de un escritorio y aturdía a una secretaria belicosa.

Harry tumbó a uno de sus oponentes.

-¡No, gracias! –Lanzó un hechizo al aire y los memorandums voladores que flotaban allí y allá, modelados como pájaros, comenzaron a atacar al otro-. ¿Estás herido? ¡Tienes sangre en la cara!

-¡Estoy bien, no es mía! ¡Me han atacado con la Maldición Mortal!

-¿Cómo van las cosas en el pasillo?

Draco bloqueó un conjuro.

-¡Prácticamente despejado!

Unos segundos después, los pocos magos que quedaban en pie en la oficina de aurores habían sido capturados o maniatados y Harry llamó a los otros.

-¡Vale, al Wizengamot, vamos, vamos! ¡Bill, asegúrate de que vienen todos!

Bill salió corriendo hacia el pasillo que daba a los ascensores con una mueca feroz en la cara y Draco echó a correr tras Harry y Shacklebolt. El Wizengamot les esperaba.

* * *

><p>Si la Oficina de Aurores estaba a un extremo del palo de la T que nacía del pasillo de los ascensores, el Wizengamot se encontraba en el otro extremo del palo. Unas gruesas y pesadas puertas dobles de madera cerraban el paso. Shacklebolt probó dos hechizos y el segundo hizo que la puerta se derritiera como un trozo de mantequilla bajo el sol de verano. Tras esas puertas había un pequeño vestíbulo con algunas sillas. Draco se sintió mal al recordarse a sí mismo en ese vestíbulo, sucio y cargado de cadenas y listo para ser juzgado, condenado y ejecutado, todo en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.<p>

Pero no se permitió a sí mismo caer en esa espiral y se concentró en el siguiente obstáculo. Tenía forma de dos guardias, un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, que estaban allí, entre ellos y la ornamentada puerta que ya comunicaba directamente con el Wizengamot. Las puertas que Shacklebolt acababa de convertir en pasta habían sido tan gruesas que era muy probable que aquella pareja no hubiera oído el alboroto de la batalla que acababa de tener lugar, o que hubiera oído algo y lo hubiera atribuido a algún delincuente recién capturado que les estaba dando problemas. En cualquier caso, ella estaba intentando ocultar lo asustada que estaba y él los miraba a todos como si no diera crédito a sus sentidos. Aun teniendo las varitas en la mano, ninguno de los dos había lanzado aún ningún hechizo.

Harry dio un paso al frente, con las manos ligeramente levantadas. No llevaba varita y cuando Draco se dio cuenta maldijo entre dientes y clavó la vista en las manos de los dos guardias, dispuesto a atacar al más mínimo movimiento.

-Soy Harry Potter –dijo, como si aquellos dos no lo supieran. De hecho, a juzgar por su edad, debían de haber coincidido en Hogwarts con él. ¿La chica no era Natalie McDonald?-. Tenéis dos opciones: dejarnos pasar y ayudar a terminar de una vez con la corrupción que Madison ha traído sobre el mundo mágico o luchar contra nosotros.

El chico bajó inmediatamente la varita, ya fuera por honestidad o por cobardía. La chica le mantuvo la mirada a Harry.

-¿Vais a matarlo?

-No tenemos intención de matar a nadie. Sólo queremos que la gente sepa la verdad.

Ella dudó un segundo, paseó la vista por los rostros de todos los que estaban tras Harry y bajó la varita con un gesto de duda, como si no estuviera segura de estar haciendo lo correcto. Los dos guardias se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar y Draco, aferrando su varita con fuerza, observó cómo Harry tomaba aire y abría las puertas de un fuerte empujón.

La batalla empezó de nuevo.

Tal y como Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley y otros habían asegurado, el Wizengamot se encontraba prácticamente al completo. El mago que estaba en ese momento exponiendo algo ante sus compañeros, de pie frente a todos, dio un brinco y salió corriendo para esconderse detrás de una silla. Los otros miembros del Wizengamot chillaron, se escondieron bajo los bancos, sacaron sus varitas. En cuanto a la Orden, unos comenzaron a defender a Harry, que estaba levantando un complicado hechizo que afectaría a toda la sala, y otros estaban blindado la puerta para que nadie pudiera irrumpir allí.

Draco se quedó paralizado.

No veía la lucha, sólo veía a un montón de magos y brujas pidiendo su cabeza y la de sus padres, sentía el peso de las cadenas en su cuerpo, olía el hedor que exudaban él y sus ropas de prisionero. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía estar ensordeciéndolo y las palmas de las manos se le llenaron de sudor frío y viscoso. Apenas podía respirar, tenía la garganta cerrada. Si ese resplandor verde que vio brillar cerca de él significaba que le habían lanzado un hechizo, no sirvió para sacarlo de su estado.

-¡Draco! –Alguien gritó su nombre cerca de él, pero su voz se perdió entre los gritos de sus recuerdos, el largo y angustioso "no" de su madre al escuchar sus sentencias-. ¡Draco!

De repente notó una bofetada tan fuerte que se hizo daño en el cuello al girar la cabeza. Sobresaltado, se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de una batalla y de que Molly estaba delante de él, mirándolo con preocupación mientras Percy los defendía a ambos.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Qué te pasa? –exclamó ella-. ¿Estás bien? Parecía como si hubieras visto un inferi.

Draco apretó los puños, avergonzado de sí mismo y aún muy agitado. ¿Cómo podía tener un ataque así en medio de una batalla? No, tenía que controlarse, tenía que ayudar a Harry y a los demás, tenía que vengarse. Podía hacerlo. No estaba otra vez en su juicio, no tenía dieciocho años, no era un crío indefenso. Draco se forzó a volver a mirar entre los bancos y vio la lucha, los miembros del Wizengamot que estaban encogidos de miedo. Eso era la realidad. No estaba ya indefenso ante su poder, eran _ellos_ los que iban a doblar la rodilla.

-Estoy bien –dijo, secándose las manos sudorosas en los pantalones. Luego, con voz más firme, repitió-: Estoy bien. Gracias, señora Weasley.

Ella asintió brevemente, le echó una última mirada para asegurarse y volvió a meterse de lleno en la lucha. Draco respiró hondo e hizo lo mismo, lanzando Incarcerus y Expelliarmus a todos los miembros del Wizengamot que veía.

-¡Esto es un ultraje, Potter! –exclamó alguien.

Harry no contestó, ocupado en ejecutar el largo hechizo.

-¡Y vosotros sois unos asesinos! –replicó Ron-. ¡Pregúntale a tu jefe por qué atacaron a Harry en Estados Unidos!

Su jefe, Madison… Draco escrutó los alrededores tratando de localizarlo. Lo había visto ya en demasiadas fotos del Profeta como para no reconocerlo.

-¡Ataquen a Potter! ¡Si consigue terminar ese encantamiento nos matará a todos!

Draco buscó el origen de aquella voz también familiar y entonces descubrió a dos tipos con no muy buena pinta protegiendo a un tercero, que estaba medio escondido por ellos. Los tres estaban pegados a una de las paredes y estaban intentando llegar a la puerta, pero varios miembros de la Orden estaban repeliéndolos a ellos y a todos los que también estaban intentando huir. Draco se unió al grupo y dejó inconsciente a una bruja justo en el momento en el que uno de los perros guardianes de Madison lanzaba un Avada Kedavra. El rayo verde impactó contra Seamus Finnigan y éste cayó al suelo con los ojos vidriosos. Cho dio un pequeño grito de horror, pero fue Dean Thomas quien se arrodilló rápidamente junto a Finnigan con expresión desesperada.

-No, no, colega, no…

Draco apretó los labios mientras lanzaba un Desmaius en dirección a esos tipos y corrió hasta colocarse enfrente de ellos.

-¡Cúbreme! –le dijo a Rolf, que era el que más cerca estaba de él.

Rolf se puso tras él y les atacó con una lluvia de Desmaius para obligarlos a defenderse y no darles tiempo a lanzar hechizos de ataque. Draco sólo necesitaba unos segundos y arrodillándose en el suelo, lanzó dos hechizos consecutivos. El primero fue un Aguamenti, y el chorro de agua llegó hasta los pies de Madison y los suyos. Después apoyó la punta de su varita en el agua.

-_Fulminis_ –dijo, intentando no hacerlo muy fuerte.

Un pequeño rayo cayó sobre el agua y la corriente eléctrica recorrió el alargado charco del suelo hasta alcanzar a todos los magos de aquella zona. El efecto fue inmediato. Algunos dieron un chillido y otros se convulsionaron por la sacudida, pero prácticamente todos dejaron caer la varita al suelo.

-¡_Accio_ varitas! –exclamó Rolf al instante.

Las varitas salieron disparadas hacia él, que no pudo agarrarlas todas al vuelo. Aun así, sus antiguos dueños, ahora desarmados, no tenían oportunidad de recuperarlas. Una mujer que se había recuperado rápidamente del calambrazo lo intentó, lanzándose a por ella, pero Draco la paralizó con un Incarcerus.

-¡Madison está desarmado! –exclamó, mientras Rolf y los demás recogían las varitas que habían caído al suelo y también se ocupaban ya sin problemas de los otros magos sin varita.

Pero le golpeó una ola de aire casi huracanado que estuvo a punto de tirarle al suelo y sintió una sensación extraña en los oídos, como si se le taponaran y se le destaponaran en un solo momento. Al momento oyó la voz de Harry, amplificada mágicamente.

-LA SALA DEL WIZENGAMOT ESTÁ SELLADA. VUELVAN A SUS ASIENTOS Y NADIE SALDRÁ HERIDO. REPITO, VUELVAN A SUS ASIENTOS Y NADIE SALDRÁ HERIDO.

Ahora que la Orden no tenía que seguir protegiendo la puerta, el ataque contra los miembros del Wizengamot que todavía trataban de luchar se incrementó. Algunos eran poderosos, pero la mayoría tenían muy poca experiencia en una batalla así, y a pesar de estar en minoría, la Orden estaba claramente ganando. Además, Arthur Weasley contaba con el apoyo de más o menos la cuarta parte del Wizengamot, y algunos de esos magos, que sabían perfectamente lo que iba a pasar porque el propio señor Weasley se lo había contado, estaban también echando una mano con más o menos disimulo.

Draco consiguió desarmar al único mago que todavía luchaba contra ellos en aquel rincón de la sala y cuando miró a su alrededor vio cómo Bill Weasley dejaba inconsciente al último miembro del Wizengamot que quedaba en pie.

Lo habían conseguido, habían tomado el Wizengamot.

Draco miró a su alrededor. Medio Wizengamot estaba en sus asientos; la otra mitad estaba maniatada, inconsciente o acurrucada en los rincones de la sala. Con algunas excepciones, sobre todo aquellos que estaban secretamente de parte de Arthur Weasley, las caras de los que estaban conscientes sólo expresaban temor, confusión, humillación, rabia. Muchos de ellos habían clamado la condena a muerte para él y para su padre. Ya no transmitían poder ni arrogancia, ya no eran dioses con poder sobre su vida y su muerte. Draco captó la mirada de una mujer que se estaba sentando entre sollozos contenidos y vio cómo sus ojos se abrían con espanto al reconocerlo; él también lo hizo, ella había sido una de las interrogadoras de su caso. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca cruel que prometía venganza y la mujer se echó a llorar abiertamente y se encogió en su asiento hecha un ovillo, tapándose con los brazos como una niña. Bruja estúpida, ahora no se sentía tan valiente. Ahora seguro que estaba deseando haber demostrado más compasión y más honradez en el juicio.

Harry empezó a dar instrucciones, ordenando a los que estaban conscientes que volvieran a sus sitios y a todos los que ya estaban sentados, que dejaran sus varitas sobre las repisas de madera de los bancos, con la punta mirando hacia ellos. Después delegó la tarea de supervisar todo ese movimiento a Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley y Bill y se aproximó rápidamente a donde estaba no sólo el cuerpo sin vida de Finnigan y de uno de los aurores que se había unido a ellos, sino también los heridos de la Orden. Percy tenía un corte bastante profundo en un brazo y Luna, que había terminado inconsciente y acababa de recibir un Ennervate, todavía estaba un poco mareada. Draco se acercó también, buscando sobre todo la cercanía de Harry.

La madre de Seamus lloraba con desesperación sobre el cadáver de su hijo, mal consolada por un Dean Thomas que también estaba destrozado.

-No, Seamus… -dijo Harry. Cuando cerró los ojos, como si no pudiera soportarlo, dos lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas-. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Ella no pudo ni contestarle.

-Esos cabrones estaban usando magia negra contra nosotros, Harry –dijo Dean, entre sollozos llenos de rabia-. Han usado la maldición mortal.

-Examinaremos sus varitas, Dean –dijo Hermione, también con lágrimas en los ojos-. El que haya lanzado esa maldición irá a la cárcel.

-Ha sido ese de ahí, el del pelo rizado –dijo Draco, señalando a uno de los magos maniatados que había derrotado gracias a su descarga eléctrica.

-Reynolds –masculló Harry, haciendo que sonara como un insulto.

-¿Te extraña que nos defendamos cuando nos estáis atacando? –replicó el tipo desde el suelo.

-Ya te llegará el turno de dar explicaciones, no te preocupes –dijo Harry duramente. Después miró a Seamus, suspiró y se giró hacia Draco con preocupación, acercándose un poco él-. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien.

Harry le dio un abrazo. A Draco le pareció escuchar un estallido de cuchicheos a sus espaldas, pero le dio igual, los dos necesitaban ese abrazo.

-Te ha pasado algo al entrar, ¿verdad? Siento no haber ido a ayudarte, pero…

Draco lo apartó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No. No te sientas culpable por eso, Harry, no pasa nada. Molly Weasley me ha ayudado y estoy bien.

Harry le acarició la mejilla con cuidado.

-Tienes sus dedos marcados –dijo-. Déjame…

Con la varita le lanzó un Episkeyo. Draco notó un hormigueo agradable, pero en realidad sólo había sido una molestia.

-Gracias. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Te han dado?

-No, estoy bien.

Entonces le apretó el brazo y se fue a comprobar rápidamente el estado de Percy y Luna. A él le habían curado el corte, aunque había perdido bastante sangre, y ella ya estaba en pie, todo lo centrada que Luna Lovegood era capaz de estar. Cuando se aseguró de que estaban bien, se fue hacia los políticos que Draco había medio electrocutado y empezó a hacer lo mismo que estaban haciendo Shacklebolt y los demás, llevarlos a los bancos para que se sentaran y una vez allí, quitarles sus ataduras o hacerles recuperar la conciencia. Draco fue ayudarlos, aunque el hombre al que se acercó pareció a punto de un infarto en cuanto se acercó a él.

-¡No me toques, engendro, inferi!

-No sea estúpido –dijo Draco, poniéndolo en pie con un hechizo-. Vaya a los bancos. -El hombre obedeció, lleno aún de temor, y Draco tuvo que esforzarse en no poner los ojos en blanco-. Pero ¿de verdad le parezco un cadáver resucitado, imbécil? ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de inteligencia?

El hombre le lanzó una mirada algo rencorosa cuando se sentó y Draco lanzó un Finite sobre sus ataduras. Tras advertirle que no moviera el culo del asiento fue a despertar a uno de los que estaban inconscientes y a llevarlo también a la bancada. En muy poco tiempo, todos los miembros del Wizengamot estaban sentados en sus bancos, despiertos y, en la mayoría de casos, sin varitas. La expresión de Madison era todo un poema, un odio ardiente que vibraba de terror en el fondo.

-Señor Potter –dijo un anciano poniéndose dignamente en pie-, esto es un escándalo. ¿Puedo saber qué pretende con esta tropelía?

-Pronto lo sabrá, señor Edgecombe. Ahora, por favor, siéntese y guarde silencio.

Ya con todo el mundo bajo control, algunos se quedaron vigilando las bancadas mientras otros empezaban con el siguiente paso del plan. Draco se preguntó cómo les habría ido a los otros, a Lee Jordan, George, Angelina y los demás. Si ellos no habían podido cumplir su objetivo, lo que estaban intentando conseguir en el Wizengamot sería mucho más complicado. Draco lanzó un Tempus y vio que sólo eran las nueve menos cinco. ¿En serio todo aquello había durado sólo veinticinco minutos? Él tenía la sensación de que habían pasado horas. Pero en cualquier caso, eso sólo significaba que pronto debían de tener noticias del otro grupo.

-Esto ya está –anunció Hermione.

-¿Sí? –dijo Harry-. ¿Seguro?

-Sí, ya sólo tenemos que esperar a que nos avise George.

Harry se giró hacia Bill.

-¿Y el pensadero?

-Ya tiene los hechizos listos.

En ese momento se oyó una explosión lejana proveniente de la puerta y todos, del bando que fueran, giraron la cabeza allí. No parecía haber surtido efecto y Draco sabía que no lo surtiría. El hechizo que había levantado Harry era impenetrable. No había manera humana o mágica de entrar o salir del Wizengamot. La única razón por la que ese hechizo no se usaba también en los hogares era el hecho de que la barrera mágica resultante era tan buena que dejaba pasar el aire con dificultad. Dependiendo de lo grande que fuera el espacio sellado y la gente que hubiera dentro, la provisión de aire duraba entre tres y diez horas. Harry le había explicado que allí en el Wizengamot tendrían aire al menos para seis horas, más que suficiente para lo que querían hacer.

Draco se preguntó qué estaría pasando allá fuera. Obviamente los aurores y guardias leales a Madison ya debían de haberse recuperado y debían estar intentando entrar; muchos trabajadores del Ministerio también debían de estar ayudando. La noticia de que Harry Potter había tomado el Wizengamot por la fuerza debía de haber empezado a esparcirse ya por todo el mundo mágico. ¿Cuántos aguardarían el desenlace con la esperanza de un cambio?

-¡Ya! –dijo Harry, mirando la moneda que llevaba en el bolsillo-. Dos minutos y conectan con nosotros.

-¿Con quién va a contactar, señor Potter? –preguntó una bruja con una nariz que habría dejado a Snape como chato-. ¿Es que va a dar una conferencia de prensa o algo así?

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa que recordaba más bien a un carnívoro enseñando los dientes.

-No exactamente. Vamos a hablar un poco de nuestro ministro.

-Potter, sé que nunca te ha gustado Madison, pero esto es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos –dijo un mago que debía de ser de los más jóvenes del Wizengamot.

-Te aseguro que no soy yo quien está llevando las cosas demasiado lejos.

-Potter… -Ese era el ministro. Cuando intentó ponerse en pie, Draco no se lo pensó y con un hechizo lo aplastó de nuevo contra el asiento. Madison le lanzó una mirada de rabia, pero trató de aparentar que era un hombre razonable cuando se dirigió a Harry-. Sé que no eres tú mismo. Si abres el Wizengamot, os retiráis ahora y prometes que te vea un psicomago de San Mungo, no habrá represalias.

Harry lanzó una carcajada seca y amarga.

-Pues sería la primera vez, ¿no, ministro? Porque todos los que han amenazado su posición por una razón u otra han terminado muertos o en Azkaban: el padre de Luna Lovegood, el padre de Ernie McMillan, Robards, Claralissa Bobbin…

-¿Cómo te atreves? Yo no tengo nada que ver con esas muertes. Y el padre de la señorita Lovegood se encuentra perfectamente bien según mis informes.

-Más te vale, excremento de thestral –replicó ella.

Hubo algunas risitas entre los miembros de la Orden y Draco pudo ver alguna sonrisa reprimida entre los bancos del Wizengamot. Según le habían explicado, un tercio del tribunal quería deshacerse de Madison, otro tercio lo apoyaba incondicionalmente y el otro se nutría de neutrales y de gente que cambiaría de chaqueta en cuanto la posición de Madison se debilitara.

De repente se escuchó una voz proveniente de dos altavoces mágicos que habían colocado a los dos extremos de la sala.

-¿Se me escucha? Conectando con el Wizengamot, donde nuestro héroe Harry Potter y sus intrépidos ayudantes, entre los que me cuento, por cierto, van a leerle la cartilla a nuestro ministro Cosmo Madison. ¿Estáis ahí, chicos?

-Hola, Lee, se te escucha alto y claro.

-¡Perfecto! Señoras y señoras, la situación es la siguiente. La Orden del Fénix, famosa por haber luchado valientemente contra Voldemort, tiene en estos momentos el control de la WWZ y el Wizengamot. A partir de ahora, van a escuchar en directo todo lo que suceda en el interior de la sala. Avisen a sus amigos y familiares y no se alejen del aparato. Les aseguro que van a enterarse de una buena cantidad de información sobre Madison que jamás habrían podido imaginar. Harry, todo tuyo.

Draco constató, con un atisbo de humor que no habría creído posible en esas circunstancias, que Harry parecía más nervioso en ese momento que durante los preparativos del ataque o durante el fragor de la batalla. Pero respiró hondo y cuando empezó a hablar, su voz sonaba bastante firme.

-Gracias, Lee. Damas y caballeros, miembros del Wizengamot, es hora de que el mundo mágico de nuestro país sepa realmente qué clase de persona tenemos como ministro. Sé que algunos pensarán que nos hemos pasado de la raya, pero ¿saben qué? Cuando alguien publica una noticia criticando al ministro, va a Azkaban. Cuando alguien intenta probar por los cauces oficiales que Madison es un hombre corrupto, termina muerto. Así que no, no creo que estemos pasándonos de la raya. Es hora de decir unas cuantas verdades. Y no está mal empezar desde el principio, con el verano verde. ¿Arthur?

Arthur Weasley carraspeó, se presentó y empezó a hablar con contundencia de todos los movimientos de dinero que había habido durante y después de los juicios, presentando documentos que probaban el mal uso que Madison había hecho del dinero incautado a las familias juzgadas tras la guerra. Harry ya le había hablado de eso, así que Draco escuchó muy poco que no supiera ya. Testimonios clave de los juicios habían recibido días o semanas después importantes cantidades de dinero que no constaban oficialmente en la lista de indemnizaciones. Era sucio y había algunos miembros del Wizengamot mirando a Madison como si no supieran qué pensar, pero Draco sabía que no era eso lo que precipitaría la caída de Madison. Parte del Wizengamot exigiría una investigación a fondo, sí, quizás, pero Madison diría que todo eso eran documentos falsos y manipularía la investigación a su conveniencia. De hecho, no hacía más que negar con la cabeza y mascullar que estaban mintiendo.

Pero aquello era sólo el aperitivo, claro. Harry, la Agencia y él eran el plato fuerte.

-Lo que Arthur Weasley les ha contado es suficiente razón como para mandar a Madison de cabeza a Azkaban –dijo Harry, cuando éste terminó su explicación-. Amañó gran parte de los juicios y presionó y sobornó en busca de condenas severas para poder quedarse con el dinero incautado a los condenados y sus familias. La inmensa mayoría de los muertos del verano verde fueron condenados en base a pruebas falsas. Quiero que piensen en ello: murieron sin sangre en las manos. Esa sangre está en las manos de las personas que los condenaron o ayudaron a condenarlos sabiendo lo que estaban haciendo. Como usted, señor Perkins. Condenó a muerte a Adrian Pucey y su padre, mandó a la madre a Azkaban por cincuenta años y casualmente dos meses después pasó a ser propietario de la mansión de los Goyle.

El tal Perkins era un tipo de mediana edad, orondo, con barba de chivo, que intentó hacerse el ofendido aunque era obvio que estaba cagado de miedo.

-Yo no sé nada de esto, se presentaron las pruebas y obré según mi criterio.

-Usted los asesinó –replicó Harry, en tono cortante-. Pero lo peor de todo es que esto no es lo único que Madison ha estado haciendo. Draco… -Éste respiró hondo; había llegado su momento-. Cuéntales lo que te pasó.

Draco se lamió los labios y se acercó al pensadero. Después miró al frente, a los miembros del Wizengamot, y se recordó que esta vez él era un acusador, no un acusado. Harry, sintiendo su incomodidad, le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo.

-Nunca he estado muerto –empezó bruscamente-. Mi ejecución fue saboteada por una organización llamada la Agencia que está siendo investigada ahora mismo en los Estados Unidos. Esta Agencia se dedica a secuestrar a ciertos condenados a muerte en el momento de su ejecución. Cuando me desperté, sin entender qué había pasado, me dijeron que tenía dos opciones: morir definitivamente o convertirme en un agente. Es decir, en un asesino a sueldo. –Sus palabras fueron recibidas con un alboroto considerable y Draco esperó con nerviosismo a que otros pusieran calma-. Acepté porque no quería morir. Me entrenaron y me pusieron a trabajar, siempre con la amenaza de ser asesinado si no cumplía con sus encargos. La Agencia me mantenía siempre controlado con un hechizo localizador, así que no podía escapar de ellos. Y tampoco podía recurrir a nadie.

"Hace menos de dos semanas recibí un encargo. Debía de ir al hotel Veela de Plata y asesinar con una Putridus a la persona que encontrara en determinada habitación. Esa persona resultó ser Harry Potter. –Hubo otra explosión de exclamaciones y comentarios-. No pude hacerlo. Harry había sido una de las pocas personas que había intentado ayudarme, que me había mostrado un poco de compasión. No podía pagarle de esa manera. Pensé en salir huyendo y probar suerte esquivando a la Agencia, porque si salía de allí sin terminar mi misión ellos iban a querer matarme. Pero mientras decidía qué hacer, Harry se despertó.

Harry se acercó también al pensadero, se quitó un recuerdo de la cabeza y lo depositó dentro del recipiente mágico. Normalmente para ver el recuerdo era necesario meter la cabeza en el pensadero, pero habían alterado su mecanismo para que sirviera a sus propósitos. Un momento después, sobre el suelo del Wizengamot se desplegó una imagen. No era tan realista como cuando se usaba el pensadero adecuadamente, parecía más bien un holograma. Además, el hecho de que en aquel recuerdo los dos estaban a oscuras no ayudaba del todo a su claridad. Pero aun así era obvio que eran ellos dos, y Draco se asombró al ver lo acosados que parecían sus ojos.

-¿Draco? –dijo Harry en el recuerdo.

Todo pasó más o menos como recordaba, ese primer y confuso intercambio de palabras, el ataque inesperado, la huída, el momento en el que Harry le había quitado el hechizo localizador de encima. El recuerdo terminó ahí y Draco agradeció que no incluyera su reacción al saber que su madre seguía viva. Ya era perturbador verse a sí mismo lidiando con Harry y sus perseguidores.

-Aun suponiendo que eso no fuera un vil montaje, no tienes ninguna prueba de que yo lo organizara –saltó Madison-. Yo jamás haría algo así. Y en mi opinión esto sólo prueba que Draco Malfoy es el asesino que siempre supimos que era.

Draco se sintió palidecer, pero al momento notó la mano de Harry en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Draco Malfoy se ofreció a colaborar para denunciar todo lo que estaba pasando en Inglaterra y para destruir a la Agencia. Como ya le hemos explicado al tribunal, los aurores estadounidenses se encuentran en este momento investigándola y han detenido ya a varios de sus responsables, entre los que destaca una senadora muggle. La ayuda de Draco para acabar con esa gente ha sido vital. –Hizo una mueca-. Pero sí tenemos pruebas de su conexión con la Agencia. Hace dos noches localizamos a dos agentes en una cabaña en los páramos de York. Casualmente, el secretario del ministro estaba con ellos. Y también el contacto de Draco con la Agencia.

Harry puso el recuerdo de aquella batalla en el pensadero y dejó que el Wizengamot observara todo lo que había pasado, cómo les habían atacado con granadas y maldiciones de magia negra, cómo habían asesinado horriblemente a Nereida Seaweed y cómo después, antes de huir, Lucas le pegaba un tiro en la cabeza al secretario de Madison.

Ahora Draco sí empezaba a notar un cambio sensible en el Wizengamot. La presencia de aquel secretario en aquella pelea les parecía muy extraña y la muerte de Nereida les había conmocionado bastante, algunas brujas parecían un poco pálidas.

Albring fue el siguiente en hablar. No le habían dado veritaserum, pero lo contó todo. Había algo en su aire enloquecido y derrotado, en su patetismo, que resultaba más creíble que cualquiera otra actitud que hubiera podido escoger. Draco tragó saliva mientras se restregaba las palmas de las manos contra los pantalones. No podía evitarlo, aquel tipo le ponía físicamente enfermo. Decidió concentrarse de nuevo en las caras de los hombres y mujeres a los que tenían que abrir los ojos. Lo que estaban oyendo no les estaba gustando nada. Papeles y números no les decían nada a la mayoría de ellos; pocos tenían realmente interés en la economía. Pero asesinatos y conspiraciones eran cosas muy distintas, y el hecho de que Harry se estuviera comportando con total normalidad y no como un desequilibrado, no estaba ayudando al caso de Madison. Y Madison lo notaba, se removía en su sitio con inquietud, parecía estar pensando febrilmente alguna manera de esquivar el golpe.

Cuando le llegó el turno a Wilkins, Draco se preguntó si iban a tener que darle una dosis de veritaserum para que hablara o quizás mostrar sus recuerdos de su interrogatorio. Pero Wilkins pareció haber decidido que ya no le quedaba nada que perder y no sólo reconoció sus crímenes, sino que se vanaglorió de ellos, y acusó a todo el Wizengamot de ser unos hipócritas de mierda porque estaban allí mirándolo por encima del hombro cuando eran ellos quienes le habían contratado para que asesinara a algunas de esas personas.

-¡Y tú, sí, tú, maldito cabrón hijo de puta! –exclamó, dirigiéndose a Madison-. ¡No escondas la cabeza! ¡Sé que andabas detrás de Potter! A mí vais a condenarme a muerte, pero tú vas a venir conmigo. Que todo el mundo sepa lo que eres.

-¡Miente! –Madison se puso de pie y esta vez Draco no lo obligó a sentarse, quería que se dejara llevar por su rabia y demostrara quién era realmente-. ¡Este hombre miente! ¡Está claro que todo lo organizó mi secretario por su cuenta! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto!

Shacklebolt intervino, mostrando los papeles que Abercrombie les había proporcionado la noche anterior.

-¡Pues explica estas llamadas de Red Flú! ¿A quién estabas llamando en los Estados Unidos? –Con un hechizo hizo copias de la lista de llamadas y las mandó volando hacia los miembros del Wizengamot-. Esta no es una dirección del ministerio estadounidense. ¿A quién estabas llamando mientras la Agencia trataba de asesinar a Harry?

-¡No existe ninguna Agencia!

-¿A quién estabas llamando por Red Flú?

-¡Todo esto es un montaje!

-¿A QUIÉN ESTABAS LLAMANDO POR RED FLÚ? –rugió Shacklebolt.

Y entonces sucedió, Draco pudo notarlo perfectamente. Los miembros del Wizengamot que habían estado siempre en contra de Madison se dispusieron a atacar. Los que habían sido neutrales estaban furiosos y horrorizados. Y algunas ratas parecían estar preparándose para abandonar el barco.

-Propongo la destitución inmediata de Cosmo Madison como ministro de magia –dijo uno de los aliados de Arthur Weasley, con fiereza.

-Secundo la moción –dijo una voz.

-Y yo –dijeron varias voces a la vez.

-¡No pueden hacer esto! –protestó Madison-. ¡Potter está loco! ¡Ha resucitado a Malfoy!

Mientras el aliado del señor Weasley preguntaba quién estaba a favor, Harry lanzó una vez más su patronus, que fue a tal velocidad hacia Madison que lo hizo caer de culo sobre su asiento. Y mientras más de dos tercios del tribunal levantaban la mano, Draco intentó el encantamiento una vez más.

_-¡Expecto patronus!_

Y entonces sucedió y la explosión de luz plateada que salió de su varita adoptó la forma de un gallo. Símbolo de resurrección y el nuevo día, emblema de Francia, territorial y presumido y, en determinadas circunstancias, más feroz de lo que la gente podía creer. Draco lo miró con asombro y después le sonrió a Harry, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Un patronus, había convocado un patronus. Había esperado demostrar que no era un zombi simplemente levantando un escudo, lo cual también habría probado que no era un inferius ni un engendro resucitado. Pero aquello era aún una prueba más evidente y muchos miembros del Wizengamot tomaron buena nota de ello.

-Cosmo, ¿puedes explicarnos cómo es posible que un mago tan metido en magia negra que anda resucitando gente y un cadáver ambulante puedan realizar un patronus? –preguntó una mujer con sorna.

Madison le lanzó rayos por los ojos, pero obviamente no podía contestar a esta pregunta.

-Aurores, ¿por qué no están haciendo su trabajo? –dijo el mago que había propuesto la destitución de Madison, señalando a éste-. ¿No aprecian suficiente indicios de delito, quizás? Señores, propongo al señor Arthur Weasley como ministro de magia.

Después de un momento de silencio en el que todo el mundo se quedó como paralizado, una docena de miembros del Wizengamot secundaron la propuesta y los aurores se encaminaron hacia Madison.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No tienen derecho!

Draco esbozó una sonrisa que sabía cruel y victoriosa mientras saboreaba el miedo y la derrota de Madison. Hasta la Putridus sería demasiado buena para él. Pero la sonrisa se heló en su cara cuando Madison sacó a toda prisa un colgante que tenía escondido bajo la ropa y lo alzó en alto con ambas manos. Draco no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero le apuntó con la varita y lanzó un Desmaius. Llegó un segundo tarde. Madison había comenzado una invocación en un idioma que sonaba a huesos rotos y carne desgarrada. Su Desmaius, junto con otra media docena de hechizos que habían lanzado otros magos, incluido Harry, se estrelló en un escudo de color violáceo. Draco lo intentó de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciarlo mentalmente, su varita empezó a quemarle en la mano con tal intensidad que sintió el siseo y el olor a carne quemada. Tuvo que soltarla, viendo que a todos les pasaba lo mismo, y luego observó con horror que los miembros del Wizengamot más cercanos a Madison se estaban quedando inconscientes o muertos. La gente empezó a chillar y a apartarse de él, pero el escudo violáceo que rodeaba a Madison se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Tiene un ushkran! –exclamó Bill-. ¡Nos matará a todos!

Draco reconoció el nombre con un escalofrío. Lo conocía de viejas historias de miedo que se contaban en Slytherin por la noche y hasta ese momento no había estado seguro de que fuera real. Pero lo era. Lo llamaban también la Victoria Pírrica. Mataba a sus enemigos e inutilizaba sus varitas, pero a cambio le haría perder uno de sus sentidos. En cuestión de medio minuto, todos los que estaban allí morirían.

No podía ser… Habían estado tan cerca, tan _cerca_… Y ahora iban a morir todos. Draco miró a Harry, que tenía la vista clavada en Madison con una expresión de horror e incredulidad.

Y entonces recordó que aún tenían una oportunidad. Si no recordaba mal, el escudo venenoso cada vez más grande que rodeaba a Madison repelía cualquier tipo de magia. Sólo magia.

En menos de tres segundos, Draco desenfundó la pistola, le apuntó a la cabeza y le pegó dos tiros.

_Continuará_


	20. Chapter 19

**NdA:** Bueno, y con esto ya sólo queda el epílogo. Espero que os guste el capi y muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar ^^

**Capítulo 19**

Madison cayó hacia atrás y quedó sentado desmadejadamente sobre el asiento. La sangre manaba de la parte inferior de su rostro, desaparecida, convertida en pulpa informe. El escudo venenoso se estaba evaporado, aunque al menos diez miembros del Wizengamot habían muerto por su culpa

Durante un par de segundos, todos se quedaron mirando a Madison como si no pudieran creer sus ojos. Después giraron la cabeza hacia Draco con idéntica expresión de estupor y éste les aguantó la mirada, esperando su reacción. Lo había hecho para salvarles la vida a todos, él mismo incluido. Tenía muchas muertes sobre su conciencia, pero esa no iba a pesarle.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –exclamó Jordan por los altavoces-. ¿Estáis bien? ¡Que alguien hable!

Arthur fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Harry, levanta el hechizo de sellado, rápido. Atended a los heridos. Madison ha intentado matarnos a todos, Lee. Ha intentado… Ha intentado una Victoria Pírrica, pero Draco le ha detenido.

-¿Qué? ¿Una Victoria Pírrica?

-Ha matado a varios miembros del Wizengamot. Luego hablamos, Lee. ¡Y que vengan todos los medimagos disponibles! ¡Vamos a abrir la sala!

Algunos miembros del Wizengamot habían sido envenenados, pero aún vivían, y se debatían, medio asfixiados y con convulsiones, mientras sus compañeros y algunos aurores trataban de ayudarlos. Otros lloraban o estaban quietos, pálidos y en shock. Una mujer estaba chillando que quería salir de allí.

-¡Está vivo! –gritó Hermione. Draco se sobresaltó al ver que estaba al lado de Madison; probablemente ya no era peligroso, pero él no se habría arriesgado a acercarse tan pronto a esa alimaña-. ¡Aún respira!

Estaba vivo… Draco no se sorprendió demasiado, después de haber visto que la parte superior de su cabeza parecía indemne. Pero Madison estaba inconsciente y que todavía tuviera pulso y respirara no significaba que fuera a seguir haciéndolo al cabo de unos minutos o unas horas.

-Bien hecho, Draco –dijo Rolf, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Habría estado dispuesto a matarnos a todos, incluso a sus compinches –dijo Lavender, aún conmocionada.

De repente una llorosa bruja del Wizengamot le dio un abrazo.

-¡Nos has salvado a todos!

Incómodo –pero también aliviado al ver que esos disparos no iban a volverse contra él-, le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda y la apartó.

-Pronto saldremos de aquí.

Harry seguía en medio de la sala, anulando el hechizo de sellado. Algunas personas se habían congregado cerca de él, observando y esperando, rodos impacientes por salir de ahí. Lee Jordan anunció por la radio que acababan de comunicarle que había empezado a reunirse gente en el atrio del ministerio apoyando la caída del gobierno y la liberación de algunos presos de Azkaban. Arthur aprovechó para decir que nombraba a Shacklebolt Jefe de Aurores y ambos conminaron a los aurores y guardias que había al otro lado de la sala a que no causaran problemas.

Draco notó de nuevo esa sensación de taponamiento en sus oídos y comprendió que Harry había terminado antes de que éste bajara la varita. Ya era posible entrar y salir de la sala del tribunal.

Un momento después se encontró abrazado a Harry y no habría sabido decir quién de los dos se había acercado a quién. Draco se sintió como si pudiera creer por fin que todo había terminado, que todo iba a salir bien.

-Lo hemos conseguido, Draco –dijo Harry. Le dio un beso, breve, ansioso, triunfal-. Lo hemos conseguido…

Muchos miembros del Wizengamot salían a toda prisa. Arthur Weasley y Kingsley Shacklebolt trataban de poner orden y organizar a aurores y guardias para que detuvieran a todas las personas sospechosas de haber colaborado con los delitos de Madison, incluidos algunos de ellos. Algunos miembros del Wizengamot ya estaban detenidos, aunque la mayoría de los fallecidos eran del grupo de Madison; al estar sentados cerca de su líder, habían sido los primeros en morir por el veneno. Ya había algunos medimagos también por allí, ocupándose de los heridos graves.

Harry le dio la mano y lo condujo junto a Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville… El grupo del Ejército de Dumbledore. Con sonrisas cansadas, se felicitaron mutuamente, se aseguraron de que todos estaban bien, y con rostros más serios consolaron a Dean Thomas y a la madre de Seamus. Draco pensó en la familia del auror muerto, que pronto se enterarían de la mala noticia. Dos bajas parecía un precio muy pequeño para una revolución exitosa, pero para sus familiares y amigos sería altísimo.

Aún no habían salido de la sala, pero lo hicieron cuando alguien les gritó que iban a dejar en libertad a varios de los presos que estaban en las celdas del ministerio. Rolf tenía allí a sus padres y todos querían recibir y saludar a los padres de Lee Jordan. La gente que estaba afuera se agolpó para verlos, para felicitarlos por acabar con Madison y para lanzar insultos contra éste aunque ya se lo habían llevado a San Mungo. Los periodistas de El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja les hacían preguntas y fotos y Draco estaba seguro de que al día siguiente El Profeta cargaría contra Madison y los suyos con todo su vitriolo, denunciando las presiones que habían sufrido para informar sólo a gusto del anterior gobierno.

-¿Y los presos de Azkaban? –preguntó alguien a gritos.

-Empezaremos a revisar los casos uno por uno en cuanto tengamos un poco de tranquilidad –prometió Arthur Weasley-. Espero poder redactar las primeras órdenes de excarcelación esta misma tarde.

Draco sonrió, pensando en Theo, en la madre de Greg, en Pansy y su madre. ¿Sabrían ya lo que estaba pasando? ¿Sabrían que la pesadilla había terminado?

-¡Draco! –exclamó una voz femenina-. ¡Draco!

Él se giró y sonrió de oreja a oreja a ver a Daphne Greengrass forcejeando entre la gente para llegar junto a él.

-¡Daphne! –dijo, yendo hacia ella y abrazándola-. ¡Me alegro tanto de verte!

-No sabía si contestarte a la carta –dijo ella a toda prisa-. No sabía si eras realmente tú o si el ministerio interceptaría mi lechuza… ¡Oh, Merlín, no puedo creer que estés vivo de verdad! ¡Espera a que Pansy lo sepa!

Draco se separó de ella para mirarla a la cara.

-¿Estás en contacto con ella? ¿Sabes dónde está?

Daphne asintió.

-En Noruega, con su madre.

-¿Su madre también pudo escapar? ¡Genial! –Su propia madre se alegraría de oírlo.

-Ahora podrán volver, ¿verdad?

-Sí, seguro que sí.

Draco miró a su alrededor, a la sonrisa que le dedicó Harry, al abrazo que se estaban dando Rolf y sus padres, al miembro del Wizengamot al que los aurores se estaban llevando detenido… Todo iría bien y él, definitivamente, necesitaba darse una ducha.

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes fueron un auténtico caos. Arthur creó un comité con personas de confianza para que revisaran todos los casos de las personas que estaban en busca y captura o en Azkaban y cada día había una docena de indultos nuevos. El Wizengamot no daba abasto, juzgando a los cómplices de Madison, tramitando las devoluciones de los bienes incautados a familias como los Malfoy, fijando indemnizaciones. Los aurores no paraban de descubrir un caso de corrupción tras otro y los periódicos, que ahora atacaban sin compasión a Madison y los suyos, estaban vendiendo más números que nunca. Poca gente defendía al antiguo ministro; lo que habían escuchado por la radio había horrorizado a la mayoría y los que no estaban horrorizados estaban ya en Azkaban o intentando huir.<p>

Pero para Draco también fueron días llenos de emociones de todo tipo. Fue a Azkaban con Daphne a llevarles comida, mantas y ropa limpia a sus conocidos; Theo, la señora Crabbe, la señora Goyle. En la cárcel reinaba una animación teñida de esperanza que resultaba impropia en un lugar así, pero fue deprimente observar a Theo en los huesos, con todo el cabello gris, o descubrir que la madre de Greg había perdido por completo el juicio.

Tuvo que acudir al entierro de Finnigan, declarar media docena de veces sobre sus actividades en la Agencia, rellenar docenas y docenas de papeles mientras trataba de reunir los bienes incautados de la familia. Fue a Gringotts para pedir que le transfirieran el dinero de la cuenta de la sucursal suiza, donde les esperaban no uno sino dos millones de galeones y se plantó con su madre en las puertas de Malfoy manor, que se abrieron para él en cuanto Draco usó un par de gotas de su sangre. La mansión estaba muy descuidada, con todos los jardines convertidos en maleza y desconchones en la fachada producidos por la humedad. Algunas cosas estaban rotas y otras habían desaparecido misteriosamente: había que buscarlas y reponerlas, una tarea a la que su madre se entregó con entusiasmo. Conoció a su tía Andromeda y a su sobrino Teddy; ella se parecía mucho a Bellatrix, pero sus ojos eran amables y serenos, y él era un niño activo y espabilado, bien educado, al que los amigos de Harry trataban como si fuera la mascotita del grupo. Después de esa primera visita su madre y su tía comenzaron a quedar más a menudo, como si las dos estuvieran deseando recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Y mientras tanto, instalado temporalmente en Grimmauld Place, se dedicaba también a su actividad favorita, disfrutar de Harry. Los problemas que le habían acabado separando de todos sus novios muggles no parecían ir a ser un obstáculo esta vez. Si despertaba entre pesadillas, Harry estaba allí, listo para reconfortarlo con adormiladas caricias y palabras de cariño; no se asustaba, Draco no tenía que mentir y fingir que todo iba bien. Harry entendía por qué tomaba mil medidas de protección o por qué de vez en cuando tenía que lavarse las manos como si le fuera la vida en ella o por qué de pronto tenía ataques de inseguridad que le hacían sentirse como un ser despreciable. Y día a día, Draco se iba enamorando un poco más de él, de su terquedad, de su pasión, de su fortaleza, incluso del modo adorable en el que se sonrojaba un poco cuando creía que estaba siendo ñoño.

-¿Qué planeas hacer cuando esté todo arreglado? –le preguntó Harry una noche, los dos saciados y abrazados-. ¿Quieres trabajar en algo?

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me gustaría ser el Paris Hilton del mundo mágico. Haré algunas inversiones para recuperar parte de lo que perdimos en la guerra y… no sé, me gustaría hacer algo bueno con mi vida, ¿entiendes? Tengo que pensarlo.

Harry le dio un beso.

-Hay tiempo.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -Aunque apenas podía moverse, sus dedos se esforzaban en seguir acariciando el cuerpo de Harry, su boca aun ansiaba más besos suyos.

-También tengo que pensarlo. Cuando rechacé ser auror me ofrecieron un puesto de profesor en la Academia de Aurores. Eso podría estar bien.

-Mmmm, y te llamaría _profesor_ Potter…. –No podía creer lo sexy que sonaba.

Harry se apretó contra él.

-Dios, creo que voy a aceptar sólo por eso.

Draco se rió.

-No puedo esperar. –Se le estaban cerrando los ojos, así que le dio a Harry un último beso-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.. –Draco se movió un poco para estar más cómodo y le dio la bienvenida al sueño y al cansancio que recorrían su cuerpo. Estaba ya muy cerca de dormirse cuando escuchó la voz de Harry como si llegara de un lugar muy lejano-. Draco, ¿qué coño es un Paris Hilton?

Se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p>El almuerzo del día siguiente fue extraordinariamente tranquilo comparado con los últimos días, pues sólo estaban en Grimmauld Place, Harry, él y su madre. Almorzaron mientras escuchaban la radio: un mago que probablemente había proporcionado testimonios falsos en media docena de juicios se había suicidado con un la maldición mortal cuando iba a ser arrestado y la Confederación Internacional de Magos había decidido formar un tribunal especial para juzgar a todos los implicados no muggles de la Agencia, un modo de poner fin a la avalancha de peticiones de extradición que iban de un país a otro a medida que iban aumentando los detenidos.<p>

-¿Eso significa que la Confederación tiene que aprobar mi indulto o algo así? –preguntó Draco, un poco inquieto.

-Es posible, pero no te preocupes, es sólo una formalidad.

-Amo Harry –dijo Kreacher, apareciendo de pronto junto a la mesa-, hay una señorita bruja dando gritos en la calle y llamando al señorito Draco e insultando al amo.

Harry, extrañado, sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo que permitió escuchar lo que pasaba en el exterior de la casa.

-¡Se que estás ahí, Potter! ¡Como no me dejes ver a Draco ahora mismo pienso perseguirte hasta el final de tus patéticos días! ¡Draco! ¡Draco!

Draco se llevó la mano al pecho.

-¡Es Pansy! –exclamó, sonriendo con incredulidad-. ¡Es Pansy, está aquí! Kreacher, asegúrate de que no hay nadie vigilando fuera. Harry, vamos, vamos…

Ya estaba en pie, metiéndole prisa a Harry, y éste rodó los ojos mientras se levantaba también e iba hacia la puerta. Draco le siguió y observó desde la entrada, aún protegido por el escudo del Fidelius, cómo Harry se acercaba a ella.

-Deja de dar voces, Parkinson, este es un vecindario respetable.

-¡Quiero ver a Draco! No me marcharé de aquí hasta que lo vea. ¿Y por qué está aquí _contigo_ en la casa que les _robaste_a los Black?

-¿Qué tal si te callas la boca para que pueda darte permiso para entrar y así se lo podrás preguntar a Draco tú misma?

Draco ahogó una risilla al ver cómo Pansy apretaba los labios, indignada. Tenía buen aspecto, aunque iba vestida con una sencillez impropia de ella. Estaba claro que ni los años ni el exilio forzoso habían hecho mucha mella en su belicoso carácter.

Harry le dio la dirección y Pansy pudo ver por fin Grimmauld Place, 12, y a él apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. Su mueca hosca se convirtió instantáneamente en una sonrisa amplia, sincera y emocionada.

-¡Draco!

Ella corrió hacia él y se dieron un fuerte abrazo allí mismo, en la entrada de la casa. Draco sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Pansy… Te he echado tanto de menos…

-¿Tú? –chilló ella, separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara. Pansy también tenía los ojos húmedos-. ¡No puedo creer que estés vivo! ¡Tendrías que haberme mandado una carta! ¿Qué es eso que me han contado Daphne y mis tíos de esa… Agencia?¿Y por qué estás aquí con Potter?

Draco se rió.

-Son muchas preguntas. Ven, pasa. Justo ahora acabamos de almorzar.

No podía creer que Pansy estuviera allí. Su madre también se alegró de verla y la saludó con cariño.

-Tienes buen aspecto, querida.

-He intentado llevar el exilio lo mejor posible.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Bien también. Ahora está con mis tíos. No sabía que estuviera aquí usted también, señora Malfoy. Daphne sólo me habló de Draco.

-Sí, Harry ha tenido el detalle de ofrecerse a alojarnos aquí mientras adecentamos Malfoy manor.

Pansy arqueó una ceja mientras les lanzaba una mirada a Harry y a él.

-¿Debo entender que usted aprueba la absurda elección de su hijo?

Su madre esbozó una sonrisa.

-No podría estar más satisfecha.

Pansy lanzó un ruidito poco comprometido y después miró a Harry con la misma expresión con la que un goblin habría mirado una medalla de hojalata pintada. Harry ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, manteniéndole la mirada.

-Supongo que tendré que aguantarte.

-Eres muy generosa –dijo Harry, sarcástico.

-No le hagas caso, es su manera de decirte que te adora. Pansy, ¿has almorzado? ¿Prefieres una taza de té?

-Una taza de té, gracias.

Harry llamó al elfo y los cuatro se sentaron en el salón para charlar.

-Bueno, Draco, tú primero. ¿Es verdad lo que me ha contado Daphne? ¿Lo de esa Agencia?

Decidiendo que lo mejor era empezar por el principio, Draco le hizo un resumen sin entrar en demasiados detalles de su paso por la Agencia, su reencuentro con Harry y todos los sucesos de los últimos días. Le resultaba fácil hablar con ella, como si no hubieran pasado siete años sin verse, sin saber nada el uno del otro. Y Pansy le escuchaba disimulando apenas su estupor, pendiente de sus palabras como había hecho siempre. Nunca había sabido muy bien qué había hecho exactamente para merecer la adoración de Pansy, pero siempre la había tenido y seguía teniéndola.

-Draco, es increíble… Esa gente de la Agencia… ¿Los han atrapado a todos?

-No, sólo a algunos.

Los aurores estadounidenses ya habían conseguido entrar en el complejo de Texas, donde Draco había entrenado, y aunque había sido evacuado y la mayoría de los archivos habían sido destruidos, se habían encontrado algunos documentos valiosos. Además, habían capturado a la mitad de sus profesores y uno de ellos había contado que algunos guías habían matado a sus agentes y habían hecho desaparecer los cuerpos. El ministro de magia y el presidente del país estaban negociando qué hacer con la senadora y con un alto cargo de la CIA que también había resultado estar entre los mandamases de la Agencia.

-Es increíble… -Se giró hacia Harry-. ¿Estás seguro de que no van a juzgarlo por nada de eso?

-Completamente seguro. Hay ciertos países donde tiene vetada la entrada, pero eso es todo. Piensa que el Wizengamot al completo está en deuda con él.

Ella se quedó más tranquila y miró de nuevo a Draco.

-Lo que te pasó es horrible, Draco, pero me alegra mucho que estés vivo, no sabes cuánto. Era horrible pensar que nunca más iba a poder despellejar a alguien contigo.

Draco sonrió y se llevó la mano al corazón.

-Te prometo que despellejaremos a quien tú quieras. Anda, ahora tú. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos años?

Pansy pareció pensar por dónde empezar y Draco se llevó una taza de té a los labios.

-Tengo un hijo.

El té salió disparado de la boca de Draco y ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa vengativa. Draco no se sintió inclinado a devolvérsela; la noticia le había dejado estupefacto.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Oh, Pansy, qué buena noticia –exclamó su madre.

La sonrisa de Pansy se dulcificó notablemente y sacó una foto del bolso que llevaba con ella. Draco la cogió y vio a un niño muy rubio y muy guapo, de unos tres años, subido en un triciclo. La ropa del niño, el juguete y la foto eran indudablemente muggles.

-Es muy guapo… -dijo, pasándole la foto a su madre.

-Es un niño precioso. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Dragen. -Aun sin saber una palabra de noruego, Draco identificó rápidamente la palabra y miró a Pansy con asombro, bastante conmovido. Ella sonrió de nuevo-. El nombre de mi mejor amigo.

-Pans…

Tratando de evitar que los dos se pusieran demasiado emocionales, Pansy les contó que el padre de Dragen era un danés sangrepura al que una noche, allí en Dinamarca, había seducido y usado como semental sin demasiados miramientos, aunque ella usó expresiones un poco más delicadas.

-Ahora está con mi madre y mis tíos. –Torció la boca-. No puedo creer que hayan estado viviendo en esa casucha todos estos años. Espero que el ministerio les devuelva pronto su casa familiar.

-Están trabajando lo más rápido que pueden. Nosotros ya hemos recuperado Malfoy manor y creo que los Greengrass debían recibir hoy también su mansión. Ahora que estás aquí podrás encargarte también del papeleo y reclamar los bienes de los Parkinson.

Ella frunció las cejas y se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos un momento.

-No hay nada que puedan hacer que compense todo lo que nos han hecho.

Su padre había sido ejecutado por mortífago y ella había tenido que vivir oculta durante siete años. Draco podía entenderla muy bien.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que ahora mismo Madison lo lamenta de verdad.

Él había apuntado a la cabeza, consciente de que si sólo lo hería, el maleficio no se detendría. Pero la magia que emitía su ushkran había desviado ligeramente la trayectoria de las balas. Los medimagos habían conseguido salvarle la vida y hasta habían conseguido reconstruirle los huesos de la cara, pero las sensibles conexiones nerviosas del cuello, de la columna vertebral, estaban más allá de las posibilidades de la medimagia o la medicina muggle. Madison, que ya había salido del coma, parecía haber quedado atrapado en su cuerpo para siempre. La maldición, además, le había dejado sordo. Era un destino espantoso, una cárcel de carne. Su última víctima.

Un broche de oro a su carrera como agente.

-Te envidio –dijo Pansy-. ¿Crees que podría colarme en su habitación del hospital y practicar unas cuantas maldiciones con él?

-No serías la primera en intentarlo. –Madison tenía dos aurores en la puerta las veinticuatro horas del día, la única razón por la cual aún seguía vivo.

-Déjalo estar, Pansy –dijo su madre con suavidad-. Madison ya no es nada y tú tienes toda la vida por delante y un hijo al que criar. Draco nos ha vengado a todos.

* * *

><p>A mediados de octubre, Draco y su madre se trasladaron por fin a Malfoy manor. Para Draco fue un alivio, pues aunque Grimmauld Place era razonablemente segura, la mansión lo era aún más. Olía a limpia y recién pintada y su madre y su tía se habían sumido en una especie de frenesí compulsivo jardineril y pasaban de sol a sol plantando semillas, diseñando los futuros jardines y conversando con Longbottom sobre abono y tierra. Habían recuperado ya bastantes objetos robados y Draco estaba empezando a mover ya parte del dinero con el fin de aumentar su fortuna. No le hacía falta, con lo que tenían podrían haber vivido lujosamente, pero era cuestión de respetar un poco la trayectoria familiar. Los Malfoy debían hacerse más ricos, no menos.<p>

Harry no había dado señales de estar cansándose de él ni de estar deseoso de pasar menos tiempo con él, pero a Draco le había preocupado la posibilidad de que se vieran menos ahora que ya no vivían bajo el mismo techo. Intentando hacerle sentirse un poco más cerca de Malfoy manor, Draco le había alentado a que se implicara un poco en la puesta a punto de la casa –en habitaciones poco problemáticas, por supuesto- y Harry estaba encantadoramente orgulloso de ver los cuadros que había escogido colgados de la pared de una de las salitas, de la lámpara de mesa que Draco tenía en su propio dormitorio. Se notaba que le gustaba la nueva Malfoy manor. Si alguna vez vivían oficialmente juntos, cosa que cada día parecía más probable, Draco quería que lo hicieran en Malfoy manor, entre jardines y los recuerdos de su infancia. Grimmauld Place no significaba tanto para Harry como Malfoy manor para él, y a Draco le aliviaba ver que, sin haberlo hablado aún, Harry parecía comprender esto.

También sin necesidad de hablarlo, Draco había sabido desde el primer momento que relacionarse con Harry suponía relacionarse también con los Weasley. No era demasiado grave, así en conjunto ahora le caían mejor, pero aun así, puso alguna pega para que Harry tratara de sobornarlo. Adoraba los sobornos de Harry. Y éste lo hizo, con una oferta muy tentadora, así que Draco entró con él a La Madriguera para celebrar el cumpleaños de Molly Weasley.

Aquello parecía un caos. Al parecer todos los Weasley habían llegado ya. Bill estaba con Fleur y las dos pequeñas; Victoire jugaba con su tío George mientras la pequeña, que sólo tenía un año, babeaba con entusiasmo un juguete sentada en el regazo de su madre. A pesar de ser la homenajeada, Molly estaba en la cocina, ultimando la cena. A veces Draco se preguntaba si el patronus de esa mujer no sería una cazuela. El pobre Arthur había adelgazado bastante, sin duda a causa del ritmo de trabajo de las últimas semanas, y eso era mucho decir para un hombre casado con quien él estaba casado. Percy entretenía a sus gemelas lanzando estrellas de colores con su varita mientras su mujer ayudaba en la cocina. Ron y Hermione hablaban con Charlie Weasley, a quien Draco veía por primera vez desde la guerra, y Ginny les observaba a Harry y a él con los brazos en jarras y una expresión de asombro e hilaridad en la cara.

-Así que es cierto…

Harry sonrió con un poco de timidez mientras la besaba en la mejilla. Draco procuró no dejar traslucir el arañazo de celos. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que Ginny y Harry habían sido novios y Harry había tenido media docena de parejas desde entonces. No había razón para tener celos de ella.

-Te lo he asegurado ya media docena de veces por carta.

-Sí, pero no podía estar completamente segura de que no me estuvierais gastando una broma entre todos. –Luego se dirigió hacia él-. Malfoy… Para haber estado muerto siete años no tienes mal aspecto.

-Sí, los Malfoy somos atractivos incluso más allá de la muerte.

Harry se rió y le dio un ligero codazo.

-Presumido…

Draco esbozó una sonrisilla y fue premiado con un beso rápido.

-Oh, por favor –exclamó Ginny, riendo también con incredulidad-. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Ssshht…-dijo Harry-. Pórtate bien o sacaré el tema de los niños delante de tu madre.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, disimulando una sonrisa.

-Canalla…

Charlie Weasley estaba casi detrás de su hermana, sonriéndole a Harry, mirándole con curiosidad a él y esperando su turno. Draco apenas le recordaba y si se lo hubiera cruzado por la calle probablemente no lo habría reconocido, a no ser por el pelo rojo y la cara pecosa. Era el más bajito de la familia, a excepción de Ginny, pero tenía buena planta.

-Me alegro de verte, Harry –dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro-. Siento no haber podido echaros una mano esta vez.

-No te preocupes, hombre. La verdad es que todo se precipitó cuando nos encontramos a Draco.

Draco le tendió la mano.

-¿Qué tal?

-Un poco sorprendido, he de admitir –contestó. Pero le estrechó la mano y su expresión, aunque un poco recelosa, no era hostil-. Me alegra que le metieras dos tiros en la cabeza a ese cabrón.

-Bueno, iba a matarnos a todos –dijo, mirando de reojo a Harry.

-_Oh, __non, __non__…_ -se quejó Fleur desde su sillón-. No habléis de ese _hombge, s__'__il__vous__plaît_. Ya nos ha _estgopeado_ bastante la vida.

Draco estaba lejos de sentirse como en su casa rodeado de todos los Weasley, pero un par de copas le ayudaron a relajarse y terminó charlando animadamente de dragones con Charlie y Hermione.

-Draco, ¿quieres probar estos caramelos? –preguntó George, acercándole una caja con unas bolas que parecían perlas grandes.

-Claro, George, porque soy idiota y nací ayer –contestó, en su tono más amable y cortés.

Angelina soltó un ronquido de risa.

-Aquí ya te tienen todos muy visto, Georgie, tienes que buscar incautos en otro sitio.

Él suspiró.

-Echo de menos a todos esos alumnos de primero y segundo.

Después de la cena la fiesta no se prolongó hasta muy tarde, pues al día siguiente era lunes y muchos Weasley tenían que trabajar. Harry y Draco se despidieron de todos y regresaron a Malfoy manor. Draco estaba encendido para entonces; la ropa nunca le había molestado tanto. Zapatos y jerseys quedaron esparcidos por el camino al dormitorio y antes de darse cuenta Draco estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, sujetándose las piernas flexionadas mientras Harr cumplía con su parte del trato y se lo follaba lenta y concienzudamente con la lengua hasta arrancarle gemidos sollozantes que nunca pensó que su garganta pudiera producir.

-Vamos a fingir que sólo he expresado placer con dos o tres gruñidos viriles –propuso, cuando terminaron y él se sentía totalmente envuelto en Harry, su olor, su sabor, su calor.

Harry rió contra su pecho.

-¿Por qué? Ahora me siento muy orgulloso de mí mismo.

-Deberías –dijo Draco con todo el fervor que pudo reunir considerando que posiblemente todos sus huesos se habían derretido e iban a quedarse así hasta el final de sus días-. Toda esa gente pensando que es tu cicatriz la que te hace especial cuando en realidad es esa lengua… Oh, esa lengua…

Su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente al recordarlo y sintió un espasmo de placer y añoranza en el culo.

-Gracias, es lo que tengo planeado poner en mi lápida cuando muera.

Draco soltó una risita.

-Un epitafio para recordar. –Se desperezó-. Aunque espero no tener que leerlo nunca.

-Haré lo posible.

-Más te vale. Me gusta tenerte cerca. Y si estuvieras muerto sería raro. Aunque podría disecarte, supongo. Pero todavía sería raro. Prefiero que estés vivo.

-Damas y caballeros, Draco Malfoy, el poeta del amor. –Sonrió-. Yo también te quiero, chalado.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó.

-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>En Halloween, Draco acompañó a Harry al cementerio de Godric's Hollow y colocaron algunas flores en la tumba de los Potter.<p>

-Es raro pensar que soy más mayor de lo que ellos serán nunca.

Draco se preguntó si a él le pasaría lo mismo cuando alcanzara la edad de su padre. Luego miró la estatua de James y Lily con un Harry bebé en brazos.

-Siento que no los pudieras conocer, Harry. Y siento todo lo que dije sobre ellos en Hogwarts.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Lo sé, disculpas aceptadas –dijo, dándole un beso suave.

Harry no quiso quedarse mucho y fueron paseando hacia Hogsmeade, pues Draco quería comprar un par de cosas para la cena que iba a dar esa noche. El camino estaba alfombrado de charcos y hojas caídas y olía a bosque y lluvia. Draco estaba tan pendiente del paisaje como de posibles emboscadas, pero aun así podía disfrutar del familiar aroma del otoño inglés.

Las compras fueron rápidas y regresaron a Malfoy manor poco después. Draco se relajó visiblemente al encontrarse bajo la seguridad de la mansión.

-Voy a tomarme una cerveza de mantequilla, ¿quieres una?

-Sí, ahora voy. ¿Dónde vas a estar? ¿En la galería?

-Sí.

-Hablo con Luna y voy para allá.

Draco asintió y se fue a la galería acristalada que daba a los jardines. Siempre había sido uno de sus sitios favoritos cuando era pequeño y ahora le gustaba aún más. Había tenido tantas cosas por las que agobiarse cuando estaba con la Agencia que nunca había notado cuánto añoraba estar rodeado de espacios abiertos, de naturaleza. San Francisco era una ciudad preciosa y él la había disfrutado sinceramente, pero siempre sería un chico de campo.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, aunque el aire fresco de aquel último día de octubre no molestaba en absoluto. Desde allí podía ver, a lo lejos, a su madre dando un paseo con su nueva mascota, un bichon frisé que la seguía devotamente allá donde fuera. Parecía un pequeño peluche blanco y Teddy también disfrutaba muchísimo jugando con él. En opinión de Draco, todos los perros más pequeños que un fox terrier eran sólo una ignominia para los lobos, pero se callaba prudentemente porque sabía que su madre dormía mucho mejor desde que tenía ese bicho a los pies de su cama.

El elfo le dejó sobre la mesa las dos cervezas y desapareció con una respetuosa reverencia. Él y la elfina eran una buena adquisición. Muy jóvenes los dos, era la primera vez que tenían realmente un amo y parecían encantados de servir a "una distinguida familia de héroes".

Mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza, Draco vio llegar una lechuza. El ave se dirigió directamente hacia él, entró por la puerta medio abierta y aterrizó con elegancia sobre la mesa. Draco desató la carta que llevaba consigo mientras llamaba de nuevo al elfo para que le trajera alguna golosina para la lechuza.

-Espera un momento –le dijo al pájaro.

Mientras el elfo regresaba, Draco miró la carta, suponiendo que sería de algún desconocido que quería decirle lo que opinaba de él, ya fuera bueno o malo. Los que optaban por la segunda opción nunca firmaban, porque por lo visto había algo en su pasado como asesino a sueldo que desanimaba a la gente a insultarle a la cara. Tampoco podía decir que tuviera muchas misivas de esas, especialmente desde que la inmensa mayoría del mundo mágico había asumido que no era un muerto viviente.

El sobre venía sin remitente y Draco se preparó, pues, para el consabido y anónimo "no eres lo bastante bueno para Harry". No tenía miedo de venenos o trampas; la seguridad de la casa era tan alta que no habría dejado pasar una carta así.

Pero cuando abrió el sobre y reconoció la letra, trató de ponerse en pie y alejarse tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Con una mano temblorosa apuntó a la carta y lanzó un hechizo que permitía ver venenos gaseosos. Nada. Luego otro que le diría si el sobre estaba impregnado con veneno. Tampoco. Parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto o un ataque de pánico, pero eso era debido al terror que sentía, no a los efectos de ninguna sustancia. Entonces se obligó a respirar hondo, muy hondo, a visualizar ese lugar seguro del que su nueva psicobruja hablaba. La carta era segura, las protecciones le habrían avisado si no fuera así. Y lo sabía porque las había probado con cartas que llevaban todos los trucos sucios que había aprendido de su padre, de Snape y de la Agencia, y en todos los casos las alarmas habían saltado.

Pero si no quería matarlo, ¿por qué le escribía? Lucas era uno de los miembros de la Agencia que nunca había sido encontrado; había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y Draco sabía que algunos aurores al cargo del caso pensaban que estaba muerto y que se habían deshecho de su cadáver. Bien, obviamente no era así. Ahí estaba, poniéndose en contacto con él de nuevo. ¿Qué querría? ¿Prometerle por escrito que no iba a descansar hasta que le hiciera pagar por la destrucción de la Agencia? Al final la curiosidad pudo más que su miedo y tras hacer aparecer unos gruesos guantes para protegerse las manos, por si acaso, se puso a leer.

"_Hola, chaval;_

_Sé que mis antiguos jefes pensarían que debería odiarte terriblemente por haber destruido a la Agencia. Imagino que tú también crees que me encuentro planeando mi venganza. Pero la verdad, siempre pensé que se lo habían buscado ellos. Nunca debieron enviarte a ese hotel; desoyeron por completo mis advertencias y pasó lo que sabía que iba a pasar. Lo que hicimos después fue tan inútil como tratar de parar una avalancha con las manos._

_Así que, ¿debería dedicacar el resto de mi vida a buscar venganza? ¿Reunir a los supervivientes y organizar tu asesinato? Mi lealtad estuvo con la Agencia mientras ésta existió, y si aún existiera, eso es lo que haría. Pero ya no hay Agencia a la que ser leal y prefiero dedicarme a algo más placentero y lucrativo. Si tú no vienes a buscarme, yo no iré a buscarte a ti. Así que disfruta de tu vida, Draco. Te lo has ganado. _

_PD Por si aún no lo has visto, dentro del sobre hay algo que pensé que te gustaría recuperar."_

Aturdido por el carrusel de emociones que había despertado la carta, Draco volcó el sobre cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al reconocer su anillo. Su anillo… Draco le echó un par de hechizos casi sin atreverse a respirar. Era el suyo, exudaba magia familiar por todas partes. Y eso significaba que era imposible que lo hubieran modificado para hacerle daño a su legítimo dueño. La magia que contenía era demasiado primitiva y poderosa.

Entonces alargó la mano, lo sujetó precavidamente entre sus dedos y después de unos segundos de vacilación, lo deslizó en su anular. Un ligero y agradable hormigueo le indicó que su magia le estaba dando la bienvenida.

Draco sonrió con incredulidad al ver ese anillo por fin en su dedo. No había contado nunca con tenerlo de nuevo adornando su mano. Era una buena sensación. Y luego recordó quién se lo había devuelto y lo que decía la carta y se encontró con que tenía tantas ganas de reír como de llorar.

-Cabrón…

Debería odiarlo. Debería odiarlo y en parte, lo odiaba. La Agencia le había hecho demasiado daño, sus muertos aún poblaban sus pesadillas y la culpa le acompañaría hasta el fin de sus días. Pero no podía odiarlo del todo. Quizás porque aún no estaba completamente cuerdo o quizás porque Lucas no sólo le había hecho cosas odiosas. Y no, no tenía intención alguna de perseguir a Lucas por todo el globo. Ya había destruido a la Agencia. Había vengado a su padre y a todos los que habían sufrido injustamente por culpa del verano verde. Por alto y terrible que hubiera sido el precio, había ganado la batalla. Ahora sólo quería paz.

-Draco, eres maligno –le riñó Harry mientras se acercaba a la galería-, no puedo creer que le hayas hecho creer a Luna que los Pokemon existen de verdad.

Draco rió entre dientes mientras giraba la cabeza en dirección a Harry. Su presencia vital y fuerte deshacía las nieblas de los recuerdos; él era el presente y el futuro. Tenía que besarle. Tenía que explicarle lo del anillo y la carta. Tenía que asegurarse de que todo estaba listo para la cena de esa noche.

Tenía que vivir su vida, por fin.

_Continuará_


	21. Epílogo

**Diez años después.**

La casa de reposo Nuevo Amanecer se alzaba entre colinas verdes que en primavera aparecían punteadas de flores de todos los colores. Antiguamente había sido la casa de los Lestrange, pero pocas personas habrían sido capaces de reconocerla tras todas las remodelaciones. Draco había acabado heredándola de rebote, a medias con Teddy, pero Andromeda había rehusado su parte en nombre de su nieto, alegando que no quería nada que le llegara a través de Bellatrix. Durante algunos meses, Draco se había planteado la idea de vender el terreno, pero después de una visita a su psicobruja, en San Mungo, había visto a los padres de Neville y una idea había empezado a formarse en su mente.

Poco más de un año más tarde, Nuevo Amanecer abría sus puertas. Draco conservaba la propiedad de las tierras y la mansión, pero le había cedido su uso a San Mungo con la condición de que la usaran como hospital mental y que le nombraran a él administrador. Aquel era su proyecto, su manera de ayudar, y quería estar implicado en todo lo posible. Había estado supervisando las obras para asegurarse de que todo salía como quería, había pensado cada detalle. La casa tenía quince habitaciones, algunas dobles y algunas sencillas, un salón espacioso y luminoso, un taller de pintura, una zona de baños termales, jardines por los que pasear y hasta un huerto al que muchos internos se dedicaban con bastante entusiasmo. Los enfermeros eran gente amable y competente; Draco se las apañaba rápidamente para descubrir si alguno tenía una veta cruel y lo metía en vereda o lo hacía marcharse con decisión y eficacia: por mucho que lamentara su pasado, había hecho que sus amenazas sonaran tremendamente convincentes.

Los enfermos tenían, además, la posibilidad de tener un familiar con ellos, algo que resultó ser tremendamente beneficioso para ellos. La mayoría iban siempre acompañados de su gato, su lechuza, su sapo. Les relajaba, les centraba. Y en alguna ocasión, el familiar alertaba a los enfermeros de que algo iba mal con su dueño. Había algunos internos que se ponían muy nerviosos ante la presencia de animales en general, pero no tenían nada que objetar a los familiares, como si intuyeran que no se trataban de animales normales.

Muchos pacientes estaban allí con ellos sólo unas semanas. Aurores que habían visto demasiado y habían tenido un cortocircuito mental, algún que otro suicida, aficionados a las pociones recreativas que ahora estaban más allí que aquí, psicóticos de manual... Darles el alta era siempre una pequeña fiesta. Pero Draco había creado Nuevo Amanecer también para los que, por desgracia, parecían condenados a no recuperarse nunca. Allí estaban los Longbottom, Lockhart, la señora Goyle… El aire fresco, el verde de los jardines y el ambiente más hogareño de la casa les habían sentado bien a todos, se les veía más serenos, pero no les había curado. El propósito de Nuevo Amanecer, para ellos, era simplemente darles algo parecido a un hogar.

Draco solía ir todas las mañanas para enterarse de cualquier novedad que pudiera haberse producido, hacer papeleo, supervisar los menús, charlar con unos y con otros. Harry había temido que aquello le fuera a resultar doloroso, como cuando hablaba con la señora Goyle de Greg como si éste sólo hubiera salido un momento. Pero no resultaba doloroso, resultaba adecuado. Sentía que estaba ayudando y eso le hacía sentirse bien. Algunos candidatos a ser internos en Nuevo Amanecer habrían podido resultarle más incómodos, como Albring y el propio Madison, que había terminado perdiendo el juicio. Pero Albring había terminado sus días en una cárcel italiana, donde, por lo que Draco sabía, le cuidaban bastante bien, y Madison había requerido demasiados cuidados físicos como para abandonar San Mungo. Además, había muerto seis años después de la toma del ministerio, así que recibirlo en Nuevo Amanecer ya no era una posibilidad.

Aquella mañana, Draco se aseguró de que los horarios para el mes de octubre eran correctos y abandonó su despacho. Llovía, así que todos los internos estaban en el salón y algunos saludaron a Draco. Lockhart se ofreció a firmarle un autógrafo y Draco aumentó su cuenta personal a quinientos doce. Roberta, una enfermera animosa y simpática que llevaba allí casi tanto tiempo como él todavía iba en cabeza, pero Draco confiaba en alcanzarla pronto. Después vio a Neville hablando con sus padres y fue a saludarlo.

-Hola, Neville.

-Hola, Draco, iba a pasarme por tu despacho antes de irme, a ver si andabas por allí.

Draco miró a los Longbottom. Aparentaban más edad de la que tenían, pero desde que estaban en Nuevo Amanecer su aspecto era más cuidado. Las chicas del salón de belleza de madam Ladybird pasaban por allí un par de veces al mes y habría resultado complicado averiguar quién se lo pasaba mejor con todo aquel ajetreo de cortes de pelo, lazos, maquillaje y cremas faciales, si ellas o los internos. El señor Bagpipper, uno de sus residentes fijos, nunca parecía más satisfecho con la vida que cuando una de las chicas le peinaba bien su larga barba blanca, le hacía dos trencitas en la punta y se las adornaba con dos lacitos encarnados,

-Buenos días, señor y señora Longbottom. Tienen hoy buen aspecto.

Ella estaba acariciando la mano de su hijo mientras canturreaba una canción de cuna y no pareció notar su presencia, pero él le miró y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Es usted amigo de Neville?

-Así es –asintió Draco-. Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts.

-Neville es un gran chico.

-Sí, lo sé. Pueden sentirse ustedes muy orgullosos.

-Tengo un nieto. Se llama Eric. ¿Quiere ver su foto?

Draco asintió y como casi cada día, observó la foto del pequeño de Neville y Hannah, que tenía cuatro años, como Scorpius.

-Vaya, es un niño muy guapo –dijo, también como siempre.

-Tengo que traeros una nueva, esa ya está muy arrugada –comentó Neville.

-¿Cómo es que no te acompaña hoy? –preguntó Draco.

-Ayer estaba un poco resfriado y Hannah ha preferido que se quedara en casa. Medio Hogwarts está echando humo por las orejas. –Draco asintió, ya lo sabía. Pansy le había contado que la mitad de los alumnos de la clase de Dragen, incluido él, habían pillado la gripe-. En la clase que he tenido esta mañana con los de séptimo sólo estaban Teddy y cuatro chicos más.

Después de charlar un poco más con él, Draco se marchó de Nuevo Amanecer y se fue a la consulta de su psicobruja, Charlotte Balance. Era una mujer diez años mayor que él con una mata de cabello asombrosamente blanca y rizada. Draco la apreciaba mucho y sabía cuánto lo había ayudado a lo largo de todos esos años. Poco a poco las sesiones semanales habían pasado a ser quincenales y desde hacía unos años, sólo iba una vez al mes.

-Hola, Draco, siéntate –le saludó ella-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Qué tal por Nuevo Amanecer?

-Bastante tranquilo. No hemos tenido ningún ingreso este mes y le dimos el alta al chico de las alucinaciones. Mientras se tome las pociones, no hay razón para que volvamos a verlo por allí.

-Sí, eso es una buena noticia. ¿Y qué tal todo lo demás? ¿Qué tal las pesadillas?

-Tuve una, pero no fue gran cosa. Harry ni se enteró.

Ella lo anotó en un papel.

-Oh, sólo una está bien, no hemos roto la racha. ¿Quieres contarme qué pasaba?

-Salía Maggots, el Guardián de los Cannons, sólo que no era Maggots, era el hijo de unas víctimas. Quería vengarse de mí matando a los niños. Yo intentaba protegerlos, pero al final Maggots conseguía matarlos y Harry llegaba y me acusaba de haberlos asesinado yo. Fue desagradable, pero no me afectó tanto como antes.

Empezar a recordar sus pesadillas había sido, en opinión de Balance, un paso muy importante, pero Draco no le veía la gracia. Todas iban sobre lo mismo, sobre lo culpable que se sentía por sus años en la Agencia y sobre lo traumatizado que estaba por su intento de ejecución. No había necesitado recordar pesadillas para ser consciente de ambas cosas. Pero sí era cierto que las peores habían quedado atrás. Aún recordaba la época en la que revivía su ejecución cada dos por tres y llamaba a Harry a gritos suplicando ayuda; cuando Harry le despertaba, alarmado por sus gritos, se quedaba tan nervioso y tembloroso que no habría podido volver a dormir sin ayuda de una poción. Pero poco a poco, esa pesadilla se había ido espaciando. También aquella en la que se ahogaba en la sangre espesa, llena de gusanos, de sus víctimas. Aún tenía dos o tres noches realmente malas al año, pero eso era la gloria comparado con todo lo que había dejado atrás.

-Creía que ese tipo de cosas ya no te angustiaban –dijo ella.

A pesar de desear tener hijos, a Draco le había costado mucho decidirse a dar el paso y lo que latía tras esa pesadilla era la causa. Su paranoia estaba justificada, la esposa de una de sus víctimas había tratado de envenenarle unos años atrás y el ministerio de magia iraní, haciendo caso omiso del indulto de la Confederación Internacional de Magia, había puesto precio a su cabeza. La idea de tener un hijo y que éste pudiera sufrir algún daño por su culpa le había aterrorizado. Harry lo entendía, pero le dijo que no podían dejar que el miedo dominara sus vidas de esa manera y poco a poco, entre unos y otros, le habían convencido para intentarlo. Un segundo después de haber visto la rubia cabeza de su primogénito, Scorpius, Draco había sabido que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-No me angustian, pero eso no quiere decir que no me siga preocupando –dijo, rozando instintivamente el chivatoscopio en forma de colgante que llevaba al cuello

-¿Por qué crees que tuviste esa pesadilla?

A Draco no le costaba recordar los detalles, puesto que debía llevar un diario con todas esas cosas.

-Nos visitaron unos amigos que tienen una niña y mi madre insinuó que le encantaría tener una nieta. Y sé que a Harry le gustaría también. No sé, estuve pensando en ello, supongo que por eso tuve esa pesadilla.

-¿Te gustaría ir a por la niña?

Draco se encogió de hombros y aunque quería parecer indiferente no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la idea.

-Puede, no sé. Así empezaron los Weasley y mira cómo acabaron. No necesito tener mi propio equipo de quidditch. Pero… bueno, no me molestaría.

Balance sonrió también.

-Sea cual sea la decisión que toméis, no creo que proteger a cuatro niños sea mucho más difícil que proteger a tres.

La sesión se prolongó una hora, como siempre, mientras charlaban de temas que ya habían discutido otras veces. Había sido un mes tranquilo y en los últimos años, las sesiones, por lo general, sólo servían para controlar que todo iba bien. A Draco le parecía perfecto, ya había tenido bastante drama en su vida.

* * *

><p>Cuando salió de la consulta, era ya la hora del almuerzo y se fue directamente a Malfoy manor y se dirigió al salón donde todos estarían preparados para comer.<p>

-¡Papá!

Scorpius fue el primero en verlo entrar y corrió a saludarlo. Tenía cuatro años y verlo era como mirarse a un espejo, aunque tenía los ojos verdes como Harry. La hermana de Daphne lo había llevado en su vientre un par de años después de haber dado a luz a sus propios hijos. Draco lo subió en brazos, sonriendo también a los demás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás, Scorp? ¿Te has portado bien?

-Sí –dijo, pataleando para que le bajara. Scorpius aguantaba los mimos durante dos o tres segundos máximo, excepto cuando estaba enfermo. Con las cosquillas, sin embargo, era incansable-. ¡Hemos visto un conejo en el jardín!

-¿Un conejo? –exclamó Draco, procurando sonar absolutamente asombrado.

-Sí, era marrón y papi y yo lo hemos buscado para que fuera nuestro conejo, pero al final él quería irse con su familia y seguro que alguna vez viene a visitarnos, ¿verdad, papi?

-Verdad –dijo Harry, mientras iba y le daba a Draco un beso-. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Tranquilo –contestó Draco, girándose hacia su madre para que esta le besara también en la mejilla. Después fue hacia los gemelos, Al y Jaimie. Sabía que eran gemelos porque habían nacido a la vez, no había pérdida, pero al contrario que los Scamander, que eran como dos gotas de agua, sus hijos se parecían poco. Albus era la viva imagen de Harry; James era pelirrojo, con ojos grises. Pero tenían personalidades más similares, ambos eran risueños y activos. Los dos le saludaron con alborozo, explicándole con lengua del trapo lo del conejo, que parecía haber sido la sensación del día.

Los elfos sirvieron entonces el almuerzo. La de los niños ya estaba cortada en pequeños trozos para que pudieran comer con facilidad y uno de los elfos se quedó para ayudarles a asegurarse de que no había accidentes.

-Hoy ha abandonado uno de los de segundo –comentó Harry, mientras se servía ensalada de patatas-. Se ve que la prueba que hicieron ayer en Criaturas con dementores fue demasiado para él.

-¿Cuántos quedan? ¿Dos?

-Sí. Y la verdad es que creo que a uno de ellos se lo van a cargar en las pruebas de ética. Pero los alumnos de primero parecen muy prometedores este año.

A Harry le gustaba mucho dar clase. Era duro con los alumnos porque ser blando con ellos equivalía a enviarlos a enfrentarse con la muerte sin estar bien preparados, pero los apoyaba mucho también y les sacaba todo su potencial. Los aurores que habían pasado por sus manos lo adoraban y siempre que se lo encontraban por la calle o el ministerio se paraban a saludarlo con verdadero afecto y respeto.

Después de almorzar mandaron a los niños con los elfos a hacer la siesta y su madre se fue a visitar a la madre de Pansy. Draco, que había recuperado su gusto por las pociones después de examinarse por libre de los ÉXTASIS, estaba tratando de encontrar un remedio para las alucinaciones sin tantos efectos secundarios como el que solían utilizar los psicomagos, pero su último experimento necesitaba reposar tres días antes de que pudiera seguir trabajando en ella. En vez de bajarse a su laboratorio, se sentó en su sillón favorito, con una taza de té al lado, dispuesto a leer un rato mientras Harry corregía unos ensayos. Era un libro muggle, Draco no había dejado de lado ese mundo del todo. Para empezar, a Harry le gustaba pasear por Londres, llevar a los niños al zoo o a ver el carnaval de Notting Hill. Y a Draco le gustaba ir al cine o salir de fiesta a los bares gays de Londres. No era fácil arrastrar a Harry a uno de estos últimos, pero cuando lo conseguía, un par de copas bastaban para que estuviera dispuesto a bailar con él en medio de la pista.

-Draco, ¿dónde lleva la hache "exuberante"?

-¿En ningún sitio?

-Ya decía yo…

Draco alzó la vista del libro.

-¿Cuál es el tema de esos ensayos? –preguntó, bastante sorprendido-. Suena a novela porno barata. "Ella mostró sus exuberantes pechos y él sintió cómo su miembro viril palpitaba".

Harry se echó a reír.

-Bueno, sería más divertido leer sobre miembros viriles palpitantes que sobre defensa en exteriores. –Draco hizo un gesto con la mano para hacer ver que todavía quería saber qué pintaba esa palabreja allí-. "Si la vegetación es lo bastante exuberante, se pueden utilizar…"

-Aaah… -Harry siguió corrigiendo y Draco se lo quedó mirando, pasando la vista por los mechones de pelo negro que se curvaban ligeramente sobre sus orejas, su expresión concentrada y la mancha de tinta negra que tenía a un lado de la nariz. Un sentimiento cálido se extendió por su pecho y le hizo sonreír. Incluso después de diez años, la intensidad del amor y el deseo que podía sentir por él le dejaba sin aliento. Draco dejó el libro sobre la mesita que tenía al lado y abrió los brazos-. Harry, ven…

Harry lo miró desde la mesa.

-¿Puedes esperar un momento? –Draco negó con la cabeza-. ¿Tiene esto que ver con miembros palpitantes?

Draco se echó a reír.

-Es más que posible. Anda, ven aquí, quiero abrazarte y decirte lo loco que estoy por ti.

Con una última mirada a sus ensayos, Harry dejó la pluma sobre la mesa, se levantó y se acercó al sillón. Draco abrió las piernas para que Harry se pudiera arrodillar entre ellas y le abrazó, dejando escapar un ruidito de satisfacción. Después movió la cabeza, buscando sus labios. ¿Podía quererlo más? No imaginaba a nadie más capaz de despertar todas esas emociones en su interior, ese impulso de protegerlo y dejarse proteger por él, de hacerlo y verlo feliz.

-¿Ha ido bien la sesión? –le preguntó Harry, en voz baja.

-Sí. Esto es sólo porque me apetece y porque besas de fábula.

-Puedo hacerlo otra vez, si quieres –dijo, bromeando.

-No seré yo quien te lo impida.

Harry sonrió y los dos se besaron de nuevo, besos lánguidos, cálidos. Esos que sólo dos personas que se amaban podían darse. Todo resultaba familiar y excitante a la vez, el peso de Harry, el sonido de su respiración y los ruiditos de aprobación que emitía de vez en cuando, el olor de su jabón y de su piel y de su loción para después del afeitado. No habría cambiado un solo detalle.

-No deberíamos… hacer esto aquí…

Las palabras de Harry penetraron en la espesa niebla mental de su deseo y Draco se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. No estaban en una posición muy cómoda y aunque las posibilidades de ser interrumpidos por los niños o su madre no eran muy altas, era lo último que deseaba. Entonces cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse por un momento, y un segundo después notó un tirón en las tripas y él y Harry aparecieron en la cama de su habitación, él sentado y Harry arrodillado.

-Eh, avisa –protestó Harry.

Draco lo calló con un beso y pronto estuvieron rodando sobre la cama, aún completamente vestidos. Las manos de Harry se movían por su cuerpo, deslizándose bajo su suéter, apretándole las nalgas. Draco se hartó de tanta ropa y se quitó a la vez la camiseta y el suéter que llevaba, y Harry le siguió y unos segundos después la ropa estaba esparcida por media habitación y ellos estaban por fin completamente desnudos, duros como piedras los dos.

-Joder, hace frío –exclamó Draco, metiéndose rápidamente debajo de las sábanas.

-Ven aquí –dijo Harry, haciendo lo mismo.

Como si Draco hubiera planeado separarse de él… No, lo que quería estar lo más cerca posible, y después de estremecerse un segundo al pasar del frío de la habitación a la calidez del cuerpo de Harry, reanudó el ataque con entusiasmo, dándole un mordisco cariñoso cerca del hombro, acariciándole el costado. Sus labios se movieron de nuevo hacia la boca de Harry y se colocó de manera que sus erecciones estuvieran juntas. La sensación, exquisita, les hizo gemir casi a la vez.

-Genial… -murmuró Draco, sin aliento.

-Mi miembro… está bastante palpitante… ahora mismo.

Draco dejó escapar una pequeña risa que él mismo ahogó al moverse de nuevo.

-Oh…

-Sí, muévete así, Draco…

Él lo hizo, restregándose contra él una y otra vez, y después bajó la mano y sujetó su polla y la de Harry, quien siseó como si por un momento el placer hubiera sido demasiado. Pero Draco le conocía demasiado bien y meneó la mano arriba y abajo sin dejar de besarlo, olvidado ya todo lo que no fuera Harry, los gemidos y la respiración jadeante que llenaba sus oídos, el placer que se extendía como oleadas desde su entrepierna al resto de su cuerpo. Oh, si esos momentos pudieran durar para siempre… Pero estaba muy cerca del orgasmo y de pronto notó el dedo de Harry, húmedo, insinuándose entre sus nalgas y perdió el poco control que le quedaba, al momento se estaba corriendo entre gruñidos, moviendo erráticamente la mano, provocando también el orgasmo de Harry, que se tensó contra él.

Entonces vino la paz, cálida, sudorosa y satisfecha. Draco abrazó a Harry contra su pecho y volvió a desear que ese momento no terminara nunca. Su mente vagó distraídamente por mil pensamientos, lo mucho que quería a Harry, lo mucho que quería a los niños, retazos agradables de los últimos días.

-Harry…

-¿Mmm?

-A ti te gustaría que intentáramos ir a por la niña, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sería bonito tener una –dijo Harry, mirándolo con curiosidad y un poquito de esperanza-. Luna ya ha dicho que no le importaría echarnos una mano.

-¿Has hablado con ella de esto?

-No, ella habló conmigo de esto. El otro día, cuando vino con los gemelos.

El plan de Draco había sido hablarlo con Harry, ver si éste le daba el empujoncito que necesitaba para decidirse a ir a por el cuarto. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba ese empujoncito. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Esa era la vida que él había escogido, llena de niños, de risas, de besos.

Draco sonrió.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a por ella.

Harry también sonrió.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, claro. Eso sí, nos plantamos en cuatro, ¿eh? Si es chico también, tendremos que conformarnos.

Pero a Harry eso no parecía importarle y lo besó con entusiasmo.

-Estoy seguro de que será niña… Podríamos llamarla Lily, ¿qué piensas?

-Es un nombre precioso.

Y probablemente iría acompañado de un segundo nombre que no le pegaría en absoluto, añadió para sus adentros, pensando en los pobres James Sirius y Albus Severus (no en Scorpius porque ese nombre lo había elegido él y obviamente Scorpius Hyperion era un nombre elegante y distinguido). Pero eso, al fin y al cabo, era lo de menos. Lo que importaba era que estaban allí, abrazados y felices, haciendo planes para el futuro. Eso era lo que quería, eso era por lo que había luchado. Y no pensaba dejar pasar un día sin disfrutarlo.

**Fin.**

NatashaGranger, no he podido contestar directamente a tu rr porque tienes apagada la opción de recibir PM. Aprovecho por aquí para darte las gracias, me alegra mucho que el fic te haya gustado ^^

Anónimo, muchas gracias ^^ Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y si se la recomiendas a una amiga, espero que a ella también le guste.

Albus, ya, los animales no significan lo mismo en todas las culturas, pero como ya te digo, es un animal con mucha tradición simbólica. No, no tengo mis fics en formato libro en ningún sitio, jaja. Pero si quieres imprimírtelos y encuadernarlos, por mí no te cortes ^^ El hecho de que Rowling no dijera nada sobre las armas de fuego es lo que ha hecho que la gente especulara libremente sobre el tema. Personalmente me da igual una cosa que otra, si a la historia le conviene que puedan detenerlas, pues las detienen; si no, pues no. Es algo que queda a elección del autor. En fin, nada, ya me contarás que te parece Alianza, pues. Suerte con tus trabajos y espero que te vaya todo bien. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Himextina, muchas gracias ^^ Yo en ese caso no haría más que ver esas pelis, jaja.

Lizbeth, ya queda poco para que empiece a subir la cuarta parte ^^ No, no conozco esa saga, a ver si puedo echarle un vistazo.

Blltrx2608, uf, nena, me alegra que ya estés mejor, me sabe muy mal que te haya pasado eso. Yo te mando todos los ánimos del mundo ^^ En cuanto al fic, bueno, en España también insultas a alguien llamándolo gallina, pero una gallina no es un gallo XD Las pobres gallinas sólo tienen fama de cobardes (y de putas XD, aquí se dice lo de "más puta que las gallinas", no sé por qué). Los gallos, sin embargo, tienen matices divinos (la resurrección, el nuevo amanecer), satánicos (los gallos negros en los sacrificios), nobiliarios… Y como dije, saben luchar con ferocidad si se les entrena para eso. Por otro lado, la Agencia habría seguido intentando matar a Draco, por supuesto, pero ya no había Agencia y Lucas no veía razón para ir buscando venganza a título personal. Con el epílogo hemos terminado el fic, lo siguiente ya será la cuarta parte de Alianza ^^ En fin, guapa, muchas gracias por todo, me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic. ¡Besitos!

SakuFlo, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado ^^

A,Black, cuando una historia se te mete en la cabeza no hay mucho que puedas hacer; no podía concentrarme en Alianza cuando este fic exigía ver la luz. Por experiencia sé que en esos casos es mejor seguir a la musa, quitártelo de la cabeza y después reanudar tranquilamente lo que estabas haciendo. Ya falta poco para esa cuarta parte, de todos modos ^^ Y en fin, me alegra que El Verano Verde te haya gustado. Y no, no sabría recomendarte nada sobre Snape, no es alguien que me guste mucho de prota, lo siento.


End file.
